The Supreme Prince!
by bopdog111
Summary: Similar fic of "Daughter of Zarc, and Ray". Ren Akaba, the son of Zarc, and Ray was somehow corrupted by the evil his father had took over was split along with his parents in the form of five boys named Cloud, Jack, Peewee, Iruma, & Ryan. These five are thrown into a series of unfortunate events that could change not only their lives but everyone else's. Co-Authored with Ulrich362!
1. Ren, Son of Zarc, and Ray!

**Ulrich362: Well guys, Bopdog and I just finished the Atem trilogy and unless we decide to check in on them again we're moving onto... an old idea but not?**

**bopdog111: This one is similar to our current most viewed fic, 'Daughter of Zarc, and Ray'. But it's taking a different approach.**

**Ulrich362: Hopefully it's ok. Honestly I'm not sure but 'Daughter of Zarc, and Ray' surprised me so... let's g0 ahead and see what happens.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It was a busy day at the hospital. A young man with silver and green hair and golden eyes was standing in the waiting room watching as more and more people came in with increasingly drastic injuries.

"This... why is this nightmare happening?" he asked before a deafening roar in the distance reminded him of what was going on. "Of course, how could I ever forget? It's my fault after all."

He stood as they worked on the people. A young woman with maroon colored hair noticed him walk over to one of the hospital's trash cans before breaking something over his knee and throwing it away before walking off sadly. Curiously she walked over to see what it was. It was a deck of Duel Monsters cards, and a Duel Disc that had been deliberately broken. She gasped before looking back after him, _'Zarc...'_

Grabbing a small bag she put the items in it to hold onto for now. The silver and green haired man however had walked outside only to be greeted with a massive dragon creature destroying the entire world. This hospital being the only place not reduced to rubble.

"Zarc I'm sorry..." the woman said walking over to him.

He turned to her. "Ray... tell your father I hope this plan works. Goodbye."

With that he started walking off towards the dragon.

"Z-Zarc what are you doing!?" Ray asked him.

"It's my fault... if anyone deserves to be killed it's me." Zarc answered without looking back.

Ray grunted before saying, "Zarc... We're gonna rescue him."

With that she ran to him, "Come on!"

She grabbed his hand dragging him off.

"Ray, this is all because of me. It's the only way I can make any sort of amends." Zarc told her.

"Zarc we will help him. Together." Ray said to him.

"I can't help anyone Ray, I never could. I couldn't even help the people I care about more than anything else in the world." Zarc said before looking down sadly. "Promise me you'll save our son."

He gave her a brief hug before turning and running towards his death.

"Zarc stop! Wait!" Ray called to him before grunting with tears running.

Zarc was running before he got near the dragon. "Ren!"

Hearing that the big fiend like monster stopped as it turned over.

"Stop this." Zarc called.

The fiend stared before a demonic child voice started to talk, _**"And wh****y Daddy? This is what the world wanted isn't it? Duels that hurt people. And they don't care. Only for the action, and it is going like they wanted."**_

"Ren... If that's what you want then go ahead. Blast me." Zarc stated spreading his arms. "I won't... I can't stop you."

**_"Oh I had wished you can rule with me."_** Ren stated before the fiend started to gather an attack in it's hands.

Zarc closed his eyes. 'Ran... I'm sorry, I failed completely. I love you.'

"REN!"

Hearing that the fiend put hold to it's attack noticing someone on top of a collapsed building.

"What?" Zarc asked opening his eyes and turning to the building.

It was Ray who stood unflinching.

_'Wait don't tell me she's ready now?'_ Zarc thought in shock.

**_"Mama? What brings you here?"_** Ren asked as the fiend turned it's body to her.

"You have to stop Ren." Ray told him.

**_"But isn't this what everyone wants?"_** Ren asked before a silhouette of a fully black young boy with red eyes appeared on top of the fiend's head, "Daddy was doing what they wanted."

"He was wrong, Zarc knows that now." Ray replied.

**_"But soon I realized I was wrong..."_** Ren said as he walked around the fiend's head, **_"Humans like them crave for violence... And that won't change... And they don't care! Well now this is gonna be their consequences..."_**

Zarc and Ray both flinched at that.

At that Ren turned before jumping down where he landed on a Dark Gem on the fiend's chest sitting on it while dangling his legs, "If you want me to stop... Then you know 1 way how to do that."

Zarc frowned. _'Ray... you can't beat him the way he is now. Just use them.'_

**_"So Mama... What do you say?"_** Ren asked her.

"Fine, I'll do it." Ray answered.

She could faintly see a smirk as they get prepared.

Ray: 4000

Ren: 4000

Zarc just watched as the two people he loved prepared to fight each other to the death.

"Zarc!"

Hearing that he turned. It was a tanned man running over wearing a suit, "Where's Ray?"

"She's dueling Ren... If she loses... it's all for nothing." Zarc whispered. "I just wish she'd been a little slower."

Hearing that the man's eyes widen, "No! That's going to split her, and Ren!"

"Wait what?" Zarc questioned. "What did the two of you do?"

"We made five special cards that can stop Ren with nature's energy." the man told him, "But the energies are too powered, and when used split him apart but does the same her, and this world!"

Zarc looked horrified. "What, but Ray won't survive something like that! I have to stop her!"

"I'll help! I was going to be the one to be split with Ren." the man told him.

Zarc nodded as they ran towards the building to try and reach Ray before she used the cards. They arrived to see Ren, and Ray were exhausted as they breathed.

**(Ren: 0900)**

**(Ray: 0800)**

_**"Y-Your still strong... But with this power it's meaningless."**_ Ren told her, _**"During the end of your turn the effect of Troxx will revive Archfiend's Manifestation for the final attack. So you better make this last round something Mama."**_

"Ray!" Zarc cried in horror hearing that.

Ray turned before smiling drawing, and smiled, "It's time... Honey I'm not able to change you back... But I can reunite with us together after this! I activate En Flowers!"

At the Spell's activation Ren looked around noticing flowers are blooming,_** "What...?"**_

* * *

_En Flowers_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn, if you control "En Moon", "En Winds", "En Birds", and "En Magic" in your Spell & Trap Zone: You can make as many monsters on the field as possible have their effects negated, and if you do, destroy them, then inflict 600 damage to the controllers of the destroyed monsters for each of their monsters sent to the Graveyard by this effect._

* * *

"Ray please don't!" Zarc cried.

Ray continued, "And with it's effect since their are at least 3 Xyz Monsters in the graveyard, I can activate En Birds!"

* * *

_En Birds_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Activate this card only if you have 3 or more Xyz Monsters in your Graveyard and you control "En Flowers" in your Spell & Trap Zone. Xyz Monsters that are banished, on the field, and in the Graveyards are treated as Normal Monsters, also they have their effects negated._

* * *

At that birds circled around the field as Ren looked around, **_"What's going...?"_**

"And to continue since I have 3 Synchro Monsters En Birds lets me activate En Winds!" Ray called with tears running down her eyes

* * *

_En Winds_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Activate this card only if you have 3 or more Synchro Monsters in your Graveyard and you control "En Birds" in your Spell & Trap Zone. Synchro Monsters that are banished, on the field, and in the Graveyards are treated as Normal Monsters, also they have their effects negated._

* * *

The winds started to blow as Ren looked around not getting what's happening.

"Ray I'm begging you... don't do this." Zarc pleaded.

"...I won't let you die Zarc..." Ray told him turning to him with tears, "I'm not losing you, or Dad... I'm ending this, and return our boy to normal..."

With that said she continued, "And then since I have 3 Fusion Monsters in the graveyard, En Birds, and En Winds lets me play En Moon!"

* * *

_En Magic_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Activate this card only if you have 3 or more Fusion Monsters your Graveyard and you control "En Winds" in your Spell & Trap Zone. Fusion Monsters that are banished, on the field, and in the Graveyards are treated as Normal Monsters, also they have their effects negated._

* * *

At that the moon started to shine brightly as Ren looked up in wonder.

"And lastly but not moments least since I have 3 Ritual Monsters in the graveyard, En Birds, En Winds, and En moon lets me play the last, En Magic!" Ray cried finishing it up.

* * *

_En Magic_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Activate this card only if you have 3 or more Ritual Monsters your Graveyard and you control "En Moon" in your Spell & Trap Zone. Ritual Monsters that are banished, on the field, and in the Graveyards are treated as Normal Monsters, also they have their effects negated._

* * *

At that magic sparkles around the field as Ren starts to get a bad feeling looking around.

Seeing that Zarc ran to Ray and tried to rip her Duel Disc from her arm.

"Z-Zarc stop!" Ray cried after activating En Flowers' effect, "Ah! Zarc get back your getting split with us!"

_**"Split?"**_ Ren asked hearing that before pausing feeling something painful as he gasped holding his head grunting before screaming as the fiend seized up being split apart, _**"Stop it, stop it!"**_

"I'm not letting you die Ray." Zarc told her. "You still have time to get away."

"I'm not staying here, and let our son continue being like this." Ray said with tears in her eyes staring at him.

"Ray..." Zarc whispered before tearfully embracing her.

She hugged him back as Ren screamed falling down from the fiend grabbing his head landing in front of Zarc, and Ray as the fiend roared gaining cracks around it's body. The two of them turned to their son and just had tears as they saw him in agony. Then the blackness started to fade as a shadow as Ren was shown to be a maroon haired boy with gray highlights, and wearing a small white jacket with yellow cuffs on his arms, and blue jeans reaching a hand to them, **_"Mamaaa! Daddyyy!"_**

"Ren!" they cried together reaching for him only for a blinding flash of light to envelop the three of them.

The man was pushed back as the fiend exploded. The flash of light expanded outward as the entire world was engulfed in a blinding light.

* * *

_Four years later..._

A girl with pink hair was dueling a boy with green and red hair but as usual she was winning easily. The boy was looking over his hand.

"Yuya?" the girl asked.

"Just picking which card I should use." the boy Yuya said sheepishly.

The girl sighed. "Do you want uncle Yusho to help you again?"

"Sorry." the boy said rubbing his head.

"It's ok." the girl replied.

"Daddy!" Yuya called.

A man in a red magician's suit walked over. "Yes Yuya?"

"Can you please tell me what to use?" Yuya asked him.

"Alright, but I won't always be here too..." the man started only for the girl to frown.

"I play Musical Mayhem Yuya, with two Melodious Monsters it means you lose again.' the girl said quickly.

Yuya: 0000

Winner Zuzu.

"Aww..." Yuya pouted but they find this cute.

The girl giggled running over and hugging him. Yuya smiled hugging her back, "Thanks Zuzu."

"You'll get stronger one day." she smiled.

* * *

_Meanwhile in another place..._

A purple, and black haired boy was looking out of a window. He smiled before walking over to a deck of cards only to pause and frown before putting it back and going back to the window.

"Yuto?"

He looked over to see a black haired girl was looking over.

"Oh... hi Lulu." Yuto blushed.

"What are you doing?" Lulu asked sitting beside him.

"Just... watching everybody." Yuto answered sadly.

Lulu take his hand, "I'll help you get better Yuto."

Yuto turned to her. "Really?"

Lulu smiled kissing his cheek before hugging him. Yuto blushed and hugged her back.

"Also... I asked big bro if you can stay with us." Lulu told him.

"Really?" Yuto asked.

Lulu nodded with a smile.

"Well... Ok." Yuto smiled.

Lulu smiled leaning on him. Yuto blushed at that as they walked off.

* * *

_In another place..._

"Rats..." a blonde, and blue haired boy pouted sitting with his legs crossed having just lost.

"Yugo, you keep rushing." a green-haired girl told him. "I keep telling you not to."

"I'm trying to seize my moment, Rin." the boy Yugo told her.

Rin rolled her eyes. "You always say that."

Yugo pouted again at this. Rin sighed. "Ok, do you want to try again?"

"Okay!" Yugo grinned going from pouting to determined in a instant.

Rin stared at him before covering her mouth and giggling. Yugo blinked at this, "Uh... What's funny?"

"Nothing." Rin giggled before sitting to duel him again.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

A blue haired boy that has gray highlights hugging his knees was looking out onto the streets from an allyway with a small hat, and a tattered jacket covering him as he sighed closing his eyes

"Are you okay?"

Hearing that he looked up to see a girl his age having blue hair in a ponytail having on a big purple coat, and green eyes was looking over him.

"No..." the boy admitted sighing, "How many days has it been? 6, 7? I don't know...?

The girl frowned before saying, "Come on you."

She took his arm raising him up surprising him, "H-Huh?"

"Don't worry. I'm taking you home for you to be nice, warm, and with a fully belly of food." the girl smiled giggling.

The boy blinked before asking, "D-Does it require me to duel? Cause I'm not the best Duelist-"

"No. Why would I ask you to duel me for that?" the girl asked him before smiling, "Oh sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Hanna. What's your's?"

"...Nagisa." the boy admitted blushing a little.

"Well Nagisa let's move on." Hanna smiled guiding him, "Oh, and also I'll help your dueling. You'll need it."

Nagisa smiled hearing that, "T-Thanks..."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

A group of people were watching a young purple-haired boy duel against a masked figure only to fumble with his cards and keep second guessing himself.

"Weakling..." one of the audience scoffed.

Hearing that the boy flinched. "I summon Predaplant Spinodionaea and attack!"

The monster appeared, and charged only for the man to smirk activating Magic Cylinder.

The purple-haired boy's eyes widened as he cried out losing the last of his points.

"Weakling..."

"Coward..."

"Annoying..."

The words rang in his head until he felt a hand at his shoulder. He flinched before looking up. It was a purple haired girl wearing a small red blazer, and having purple eyes. He looked down seeing her.

"Hey cheer up." the girl said to him.

He started tearing up. The girl hugged him at that.

"It's not fair... I don't want to be one of them." he whispered so only she could hear.

The girl blinked before saying, "Let's talk to the Professor."

The boy flinched at that but let her lead him. They entered a room where a tanned man wearing a purple suit, and a metallic plate on his head look over.

"Professor." the girl said bowing.

"Celina? What is it?" he asked.

The girl, Celina, answered, "I want to train Yuri."

"Huh?" the boy, Yuri, asked in shock.

"This is an unusual request." the Professor noted.

"I want to help him get stronger. Obelisk Force kept making fun of him, and I want to help him." Celina told him.

The Professor looked at them. "Very well, but you are to report to me periodically on his progress."

"Thank you Professor." Celina smiled to him.

The Professor nodded as the boy Yuri just stared at Celina in shock.

"Come on." Celina smiled taking his hand to guide him.

"Oh... ok." Yuri nodded following her.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... this is a new thing.**

**bopdog111: Yep**

**Ulrich362: Next up we should be meeting some new faces. See you for the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	2. Meeting Ren's Counterparts!

**bopdog111: Well time to introduce the boys.**

**Ulrich362: True, five very interesting boys.**

**bopdog111: Ren's aspects. Though what kind of details do they have now?**

**Ulrich362: That's a very good question, only one way to find out though.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

**Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

_4 years later..._

A young boy that has blue hair wearing a white suit, and black shorts was walking around. Suddenly he bumped into someone and fell.

"Huh, are you ok?" asked a voice.

"I-I'm so sorry." the boy said getting up, and bowing.

"Huh?" the person asked revealing it to be Yuya. "It's ok, are you alright?"

The boy looked up hearing that. Yuya was smiling. "My name's Yuya. Yuya Sakaki."

"C-Cloud." the boy said his own name getting out from bowing.

"It's nice to meet you." Yuya smiled.

"N-Nice to meet you too." Cloud said to him, "Sorry if I was bothering you."

"You're not bothering me, why would you think that?" Yuya asked in confusion.

Cloud only looked down with an embarrassed blush.

"Yuya, what did you do?" questioned a female voice.

Hearing that they looked over. Zuzu was walking over to them. "Why is he upset?"

"He bumped into me, and thought he was bothering me." Yuya answered.

"Huh, of course you're not bothering anybody." Zuzu reassured him.

That made Cloud look down again with another embarrassed blush.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Zuzu asked walking over to him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm... I'm fine." Cloud told her, "I... I thought I was meddling..."

"Oh yeah, Zuzu do you think he would like to meet dad?" Yuya asked.

"Yeah that should help him feel better." Zuzu told him.

Yuya smiled offering his hand. "Come on Cloud."

Hearing that Cloud look up to him. Yuya was smiling. "We're heading to You Show Duel School now, it's really fun."

"...Won't I meddle in what business it'll had?" Cloud asked.

"Not at all." Zuzu answered. "Why do you think you're bothering people?"

"Because... I always do that." Cloud said looking down.

Hearing that Yuya and Zuzu frowned before taking his hands.

"No you don't. You're just a little boy." Zuzu told him. "You're not bothering anybody."

He looked up to her as he lets her take his hands. Zuzu smiled gently. "Your name's Cloud?"

Cloud nodded hearing that.

"I'm Zuzu, it's nice to meet you." Zuzu smiled.

"N-Nice to meet you too..." Cloud said to her.

The three of them then headed to You Show. They soon arrived at the School. Yuya smiled seeing two people talking inside. "That's dad and Mr. Boyle, he's Zuzu's dad."

Cloud looked see them, and backed up, "As in two people who I shouldn't bother."

"Why do you think you're bothering people?" Zuzu asked. "You really aren't."

Cloud looked down, "I always do."

"Says who?" Yuya asked.

"Says anyone." Cloud answered.

"Well, I'm saying you're not." Yuya told him.

Cloud look up to him.

"You're not a bother at all." Yuya smiled.

"Yuya's right." Zuzu agreed.

Cloud looked down with another embarrassed blush. Zuzu frowned before walking in to ask for help.

"Zuzu?" a red haired man asked seeing her.

"Dad, uncle Yusho... Yuya bumped into a little boy named Cloud but he keeps saying he's a bother." Zuzu said. "He isn't bothering anybody though."

The two looked at each other before walking with her. Yuya was frowning. Cloud upon seeing the two men bowed to them.

"You don't have to be formal." the man in the red suit smiled. "My name's Yusho, may I ask yours?"

"C-Cloud." Cloud said before looking up, "S-Sorry if I was bothering."

"You're not bothering me at all Cloud." Yusho smiled kneeling down.

Cloud stared up at him.

"Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?" Yusho asked.

Cloud looked down hearing that, "I'm always bothering people."

"I don't think that's true." Yusho mentioned. "You're not bothering any of us."

He looked up hearing that. Yusho was smiling gently. Cloud stared before walking up, and hugging him. Yusho gently hugged him back.

"...Thanks." Cloud said in Yusho's coat.

"Of course." Yusho smiled.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

A black haired boy was sitting in a lone tree reading a book that has a Jack-O-Lantern on it.

"Shay, you can trust me to buy a present for Lulu by myself."

"Hm?" the boy hearing that looked up.

He noticed two boys walking towards him talking.

"I'm picking up something for her too and it would be easier if we just went together Yuto." the older boy replied causing the younger boy to sigh.

"Something for her?" the boy asked curious.

They turned to him.

"Huh, oh sorry we didn't see you." Yuto mentioned. "Did we interrupt your reading?"

"No it's fine. I was just getting to the end of it." the boy assured placing a bookmark before closing it.

"Alright." Yuto smiled before pausing. "Oh, maybe there's a book I could get Lulu."

"What does she like to read?" the boy asked getting into his backpack.

"She likes to read different things, maybe a mystery novel or something rom..." Yuto started.

"No." Shay said quickly. "A mystery will be fine."

"Well I got something." the boy smiled pulling out a book from his backpack.

"Huh, you'll just give this to me?" Yuto asked in shock.

"Yeah I'm like a small book shop but I don't want any payment, or something in return. Besides I have a few more copies of it." the boy answered with a smile.

"Oh... thank you..." Yuto started before pausing.

"Yuto?" Shay asked him.

"Sorry... what's your name?" Yuto asked.

"Oh sorry it's Jack." the boy said before pulling out his first book pointing at the Jack-O-Lantern, "Full name: Jackolan J. Hallo. It sounded close to Jack-O-Lantern."

Yuto smiled. "That's a pretty cool name, nice to meet you Jack."

"Oh uh thank ya." Jack said with his cheeks a little pink. "I came up with it myself."

"By yourself?" Yuto asked in shock.

Jack only nodded sitting back down.

"Jack... do you not have a family?" Yuto inquired hesitantly.

"...No." Jack admitted before opening up a new book, "But I honestly don't mind. I have books with me to fill the hole I have in my life... Though I would like to have people who cared by me."

"Well... maybe you could come with us? Right Shay?" Yuto asked him.

Hearing that Jack look up at Shay. Shay stared at him for a few seconds before sighing. "Fine, but we're not inviting every person into our home Yuto."

"Got it." Yuto laughed.

Hearing that Jack place his book back into his back pack before standing up.

"Lulu's super nice, I bet you'll get along really well." Yuto smiled offering his hand.

Jack stared before smiling taking his hand. With that the three of them walked off together. Soon they arrived at a house as they walked in.

"Lulu, we're back." Shay called.

When he said that a girl Yuto's age with long black hair walked up.

"Hi Lulu." Yuto smiled with a small blush.

"Hi Yuto." Lulu smiled to him before Jack walked, and grabbed her hand surprising them before kissing it.

"What are you doing?" Shay asked angrily.

Not minding Shay, Jack smiled up to Lulu, "Nice to meet you Miss. It would be impolite for me to not greet you the way a gentleman should."

Lulu blushed slightly. "Oh... thank you."

Yuto frowned briefly before explaining how he and Shay met Jack to Lulu. During it Jack was looking into his backpack. When Yuto finished Lulu frowned before walking over and hugging Jack. "Of course you can stay with us."

Jack at that smiled, "Thanks Miss. Also here."

Pulling out a book he hand it to her. Lulu took the book and looked at it. The title was Romeo & Juliet.

"Yuto mentioned you like mystery, and romance like books. The one I gave you is a romance focused one. Though with it being a Shakesphere story it is also emotional." Jack smiled up to her.

"Thank you, this is amazing." Lulu smiled giving Jack a small kiss on the cheek.

At that Jack got a surprised look on his face. Lulu just smiled while Shay looked shocked and Yuto pouted.

"U-Uh your welcome miss." Jack blushed rubbing the back of his head before saying, "Oh also I don't want anything in return for it."

"Well, you can stay here as long as you want Jack." Lulu smiled.

"T-Thanks." Jack said still blushing with a smile.

* * *

_In another place..._

A green haired boy shirtless having on white pants was looking around ruble for something. Suddenly he heard engines heading his way. Hearing that he turned over. Sector Security officers were heading in his direction. Seeing them he jumped into a small hole in the rubble to hide. The officers rode past without noticing him. With that he tried to climb out but accidentally touched glass causing him to yelp falling back in, "Ow!"

"Huh, did you hear something Yugo?" asked a female voice.

"Yeah I do." a male voice responded.

At that the boy tried to climb out again but winced when he placed his injured hand to try to climb. A green-haired girl noticed him. "Hey, are you alright?"

The boy looked up noticing her, "Just trying to get out."

"Yugo come on, let's help him." the girl said to a boy in a white suit with yellow and blue hair.

"Alright Rin, I'm right behind you." Yugo mentioned.

The boy tried again to climb but winced holding his hand. Rin frowned grabbing his hand. The boy told her, "H-Hey you'll get blood on your clothes."

Rin just looked at his injury. "Yugo help me get him out of there."

Yugo nodded before grabbing his other hand, and pulled him out of the hole with the using his feet to climb up to help getting him out. When he was out of the rubble Rin took his injured hand. "You need to get this bandaged up. I brought these for Yugo but you need them now."

As she said that Rin took some bandages and a cloth from her pockets and started helping the cut.

"Hey, you didn't have to do that." the boy told her.

"Yes I do, you don't want this getting infected do you?" Rin asked.

"Figuratively speaking if I had my jacket, I would of wrapped it up myself." the boy told her, "Speaking of which had either of you seen it? It's white, really messy, and has tears on it's sleeves."

"Let me see." Yugo offered.

He looked around for it before seeing it.

"Here it is." Yugo smiled.

He grabbed it taking it back as the boy smiled, "Thanks... I was worried I would have to be exposed to the cold for the rest of the day. And is my friend still in it?"

"Your friend?" Yugo asked only for a white mice to exit a pocket on one of it's sleeves squeaking as he yelping dropping it only for the boy the grab it.

"Boris. Your okay." the boy smiled to mice who squeaked before retreating back to the pocket.

"A mouse?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, He's been loyal to me since I got him out of a nasty trap." the boy said putting the dirty jacket on his shirtless body but didn't pull the zipper up, "And if anyone tries to do anything with him then they'll answer to me."

He turned over, "Not really no."

Yugo and Rin smiled before pausing.

"Do you have a home?" Rin asked.

He turned over, "Not really no."

The boy while looking surprised told them, "You two wouldn't want someone like me staying around your house. Really messy, minimal clothes to be in, has a mouse for a pet, that same agenda."

"We don't mind." Rin smiled.

He turned to her hearing that.

"We don't have much but one more person shouldn't hurt." Yugo smiled. "So, what do you say?"

The boy gave thought before turning, "What you think Boris?"

The mice crawled out to show it's head before squeaking to him as he nodded with a smile, "Alright we'll come along."

"Glad to hear it..." Yugo started only to pause

"Oh, what's your name?" Rin asked.

"It's Peewee." the boy answered.

"Nice to meet you Peewee." Rin smiled.

Peewee only nodded with a smile.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

A blue haired boy was currently dodging balls from older kids, "H-Hey, hey, stop!"

"Keep moving like a little frog!" one of them smirked continuing to throw.

"Huh, what's going on?" asked a male voice.

Hearing that they stopped with the boy having his hands over his hands in a crouching position to defend himself. Nagisa and Hanna were walking over.

"It's none of your bee's wax." one of the older kids said looking annoyed.

"You're bullying a kid, that's not going to continue." Hanna told him.

"Didn't you just hear me? I said it's not your business." he repeated to her.

Hanna glared at him.

"Now get on doing what your gonna do while me, and them continue with ours." the older kid told before grabbing a ball as the boy at that stood up to start dodging again.

POW!

They watched in shock as the older kid gasped falling down dropping down unconscious with Hanna looming over with a big frown with her hair covering her eyes. Turning to the other kids they flinched as she warned, "Now go. Scat!"

Hearing that they stepped back before running off spewing apologies. The boy meanwhile blinked staring off at the retreating kids.

"H-Hey your alright?" Nagisa asked kneeling to him.

The boy looked over admitting, "I... I didn't expect them to run like that."

"Trust me... getting on Hanna's nerves would be the last thing you want to do." Nagisa smiled a bit nervously, "Why were those guys doing that?"

"Well uh... I had been a quick dodger but most people find it as entertainment, and stuff like that." the boy remarked standing up.

Nagisa frowned, "Why would they do stuff like that?"

"I don't know... But I don't want to find out." the boy admitted before turning to the unconscious boy, "He's okay right?"

"Yeah he'll be fine in a few hours." Nagisa answered looking over, "Although I should say he's lucky that Hanna won't do more."

Hearing that the boy gulped nervously as Hanna turned over her previous mood replaced with a warm-hearted look, "Sorry about that. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." the boy nodded, "Thanks though you didn't need to do that."

"Yes I do. Those stupid kids were making fun of you." Hanna told him, "Besides they'll see that dodging skill of your's isn't for entertainment but also a useful ability."

"O-Okay..." the boy nodded.

"Well where do you live?" Nagisa asked him which caused the boy to look down making Nagisa's eyes widen, "I'm sorry."

"No it's fine." the boy told him with a smile.

Hanna knelled, "You can stay with us."

"Huh? You don't need someone who can weigh you down." the boy told her surprised.

"Don't be silly you'll be great. Come on Nagisa." Hanna smiled taking the boy's hand.

"Okay." Nagisa smiled before pausing, "Wait what's your name?"

"Iruma." the boy answered.

Nagisa nodded with a smile, "Well Iruma let's head home."

With that they walked off.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Yuri was sitting with Celina and smiling.

"Do you think we'll find anyone?" Yuri asked as they walked through the streets.

"No doubt as long as we look hard enough." Celina answered.

Yuri nodded before they heard a male voice gasping for breath. Hearing that they ran over to see. A young boy with dark blue hair in a black t-shirt and jeans with a group of people dueling him.

"Invoked Purgatrio attack!"

At that three purple fiends charged striking brutally against the opponents as they cried out landing hard losing as he smirked at his defeated opponents. The boy suddenly fell backward. "Ok... is seven enough for today?"

"You alright?" Celina asked walking over to him.

He looked over and gasped. "You're from Duel Academy."

"I'm Celina." she told him, "And you are?"

"Ryan." The boy answered.

"Are you alright Ryan?" Celina asked him offering a hand.

"Just a little tired and..." Ryan started before frowning and looking down.

"Ryan?" Celina asked seeing that as Yuri walked over.

He had tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Celina asked him.

"My... my mom gave me my Invoked cards just before she..." Ryan started before just frowning. "Losing dad was hard enough... and then not even a year later..."

Hearing that she gasped before hugging him, "I'm so sorry."

Ryan froze briefly before hugging her back. Yuri looked back before suggested, "Celina, let's take him to the Professor."

"I was thinking the same thing." Celina smiled.

With that they walked off with Ryan to the Professor.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well there we go. Cloud, Jack, Peewee, Iruma, and Ryan.**

**bopdog111: Yep. Ren's different aspects.**

**Ulrich362: They all have interesting things in store.**

**bopdog111: No doubt about it.**

**Ulrich362: Of course that's for the future. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	3. Love Interest Time!

**bopdog111: Get set become here comes the love interests.**

**Ulrich362: Some might surprise you.**

**bopdog111: Admittedly it wasn't easy picking which, and which but we pulled it off.**

**Ulrich362: Very true. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

_With Cloud..._

Cloud was alone in the waiting room looking over his cards.

"How are you feeling?" Yusho asked him.

Hearing that he looked to see him walking in, "Just looking over my cards."

"Are you getting used to your time at You Show?" Yusho asked him.

Hearing that Cloud smiled nodding.

"Do you want to try out your cards?" Yusho offered.

Hearing that Cloud looked down with a blush, "I-I don't know... I won't bother my opponent will I?"

"No you won't. Everyone here loves to duel." Yusho smiled.

Cloud nodded hearing that. With that the two of them walked down. Cloud walked before seeing a red haired girl talking to Zuzu, and blushed. The girl noticed and waved with a smile. Cloud blushed brighter before waving back.

"Do you want to have a match with Allie?" Yusho asked.

"I... I huh?" Cloud asked blushing brighter.

"Or someone else, just do whatever you feel comfortable with." Yusho smiled.

Cloud looked down before gulping walking to the girl.

"Hi Cloud." Allie smiled.

"H-Hi Allie... I'm not bothering you, and Zuzu am I?" Cloud asked her.

"Of course not." Allie said before frowning. "You don't bother anybody. I like talking to you."

Cloud blushed before asking, "Well uh... You want to duel me?"

Allie blinked before smiling. "Ok, that sounds fun."

Cloud blushed nodding as they walked to the field.

"Let's go with the Action Field Undersea Garden."

Hearing that they appeared in a garden this is underwater.

* * *

_Undersea Garden_

_Action Field Spell_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"Do you want to go first?" Allie offered.

Cloud shook his head, "You go ahead. Ladies first."

"Ok, thank you." Allie smiled.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Misty vs Molly)**

**Cloud: 4000**

**Allie: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Allie 1st Turn:

"I start by playing a card facedown and summoning Aquaactress Guppy in attack mode."

At that a red actress fish appeared bubbling.

* * *

_Aquaactress Guppy_

_Water Type_

_Level 2_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 600_

_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Aquaactress" monster from your hand._

* * *

"My Guppy lets me summon another Aquaactress to my hand, so I pick Aquaactress Tetra." Allie smiled.

* * *

_Aquaactress Tetra_

_Water Type_

_Level 1_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 300_

_Once per turn: You can add 1 "Aquarium" card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

A blue version appeared bubbling happily as Cloud blushed with a smile.

"Now Tetra adds an Aquarium card to my hand." Allie smiled. "So I end my turn by playing Aquarium Stage, Aquarium Set, and Aquarium Lighting."

* * *

_Aquarium Stage_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_WATER monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle with a non-WATER monster. "Aquaactress" monsters you control are unaffected by your opponent's monster effects. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Aqua-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Aqua-Type monsters._

* * *

_Aquarium Set_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_All WATER monsters you control gain 300 ATK and DEF. All "Aquaactress" monsters you control gain 300 ATK and DEF. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Aqua-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Aqua-Type monsters._

* * *

_Aquarium Lighting_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_If an "Aquaactress" monster you control battles an opponent's monster, during damage calculation: Your battling monster's ATK and DEF each become double its current ATK and DEF during that damage calculation only. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Aqua-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Aqua-Type monsters. You can only control 1 "Aquarium Lighting"._

* * *

_Aquaactress Guppy:_**_ (ATK: 600 + 300 + 300 = 1200/DEF: 600 + 300 + 300 = 1200)_**

_Aquaactress Tetra:_**_ (ATK: 300 + 300 + 300 = 900/DEF: 300 + 300 + 300 = 900)_**

Cloud 1st Turn:

"Okay... Draw." Cloud drew, and looked over his hand, "Uh let's see."

Allie was smiling. "Take your time, it's ok."

Cloud looked over before saying, "Uh first... I'll activate Water Hazard."

* * *

_Water Hazard_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower WATER monster from your hand. You must control no monsters to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Once every turn, I can summon a level 4 or lower water monster to the field, as long as I don't have any in play." Cloud told her.

Allie nodded. "Ok."

"And uh... I'll pick this one. Unshaven Angler!" Cloud called as a fish appeared.

* * *

_Unshaven Angler_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Fish_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1600_

_When Tribute Summoning a WATER monster, you can treat this 1 monster as 2 Tributes._

* * *

"Ok." Allie smiled. "We both use Water Monsters."

Cloud blushed at that. Allie was just smiling happily.

"Okay uh... Next I'll... sacrifice Unshaven Angler to summon Suijin!" Cloud called as the monster vanished as a blue monster with ancient writing, and looks like legs.

* * *

_Suijin_

_Water Type_

_Level 7_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2400_

_You can only activate this card's effect during your opponent's damage calculation. Make the ATK of a monster attacking this card 0 during damage calculation. This effect can only be used once as long as this card remains face-up on the field._

* * *

"Whoa." Allie whispered in awe seeing the monster.

She then blinked, "Wait... Don't you need two monsters to summon something like him?"

"Well uh... Unshaven Angler is treated as two monsters when I sacrificed him for a Water Monster." Cloud explained to her sending the card's stats for her to see.

Allie read them before smiling. "Wow, that's really cool."

"And uh..." Cloud trailed off before blinking, "Oh first I'll equip Suijin with United We Stand."

* * *

_United We Stand_

_Equip Spell Card_

_The equipped monster gains 800 ATK/DEF for each face-up monster you control._

* * *

"He gains 800 points for every monster, I have." Cloud explained.

_Suijin: _**_(ATK: 2500 + 800 = 3300/DEF: 2400 + 800 __= 3200__)_**

"And now... I'll have him attack Aquaactress Tetra!" Cloud called before looking around seeing a card, and ran for it as Suijin fired a blast from it's kanji symbol.

Allie ran for her own card while smiling. "Aquarium Lighting doubles my monster's points."

_Aquaactress Tetra:** (ATK: 900 * 2 = 1800/DEF: 900 * 2 = 1800)**_

Cloud grabbed the card, _'Wonder Chance... Okay.'_

Allie grabbed her card. "I play Choice Choice and use it to protect my monster."

* * *

_Choice Choice_

_Action Spell Card_

_During damage calculation: Activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Monsters cannot be destroyed by this battle._  
_● Any battle damage from this battle becomes halved._

* * *

"But... You still take damage." Cloud said quietly.

**(Allie: 3300)**

"I remember." Allie nodded.

"Well... I activate Wonder Chance." Cloud told her.

* * *

_Wonder Chance_

_Action Spell Card  
_

_Target 1 face-up monster you control; this turn, it can attack once again._

* * *

"This allows Suijin to attack Tetra for a second time!" Cloud called as Suijin started to attack again.

Allie's eyes widened as the attack hit destroying her monster.

**(Allie: 2600)**

"Wow, that was a great move." she mentioned.

That made Cloud look down with an embarrassed blush.

"Anything else?" Allie asked curiously.

"O-One face-down. Your turn." Cloud ended.

* * *

**Cloud: 4000**

**Allie: 2600**

* * *

Allie 2nd Turn:

Allie drew her card and smiled. "I use Guppy's effect to summon my best card, I play Aquaactress Arowana in attack mode."

* * *

_Aquaactress Arowana_

_Water Type_

_Level 6_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2000_

_Once per turn: You can add 1 "Aquaactress" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

_Aquaactress Arowana:_**_ (ATK: 2000 + 300 + 300 = 2600/DEF: 2000 + 300 + 300 = 2600)_**

"W-Whoa..." Cloud said in shock by Arowana.

"Now, I play my trap card Aqua Story - Urashima." Allie continued.

* * *

_Aqua Story - Urashima_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If you have an "Aquaactress" monster in your Graveyard: Target 1 monster on the field; until the end of this turn, its effects are negated, its ATK and DEF become 100, also it is unaffected by your opponent's card effects._

* * *

"Thanks to this trap, since Tetra's in my graveyard I can target your Suijin and for the rest of this turn it can't use its effects, it only has 100 attack and defense points, and your cards don't work on it anymore."

"What?" Cloud asked in shock as the trap made Suijin look old.

_Suijin:** (ATK: 3300 - 2400 - 800 = 100/DEF: 3200 - 2300 - 800 = 100)**_

"Arowana attack Suijin!" Allie called.

_Aqu__aactress Arowana: **(ATK: 2600 * 2 = 5200/DEF: 2600 * 2 = 5200)**_

"Ah crap if this hits... Trap activate! Poseidon Wave!" Cloud called.

* * *

_Poseidon Wave_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each face-up Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua-Type monster you control._

* * *

"When you attack I can negate it, and you take 800 points of damage for every Fish, Sea Serpent, and Aqua monster I have!" Cloud called, "I have the Aqua, Suijin!"

Allie's eyes widened at that as her attack was stopped.

**(Allie: 1800)**

_Aquaactress Arowana: **(ATK: 5200/2 = 2600/DEF: 5200/2 = 2600)**_

"Ok... then Aquaactress Guppy can attack." Allie smiled.

_Aquaactress Guppy: **(ATK: 1200 * 2 = 2**_**_400/DEF: 1200 * 2 = 2400)_**

Cloud moved to an attack card only for Suijin to be destroyed as he was pushed back crying out. **(Cloud: 1700)**

"Huh, are you ok?" Allie asked nervously.

Cloud rose up saying, "Yeah!"

Allie smiled hearing that before pausing and looking down with a blush. "Your turn."

Cloud 2nd Turn:

Cloud drew his card, and widen his eyes. Allie looked on curiously. Cloud soon smiled, "First off I'll Mother Grizzly with Water Hazard's effect!"

A blue bear appeared growling.

* * *

_Mother Grizzly_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 WATER monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck, in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

"And I activate Inferno Reckless Summon!" Cloud continued.

* * *

_Inferno Reckless Summon_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_When exactly 1 monster with 1500 or less ATK is Special Summoned to your field while your opponent controls a face-up monster: Special Summon as many monsters as possible with the same name as the Summoned monster, from your hand, Deck, and Graveyard, in Attack Position, also your opponent Special Summons as many monsters as possible with the same name as 1 of their face-up monsters, from their hand, Deck, and Graveyard._

* * *

"So now we both can summon all copies of a monster since I just summoned Mother Grizzly with 1400 points. So I summon two more of her!" Cloud called as two more Grizzles appeared.

"Ok, I'll play two more Guppies." Allie said as they appeared.

Cloud got to an Action Card, and said, "Okay I activate Water Treasure!"

* * *

_Water Treasure_

_Action Spell Card_

_If you have 2 or more WATER Monsters: Draw 2 cards, also during the End Phase take 500 damage for each card in your hand._

* * *

"Since I have 2 or more Water Monsters, I can draw 2 cards." Cloud said drawing twice before smiling, "And first is Monster Reborn!"

* * *

_Monster Reborn_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster in either GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"So I revive Suijin!" Cloud called as the monster appeared, "But he won't be around for long along with my Grizzles because I sacrifice all four of them!"

The four started to turn to fog.

"Allie let me introduce you to this guy! Arise the Lord of the Ancient Mist! Cast the Ancient Spell, and show your strength! Come forth, Fog King!" Cloud called as from the fog come an armored being wielding a sword.

* * *

_Fog King_

_Water Type_

_Level 7_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_You can Tribute 1 monster, or no monsters, to Normal Summon (but not Set) this card. The ATK of this card becomes the combined original ATK of the Tributed monsters. Neither player can Tribute cards._

* * *

"Wow." Allie whispered seeing the monster. "He looks cool."

"His ability is equally cool! For every monster I sacrificed to summon him he gains those monsters points!" Cloud revealed as Fog King raised it's blade up, "Suijin has 2500 while my Grizzles are 1400 each. And that equals..."

_Fog King: **(ATK: 0 + 2500 + (1400 * 3) = 6700)**_

Allie's eyes widened in shock. "6700 points?"

"Whoa!" Yuya cried in shock.

Allie looked around nervously before spotting an Action Card and running for it. Cloud ran for his own, "Alright Fog King attack Aquaactress Arowana! Royal Sword!"

Fog King armed his blade before charging at Arowana.

_Aqu__aactress Arowana: **(ATK: 2600 * 2 = 5200/DEF: 2600 * 2 = 5200)**_

Allie grabbed her card. "I play Overpass, it switches the attack points of our monsters."

* * *

_Overpass_

_Action Spell Card_

_When a monster you control battles an opponent's monster: Switch the ATK of those monsters until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

_Aquaactress Arowana: **(ATK: 6700)**_

_Fog King: **(ATK: 5200)**_

Cloud widen his eyes before grabbing a card, "Okay now to-"

He was suddenly zapped collapsing twitching.

****(Cloud: 0900)****

* * *

_Lousy Luck_

_Action Trap Card_

_You take 800 damage._

* * *

Seeing that Allie's eyes widened. "Arowana stop!"

Hearing that Arowana stopped her counter confused but Fog King continued his attack. Allie ran to Cloud. "Are you ok?"

Cloud sat up shaking his head to shake off the dizziness saying, "Yeah... Sucks I grabbed a card like that."

"Ok." Allie nodded.

"Well this means your the victor huh?" Cloud asked her, "I can't stop Overpass, or Fog King's attack now."

"Well... ok. It was a lot of fun." Allie smiled.

At that Fog King was bounced off shattering.

* * *

**Cloud: 0000**

**Allie: 1800**

**Allie wins the duel!**

* * *

Allie hugged Cloud. "That was really fun."

Cloud froze before slowly hugging her back as the field vanished. Yusho, Yuya, and Zuzu smiled seeing that. Cloud then turned red before Allie felt he gone limp.

"Huh, Cloud? Are you ok?" Allie asked nervously.

Setting him down she sees he fainted. Allie giggled at that.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Jack was deep into a book about animals reading over while laying down holding the book to the air.

"Reading anything interesting?" Lulu asked.

"Animals." Jack smiled turning over to her from his position.

Lulu chuckled at that. "Sounds like a good book, but do you think you could put it down for a bit?"

"What's wrong?" Jack asked sitting up.

"Nothing's wrong." Yuto answered walking up with Shay. "We're just going to visit everybody. You want to come?"

"Okay." Jack said placing his bookmark in his book, and then in his backpack strapping it on his back.

With that the four of them walked off. They walked as Jack looked around before they see a group of people was there.

"Hey you guys!" Lulu called waving to the group.

They looked over hearing that.

"Hiya!" a purple haired boy with a golden key around his neck grinned, "Glad to see your doing good!"

"Same to you Yuma." Shay smiled.

"How was Yuto's gift to you Lulu?" a green haired girl smiled to her.

"It was great Tori, thanks." Lulu smiled.

"Huh, who's Cathy arguing with?" Yuto asked.

Hearing they looked to see a gray haired girl in a black dress with glasses, and cat ears in her ears talking to a little girl who has pink hair in the shape of dog ears, a yellow hat, and a yellow dress.

Jack blinked seeing her before placing a hand on his chest staring at it confused, "Huh... Why did my heart...?"

Yuto meanwhile walked over.

"Cathy? What's going on, are you alright?" he asked her.

The two looked over before the cat girl said, "I'm alright Yuto."

Yuto nodded before turning to the other girl. "Who are you?"

She looked down shyly muttering her name.

"Huh?" Yuto asked as Jack slowly walked over. "Sorry I didn't hear that."

"Uh... my name is..." she muttered her name again.

"Pip?" Jack asked.

She jumped startled turning to him, "Y-Yes..."

"That's a nice name." Jack admitted. "I'm Jack."

"Fullname: Jackolan J. Hallo." he added to her.

"Hi." Pip said quietly.

"There's no need to be shy." Jack said kneeling down opening his backpack before pulling out a book handing it to her, "Here."

"Huh?" Pip said in confusion taking the book.

It was a book about the History of Dogs. Pip's eyes lit up seeing it. "Thank you!"

"No problem." Jack smiled before taking her hand softly kissing it, "It was impolite not to greet you like a gentleman. So sorry."

Pip turned bright red at that.

"So who's this?" Yuma asked Lulu, and Shay.

"Yuma, you've met Jack before. Remember, he beat you in a duel?" Shay reminded him.

"No actually we had not met him." Tori told him.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lulu asked. "It was just a few days ago, Jack and Yuma were dueling and Yuma lost the match."

"No we didn't met at all." Jack said standing up, "I haven't had a chance to meet them cause, I was busy reading, and his loss was against that Bronk guy I think."

"Ok, I swear I remember you beating Yuma." Lulu told him. "I remember it clear as day, Yuma tried to use Utopia Ray but you countered with a trap and then got the tenth material to win the duel."

"Well let's face facts that we don't remember him." Yuma told her, "Yuto do you remember?"

Yuto shook his head no. Lulu frowned at that. "Then... are we just going insane? Should we have Vetrix or Dr. Faker look at our heads?"

"Like Yuma said why don't we start over?" Cathy suggested.

"I guess..." Lulu admitted though she still looked unhappy. _'Was it a dream? We were looking at Jack's cards with him so maybe that's it?'_

"Jackolan J. Hallo. That's my full name." Jack said to Tori, Cathy, and Yuma, "Made it myself."

"Yourself?" Tori asked surprised.

"You don't have any parents?" Cathy asked in shock.

"No. But Shay, Yuto, and Lulu let me stay." Jack answered.

"That was nice of them." Pip said quietly.

"Yeah." Jack said to her, "I didn't expected it but I'm glad because I now have people who cares about me."

"That's right." Yuto smiled.

Jack soon walked to Pip taking her hand in his, "Though I feel that you might be more then that."

She turned even brighter. He only smiled gently to her. Suddenly he heard growling. He blinked as they looked around. A large dog was growling at him.

"Whoa, where did he come from?" Yuma asked startled.

Pip however smiled. "It's ok, they're friends."

"Oh... Worried man's best friend." Jack realized.

"Girl in this case, that's Pip's dog." Tori explained.

"Roscoe." Pip told them his name.

"Quite a strong name. You picked well, Pippy." Jack smiled to her.

"Pi... pippy?" Pip asked.

"Wait not right..." Jack gave thought, "Hmm..."

She blushed looking at him.

"Ah, can't think of anything else." Jack shrugged giving up on coming up with another nickname.

"It's ok, I think..." Pip said shyly with a blush.

Jack turned to her hearing that.

"I... Like it." Pip admitted.

"I'm glad." Jack smiled before taking her hands, and suddenly twirled her where he was holding her up close to the ground.

She turned bright red at that.

"Um... Jack?" Yuma asked.

"I learned this from booklore." Jack said before raising her to her feet twirling her before stopping where there holding hands.

He noticed she'd fainted from that at Roscoe was growling aggressively at him. Jack chuckled pulling his backpack off sitting it down for him to lay Pip where her head is on it before saying to Roscoe, "Relax I'm not gonna hurt her."

Lulu smiled seeing that.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Peewee was sleeping on the couch before eyes shot open, and walked down the wall to the doors where Rin, and Yugo's rooms are at.

"You're sure you can go on your own Rin?" Yugo asked.

"I'll be fine, I know what parts we need after all." Rin replied.

He walked in before kneeling to them.

"Huh, what are you doing?" Yugo asked noticing that.

"I'm ready to do what you two tell me to do." Peewee answered.

"We're not going to tell you to do anything." Rin told him.

That made him look up to them.

"Rin's right, if you want to do something then go ahead. We won't stop you." Yugo smiled.

"Well I more meant what you order me to do to suit your needs." Peewee told them.

Yugo and Rin frowned.

"Why do you want us to do that? We're not going to." Rin told him.

"I believe that things always have a catch. For me staying with you two, I need to do something." Peewee answered.

"Well... if there has to be a catch than I have one." Yugo smiled.

He turned to Yugo at that.

"The catch is... we have a friendly duel every now and then." Yugo grinned. "It doesn't matter who wins though."

"Matches?" Peewee asked hearing that.

"That's right." Yugo smiled. "Starting right now, come on."

"Actually Yugo I should take him with me." Rin told him.

"Huh?" Yugo asked in surprise. "Well... alright. I'll see you guys later."

At that the two walked off as Peewee asked, "So what are we doing Miss Rin?"

"Picking up some Duel Runner parts." Rin answered.

He nodded as they walked around to find some parts. Rin looked at Peewee before just frowning without saying anything.

"Hey is that one of them?" Peewee asked pointing to a part that looks like a wheel.

Rin looked over and smiled. "Yeah, it is. Good eye."

She picked it up only to frown.

"Can I ask you something? Why are you so scared of me and Yugo?"

Hearing that Peewee turned to her.

"You keep acting like you have to be our servant, but that's not true." Rin told him. "We're all equals, and maybe..."

She looked up at that holding the wheel.

"Maybe one of us will one day win the Friendship Cup."

Peewee answered, "Before I became what I am now I was forced as a servant by the Tops. My parents were people who convinced the Tops to take pity on the Commons by becoming servants. When they died the Tops revoked that with no questions asked, and dump me here. It was a habit really."

Rin's eyes widened in shock before clenching her fists. "What kind of people would do that? The Tops are awful."

"Actually not all of them are all that bad. Some people at the Tops are actually friends." Peewee remarked, "I met, and talked with some Top Kids in secret so their parents wouldn't find out."

"Really?" Rin asked in shock. "That sounds dangerous."

"Well it was a risk worth taking. And whenever something happened they would pin it on me, and the kids had helped me out by bandaging me." Peewee told her.

"It was just the kids wasn't it?" Rin asked.

"I do meet some nice adults there but their not as nice as the kids are." Peewee answered.

Rin nodded hearing that. "Then, I guess once we win we'll have to try and make things better by talking to..."

Suddenly she gasped hearing voices.

"Quick, hide."

Hearing that he hid with her.

"Are you guys sure this is a good idea?" asked a male voice. "I mean... what if some of the violent Commons are here?"

"We told you Dexter, they shouldn't come here and not all Commons are bad people." a female voice told him.

"Luna's right." another male voice grinned.

Peewee widen his eyes looking to see four kids. One has brown hair with glassess, two is a set of twins of green hair, and a dark skinned girl with blonde hair.

"Dex, Leo, Luna, Patty?" Peewee asked to them.

Hearing that the female with green hair looked over.

"Huh, is that... what are you doing here?" she asked with a smile.

He smiled before saying, "It's alright Miss Rin. Their friends."

Hearing that Rin walked over. "You four must be the Tops I heard about. My name's Rin, it's nice to meet you."

"Your four doing alright?" Peewee asked.

"Not really." the green-haired boy admitted. "Things are getting a lot worse."

"I don't think as bad as when I was dumped here." Peewee admitted as Borris popped his head out of Peewee's sleeve pocket.

The dark skinned girl smiled seeing him only for the green-haired girl to frown.

"It's worse, Sector Security has gotten a lot worse and even some Tops are starting to be treated badly. Though they're blaming it all on Common riots." she explained.

Peewee sighed, "That's nothing new since I get blamed mostly I served you, and Sir Leo's parents Miss Luna."

"I wish they treated you better." the green-haired boy, Leo, admitted.

"Are you ok at least?" the dark skinned girl asked.

"Yeah Miss Patty." Peewee nodded before showing his bandage hand, "So far only 1 injury here, and that's been 6 days here."

The four of them frowned at that.

"You... you weren't attacked were you?" Leo asked.

"No. Grabbed a piece of glass while getting away from Security." Peewee answered.

The dark skinned girl flinched hearing that.

"But it's no problem though. Miss Rin, and her friend Sir Yugo had helped me out." Peewee assured the four, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Getting away from everything for a while." Leo answered.

"Well I'm sure Sir Yugo, and Miss Rin would have you four in their house for several hours." Peewee smiled.

"Peewee, don't invite people into our house without asking us first." Rin told him. "At least ask ok?"

"So sorry Miss Rin." Peewee said kneeling to her.

Rin frowned. "Stop doing that, it's fine if your friends want to come over, but ask me or Yugo next time ok?"

"Sorry... But Peewee sorta acts like that to us." the brown haired boy, Dexter, told her, "It'll take a while for him to stop."

"Well, I..." Rin started before pausing noticing the dark skinned girl was blushing slightly. "Are you ok?"

"Patty?" Leo asked turning to her hearing that.

"Huh, oh. I'm ok." Patty replied.

"Are you running a fever Miss Patty?" Peewee asked walking to her.

She blushed more only to shake her head.

"You won't mind ma'am?" Dexter asked Rin.

"I don't mind at all." Rin smiled before sighing. "Though I have a feeling Yugo will want to duel all of you."

Hearing that Leo grinned before Peewee said, "Though not now. We gotta find parts."

"Parts for what?" Luna asked curiously.

"A Duel Runner." Peewee answered.

"A Duel Runner? Wait are you planning on entering that?" Leo asked in surprise.

"It is Miss Rin, and Sir Yugo's dream. And I figured to assist them, along with everyone else in this messed up law city." Peewee answered.

"That's super brave of you." Patty smiled.

"But... to win you guys will have to beat Jack and he's only gotten stronger. He has a third one now." Dexter revealed.

"A third dragon?" Rin asked shocked.

"Indeed Jack is a tough adversary." Peewee agreed, "He is a Professional, and not someone who is careless against opponents. But all strong opponents like him has an Achilles' Heel."

"I don't know if he does anymore." Dexter admitted. "I mean... he just keeps getting stronger and..."

"And Peewee has the perfect deck to beat him." Patty pointed out.

That made everyone turn to her.

"You still use those right?" Patty asked.

Peewee blushed but nodded. "Yeah... I still do."

"But... Even with Gusto, Jack might still have a way to beat me. But I will make sure I'll be ready." he added.

"Well, one of us will win." Rin smiled.

They smiled as Peewee turned to Patty, "You flatter me Miss Patty as always."

She blushed at that but smiled.

"Come on. Let's find the parts, and get back before Security shows up." Rin told them.

They all agreed before starting to look.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Nagisa, Hanna, and Iruma were at a Pizza Place along with a tri-haired colored boy, a blonde haired boy, a brown haired boy, and a brown haired girl, and Iruma had just finished his 8th Slice.

"Hey slow down your gonna pop." Hanna giggled.

Iruma after swallowing replied, "No I won't." Before starting eating the crust.

"Hey guys!" called a female voice just as Iruma put the bite in his mouth.

Hearing that they all looked over. A girl with long brown hair was running over to them with a smile before smiling at the blonde haired boy. "Hi big brother."

"Hey Serenity!" the blonde haired boy grinned in a Brooklyn accent, "Say what brings ya here?"

"There has to be a special reason for me to see you guys?" Serenity asked.

"Not really if you just want to be here." Nagisa admitted.

"Thank you Nagisa." Serenity smiled sitting with them only to pause and look over her shoulder. "You can at least say hello."

Hearing that the brown haired girl asked, "You brought someone with you?"

"Don't tell me it's Moneybags." Serenity's brother grumbled annoyed.

"Who else would it be Wheeler?" questioned a brown-haired young man with blue eyes. "Honestly I still have trouble understanding why you two are related."

Serenity's brother glared at him annoyed.

Iruma seeing him wiped his mouth before offering a slice to the man. He glanced at Iruma before smirking. "Sorry, I'm good and..."

Suddenly he paused and looked to the side. "What? What do you mean they're back?"

"Something wrong Kaiba?" the tri-colored boy asked him.

"I don't know, but Diva and his sister are back in Domino." Kaiba frowned.

"Diva?" Hanna asked, "Wait that kid who said to have those cards that nearly put an end to the world a while back?"

"Yeah, that's him." Serenity's brother nodded.

"He wasn't himself though." the brown-haired girl pointed out. "Maybe things are different this time."

"Well as long as nothing crazy happens... Cause otherwise the Pharaoh can't give us a miraculous rescue a second time." the brown-haired boy admitted.

Kaiba at that closed his eyes. "Maybe... or maybe not."

"Well we should finish up to greet them." Nagisa suggested for them, "We'll take the rest of the Pizza with us for Iruma to fill up, and for them in case they haven't eaten."

"Do what you want." Kaiba mentioned. "Serenity, I have something to look into but I'll see you after that."

"Okay Seto." Serenity smiled kissing his cheek.

Kaiba smiled before walking off.

"You know you should at least try to put your differences' aside, and be supportive of him, Joey." Hanna told Serenity's brother.

He sighed. "I know."

"Well Diva, and Sera aren't gonna greet themselves. Come on." the brown haired boy told them.

"Sounds good." Serenity smiled. "Let's go."

With that, and packing up the rest of the Pizza they left. Eventually they saw two people talking while sitting on a bench. One was a dark tanned boy with yellow eyes having on a blue, and brown cloak. The second per had Iruma caught his breath in his throat. It was a young girl having gold, and jewelry on with a pink dress pink shoes, and having patterns on it's cuffs, and collar.

"Diva, Sera." the boy with tri-colored hair smiled. "What are you two doing back in Domino?"

They both looked over as the tanned boy smiled standing up, "Starting over, and making amends."

"Well if you guys need anything just let us know." he smiled.

"Huh, Iruma are you alright?" Hanna asked him.

Iruma didn't look like he's paying attention staring at the girl in awe.

"Can I help you?" she asked him.

"...You look divine." Iruma blurted out.

Her eyes widened in shock. "That... oh, thank you?"

"Did we just lose Iruma?" Nagisa asked.

"Iruma!" Joey called snapping his fingers in front of him, "Your being weird again!"

That snapped Iruma out of his trance blinking before shaking his head.

"Sorry about that Sera." the boy with tri-colored hair apologized.

"Y-Yes." Iruma said closing his eyes, "It was very rude to stare!"

Sera blushed slightly. "It's alright."

He opened his eyes showing slight tears.

"Huh, are you ok?" she asked him.

Knowing what she's talking about Iruma turned away wiping his eyes, "I was just being weird."

"It's alright." she reassured him.

He turned to her at that. She had a smile but was still slightly blushing.

"Well still... Sorry I was being weird but... All that gold, and jewels on you looks amazing." Iruma admitted.

"Really? I was thinking of getting something a bit more casual." Sera admitted. "Do you mind helping?"

Iruma blushed before saying, "I'll be glad too! I-I mean as long as your brother doesn't mind."

Diva stared at him before shaking his head. "Trust me, Sera can take care of herself."

"He more meant you didn't mind Iruma being with her." Hanna told him.

"If Yugi trusts him, I'll trust him." Diva replied.

That was when Sera noticed a card fell from Iruma's Duel Disk.

"Huh?" Sera inquired. "You dropped this."

"Huh?" Iruma asked as she picked it up.

Rashef, the Dark Being. She handed the card to him.

"Oh thanks. He's my best card." Iruma smiled to her.

"You're welcome." Sera smiled.

* * *

_With Ryan, Celina, and Yuri..._

The three were together practicing as Ryan quickly rose up the ranks in Duel Academy. At the moment Celina and Ryan were standing with the Professor as Yuri dueled against Aster Phoenix.

"You're pretty good." Yuri smiled. "But things have changed a lot."

Aster raise an eyebrow.

"It's simple, by activating Predapruning to bring back Predaplant Flytrap and use his ability to put a Predator Counter on Dystopia, I can use Predaplant Chlamydosundew's special ability to fuse with Dystopia." Yuri smirked as the monsters entered the Fusion Vortex. "Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

A purple dragon with orbs appeared roaring.

* * *

_Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 DARK monsters_  
_Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field._

* * *

"Now finish him off."

Aster watched in shock as the attack wiped him out.

"I knew me training him would make him ready." Celina grinned.

"Yeah." Ryan smiled as Yuri walked over.

"Was that to your standards teacher?" he smirked.

Ryan shook his head before the Professor walked over carrying two Deck Boxes.

"Professor!" Celina said before bowing as Ryan and Yuri did the same thing.

"Celina you had helped Yuri, and Ryan through their training, and they rose up ranks quicker then what I ever seen being the Leader of Duel Academy." the Professor told her, "As proof of their advancements I grant them Honor Student Decks personally selected by me."

With that he handed the Decks to the boys. Ryan took his with a smile. "Thank you Professor, this is a great honor."

Yuri on the other hand looked shocked before starting to tear up. "This... this is incredible."

Ryan curiously looked into his new Honor Student Deck, and blinked, "Whoa the infamous Dark World Cards? I heard things about them but I never actually thought their real!"

"They're very real, and very difficult to use." the Professor stated. "I'm expecting quite a bit from you."

Ryan bowed to him at this. The Professor nodded before walking off. Ryan stared at his new Deck with an excited smiled, "A lot of power, and not to mention great potential in my hands... Makes me feel overwhelmed honestly."

"Well, you earned those cards and we both know you'll use them well." Celina smiled.

Ryan smiled to her, "It's thanks to you, and Yuri that day."

"We may have found you, but it was your skill that got you this far." Yuri mentioned having wiped his eyes. "Whatever happens from here, we're a team right?"

They both nodded in agreement in this.

"Come on, let's get some fresh air." Celina suggested.

They nodded walking off. That's when Ryan felt someone staring at him. Ryan blinked looking around. He noticed a girl was looking at him only she looked nervous. Ryan blinked saying, "I'll be back."

He walked over to her. She blushed and turned to walk away only to trip and fall. Ryan ran, and caught her before she can hit the group.

"Thank you..." she said nervously. "You're... Ryan right?"

"That's me." he answered helping her stand up.

The girl looked at him before blushing. "You're really handsome up close."

Ryan blushed hearing that.

"I... I need to go but do you think we could meet at the spare dueling room later?" she asked.

"Okay." Ryan nodded before asking, "Can I get your name?"

"It's... Molly." the woman smiled before pausing and quickly kissing Ryan's cheek.

Ryan froze at that before placing a hand on his cheek

Molly closed her eyes before running off leaving Ryan on his own.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... that finishes the establishment chapters right Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: Yeah it does.**

**Ulrich362: Well, with all of this established what's next?**

**bopdog111: Duel Academies' events at attempting to get the girls?**

**Ulrich362: Makes sense to me. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	4. The Attack of Duel Academy!

**bopdog111: After all of that what will the boys do now?**

**Ulrich362: Well, they all have friends and people they at least have feelings for. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end.**

**bopdog111: Duel Academy is making it's move.**

**Ulrich362: True, and things are being set in motion that will effect everyone.**

**bopdog111: Indeed.**

**Ulrich362: Well, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

_In Heartland City..._

Jack, and Pip were watching a small movie which is a favorite of his called The Batman vs Dracula. Pip looked scared of the movie and was slightly hiding her eyes. Jack took her hand assuringly with a smile. Pip blushed at that just before a vampire appeared on screen and she cried out in fear. Jack pulled her close to him at that.

"Did you have to pick a scary movie?" she asked.

"Don't worry it's not a scary movie. It's a Halloween festive kind." Jack assured her.

"Well... if you say so." Pip admitted only to pause. "Roscoe, what's wrong?"

Roscoe was staring out the window with his fur standing on end and he was growling.

"He might be sensing something disturbing." Jack told her.

As if on cue the moment Jack said that an explosion occurred in the distance.

"What the!?" Jack asked standing up before looking out the window.

People outside looked shocked and confused as old looking machine soldiers and masked men walked through the city only for one of them to press a button on his Duel Disc as a purple light enveloped a small group of people before fading to reveal cards where the people had been as the masked man smirked. Jack looked shocked before saying, "Pip there is a hidden trap door here somewhere. You, and Roscoe hide in there."

"What about you?" Pip asked fearfully.

"I'll find Shay, Yuto, and Lulu." Jack answered, "Whatever you, and him do don't come out."

Pip looked really scared but nodded. With that Jack ran out to find them. He saw dozens if not hundreds of these masked men attacking random people as enormous mechanical dog monsters destroyed buildings creating more fire and destruction. Jack grunted before running around to find the three.

"Well, look what we have here." smirked one of the masked figures. "Another piece of Xyz Trash to turn into a card."

Hearing that Jack turned to see 3 of them are there, "What do you want?"

"You don't need to worry about that, it'll be over soon enough." one of them smirked walking up to him. "You'll just be another card to take back to Duel Academy."

"Duel Academy?" Jack asked hearing that, "If I had a book I would know about it... But this isn't a time for reading, nor is it a time for stalling."

Suddenly something grabbed Jack and he was pulled into the air.

"W-Whoa!" Jack cried startled.

"Jack, come on!" Shay told him. "It's dangerous around here."

"Shay!" Jack cried as he climbed up on Shay's monster which was a black falcon, "Where's Yuto, and Lulu?"

"We got split up, I don't know what's going on but I don't like this." Shay answered.

Jack nodded at this. With that the two of them raced off only to see more and more of those mechanical monsters destroying their city as people were crying out in terror along with the occasional flash of purple light. Jack looked around grunting at this.

"Is Pip safe?" Shay asked him.

"She's in the trap door." Jack answered.

Shay nodded. "Alright, then the most important thing is finding the others."

Jack nodded as they searched around

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

A red-haired young man was running through the city trying to avoid the masked men. "Yuto, Lulu this way!"

The two said people were running with him to avoid the masked men.

"This can't be real can it?" Lulu asked nervously. "What's going on Dennis?"

The red-haired young man frowned. "I don't know, but I don't want to be anywhere near those guys. We need too find Shay and the others."

Then in the distance they see a white, and gold warrior with a red 39 in it's shoulder attacking one of the machines destroying it.

"That's Yuma, come on!" Dennis called running towards the warriors just as an explosion occurred causing some debris to separate him from Lulu and Yuto.

"Agh!" they cried at this.

Yuto groaned getting up, "Are you okay Lulu?"

"I think so." Lulu replied. "Dennis, are you alright?"

"Yeah... but I can't get to you guys? The rubble is in the way!" he answered.

"We'll go another way!" Yuto told Dennis.

"Alright, but be careful." Dennis told him.

With that Yuto, and Lulu ran off in another location.

"Well, looks like you came right to me after all." mentioned a cloaked figure. "You must be Lulu and Yuto correct?"

They stopped as Yuto asked, "Who are you?"

"Someone who was given a very important job to do." the figure stated. "I'm to be... an escort of sorts. To escort the two of you to Duel Academy with me."

"Duel Academy?" Lulu asked hearing that.

"Yes." the figure stated before smirking. "Though, I have a feeling you two don't plan on just coming with me do you?"

"I have a feeling your not really a good guy." Yuto glared.

The figure frowned at that. "Aren't good and evil subjective? Besides I..."

He suddenly paused taking a second glance at Lulu only for his eyes to widen in shock._ 'What?'_

"Yuto?" Lulu asked nervously from the glance.

"Tell you what, I'm a fair person. You two can duel me, if I lose I'll leave no questions asked." the figure said suddenly. "Of course should I win, you'll come with me. Is that a fair arrangement?"

The two looked each other before Yuto said, "Fine."

The figure nodded activating his Duel Disc. "Ladies first?"

They both got ready themselves.

Jack, and Shay looked around until something attacked the Falcon as it screeched falling down.

"Shay!" Jack cried out at that.

They crashed on the ground as Jack groaned slowly getting up before noticing who shot them down.

It was a boy wearing a blue blazer, and having blue hair with glasses.

"Who are you?" Jack asked him.

"Your worst nightmare." the boy answered before moving to press a button on his Duel Disc only to pause. "You're a duelist?"

Jack slowly got up saying, "Yeah I am."

"Alright, in that case I'll crush you then card you." the boy stated.

Jack glared standing up seeing Shay was unconscious before saying, "Alright fine!"

With that he activated his Duel Disk with the boy.

"GAME ON!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold)**

**Jack: 4000**

**Syrus: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"You can take the first move, not that it'll help you at all." the boy smirked.

Jack 1st Turn:

"Fine then." Jack said drawing, "First off I activate Ghostrick Mansion!"

At that they appeared in a mansion like area.

* * *

_Ghostrick Mansion_

_Field Spell Card_

_Monsters cannot attack face-down Defense Position monsters, but can attack directly if all monsters their opponent controls are face-down Defense Position. All effect damage, and battle damage inflicted by monsters other than "Ghostrick" monsters, is halved._

* * *

"What the?" the boy asked looking around.

"Now I set 1 monster face-down, and place 1 card down. Your turn." Jack ended.

Unknown boy 1st Turn:

"I draw." the boy stated before looking at his hand. "Alright, I'll start with Pot of Greed to draw two new cards."

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 cards._

* * *

He drew twice looking over.

"Alright, I activate Shield Crush!" the boy called.

* * *

_Shield Crush_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Defense Position monster on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"And just like the name suggests this destroys any monster in defense mode."

The blast charged.

"Trap card open! Ghostrick Vanish!" Jack called.

* * *

_Ghostrick Vanish_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Reveal 1 "Ghostrick" monster in your hand; this turn, "Ghostrick" cards you control, and face-down Defense Position monsters you control, cannot be targeted by, or be destroyed by, card effects._

* * *

"By showing Ghostrick Mummy in my hand face-down monsters, and Ghostrick cards on my field can't be targeted or destroyed by card effects this turn!" Jack said showing the card.

* * *

**Jack: 4000**

**Syrus: 4000**

* * *

Jack 2nd Turn:

"Your taking me lightly." Jack told him seeing that.

"Just take your turn Xyz Scum." the boy told him.

Jack only drew, "I flip over Ghostrick Jiangshi!"

What appeared was a priest like being.

* * *

_Ghostrick Jiangshi_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Zombie_

_ATK: 400_

_DEF: 1800_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned, unless you control a "Ghostrick" monster. Once per turn: You can change this card to face-down Defense Position. When this card is flipped face-up: You can add from your Deck to your hand, 1 "Ghostrick" monster whose Level is less than or equal to the number of "Ghostrick" monsters you control. You can only use this effect of "Ghostrick Jiangshi" once per turn._

* * *

The boy started laughing. "Only 400?"

"When Jiangshi is flipped, I take a Ghostrick from my Deck, and add it to my hand equal to the total level of all Ghostricks I have right now." Jack said ignoring him adding a monster called Ghostrick Jack Frost."

The boy just shrugged.

"Then I summon Ghostrick Mummy." Jack said as a mommy rose from the ground growling.

* * *

_Ghostrick Mummy_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Zombie_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 0_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned, unless you control a "Ghostrick" monster. Once per turn: You can change this card to face-down Defense Position. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon 1 "Ghostrick" monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.) You cannot Special Summon any monsters, except DARK monsters._

* * *

"Go ahead." the boy taunted.

"And while my Mummy is face-up I can summon another Ghostrick from my hand in addtition to my Normal Summons." Jack revealed before calling. "So rise from the depths Ghostrick Skeleton!"

A skeleton wielding a scythe, and wearing a cloak appeared.

* * *

_Ghostrick Skeleton_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Zombie_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1100_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned, unless you control a "Ghostrick" monster. Once per turn: You can change this card to face-down Defense Position. When this card is flipped face-up: Banish cards from the top of your opponent's Deck face-down, up to the number of "Ghostrick" monsters you control. You can only use this effect of "Ghostrick Skeleton" once per turn._

* * *

"Three monsters with the same level." the boy frowned.

"Now go all three of you!" Jack called as the monsters charged at the boy.

The boy braced himself as the attacks hit.

**(Syrus: 0900)**

"Big deal." the boy mentioned.

"Count of the Mansion! Rise up here from the Darkness, and crave your Specialty to your enemies! Xyz Summon! Rank 3, Ghostrick Alucard!" Jack chanted as a white man wearing a black formal suit appeared cards between his fingers.

* * *

_Ghostrick Alucard_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 3_

_Zombie/Xyz_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1600_

_2 Level 3 monsters_  
_Monsters your opponent controls cannot target face-up "Ghostrick" monsters, or any face-down Defense Position monsters, for attacks, except this one. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Set card your opponent controls; destroy that target. You can only use this effect of "Ghostrick Alucard" once per turn. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 other "Ghostrick" card in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"Is that it?" the boy questioned.

"Not yet because Skeleton's Special ability switches him to face-down defense mode." Jack answered as said skeleton switched, "Then I set a card. Your turn."

Unknown boy 2nd Turn:

The boy drew his card and smirked. "I activate Power Bond!"

* * *

_Power Bond_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material, and it gains ATK equal to its original ATK. During the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, you take damage equal to the amount of ATK gained from this effect at the time of the Summon._

* * *

"This spell lets me fuse Drillroid, Submarineroid, and Steamroid together so I can Fusion Summon Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill in attack mode."

* * *

_Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Machine/Fusion_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2000_

_"Steamroid" + "Drillroid" + "Submarineroid"_  
_A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent._

* * *

"What the heck...?" Jack asked surprised seeing it, "A Fusion Summon...?"

"Now thanks to Power Bond my monster's attack points are doubled." the boy grinned.

_Jumbo Drill:** (ATK: 3000 * 2 - 6000)**_

"But I'm not done, because I also have the spell Limiter Removal to double the attack points of all my Machine Monsters."

* * *

_Limiter Removal_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Double the ATK of all Machine monsters you currently control, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy those monsters._

* * *

_Jumbo Drill: **(ATK: 6000 * 2 = 12000)**_

"12000 points?" Jack asked.

"That's right, Fusion is far superior to your Xyz trash. Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill attack that Xyz Monster!" the boy declared.

The monster charged.

"Activate face-down, Rank-Up-Magic Devotion Force!" Jack called activating his card.

* * *

_Rank-Up-Magic Devotion Force_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target 1 Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material, then change the attack target to the the Summoned monster, and perform damage calculation. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)_

* * *

"What?" the boy questioned.

"When you attack, I can use this to Rank-Up an Xyz monster on my field to summon something 1 Rank Higher!" Jack called as Alucard flew up.

The boy glared at that.

"Dark Spirit! Manifest through to the Order of the Fiendish Nightmares, and rise through to fight creatures of the dark! Rank-Up Xyz Change!" Jack chanted placing the card, "Manifest Rank 4! Number 70: Malevolent Sin!"

At that what appeared was a purple spiked spider with a red 70 on it's abdomen.

* * *

_Number 70: Malevolent Sin_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 4_

_Insect/Xyz_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1200_

_2 Level 4 monsters_  
_Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; banish it until your opponent's next Standby Phase. At the end of the Damage Step, if this card attacked: You can make this card gain 300 ATK, and if you do, increase its Rank by 3._

* * *

**(ORU: 3)**

"Fine, Jumbo Drill can still destroy your monster." the boy stated.

"Actually he can't." Jack told him, "Number's can only be destroyed in battle by other Numbers."

"Even if your monster survives you'll still lose all of your life points." the boy pointed out.

"Not to a little friend of mine. Come, Rainbow Kuriboh!" Jack called as a blue kuriboh with a rainbow wedge on it's head appeared wrapping around the boy's monster.

* * *

_Rainbow Kuriboh_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_You can only use each effect of "Rainbow Kuriboh" once per turn._  
_● When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can target that attacking monster; equip this card from your hand to that monster. It cannot attack._  
_● When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack while this card is in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field._

* * *

"What's that thing?" the boy questioned.

"It's Rainbow Kuriboh. When you attack, I can equip this little guy to your monster, and by doing that it no longer can attack." Jack answered.

The boy's eyes widened. "This isn't over, you haven't seen the last of me."

With that he ended his turn before vanishing in a blue glow.

* * *

**Jack: 4000**

**Unknown: 0000**

**Jack wins the duel!**

* * *

Jack sighed before turning to Shay running to him, "Shay wake up."

Shay winced before opening his eyes. "Jack? What happened?"

"We were shot down." Jack answered.

"Are you alright?" Shay asked weakly.

"Yeah. Took care of one of these invaders." Jack answered, "What bout you?"

"I think I..." Shay started before wincing. "My leg."

Hearing that Jack took his arm, and wrap it around his shoulders while taking Shay's shoulders with one of his arms, and started to pull him with all his strength to a safe location.

"We need to find Lulu and Yuto." Shay reminded him.

"Your injured. We need to get you to a safe spot so you can recover." Jack pointed out.

Shay frowned but nodded.

* * *

_With Yuto, Lulu, and the cloaked figure..._

The three were dueling hard.

**(Cloaked Figure: 0900)**

**(Yuto: 1100)**

**(Lulu: 1200)**

Cloaked Figure ? Turn:

"Wow... you two are really strong. If I was like I was before I'd be finished." the cloaked figure admitted.

Yuto grunted, "Same to me."

The cloaked figure paused hearing that before drawing his card and smirking. "All you two have on your fields is that Break Sword right?"

The two grunted.

"I summon Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio, and then by sending a card to the graveyard I can summon Predaplant Spinodionaea to the field." the cloaked figure stated as the monsters appeared. "Then, Spinodionaea's ability places a Predator Counter on your Xyz Monster which means I can tribute it to summon Predaplant Banksiogre in attack mode."

* * *

_Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Plant_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 monster from your hand to the GY; Special Summon 1 "Predaplant" monster from your Deck, except "Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio". You can only use this effect of "Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio" once per turn._

* * *

_Predaplant Spinodionaea_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Plant_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 0_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; place 1 Predator Counter on it, and if it is Level 2 or higher, it becomes Level 1 as long as it has a Predator Counter. After damage calculation, if this card battled a monster with an equal or lower Level: You can Special Summon 1 "Predaplant" monster from your Deck, except "Predaplant Spinodionaea"._

* * *

_Predaplant Banksiogre_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Plant_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 100_

_You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 1 opponent's monster with a Predator Counter. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: Place 1 Predator Counter on each face-up monster your opponent controls, and if you do, any of those monsters that are Level 2 or higher become Level 1 as long as they have a Predator Counter._

* * *

"Three monsters..." Lulu grunted.

"And your fields are empty, I've enjoyed our match but this is where it ends." the cloaked figure smirked. "Wipe out their life points."

The three charged on at them.

"Yuto!" Lulu cried to her friend.

They could only watch as the attacks hit.

Lulu: 0000

Yuto: 0000

Winner cloaked figure.

"I win, which means you'll be coming back to Duel Academy with me." the cloaked figure smirked walking over and kneeling near them while pressing something on his Duel Disc.

They vanished from sight. Moments later several people arrived including Shay and Jack.

"Is everyone okay?" Jack asked.

"I think so, there are a lot of those masked guys but they're not super strong. As long as we're careful we should be ok." Yuma replied.

"Has anyone seen Lulu, or Yuto?" Shay asked.

"No, but they should be fine right?" Cathy asked. "They're both really skilled duelists."

"No..." They looked to see a blonde haired man walking over with purple eyes, "I can't contact them."

"What do you mean you can't contact them?" Shay questioned before wincing.

"I can't get their signal Shay. And I can't find any of the cards the people were made into be them. They might've been kidnapped." the man told him.

"Kidnapped!" Yuma asked in shock. "But who took them?"

"Those people who came here." Jack grunted.

Shay screamed and punched a broken wall nearby. Jack started to tend to his hand.

"What do we do now?" asked a girl with blue hair.

"Now... We get revenge." Shay growled.

"Well... we know where to start." a purple-haired boy mentioned handing Shay a pin.

Shay take the pin.

"What's that, Shark?" Jack asked him.

"I don't know, but one of them had it." he answered.

Jack looked before calling Pip. The phone rang for a while before. "Jack...?"

"You, and Roscoe okay?" Jack asked her.

"He's staying with me... but I'm scared," Pip whispered.

"Well don't worry, I'm coming over right now." Jack told her.

"Ok." Pip said quietly.

With that Jack headed out arriving back, and opened the trapdoor. Almost immediately Roscoe jumped out and started growling only to pause when he noticed it was Jack.

"Did they find you, or Pip?" Jack asked him.

"No... nobody found us." Pip answered as she climbed out. "Is it ok? Are they gone?"

Jack hugged her, and she could hear crying.

"Jack?" Pip asked hearing that.

"Lulu... And Yuto... They had been taken by them..." Jack stuttered trying to talk clearly.

"What? That... what do we do?" Pip asked nervously.

"I...I don't know..." Jack said before full blown tearing up.

Pip hugged him before frowning. "I'm sorry."

Jack just stood there crying.

* * *

_With Peewee..._

Peewee was with Leo, Patty, Dexter, and Luna on a visit from there.

"Go on Patty." Luna smiled encouragingly.

Hearing that the boys looked over with Boris on Peewee's head. Patty blushed at that before swallowing. "Um... Peewee? Do you think the two of us... could... maybe hang out tomorrow?"

"Hang out?" Peewee asked.

Patty nodded. "Yeah... I mean... do you want to go out?"

Peewee stayed quiet asking, "Sir Leo what does 'hang out' mean?"

"Huh?" Leo asked in confusion. "It means spend time together doing stuff... like how we all spend time together, but I guess just spend time with Patty?"

Peewee looked over to Patty hearing that. She was blushing. Boris crawled off Peewee's head down, and reached Patty getting on her hand. Peewee smiled at that. "Boris likes the idea."

"Do you?" she asked.

"Of course." Peewee said standing up.

She smiled at that. "Ok."

"Sir Leo, Sir Dexter, Miss Luna if you'll excuse me." Peewee said walking off.

"Ok." they nodded.

He arrived to where Yugo, and Rin are, "Sir Yugo, Miss Rin?"

They were nowhere to be seen. Peewee blinked before giving them a call. The signal came through.

"... you two can fight me if you want, but we'll be going back to Duel Academy." mentioned a feminine voice Peewee didn't recognize.

"Hm?" Peewee blinked hearing that.

He heard sounds of a duel. Peewee at that ran back in, "Miss Patty we should wait. I think Miss Rin, and Sir Yugo are in trouble."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Leo asked in shock.

"Should we split up and look for them?" Dexter asked.

"Splitting up is not a good idea." Peewee told him, "Some woman on the phone was challenging them to a match, and said she'll take them to a 'Duel Academy'."

"Well... did you hear anything that might tell us where they are?" Leo asked.

"No." Peewee admitted.

Patty frowned. "Then... we can't find them?"

"We can. I can sense their close." Peewee said as Boris climbed on his head before squeaking going into the left sleeve pocket, "Boris can too, and his direction says their left from here."

The other nodded running after him. They stopped at two paths as Boris climbed on Peewee's head sniffing before squeaking climbing to the right pocket as Peewee ran to the direction as they soon see them. Rin was on the ground and Yugo looked to be struggling.

**(Rin: 0000)**

**(Yugo: 0700)**

**(Unknown: 2200)**

"Sir Yugo, Miss Rin!" Peewee cried arriving.

The monster charged destroying a white, and green dragon as Yugo cried out landing hard.

Yugo: 0000

Rin: 0000

Winner unknown.

"Yugo, Rin!" Luna cried.

"Wait... Rin?" Dexter asked seeing the girl.

The woman glanced at them. "Sorry, but they lost so they'll be coming with me." 

With that a blue flash of light enveloped them before fading to reveal the three of them were gone. They grunted as they looked to see their gone. Peewee knelled down at this. Patty embraced him. "I'm so sorry."

"...It's fine." Peewee said before standing up, "Was that woman a Top? Because if she is she now has a enemy."

"She looked like Rin though." Luna admitted uncertainly.

"So Miss Rin had a sister that had wanted to take family name's?" Peewee asked, "Whatever it is she now has a thing coming."

"Yeah... come on, I have an idea." Leo mentioned suddenly.

Hearing that the four turned to him.

"Yusei and the others might be able to help." Leo explained.

That said they followed him.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... not good.**

**bopdog111: Duel Academy had made it's move. But instead of 1 person they took 2.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly, and for the curious the reason they took two people instead of one and the reason Celina was sent to Synchro instead of Yuri is in fact related to the events in chapter one which will be expanded upon at a future point.**

**bopdog111: And next chapter isn't where canon events are taken place yet. Instead we get a chapter of Iruma's time, and where he, and Sera accidentally discovered something.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, so look forward to that. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	5. Ritual's Misfortune!

**bopdog111: We're here for Sera, and Iruma to find out something.**

**Ulrich362: What that something is though... who knows?**

**bopdog111: Let's find out.**

**Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Both Sera, and Iruma were with Kaiba, and Serenity talking to each other while Kaiba does work.

"How's your brother doing Sera?" Serenity asked.

"He's doing alright." Sera smiled.

"That's good." Serenity smiled.

Kaiba soon got up from his computers, "I'll be back Serenity. There's some little mishap at the lobby."

"A mishap? Do you need help?" Serenity asked him.

"If you want too. Mokuba was coming up here." Kaiba told her.

Serenity nodded. "We'll be right back you two."

They both left as Iruma smiled at Sera. Sera smiled. "Iruma..."

"Still sorry about being weird." Iruma admitted to her.

"It's ok." Sera smiled. "Though... I was actually wondering, have we ever dueled?"

"No I don't think we do." Iruma admitted.

Sera smiled. "Well... do you want to have a match while we wait?"

Iruma blinked before saying, "Okay, I would-Huh?"

He noticed something on Kaiba's computers, and walked.

"Iruma?" Sera asked. "What's wrong?"

"Something here." Iruma said before pulling out a small black flashdrive plugging it before typing in where the file was copied in Iruma's flashdrive as he pulled it out, "I sorta felt it's for us to know together."

Sera nodded at that. "Alright."

Iruma put his flashdrive back in his pocket just in time for Kaiba, Serenity, and a brown haired boy wearing a white suit to walk in.

"Is everything alright?" Sera asked them.

"Everything's fine now." Serenity smiled as Kaiba went back to his computers.

"Well, we should go. It was nice to see you guys." Sera smiled.

Serenity, and the boy waved with smiles while Kaiba gives a peace sign not turning around as the two kids walked out. When they left Sera frowned. "What do you think that was?"

"I don't know. But let's find out." Iruma said as they walked back to where he was staying.

At his room they went to his computer, and plugged the flashdrive as they looked what he had copied as he frowned, "This looks complicated."

Sera looked at the screen. It was jumbled code as Iruma typed in before they both started to hear static.

"What?" Sera questioned. "What is that?"

"Wait... This might be a transmission from somewhere." Iruma told her.

"A transmission? Do you think you can find out who sent it?" Sera inquired.

Iruma typed in, "It will take a while with this much coding."

Sera nodded. "I can wait."

* * *

_1 hour later..._

"Alright!" Iruma called.

Sera looked over. "You did it?"

"I think so." Iruma said as the transmission started playing.

* * *

_Transmission..._

_**?:** What's the lead so far?_

_**?:** This Dimension is weak for a world that holds the greatest duelists. They are not that tough._

_**?:** But you haven't faced those greats yet?_

_**?:** No, but am I really able too? Either way it doesn't matter since the signal will be given shortly._

_**?:** What's taking you so long for us to send Obelisk Force?_

* * *

"Obelisk Force?" Iruma asked quietly.

* * *

_**?:** I had heard that some supernatural power happened involving what was called the Millennium Items. I figured that I should fish at least 1 out of where their sealed for us to use to make sure this Dimensions' greats will fell prey._

_**?:** And where are these Items now?_

_**?:** Held up in Egypt by how I know things around here. Kaiba, and his henchman are crawling around where ever since that tournament with this 'Aigami' nonsense but their now showing signs of disinterest._

_**?:** Don't take too long now, Mamoru. Not after that later screw up._

_**Mamoru:** Fine._

* * *

The transmission ended with that.

"Someone's after the Millennium Items?" Sera asked in shock.

"And what's this Obelisk Force, and Dimensions, and stuff like that?" Iruma asked blinking.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Sera mentioned before frowning. "But we can't ask anyone for help without admitting we took this from Kaiba's computer."

"I got an idea. We should head to Egypt to try to stop him." Iruma told her.

Sera's eyes widened. "I agree but... how would we even get to Egypt?"

"We just sneak a ride there." Iruma answered before starting to pack.

* * *

_Later..._

Both Iruma, and Sera managed to got on a small plane heading to Egypt evading Security at the back.

"Iruma... You don't think Obelisk Force has something to do with Obelisk the Tormentor do you?" Sera asked him.

"I don't think so." Iruma admitted.

Sera nodded before closing her eyes. With that the Plane took off as they waited several hours spending time as Iruma had changed to Egyptian Clothing after getting to somewhere to change before finally they felt the plane is landing.

"We should check on the Millennium Items." Sera mentioned. "The Puzzle should have been the only one taken but if they found any of the others..."

"We have to find where their sealed first." Iruma said as the back uncovered as they got out from Security as Iruma looked around amazed, "So this is Egypt."

"Yeah, come on. The items should be this way." Sera told him taking his hand and walking off.

They walked along as they went to the resting place of the Items. Like the transmission said their was only a few people. Seeing them Sera and Iruma hid.

"Who are they? What are they doing here?" Sera whispered.

"Those are Kaiba's men." Iruma reminded.

Sera frowned. "I don't like this Iruma."

"Me neither." Iruma admitted before they heard something, and looked to see someone was walking in where the men was nowhere to be found with about 3 cards were there.

"What?" Sera whispered.

"That might be who has his eyes on the Items come on." Iruma whispered as they walked to the tomb.

Sera frowned before running after the person. Iruma grabbed her arm whispering, "What are you doing? We can't charge in until we got him cornered."

"Iruma if he gets the Millennium Items we'll all be in danger." Sera told him.

"We should still stay hidden, and wait until our chance to get him." Iruma said to her before they went down together encountering more cards along the way, "He likes to leave cards around doesn't he?"

Sera picked up one of the cards only to drop it and start trembling in fear. "This... who is he?"

"What? What is it?" Iruma asked her.

"It's..." Sera started as Iruma saw the card was of a terrified looking Kaibacorp employee.

"How did...?" Iruma asked in shock as they continued walking down eventually reaching a spot where they saw the man had just used his Duel Disk to turn 2 more employees into cards.

The man smirked walking up to where 6 gold items where on display, "So these are the Millennium Items. Just 1 would be a benefit for us, and after it then Obelisk Force will come."

He walked to take one.

"Iruma, what do we do?" Sera asked nervously.

"Stop him." Iruma answered before running out, "Hey!"

Hearing that the man turned, "Grr... And I thought these weak men were all that's in this tomb. Don't you kids know your interfering with important business?"

"You have no right to those items." Sera said joining Iruma. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"And why should I answer that?" the man asked her.

Sera flinched at that.

"I didn't expect you to answer. Now if you brats will run along, I got some Items to collect." the man told them.

"I don't think so." stated a male voice.

Hearing that they turned over. Seto Kaiba was walking to the man. "I'll give you one chance to get out."

"Kaiba? How did you get here?" Iruma asked him shocked.

Kaiba glanced at him. "You deciphered the transmission you took from my computer didn't you? I was there when the Millennium Items were buried."

"What? How did you figure that out? I leave no trace." Iruma said shocked.

"I'm the president of the biggest company in the world, do you honestly think I'd leave my own computer unattended without any way of knowing if it was tampered with?" Kaiba asked him.

"I don't know what your on about Kaiba but this is no longer your time to shine." the man told him, "To prove it this whole tomb is clean of your employees... By what they used to be at least."

"If that's your idea of a threat you'll have to try harder." Kaiba told him. "Last chance, get out of my sight."

"I knew you wouldn't listen." the man sighed before smirking, "Very well since you claim to be so strong your going to have to prove it. Obelisk Force!"

At that what appeared was two masked men in blue uniforms raising up with a colored gem.

"Show them that your superior to Kaiba." the man smirked as the two got ready.

"Obelisk Force?" Kaiba asked. "Fine, this won't take any time at all."

With that he activated his Duel Disc.

"So these are Obelisk Force. Sera stay here." Iruma said joining Kaiba.

"Stay out of this." Kaiba told him. "I'll deal with these two myself, if you want to duel then deal with him."

Hearing that Iruma turned to the man who shrugged, "I suppose I can deal with 1 more loser in this world."

The man frowned before turning to Iruma. "Let's get this over with."

Iruma got ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: No More by Disturbed)**

**Iruma: 4000**

**Mamoru: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Mamoru 1st Turn:

"I'll start with one facedown monster. That's all." Mamoru stated.

Iruma 1st Turn:

"My turn! Draw!" Iruma called drawing, "And I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands!"

A multiple armed fairy appeared.

* * *

_Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can add 1 Ritual Monster or 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"When this card is summoned, I can take a Ritual Monster or Spell from my Deck, and add it to my hand." Iruma said adding the card, "And I activate Megalith Bethor's ability in my hand!"

Mamoru just smirked.

"With this card, I can Ritual Summon a Megalith from my hand using monsters from my hand or field by discarding this card." Iruma said before Manju vanished, "Statue of the Sanctified Statues! The contract has been formed, and take this soul to turn to our great plane! Ritual Summon! Level 4, Megalith Hagith!"

At that a fiendish black statue with green on it appeared.

* * *

_Megalith Hagith_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Rock/Ritual_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 2600_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Megalith" card. When this card is Ritual Summoned: Add 1 "Megalith" Spell or Trap from your Deck to your hand. During your Main Phase: Ritual Summon 1 Ritual Monster from your hand. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field, including this card, whose total Levels equal the monster's Level or more. You can only use this effect of "Megalith Hagith" once per turn._

* * *

"My Deck is rather special. Since Hagith was summoned, I take a Megalith spell or trap card from my Deck, and add it. Then I activate Megalith Portal!" Iruma called as the field glowed.

* * *

_Megalith Portal_

_Field Spell Card_

_The first time each Ritual Summoned monster would be destroyed by battle each turn, it is not destroyed. When a "Megalith" monster(s) is Special Summoned (except during the Damage Step): Target 1 Ritual Monster in your GY; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Megalith Portal" once per turn._

* * *

Mamoru just nodded.

"The first turn each Ritual Summoned monster would be destroyed in battle they aren't once every turn, and when I summoned a Megalith, I can add a Ritual Monster from my graveyard to my hand." Iruma explained, "And with Hagith's other ability I Ritual Summon another Megalith as long as it's included!"

Mamoru just watched calmly.

Hagith itself morphed, "Statue of the Sanctified Statues! The contract has been formed, and take this soul to turn to our Great Plane with Virtue! Ritual Summon! Level 4, Megalith Och!"

At that a both a black, and white statue appeared.

* * *

_Megalith Och_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Rock/Ritual_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 2700_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Megalith" card. When this card is Ritual Summoned: Draw 1 card, then discard 1 card. During the Main Phase (Quick Effect): Ritual Summon 1 Ritual Monster from your hand. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field, including this card, whose total Levels equal the monster's Level or more. You can only use this effect of "Megalith Och" once per turn._

* * *

"Another one?" Mamoru questioned.

"When this card is summoned, I can draw, and discard a card." Iruma said drawing before discarding a second Och, "And now Portal's effect activates! I add Megalith Bethor from my graveyard to my hand."

He shows the card he made the first Ritual Summon with.

"And with Och's other ability, I Ritual Summon a third time!" Iruma called.

Mamoru just shrugged.

"I sacrifice Och along with Hagith in my hand!" Iruma called as the two vanished.

"One of the three Rulers of the Sanctified Statues! The contract has been formed, and take this soul to turn to our Great Plane with Pride! Ritual Summon! Level 8, Megalith Phaleg!"

At that a white statue wielding a staff appeared.

* * *

_Megalith Phaleg_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Rock/Ritual_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1200_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Megalith" card. All monster's you control gain 300 ATK/DEF for each Ritual Monster in your GY. You can discard this card; Ritual Summon 1 "Megalith" Ritual Monster from your hand. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal the monster's Level or more. You can only use this effect of "Megalith Phaleg" once per turn._

* * *

Mamoru frowned.

"As long as this card's on my field all my monsters gain 300 attack, and defense points for each Ritual Monster in my graveyard." Iruma said as Phaleg glowed.

_Phaleg:** (ATK: 2500 + (300 * 3) = 3400/DEF: 1200 + (300 * 3) = 2100)**_

Mamoru frowned.

"Next I set a card." Iruma said setting it, "And now Phaleg attack his face-down!"

The monster fired an attack. It was revealed to be a small machine.

* * *

_Ancient Gear_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Machine_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 800_

_If you control an "Ancient Gear", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

The machine was destroyed before Iruma stated, "That's my turn."

* * *

**Iruma: 4000**

**Mamoru: 4000**

* * *

Mamoru 2nd Turn:

Mamoru drew his card only to frown. "Not a monster in my hand I can use."

"So you were bragging?" Iruma asked him.

"Excuse me? I said I didn't have a monster in my hand I could use. These four spell cards on the other hand, are more than enough to finish you off." Mamoru smirked. "I activate two copies of Ancient Gear Castle, Ancient Gear Catapult, and the Geartown field spell."

* * *

_Geartown_

_Field Spell Card_

_Both players can Normal Summon "Ancient Gear" monsters for 1 less Tribute. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear" monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

_Ancient Gear Catapult_

_Normal Spell Card_

_While you control no monsters: Target 1 face-up card you control; destroy it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear" monster from your Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up card you control; destroy it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear Token" (Machine-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). You can only use 1 "Ancient Gear Catapult" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

_Ancient Gear Castle_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_All "Ancient Gear" monsters gain 300 ATK. Each time a monster is Normal Summoned/Set, place 1 counter on this card. If you Tribute Summon an "Ancient Gear" monster face-up, you can Tribute this card instead, if the number of its counters is equal to or greater than the number of required Tribute(s)._

* * *

"Huh?" Iruma asked seeing that.

"My Ancient Gear Catapult will now destroy Geartown, and in doing so both of their effects activate." Mamoru smirked. "So from my deck I can summon Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon, and Ancient Gear Golem - Ultimate Pound!"

* * *

_Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon_

_Earth Type_

_Level 9_

_Machine_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 3000_

_If this card that was Tribute Summoned by Tributing an "Ancient Gear" monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this card was Tribute Summoned by Tributing a "Gadget" monster, it can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. If this card attacks, your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards and monster effects cannot be activated until the end of the Damage Step. At the end of the Damage Step, if this card attacked: You can destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field._

* * *

_Ancient Gear Golem - Ultimate Pound_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Machine_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 3000_

__Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. Up to twice per turn, when this attacking card destroys a monster by battle: You can discard 1 Machine monster; this card can attack again in a row. If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add 1 "Polymerization" from your Deck to your hand, and if you do, add 1 other "Ancient Gear" monster from your GY to your hand.__

* * *

"Even with that they both lacked enough points to beat Phaleg." Iruma pointed out.

"Thanks to my Ancient Gear Castle, all Ancient Gear monsters gain 300 attack points. So with two they gain 600 points each." Mamoru told him.

_Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 + 300 + 300 = 3600)**_

_Ancient Gear Golem - Ultimate Pound: **(ATK: 3000 + 300 + 300 = 3600)**_

"Wha?" Iruma asked shocked.

"Reactor Dragon, attack!" Mamoru called. "Oh, and don't bother trying to use any effects. When this monster attacks you aren't allowed to play any of them."

Reactor Dragon attacked Phaleg with it's tail. **(Iruma: 3800)** But Phaleg shrugged off the attack.

"Due to Portal's effect since Phaleg was Ritual Summoned it wasn't destroyed in that battle!" Iruma reminded.

"I'm aware, but thanks to Reactor Dragon's other ability your facedown card is destroyed." Mamoru smirked.

"What?" Iruma asked in shock, "Well before so, I can use it! The trap, Megalith Emersion!"

* * *

_Megalith Emersion_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Target 1 "Megalith" monster in your GY; Special Summon it. Monsters Special Summoned by this effect, return to the bottom of the Deck when they leave the field. You can only use this effect of "Megalith Emersion" once per turn._

* * *

"I can summon a Megalith from my graveyard!" Iruma called as Och appeared just before Emersion shattered, "But with 1 less Ritual Monster in my graveyard, Phaleg's points decrease."

_Phaleg: **(ATK: 3400 - 300 = 3100/DEF: 2100 - 300 = 1800)**_

_Och: **(ATK: 1000 + (300 * 2) = 1600/DEF: 2700 + (300 * 2) = 3300)**_

Mamoru's expression darkened. "Ancient Gear Golem - Ultimate Pound attacks Och, and he deals piercing damage."

The Golem attacked destroying Och as Iruma grunted.** (Iruma: 3500)**

"Now since Ultimate Pound destroyed a monster I can discard Ancient Gear Golem to let him attack again." Mamoru stated.

At that Ultimate Pound attacked again destroying Phaleg as Iruma grunted getting to one knee. **(Iruma: 3000)**

"That ends my turn, consider yourself lucky to have survived." Mamoru told him.

Iruma 2nd Turn:

Iruma slowly rose up thinking, _'I only have Portal on my field, and Bethor in my hand... I need a miracle.'_ "My turn! Draw!" Iruma called drawing just as they heard a hard attack, and looked to see the two Obelisk Force were just defeated.

**(Obelisk Force (Yellow): 0000)**

**(Obelisk Force (Red): 0000)**

Suddenly they vanished as Kaiba turned to him.

Iruma nodded before looking at the card he drawn, "I activate Pot of Greed!"

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"With this, I can draw 2 cards!" Iruma called drawing twice, "Then I summon Senju of the Thousand Hands!"

A golden like fairy appeared.

* * *

_Senju of the Thousand Hands_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can add 1 Ritual Monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"When this card is summoned, I can take a Ritual Monster, and add it directly to my hand!" Iruma said adding the card, "Then I activate Megalith Bethor's ability in my hand! I discard this card to Ritual Summon a Megalith!"

Senju vanished as Iruma called, "Statue of the Sanctified Statues! The contract has been formed, and take this soul to turn to our Great Plane with Faith! Ritual Summon! Level 4, Megalith Ophiel!"

At that a both a white angelic statue appeared.

* * *

_Megalith Ophiel_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Rock/Ritual_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 2600_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Megalith" card. When this card is Ritual Summoned: Add 1 "Megalith" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Megalith Ophiel". During your Main Phase: Ritual Summon 1 Ritual Monster from your hand. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field, including this card, whose total Levels equal the monster's Level or more. You can only use this effect of "Megalith Ophiel" once per turn._

* * *

"With this card is summoned, I can take any Megalith monster, and add it to my hand." Iruma said adding the card, "Then with Portal's effect, I add Bethor back to my hand."

Mamoru frowned. "You're starting to annoy me."

"Well now Ophiel's ability sacrifices itself, and the second Och I added to Ritual Summon!" Iruma called as the two monsters vanished.

"One of the three Rulers of the Sanctified Statues! The contract has been formed, and take this soul to turn to our Great Plane with Justice! Ritual Summon! Level 8, Megalith Bethor!"

At that a dark brown statue looking like a beast appeared.

* * *

_Megalith Bethor_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Rock/Ritual_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 2600_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Megalith" card. When this card is Ritual Summoned: You can target cards your opponent controls, up to the number of Ritual Monsters in your GY; destroy them. You can discard this card; Ritual Summon 1 "Megalith" Ritual Monster from your hand. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal the monster's Level or more. You can only use each effect of "Megalith Bethor" once per turn._

* * *

"Now what?" Mamoru questioned.

"Since this card is summoned I can destroy a card on your field equal to the amount of Rituals I have in my graveyard!" Iruma revealed.

"You can what?" Mamoru questioned.

"I have two Hagiths, Och, and Phaleg!" Iruma called, "So all four of your cards are destroyed!"

The four cards shattered.

"Ultimate Pound has another ability." Mamoru stated. "I can add Polymerization and return the original Ancient Gear Golem to my hand."

"Not on your field." Iruma reminded, "I activate Monster Reborn!"

* * *

_Monster Reborn_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster in either GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"With this I can summon back Phaleg!" Iruma called as his white Ritual appeared.

Mamoru's eyes widened.

"Even without the power boost your still beaten." Iruma told him, "Both Bethor, and Phaleg attacks directly!"

The two charged at Mamoru.

_'No way!'_ Mamoru thought in shock as the attacks hit and he vanished in a blue glow.

* * *

**Iruma: 3000**

**Mamoru: 0000**

**Iruma wins the duel!**

* * *

Iruma sighed in relief, "Okay... None of them got any of the items."

"I'll let it slide this time, and as much as I hate to admit it we should probably let Yugi and the others know what happened here." Kaiba mentioned.

"Yeah... But your employees... That guy turned them into cards." Sera said to him, "Is there a way to turn them back?"

"Pegasus pulled the same trick, so we just need to deal with whoever sent them here." Kaiba answered.

With that they walked off before Iruma stopped, "Wait we can't leave the Items like this. That guy will come back, and try to swipe them again."

Kaiba nodded. "Grab two of them, you two Sera."

Sera nodded before they each grabbed the Items.

* * *

**bopdog111: Iruma displayed good skills with Megalith.**

**Ulrich362: True, a powerful Ritual Deck that isn't limited by Ritual Spells.**

**bopdog111: What is next for them?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to find out. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	6. Doctor's Appointment with Cloud!

**bopdog111: We're back with Cloud.**

**Ulrich362: I wonder what he's been up to.**

**bopdog111: Well let's find out.**

**Ulrich362: Makes sense to me. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Cloud has now been at a relationship with Allie ever since that day. And now with careful consideration their both going out, and today is now a day with them together in You Show's lobby.

"Cloudy?" Allie asked quietly.

Hearing the nickname he blushed turning over, "Yeah?"

"Are you happy?" Allie asked.

"Of course." Cloud smiled with a blush.

Allie smiled at that and rested her head on his shoulder. Cloud smiled at this before closing his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose looking a bit dazed.

"Cloudy, what's wrong?" Allie asked noticing that.

"Oh it's nothing." Cloud assured her with a smile turning, "Just feeling a little tired. I think I didn't get enough sleep."

"That isn't good, why don't you lie down for a while?" Allie suggested.

"I don't want to be lazy around." Cloud told her, "That would make me a bad friend."

"No it wouldn't." Allie reassured him. "If you're tired you should go to sleep."

Cloud look at her before smiling, "Okay... But can I sleep on your lap?"

Allie blinked. "Ok, should I get a pillow for you?"

"If you want." Cloud answered.

Allie stared at him for a few seconds before her eyes widened. "Oh... OH!"

She just shifted so he could rest his head on her lap and smiled. Cloud smiled before laying down looking up at her.

"Comfy?" Allie asked.

"Yep." Cloud smiled closing his eyes.

Allie just smiled gently rubbing his head. "This is nice."

She then heard gentle breathing from him.

"Sweet dreams, Cloudy." she whispered.

After a few minutes Yuya, Zuzu, and Skip walked in.

"Cloud we're-" Yuya stopped when he sees this.

Allie frowned. "Shhh... he's sleeping."

Zuzu walked over whispering, "So... When did he feel asleep?"

"A few minutes ago." Allie whispered back before smiling and gently rubbing his head.

"This looks sweet." Skip smiled quietly.

Yuya however looks concerned about something.

"Yuya?" Zuzu asked noticing that.

"I'm worried for him." Yuya said with a whisper, "He gets to bed early, and now this is the third time that he has been taking a nap like this..."

"Really? Should he see a doctor?" Zuzu asked.

"I don't know if I can." Yuya said shrugging, "He said, he's just tired but... I think it's more."

"More? Yuya, what do you mean?" Zuzu asked nervously.

"I don't know." Yuya admitted.

Zuzu frowned hearing that. "Well... is he ok other than that?"

"So far nothing else." Yuya said to her.

After a few more minutes Cloud started to stir.

"Looks like he's getting up." Zuzu noticed.

He sees Allie's face above him before he smiled with a tired gaze, "Hi Allie."

"Did you have good dreams?" she asked.

"Yeah... And one that kept coming up is sleeping like this for a long time." Cloud smiled sitting up.

Allie smiled. "I don't mind if you want to stay there forever."

"But you have business to get too, and you need to sleep, eat, or duel." Cloud said to her.

Allie frowned. "Ok... most of the time then?"

"Only if your not busy, and don't got anything planned." Cloud smiled to her kissing her cheek.

Allie smiled. "Ok."

* * *

_Two days later..._

Things return to normal after so with Cloud getting more attached to Allie, and making friends with a blue haired boy named Tate, and now is engaged in a duel with Zuzu where she is about to deal the finishing blow as he ran to an Action Card.

"Mozarta the Melodious Maestra attack Cloud's life points directly!" Zuzu called.

Her monster charged as Cloud reached his hand, "Not so fast Zuzu, I use-"

He stopped when he felt something, and pulled his hand back pinching the bridge of his nose closing his eyes effectively missing his chance to grab an Action Card as the attack struck hard.

Cloud: 0000

Winner Zuzu.

"Cloud?" Zuzu asked noticing that. "Are you ok?"

Cloud stood up as the field vanished, "How... I didn't get that..."

"Cloudy!" Allie cried running to him. "Are you sleepy again?"

"Allie... I-I think I..." Cloud trailed off before closing his eyes before to the shock of everyone started to collapse forward.

Allie gasped trying to catch him only to fall herself as he ended up on top of her.

"Cloud, Allie!" Yuya cried as they ran over as he pulled Cloud off.

"Allie you okay?" Zuzu asked her.

Allie nodded but she looked scared. "What happened to him?"

Yuya looked to Cloud, "Alright that's settles it. Come on, we're heading to the doctor."

Allie looked even more scared hearing that. _'Please be ok...'_

* * *

_Later..._

After arriving they said their taking a blood sample to figure it out. A doctor took a syringe, and inject it into Cloud's arm ejected some blood before applying a bandage, and walked to analyze it.

"Doctor?" Yoko asked.

"We're gonna figure out what's going on. I need you to stay in here with him." the doctor said calmly walking off.

Yusho frowned before turning to Cloud. "It'll be alright, I promise."

"He's right, we're all right here." Zuzu agreed.

Cloud was still asleep before he started to wake up. Seeing that Allie ran to him. "Cloudy?"

"A-Allie? What happened?" Cloud asked tired, "I... I was at You Show dueling Zuzu... Was that... a dream?"

"You went to grab an Action Card but stopped and then you passed out." Zuzu told him.

"O-Oh yeah." Cloud now remembered.

"Sorry I worried you." Cloud told her.

"I just want you to be ok." Allie said.

Cloud smiled to her.

* * *

_Later..._

The doctor walked in.

"Well?" Skip asked.

"Can I speak to you, Mr. and Mrs. Sakaki?" he asked them.

They nodded as Yusho and Yoko stepped outside with him.

"How long has Cloud been under your care?" the doctor asked.

"Just over two years, why?" Yoko asked. "Well... to be fair everyone at You Show is taking care of him."

"Well we figured out what's wrong, and... Just to say it isn't anything serious." the doctor admitted.

"That's good." Yoko replied in relief.

"It turns our his blood circulation is weak." the doctor told him, "Does he move around only little by little?"

"That's right, he isn't particularly active even during Action Duels." Yusho noted thoughtfully.

"Well then he needs to do several things. Have meals that aren't high in cholesterol, but a bit high in sugar but not much. Make sure he exercises frequently, elevate his legs, and avoid long periods of not moving around." the doctor told him.

"We'll make sure he does that." Yoko smiled before turning to Yusho. "He was fairly active dueling Allie, maybe she can help?"

Yusho nodded with a smile as the doctor handed them a bottle, "Make sure to give him one of these each time he wakes up. And if you run out we can refill it for you free of charge."

"Thank you very much." Yusho smiled as they walked only to notice Cloud was resting on Allie's shoulder.

He was sleeping peacefully softly snoring.

"How is he?" Yoko asked quietly.

"Just got back to dreamland." Yuya whispered.

Yusho and Yoko both nodded.

"Well, according to the doctor we need to watch his diet, keep his legs up, and make sure he gets plenty of exercise." Yusho told them. "Do you think you can help out with that last one Allie?"

Allie nodded with a smile. They all smiled at that. Cloud soon started to stir after several minutes.

"Did you have good dreams Cloudy?" Allie asked him.

"Yeah... Staying near you." Cloud smiled with a tired gaze sitting up.

Allie smiled before hugging him. Cloud blushed before hugging her back.

"Come on, let's head back. I'll make us something to eat." Yoko offered with a chuckle.

"Am I allowed to get out?" Cloud asked her.

"Yes, the doctor told us how to make you feel better and everything will be ok." Yoko answered. "In fact, the doctor's orders included having a little more sugar in your diet. Oh, Zuzu could you get some water? He needs to take a small pill."

Zuzu nodded walking off to get a small water bottle as Cloud sat up, "So not enough nutrition?"

"More like the wrong nutrition, you need a bit less Cholesterol and more Sugar, elevate your legs, and be more active." Yusho answered. "Which means more Action Duels."

Cloud nodded hearing that understanding.

"We can have fun." Allie smiled.

Cloud smiled as Zuzu walked in holding a small water bottle.

Yusho opened it before handing it and a pill to Cloud. Cloud took some water in some mouth before putting the pill in, and swallowed them both.

"Come on, let's head home ok Cloud?" Zuzu asked.

He nodded walking off with the group.

* * *

_Later at the Sakaki Household..._

Skip had met up with them as they all were waiting for nice dinner as a group.

"This is pretty big." Tate said in awe.

"Oh that's right, you haven't been here before have you Tate?" Allie asked.

Tate shook his head at that.

"Well, if you ever want to come by you're more than welcome, just like everyone else." Yusho smiled.

Tate smiled hearing that before Cloud looked down. Allie frowned before hugging him. "What's wrong Cloudy?"

"Can I... talk to you for a minute?" Cloud asked her.

"Of course." Allie nodded.

They walked off as Cloud said to her, "Allie... If I'm bothering you would you let me know?"

"Yeah, but you aren't." Allie answered.

"But... I think Tate has feelings for you." Cloud admitted.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Allie asked.

Cloud looked down, "I think, I'm bothering him."

Allie frowned. "No, you aren't."

Cloud looked up to her. She just hugged him gently. "You aren't bothering anybody, we want to help you feel better."

Cloud slowly hugged her back. Allie smiled at that.

* * *

_After dinner..._

"Thanks, that was delicious." Cloud said to Yoko bowing.

"You're welcome." Yoko smiled.

Cloud soon got a tired look yawning. Allie frowned seeing that before grabbing Cloud's hand. "Come on!"

"Huh?" Cloud asked her at that.

"The doctor said you need to be more active, so we should do something outside." Allie decided. "It'll help you feel better Cloudy."

"Oh okay." Cloud said going with her.

They walked off. They got outside as Cloud looked around.

"Cloudy?" Allie asked.

He turned to her with a smile. She smiled seeing that before kissing his cheek. Cloud smiled back blushing before grabbing a small ball tossing it up, and down, "Would catch work?"

"Sure." Allie smiled.

With that they started to play catch with each other.

* * *

**bopdog111: And this is our first update back.**

**Ulrich362: True, it was a bit shaky but we got it done.**

**bopdog111: Cloud, and Allie are together.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, so what's next?**

**bopdog111: Back to Ryan, and a big challenge he will do that Duel Academy will not expect.**

**Ulrich362: Sounds good to me, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	7. Dueling the Kaiser!

**bopdog111: Back to Supreme Prince.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, and back to the Fusion Dimension.**

**bopdog111: With one thing Ryan will do something the Fusion Dimension wouldn't expect.**

**Ulrich362: As for what that something is though... let's find out. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Ryan was with Molly as he checked over his Honor Student Deck that he made updates, and upgrades over.

"Do you think it's going to be strong enough?" Molly asked.

"I hope so... That way I can manage... Either way it's pretty crazy." Ryan said to her.

"Yeah." Molly nodded calmly.

"Anyway thanks for the help Molly." Ryan smiled to her.

"No problem." she smiled.

Ryan nodded before taking a deep breath, and walked down knocking on the Professor's Door.

"Enter." stated a male voice.

Ryan entered the bow, and got down to one knee bowing to the Professor.

"Ryan, what is it?" the Professor asked.

"I... Want to request something that's either really bold... or really stupid." Ryan answered.

The Professor stared at him. "What request would that be?"

"...I... I want to challenge Zane Truesdale!" Ryan confessed closing his eyes.

The Professor's eyes widened. "You want to challenge Zane?"

Ryan nodded at this.

"This is an unorthodox request. Why do you wish to duel him?" the Professor asked.

"I... I heard about how strong he is... And that how much strain his cards put on him." Ryan admitted to him.

"... I see." the Professor nodded. "Very well, I'll inform Zane of your challenge."

"T-Thank you." Ryan said bowing before walking off.

"Well?" Molly asked.

"He said he'll tell Zane." Ryan answered.

Molly smiled hearing that. "You'll do great."

"I hope. Because this is either really brave, or just downright dumb." Ryan admitted.

"I think it's brave." Molly smiled kissing his cheek.

Ryan blushed as they walked off.

* * *

_Several minutes later..._

The entire Academy soon heard to their shock that Ryan challenged Zane.

"He's either insane or suicidal, nobody beats Zane." mentioned someone in a yellow blazer.

More comments like that spread as Ryan looked over the Deck one last time before taking a deep breath. A young man with dark blue hair walked over to him. "So, why do you really want to duel me?"

"I... I heard that your so strong, and that you didn't care about the strain your cards give you." Ryan told him admitting, "But before the match here are some stakes. I win you stop using those Cyberdark Cards."

The man stared before smirking closing his eyes, "That's fine. But what if I win?" Before he opened them asking, "What would you do for me?"

"Well, Zane... If I lose then... I will give you my life as being a lapdog." Ryan said his price if he loses to him which made the Academy turn to Zane wondering what his response is.

Zane frowned. "No deal."

That made everyone blink.

"Sorry, but I don't need a lapdog." Zane told him.

"Well... What you think is a fair stake for me to accept?" Ryan asked him.

Zane closed his eyes in thought before turning to the Professor. "What do you think Professor?"

The Professor turned to Ryan before suggesting, "A successor of your Deck perhaps?"

"Alright, then those are the terms." Zane told Ryan.

Ryan gulped before saying, "Okay... It's a deal!"

"TIME TO DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: All I Need by Within Temptation)**

**Ryan: 4000**

**Zane: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Ryan 1st Turn:

"I'll go first!" Ryan called drawing looking over, "And I'll start things off by summoning a face-down monster, and then set two cards. Your move."

Zane 1st Turn:

Zane drew his card. "I set one monster and that's all."

"That's it?" a blue blazer student asked seeing that.

* * *

**Ryan: 4000**

**Zane: 4000**

* * *

Ryan 2nd Turn:

Ryan didn't question it drawing looking over, "I'll sacrifice my face-down. That way, I can summon Lucent, Netherlord of Dark World!"

At that a bone armored fiend appeared.

* * *

_Lucent, Netherlord of Dark World_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 0_

_If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard, then, if it was discarded from your hand to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect, you can Special Summon 1 Fiend-Type monster from your Deck to either side of the field._

* * *

"And next... I activate a trap! Grinning Grave Virus!" Ryan revealed.

* * *

_Grinning Grave Virus_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Tribute 1 DARK monster with 3000 or less ATK; your opponent destroys 1 card (of their choice) in their hand or Deck for every 500 ATK that monster had on the field. If you Tributed a monster with 2000 or more ATK to activate this card, look at all cards your opponent draws until the end of their 3rd turn after this card's activation, and destroy all monsters among them. Cards destroyed and sent to the GY by this card's effects cannot activate their own effects that same turn._

* * *

"Oh?" Zane inquired.

"I tribute a Dark Monster with 3000 or less attack points." Ryan said as the monster was sacrificed, "Then for each 500 points the monster had you have to destroy a card in your hand or the top card of your deck."

"Interesting, I'll send all four cards to my graveyard from my deck." Zane told him.

"Then as the monster tributed has 2000 or more attack points for the next three turns, I can look at all cards you draw, and if any of them are monsters then their destroyed." Ryan added, "Any card destroyed by Grinning Grave cannot activate their effects that same turn."

"A clever move, but it left you completely defenseless." Zane reminded him.

"I know... Your turn." Ryan said looking to the side with that in mind.

Zane 2nd Turn:

Zane drew his card revealing it to be a copy of Attack Reflector Unit.

* * *

_Attack Reflector Unit_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Tribute 1 "Cyber Dragon". Special Summon 1 "Cyber Barrier Dragon" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"Since this isn't a monster, your trap doesn't destroy it. In addition monsters added to my hand by effects won't be destroyed either."

"Yeah... Unless that kind of add is drawing." Ryan admitted.

"It isn't, I activate the effect of Cyberdark Cannon!" Zane called. "By sending it to the graveyard I can Cyberdark Horn to my hand, where I can summon it to my field."

* * *

_Cyberdark Horn_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 800_

_If this card is Normal Summoned: Target 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon monster in your GY; equip that Dragon monster to this card. Gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the monster equipped to it by this effect. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. If this card would be destroyed by battle, destroy the monster equipped to it by its effect, instead._

* * *

"Next thanks to my Cyberdark Horn's ability I can equip Cyberdark Cannon to him and he gains that monster's attack points."

_Cyberdark Horn: **(ATK: 800 + 1600 = 2400)**_

Ryan at that looked shocked seeing it.

"Next, I'll play a field spell known as Cyberdark Inferno." Zane smirked.

* * *

_Cyberdark Inferno_

_Field Spell Card_

_"Cyberdark" Effect Monsters you control that are equipped with an Equip Card cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects, also your opponent cannot target them with card effects. You can target 1 "Cyberdark" monster you control; return it to the hand, then, immediately after this effect resolves, you can Normal Summon 1 "Cyberdark" monster. You can only use this effect of "Cyberdark Inferno" once per turn. If this card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect: You can add 1 "Polymerization" Spell or "Fusion" Spell from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Now, attack him directly!"

Horn charged a blast firing at Ryan, "I-I activate Gateway to Dark World!"

* * *

_Gateway to Dark World_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Dark World" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. You cannot Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card (but you can Set)._

* * *

"I summon a Dark World from my graveyard!" Ryan called as Lucent appeared again.

"Our monsters have the same attack points, but Cyberdark Horn can survive the battle by sacrificing Cyberdark Cannon." Zane mentioned.

Horn attacked which destroyed only it as Cannon shattered.

_Cyberdark Horn: **(ATK: 2400 - 1600 = 800)**_

"But... It weakened your monster." Ryan said seeing this.

"Oh, I'll have to fix that." Zane replied as Inferno glowed. "I use the effect of Cyberdark Inferno. By targeting Cyberdark Horn and returning it to my hand I can immediately Normal Summon a Cyberdark monster from my hand and I think... I'll go with Cyberdark Horn and thanks to his effect I'll equip him with Cyberdark Cannon!"

_Cyberdark Horn: **(ATK: 800 + 1600 = 2400)**_

"One facedown card and I'll end my turn."

**(Grinning Grave Virus: 1/3)**

* * *

**Ryan: 4000**

**Zane: 4000**

* * *

Ryan 3rd Turn:

Ryan looked on nervously before drawing looking before saying, "I activate Dark World Lightning!"

* * *

_Dark World Lightning_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Set card on the field; destroy that target, then discard 1 card._

* * *

"I destroy your face-down." Ryan said as the lightning charged at Zane's face-down.

The card shattered.

"And... It allows me to discard a card." Ryan said discarding, "And the card was Sillva, Warlord of Dark World. So now he summons himself."

The monster appeared.

* * *

_Sillva, Warlord of Dark World_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1400_

_If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Special Summon it from the Graveyard, then, if this card was discarded from your hand to your Graveyard by your opponent's card effect, your opponent returns exactly 2 cards from their hand to the bottom of their Deck, in any order._

* * *

"Interesting." Zane nodded.

"And now uh... I use Necro Gardna's ability. During your next turn by banishing this card Sillva can't be destroyed." Ryan told him.

"Fair enough." Zane nodded. "Considering your monster is weaker than mine that's a fair move."

"I set a card. Your turn." Ryan said to him.

Zane 3rd Turn:

Zane drew his card and revealed it to be Cyber Dragon before sending it to the graveyard. "Cyberdark Horn attacks your monster."

Dark Horn attacks Sillvia which didn't destroy it due to Gardna. **(Ryan: 3900)**

"I think I'll end my move there, but on my next turn your trap wears off." Zane reminded him.

**(Grinning Grave Virus: 2/3)**

* * *

**Ryan: 3900**

**Zane: 4000**

* * *

Ryan 4th Turn:

"I know." Ryan said drawing widening his eyes seeing it was Super Polymerization.

"Well?" Zane inquired. "I'm guessing from that reaction you drew a good card."

"Yeah... But let me warn ya it's something you will not expect." Ryan told him.

Zane raised an eyebrow at that. "Try me."

"First is Chain Material." Ryan said activating the trap.

* * *

_Chain Material_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Any time you Fusion Summon a monster this turn, you can remove from play, from your side of the field, Deck, hand or Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on the Fusion Monster Card, and use them as Fusion Material Monsters. You cannot attack during the turn this card is activated. If you used this effect for a Fusion Summon, the Summoned Fusion Monster is destroyed during the End Phase._

* * *

"Anytime I summon a Fusion Monster this turn, I can banish the monsters from my Deck, field, hand, or graveyard. I can't attack this turn, and the monster summoned by this effect is destroyed at the end of the turn." Ryan told him.

"So you're planning on summoning a powerful Fusion Monster." Zane commented.

"Yeah... But with a card you don't expect." Ryan said before revealing the card.

* * *

_Super Polymerization_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Discard 1 card; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from either field as Fusion Material. Neither player can activate cards or effects in response to this card's activation._

* * *

"What?" Zane questioned in shock.

"Super Polymerization?" the students asked in shock.

"Normally it allows me to fuse monsters from either field. But due to Chain Material the only good things this card can do is both fuse, and prevents effects from activating." Ryan said discarding a card, "So I banish Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World, and the other requirements is a Dark World monster that is level 6 or above, and I pick that to be Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World! That way I can fuse them!"

The two fiends appeared before fusing. Everyone's eyes widened seeing that.

"Chaotic Overload of the Dark Dimension! Demonic Drake of the Chaos! Form together to welcome a true ruler! Fusion Summon! Take rise, Level 12! Colorless, Chaos King of Dark World!" Ryan chanted.

At that what emerged from the portal was a fiendish overload with royal clothing having a staff with a fine ruby, fiendish wings, looks elder evidenced by his long gray hair, and has 3000 attack points.

* * *

_Colorless, Chaos King of Dark World_

_Dark Type_

_Level 12_

_Fiend/Fusion_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2200_

_"Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World" + 1 level 6 or higher monster_  
_This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Super Polymerization". Other effects will be revealed._

* * *

Zane's eyes widened in shock.

"Actually Zane... This is the very first successful time since I summoned him." Ryan admitted looking up at Colorless, "Since I founded him."

Zane nodded hearing that. "Then it's a shame he'll be destroyed on my next turn."

"Not really." Ryan told him.

"Oh, and how do you figure that?" Zane asked him.

"First I activate it's ability. Once a turn, I can take a Dark World card in my graveyard, and add it to my hand." Ryan said taking the card, "As long as I discard a card."

He discarded the card he just added.

"And I think you remember Lucient." Ryan said as the monster appeared.

Zane frowned. "I remember him."

"And also Colorless can't be destroyed by effects." Ryan said as Colorless was unaffected by Chain Material's effect.

"Not bad." Zane admitted.

"That's my turn." Ryan told him.

Zane 4th Turn:

Zane drew his card and smirked. "I drew this, my Power Bond!"

"Your ultimate card." Ryan grunted seeing that.

"Exactly, so now I'll play Power Bond to summon my Cyber End Dragon!"

* * *

_Power Bond_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material, and it gains ATK equal to its original ATK. During the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, you take damage equal to the amount of ATK gained from this effect at the time of the Summon._

* * *

"Of course, I don't have monsters but that all changes thanks to Cybernetic Fusion Support!" Zane added.

* * *

_Cybernetic Fusion Support_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Pay half your LP; once, if you Fusion Summon a Machine Fusion Monster this turn, you can banish monsters from your hand, field, and/or GY as the Fusion Materials. You can only activate 1 "Cybernetic Fusion Support" per turn._

* * *

"Sending two Cyber Dragons to my graveyard came in handy wouldn't you agree?"

**(Zane: 2000)**

"Grinning Grave Virus sent..." Ryan trailed off at that.

"Grinning Grave Virus sent..." Ryan trailed off at that.

At that the three dragons appeared before merging as Zane's original ace appeared roaring.

* * *

_Cyber End Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 10_

_Machine/Fusion_

_ATK: 4000_

_DEF: 2800_

_"Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"_  
_A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Materials. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage._

* * *

_Cyber End Dragon: **(ATK: 4000 * 2 = 8000)**_

"Next, I think I'll use Cyberdark Inferno's effect to return Cyberdark Horn to my hand and then immediately summon it again. Of course there's one difference this time."

"Difference?" Ryan asked not liking the sound of that.

"I'll be equipping him with Cyberdark Claw instead of Cyberdark Cannon." Zane stated.

_Cyberdark Horn: **(ATK: 800 + 1600 = 2400)**_

"Now then, look at the field and tell me what's about to happen."

"One of us will lose." Ryan answered after a moment.

"You have no spell or trap cards on your field." Zane told him.

Ryan didn't say anything at that. Zane frowned. "Cyber End Dragon, attack Colorless and end this duel."

Cyber End charged an attack only for Ryan called, "Colorless' ability activates! By tributing a Dark World on my field that's level 6 or below I can decrease Cyber End's points by his!"

Lucient vanished.

_Cyber End Dragon: **(ATK: 8000 - 2400 = 5600)**_

"I play Battle Fusion!" Zane countered. "Thanks to this spell, Cyber End Dragon gains the attack points of Colorless."

* * *

_Battle Fusion_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

__When an attack is declared involving a Fusion Monster you control and an opponent's monster: That monster you control gains ATK equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster, until the end of the Damage Step. You can only activate 1 "Battle Fusion" per turn.__

* * *

"What?" Ryan asked in shock.

_Cyber End: **(ATK: 5600 + 3000 = 8600)**_

_'Okay... I have to do this.'_ Ryan thought, "Colorless' other effect! When he's attacked while I have no cards in my hand, I can banish Lucient, and Super Polymerization! This inflicts damage to both our Life Points equal to the battle damage I take!"

Zane's eyes widened hearing that._ 'Not again!'_

Cyber End struck Colorless as the damage was dealt.

* * *

**Ryan: 1100**

**Zane: 0000**

**Ryan wins the duel!**

* * *

"What in the world?" the Professor questioned seeing that.

Ryan breathed kneeling, "K-Kurifiend's ability... Once a duel while in the graveyard, I can add it to my hand to halve the damage I take from an attack."

The entire room was silent before...

"Urgh..." Zane grunted before grabbing his chest and collapsing to one knee.

Seeing that Ryan widen his eyes running over to him. Zane looked to be in intense pain.

"This is why those cards need to get off you." Ryan said pulling the deck out of Zane's Duel Disk.

"What are you..." Zane started weakly before his eyes widened. _'What? He's not affected by them?'_

"Alright with them off you can be safe." Ryan told him, "The Deck puts a lot of strain, and can cause death. That is something, I can't let happen."

Zane just stared at Ryan in shock before grunting again as he lost consciousness.

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Zane's condition is why he isn't on the frontlines against the other Dimensions, he's still one of the best duelists but he's incapable of actually fighting alongside the other students.)**

"We need a doctor!" Ryan called to them.

Three students ran down to help Zane as the Professor watched.

"Well, as per the terms you are now the rightful owner of the Cyberdark Deck." the Professor told Ryan.

"Wha? Hey I didn't lose! I only wanted the cards away from him." Ryan told him.

"You wanted Zane to stop using the cards, which means what happens to them is your decision." the Professor said calmly.

Hearing that Ryan looked down at the scattered Deck before taking them all in his hands before saying to the Professor, "Can you let me know if Zane wakes up?"

"Of course." the Professor nodded calmly.

"Ryan!"

Hearing that he looked over. It was Yuri and Celina.

"Why didn't you tell us you got that strong?" Celina asked him.

"Actually I didn't think I was." Ryan admitted, "My initial strategy was using Virus Cards against Zane but drawing Super Polymerization changed things up."

"Well, I think you did a great job." Yuri smiled only to pause. "Is she staring at you?"

Hearing that Ryan turned to see Molly before smiling saying to them, "Excuse me."

He walked over to her saying, "Molly... Thanks for helping out with the Virus Cards. Now Zane will be safe."

"I'm... glad." Molly said before leaning against a wall. "I think this is goodbye though Ryan."

"Where you going?" Ryan asked blinking.

"I'm out of energy... so I have to leave forever." Molly whispered sadly as her body started turning transparent and a card fell to the ground in front of her, a copy of Maiden in Love.

Ryan picked up the card, and blinked looking up, "Wait... Your a Duel Spirit?"

Molly nodded before looking down. "I'm too weak to stay though... I'm sorry."

Ryan tried to hug her, "Molly, I...AH!"

He suddenly tripped landing on Molly. He hit the ground as Molly vanished completely. That was before she noticed she had turned physical again.

"Huh?" Molly asked in shock. "How... how am I still here?"

"Ah! Sorry Molly!" Ryan said blushing pulling back after realizing he was too close to her, "I-I didn't mean the trip!"

She didn't seem to have noticed. "I... this shouldn't be possible. I was vanishing."

Seeing this Ryan blinked at this before noticing his hand was injured in the duel, and his blood from it was on her shoulder from where he grabbed her when he fell, "Uh... Maybe this is why?"

Molly's eyes widened seeing that before frowning. "You were hurt?"

"Yeah but... It's not a big deal." Ryan assured her, "Saving Zane is worth any scratch."

Molly nodded before kissing him. "Well... I'm glad I can stay, even if I don't know why."

Ryan smiled before pausing blushing deep before sighing, "Oh forget it."

He took her shoulders kissing her lips. Molly hugged him kissing her back.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... definitely a surprise with this one, not even I saw it coming.**

**bopdog111: Both end, or Ryan's idea?**

**Ulrich362: Ryan's idea... dueling Zane, that was a surprise.**

**bopdog111: And with that done what kind of impact would that leave on Duel Academy?**

**Ulrich362: Who can say, it'll have an immense impact to be sure though. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	8. Date with Allie!

**bopdog111: We're back to Cloud.**

**Ulrich362: Yup.**

**bopdog111: After his trip to the doctor what did Cloud do to keep up his blood circulation?**

**Ulrich362: Hopefully good things but who knows?**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Cloud was writing something a journal before sighing ripping the page out, and threw it away. He heard voices from outside. Hearing that he walked to the window. He noticed everyone was walking off.

_'Where are they going?'_ Cloud thought before running, "Guys!"

They turned to him. "Cloudy?"

"Where are you guys going?" Cloud asked them.

"Just to You Show." Yuya answered.

Cloud nodded before asking, "But can I steal Allie for a little?"

Allie blinked before smiling and walking over to him. "Ok."

Cloud nodded with a smile as they both walked off.

"What is it Cloudy?" Allie asked curiously.

"Well... I had been trying to come up with things but... I got nothing." Cloud admitted.

Allie blinked in confusion. "Is something wrong, maybe I can help."

"Well... A Date..." Cloud said blushing.

Allie's eyes widened before she blushed herself. "Oh... um... I think isn't it usually you go have dinner together and then dance?"

"I was thinking how I should spend it... With you." Cloud said blushing in embarrassment.

A few seconds went by before Allie hugged Cloud.

"Cloudy... anything with you is ok." she whispered.

Cloud hugged her back. Allie just smiled at that.

"Come on." Cloud said walking talking her hand.

"Ok." Allie smiled following him.

They walked together before Cloud stopped at a Ice Cream Truck. Allie smiled before pausing. "Is Ice Cream ok?"

"If you want any." Cloud answered.

"I meant for your being ok. Remember what the doctor said?" Allie asked.

"He said I need more sugar." Cloud answered.

"Oh yeah." Allie giggled. "Ok then."

Cloud, and her walked as he asked, "What flavor would you like?"

"Um... Chocolate Chip?" Allie requested.

Cloud nodded before saying, "I'll take Mint, and Chip."

"Vanilla, and Chocolate Chip, and Mint, and Chip coming up." the man smiled taking them before saying, "That'll be 7.40."

Cloud gave him a 10, "Keep the change."

"Thank you Cloudy." Allie giggled.

Cloud smiled handing her the Ice Cream, "Here Allie."

Allie smiled taking it and taking a small lick before shuddering. "Cold."

Cloud chuckled before taking a lick of his own before shivering.

"See?" Allie asked before giggling.

Cloud chuckled before grinning, and dabbing his Ice Cream on her nose.

"Ack!" Allie cried out before shivering. "Meanie."

"Haha sorry." Cloud chuckled.

Allie pouted before just sighing and looking down sadly.

"Allie?" Cloud asked her.

"I'm running out of fun ideas to make sure you're ok." Allie admitted. "I'm supposed to help take care of you so you don't get sleepy but I don't know if I can anymore."

"Hey it's alright. We can just do some of them again as long as I can keep moving." Cloud told her with a smile.

Allie nodded at that before suddenly her eyes widened. "Oh... swimming!"

Hearing that Cloud blinked.

"Oh... I never actually tried swimming." Cloud admitted.

Allie's eyes widened. "Do you want me to teach you how?"

"Please that would be great." Cloud smiled.

"Ok." Allie smiled.

"Oh I also heard that our monsters can join us in this new resort?" Cloud asked her.

"Huh, really?" Allie asked. "I didn't know that."

"We'll have to see it." Cloud said finishing his Ice Cream before saying, "Allie you got some Ice Cream on your mouth."

Allie blinked. "I do?"

"Yeah. I'll get it." Cloud said before kissing her.

Allie blushed at that before quickly kissing him back. "Thanks."

Cloud smiled before they walked to a water park where it is like he said that Duelists are also splashing with their monsters. Allie's eyes widened seeing it. "Wow."

"Looks like our monsters will be right at home won't they?" Cloud smiled to her.

"Yeah... oh but we have to wait first." Allie said. "You aren't supposed to swim after you eat."

Cloud blinked hearing that, "I thought that was only a rumor."

"Better safe than sorry." Allie said.

"Okay. Should we get signed in?" Cloud asked.

"Ok." Allie nodded.

They walked to the register table where a man who was looking over noticed, "Good evening the Duel Monsters Water Resort. Membership for two?"

Cloud frowned. "Can we just come in for today?"

"Unless you have Membership or as a Guest for a member you can't come in." the man answered.

"How much is Membership?" Cloud asked him.

"15.99." the man answered.

Cloud looked before handing him some cash.

"Thank you young man." the man said calmly.

He hand him, and Allie two cards.

"Thank you." Allie smiled.

The man nodded as they walked in to the changing rooms.

"Rental swimwear is free for members." Cloud said seeing them before smiling, "This'll be fun."

Allie nodded. "Yeah."

Soon later Cloud changed to blue trunks before looking to see Allie is in a red one piece as he blushed, "Whoa you look beautiful."

Allie blushed. "Oh, thank you."

Cloud smiled before pausing, "Wait what about our monsters?"

"No. But thanks to Real Solid Vision it made it possible." a staff woman smiled mentioning them over.

"Do we put our cards somewhere?" Cloud asked.

"These are devices that scans your cards, and allows the monsters on them to be summoned." the woman explained mentioning to a device in four different sections where monster cards are at.

They nodded.

They summoned several monsters as what appeared was Guppy, Tetra, Arowana, along with Mother Grizzly, Silent Angler, Double Fin Shark, and Fog King as they looked around at this scenery confused.

"We can swim together." Allie explained.

"This Water Park makes to where monsters can swim with their duelists. So you guys are gonna feel right at home." Cloud smiled as they all made happy sounds before Guppy got between Allie's legs raising her up while Double Fin Shark did the same with Cloud.

Allie gasped. "What are you doing?"

"They might want to give us a ride." Cloud smiled as their two monsters swam to the water where Guppy, and Double Fin Shark swam giving the two kids a ride.

* * *

_Later..._

Cloud splashed Allie with a chuckle. Allie giggled before diving underwater.

"Allie?" Cloud asked.

Suddenly something grabbed his legs and pulled him under. Cloud flinched looking to see what grabbed him. It was a smiling Allie but she was holding him so he wouldn't sink before kissing him on the nose. Cloud chuckled in his breath before doing the same. Allie hugged him before they breached the surface only for her to yawn. Cloud blinked at that, "Are you catching my weak blood flow?"

"No... I didn't sleep well." Allie admitted.

"Oh. Come on." Cloud said taking her out as their monster's joined, "Get dressed Allie."

Allie nodded. After getting dressed they walked together where Cloud had sat at a small hill where it was sunset getting ready for night to roll in, "I saved this for last."

"Saved what Cloudy?" Allie asked.

"Just watch." Cloud smiled placing her close to him as they looked up before when it became night a Meteor Shower is starting.

Allie's eyes widened in awe.

"I checked that today was scheduled for a Meteor Shower so I knew I have to ask you now for you to go out with me." Cloud smiled.

"Of course." Allie smiled hugging him.

Cloud hugged her back before he lost his balance landing on the soft grass with her on top.

"Cloudy are you ok?" Allie asked.

"Yeah." Cloud answered before blushing, "You look more pretty up close."

Allie giggled. "Really?"

Cloud nodded. Allie smiled and kissed his nose. "Thank you."

Cloud smiled before yawning. Allie took his hand. "Let's get you home."

"Wait Allie... Can we just stay here?" Cloud asked her.

Allie blinked. "Ok."

With that they laid together under the stars looking up at the Meteor Shower before they both dozed off from the peaceful night.

* * *

_The next day..._

"Cloud? Allie!" Yuya called.

Cloud stirred awake before crying out covering his eyes, "Ah it's bright!"

Allie covered his eyes. "Feel better?"

"Yeah." Cloud admitted before pausing, "Wait did we fall asleep?"

"I guess so." Allie nodded.

"I'm... I'm so sorry Allie. Your parents might be really worried." Cloud said looking guilty.

"It's ok." Allie reassured him.

Cloud hugged her close. Allie hugged him back.

"Oh Allie... I had also thought of something, and I think you'll like it if we have time." Cloud told her.

"What is it?" Allie asked.

"Come on." Cloud said guiding her somewhere as Yuya with Zuzu smiled together.

They soon arrived at what looks like a jewelry shop.

"Cloudy?" Allie asked.

"Can you close your eyes?" Cloud requested.

Allie nodded before closing her eyes. He walked her inside as she heard talking before she can feel something being placed on her.

"Cloudy, did you buy me a necklace?" Allie asked.

"Not just any." Cloud told her, "Okay open."

Allie opened her eyes. On her reflection was a blue gold necklace with a teardrop. Allie's eyes widened. "Cloudy... how did you get this? It's beautiful."

"I poured every once of change I have to get it." Cloud answered with a smile.

Allie frowned. "But what about you? You need money."

"To me your first then myself." Cloud told her with a smile.

Allie frowned before tearing up and hugging him. "How are you real?"

Cloud hugged her back.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Apologies, we're trying to stop having short chapters but considering what's next... it justifies its own chapter right Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: Yes it does.**

**Ulrich362: Of course... it won't just be the debut of a new summoning. Something else will happen, something rather interesting for a certain dimension. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	9. Growing Up So Fast!

**bopdog111: We're back guys.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, and miracle of miracles we've reached canon... kind of.**

**bopdog111: What awaits us?**

**Ulrich362: Only one way to find out right Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: Yup.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It had been years since Ryan's duel with Zane and he was currently in his room with Molly AKA The Maiden in Love.

"So Molly... Why are you here?" Ryan asked her.

"What do you mean?" Molly asked.

"You might be here for an important task." Ryan answered.

"I can't think of anything, I'm here because I want to stay with you." Molly smiled kissing his cheek.

Ryan blushed at that. Molly giggled before blushing. "You let me stay remember?"

"I didn't know how I done that... But I was so close to you." Ryan blushed.

"Well, however you did it I'm glad." Molly smiled.

Ryan smiled back to her. Molly paused before her eyes widened. "Can I see your deck? Pretty please."

"Uh which one?" Ryan asked.

"Dark World which is my Honor Student Deck, or the Deck that... My parents gave me Invoked?" Ryan asked her looking down.

Molly hugged him before smiling. "On second thought... do you trust me?"

Ryan looked to her before nodding. Molly took his hands before closing her eyes as a flash enveloped the two of them before fading to reveal they had disappeared.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

They appeared somewhere as Ryan blinked looking around.

**_"Come on."_** Molly smiled offering her hand.

Ryan looked to see Molly turned into her true form as he blushed before taking her hand. She carefully led him before shuddering as they approached a large gate.

**_"Brron? Brron I know you're in there."_** Molly said nervously.

"Brron?" Ryan asked hearing that.

**_"Come right in."_**

The gate slowly opened. Molly squeezed Ryan's hand nervously as they walked through the gate.

"Molly?" Ryan asked confused as they walked together.

**_"I... don't normally like coming here."_** Molly admitted as she looked around uncertainly before approaching a group of fiends. **_"Excuse me... is Brron in the castle?"_**

_**"Where else would he be?"**_ one of them rasp out.

Molly flinched. **_"Sorry."_**

She turned to Ryan. **_"Come on... I want to get this part over with quickly."_**

"What's going on?" Ryan asked her taking her shoulders.

**_"This... I brought you to the Duel Monsters Spirit World Ryan. So you could meet your monsters for real."_** Molly answered.

"Huh?" Ryan asked surprised as they walked in where Dark World monsters were conversing with each other along with several Invoked creatures.

Molly looked shocked. **_"Aleister? What are you doing here?"_**

**_"Huh?"_** a white spellcaster with purple hair turned over, **_"Maiden! I didn't know you would be here!"_**

**_"I met someone special... Ryan."_** Molly said turning to him and smiling.

Ryan looked amazed as Aleister said, **_"Ryan! Well this is a surprise. We always did stood up for you since your parents gave us to you."_**

"I'm... not dreaming am I?" Ryan asked in shock.

**_"No, this is the Duel Monster's Spirit World."_** Aleister answered.

Ryan looked amazed looking around, "Amazing... I didn't ever think of coming here."

**_"Well, it's clear who the favorite is."_** mentioned a voice from the other side of the room.

Hearing that the three looked over. Molly's eyes widened before she nervously kneeled. **_"King Brron, my apologies. We didn't see you."_**

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Maiden in Love/Molly isn't a Dark World monster but she's in the Dark World castle and is somewhat scared of Brron.)**

Brron trapped in chains walked forward. Ryan blinked in awe seeing him.

**_"I was just speaking with Ryan."_** Aleister noted calmly.

**_"I can see that."_** Brron told him, **_"And it's clear what his favorite is."_**

"Grapha?" Ryan asked.

**_"Grapha?"_ **Aleister asked in surprise.

"I think that's what he means." Ryan said helping Molly stand up.

_**"Oh... no I meant how you clearly prefer Aleister and his... creatures to the power of the Dark World."**_ Brron stated coldly.

"Neither." Ryan said simply.

**_"Ryan..."_** Molly whispered hearing that.

**_"You must have some preference. Our fighting tactics are completely different."_** Brron pointed out.

"Yeah that's true. But playing favorites isn't what I want to do. I treat all of my cards equally, and depend on each, and everyone of them like any other card. You all are more special to me then any other card I have not as regular cards but as friends, and even... family." Ryan said before looking down.

Hearing that Aleister and Brron exchanged a surprised look.

**_"Ryan... is there anything we can do for you?"_** Aleister asked him.

"Let's all treat each other as equals, no talking about favorites, and work together." Ryan answered.

Molly smiled before pausing. **_"Ryan... can I ask you something?"_**

Ryan turned to him.

**_"Maybe... maybe we could help your goals?"_** Molly suggested. **_"That way you can reach them quicker?"_**

Ryan smiled before placing his hands on her shoulders, "Thanks Molly."

Molly smiled before quickly kissing him. **_"You're welcome."_**

Ryan blushed before asking, "Can we head back?"

**_"Ok."_** Molly smiled.**_ "Just close your eyes."_**

Ryan told Brron, and Aleister, "See you two on the other side."

They nodded before a flash of light filled the room only to fade with Ryan and Molly having vanished again.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

They appeared back in Duel Academy as Ryan opened his eyes Molly back in her student form. Almost immediately someone was knocking on the door. "Ryan, Molly? Are you two in here?"

"Who is it?" Ryan asked.

"Celina... we have a problem."

"What problem?" Ryan asked her.

She walked into the room.

"You heard about what happened to Mamoru?" Celina asked.

"He had retreated." Ryan answered.

"Apparently the Ritual Dimension is stronger than he thought, and if the reports are accurate... they might be trying to reach the Standard Dimension before us." Celina told him. "If those two get together it could make our goals impossible."

Ryan looked concerned before saying, "I don't know what to do."

Celina frowned before walking over to him. "It'll work out, the four of us won't lose remember?"

Ryan nodded hearing that, "Right."

Celina smiled before frowning. "Anyway, I just wanted to give you two a head's up. I'll see you two around."

With that she walked off. Ryan closed the door before walking to his bed laying down. Molly just smiled seeing that.

"Molly? Has... a Human, and a Duel Spirit relationship like us ever happened for real before?" Ryan asked her.

Molly closed her eyes in thought. "I think... once. Kind of."

"Well... If we do have a... have a..." Ryan blushed, "I'm worried what would happen to either you or..."

Molly blinked in surprise before her eyes widened. "Oh... if it's you that wouldn't happen."

Ryan turned to her.

"I don't really understand how, but remember how you kept me from leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah." Ryan nodded.

"There's something special about you... so if we ever did... if you ever wanted to... it should work like normal." Molly told him.

Ryan blushed before closing his eyes, "Can you lay down for a second?"

Molly smiled before nodding and laying down next to him. "Like this? Or did you mean..."

She gently hugged him.

"This?"

Ryan blushed with a smile before crawling down before laying his head on her stomach. Molly smiled before closing her eyes.

"Sorry if this seems weird." Ryan said quietly to her.

"Not really." Molly whispered gently.

She felt a gentle kiss at her stomach. Molly giggled only to frown. "Ryan? Can I ask you something?"

Ryan turn his head to look up at her from his position.

"... Duel Academy, they want to create a utopia right?" Molly asked him while gently putting his head back on her stomach.

"Yes..." Ryan said while keeping his head on her.

"... Do you want our help?" she asked hesitantly. "I mean... all of us?"

Ryan didn't answer as she could feel tears.

"Ryan?" Molly asked nervously. "What's wrong?"

"Why do we have to hurt others?" Ryan asked as tears started.

Molly shifted so she could hold him. "I wish I knew, but I don't."

Ryan stayed in her arms for several minutes before asking, "Can I... kiss your stomach bare?"

Molly's eyes widened. "Um... you won't be embarrassed?"

"Y-You liked I kissed it when covered?" Ryan asked her with a blush.

"Yeah it's just... you want to kiss my bare stomach?" Molly asked uncertainly. "If you do I don't mind but... I don't want to embarrass you."

"I'll be okay." Ryan told her, "And I don't know by but... I think doing it brings comfort, and peace."

Molly looked at him before blushing. "Ok."

As she said that Molly stood up before taking the top of her Duel Academy uniform off and lying back down. Ryan blushed before crawling down, and kissed it softly. Molly smiled gently. "That tickles."

Ryan softly smiled before laying his head on her stomach in peace as he places his hand on it rubbing it.

"You're not embarrassed are you?" Molly asked gently putting a hand on his head.

"No." Ryan answered as she could see a smile as he continued rubbing.

Molly smiled at that before closing her eyes.

"Also... Another reason why... You said you been having stomach aches for a while so... I thought I make it better." Ryan admitted to her.

Molly's eyes widened. "You remembered?"

"Yeah." Ryan answered.

Molly teared up hearing that before hugging him. "That's so sweet."

Ryan smiled before kissing her stomach again. Molly smiled at that before wrapping her arms around him. "Can we stay like this for a while?"

"As long as you want." Ryan answered stilling rubbing before feeling her belly button, and blinked before looking.

"Ryan?" Molly asked curiously.

"Oh... That's what I felt." Ryan blushed before softly kissing it.

Molly smiled. "I thought something was wrong."

"I don't think I seen someone else's navel." Ryan admitted.

"It's not funny looking is it?" Molly asked.

"Actually... It looks cute." Ryan admitted with a blushing smile.

Molly smiled at that before blushing. "Um... Ryan?"

"Yeah?" Ryan asked.

"Could... could you do me a favor?" Molly asked.

"What is it?" Ryan asked.

Molly blushed before rolling over. "Could... you rub my back for a bit?"

Ryan looked before nodding softly rubbing her back slowly. Molly let out a soft sigh. "Thanks, that feels nice."

Ryan smiled softly at this before kissing it. A few minutes passed before Molly shifted. "Ok... your turn."

Ryan blinked at that before slowly taking off his shirt, and laying down on his stomach. Molly gently rubbed his back. "Do you think they like me? Yuri and Celina?"

"They... ask me sometimes what your like, and if we're going out." Ryan answered.

Molly giggled at that. "Well we are aren't we?"

Ryan blushed but smiled, "Yeah we are."

Molly smiled before moving to hug him only to pause and stop.

"Hm?" Ryan asked noticing that, "Oh you need me to sit up?"

With that he sat up, and embraced her. Molly blushed heavily while hugging him back. "Ryan... we're both naked from the waist up remember?"

Ryan blushed before saying, "Well uh... You like it right?"

Molly smiled. "Well... yeah."

"Worst case if we're in our..." Ryan started before freezing blushing bright.

"Ryan?" Molly asked.

Ryan didn't say anything as she realized what he was saying it would be worst if they are only in there underwear. Molly blushed before closing her eyes. "Oh... well there would be one thing worse than that."

Hearing that Ryan looked. Molly was blushing as he realized the only thing worse than being in their underwear would be not being in their underwear. Ryan blushed at that before asking, "Y-You want to... No it's clear you don't want too."

"Ryan... I'm the Maiden in Love, I wouldn't stay with you for this long if I didn't love you." Molly whispered. "If you want to do... well, it's a little embarrassing but it would be ok. I really don't mind."

Ryan blushed before closing his eyes taking off his shorts. Seeing that Molly took her skirt off before pausing. "Oh... didn't you have to see Zane in a half hour?"

Ryan blushed deep seeing her like that before saying, "Y-Yeah... But we have plenty of time."

Molly nodded before closing her eyes. "Then... do you want to?"

Hearing that Ryan blinked. She quietly whispered in his ear. "What we were talking about a minute ago... hugging without anything. I really don't want to embarrass you though."

Ryan blushed before looking down, "Molly... Am I a... p-p-p..."

Molly's eyes widened and she immediately hugged him. "No, of course not."

Ryan hugged her back.

"Promise me you'll never think of yourself as something so awful." Molly requested.

Ryan slowly nodded before closing his eyes with a blush, "Uh... who's first?"

"... Together?" Molly suggested.

Ryan slowly nodded before closing his eyes with a deep breath.

"On three?" Molly asked.

"Okay." Ryan said with his eyes still closed.

"One... Two... Three." Molly counted.

At that they both took off their last articles of clothing together but Ryan kept his eyes closed. He felt someone hug him. Feeling that he opened his eyes. Molly was hugging him.

"Molly..." Ryan trailed off before pressing on his Duel Disk that locked his door as he hugged back.

"Can I say something?" Molly asked. "Without it embarrassing you?"

"Yeah?" Ryan asked her.

"You're very handsome." Molly smiled.

Ryan blushed before looking her body, and smiled with a red tint, "And you're angel really a... I mean you're really angel a... I mean-"

Molly giggled. "I know what you mean."

He blushed before getting the blanket ready, and crawled down laying his head on her stomach again softly kissing it. Molly gently rubbed his head at that.

"Molly... Thanks." Ryan told her.

"Shouldn't I be thanking you?" she asked.

"I mostly..." Ryan admitted as he rubbed her stomach like before.

Molly just smiled. "Are you tired?"

"Actually... Yeah." Ryan admitted to her.

Molly smiled before sitting up. "I'll message Zane and let him know you're resting. Stay right there."

Ryan nodded to her sitting up. Molly walked over to her Duel Disk and sent a short message before smiling and walking back to the bed and laying down next to Ryan. Ryan laid back down to her stomach. Molly reached down and pulled up the covers before smiling. "Sleep tight Ryan, I love you."

"I love you too Molly. Can you stay with me?" Ryan asked growing sleepy as he tried to stay awake a while longer while rubbing her stomach.

"Of course I can." Molly smiled gently while rubbing his head. "Just get some sleep."

After a few more seconds Ryan's eyes falling asleep as his hand stopped at her hip. Molly smiled gently hugging him before closing her own eyes. She hears Ryan's peaceful breathing as he sleeps on her. Molly smiled before frowning. _'Ryan...'_

With that she carefully shifted before getting dressed and sending a message to the Professor.

_"Professor, I may have an idea... Duel Spirits may help Duel Academy."_

_"Duel Spirits?"_ the Professor messaged back.

_"Yes, I might be able to convince them to help our goals."_ Molly told him. _"Ice Barrier, Dark World, Lightsworn, all of them. That is, if you want."_

_"Why are you suggesting this?"_ the Professor asked her.

Molly flinched slightly before typing again.

_"Our goal is to unite the four Dimensions into a utopia isn't it? If we have more allies that goal might be possible."_

_"Five."_ the Professor told her before adding, _"So far Obelisk Force is doing a fair job so only if I consider it. Understand?"_

_"Understood, and my apologies I mistyped that. Thank you Professor."_ Molly sent before pausing and turning to where Ryan was sleeping and blushing.

When she turned she sees Ryan twisting, and turning. Molly blushed slightly before carefully taking her uniform off again and moving to lie down next to Ryan before gently kissing his cheek. "Sleep well Ryan."

Ryan took her in his arms calming down. Molly smiled at that before blushing slightly and closing her own eyes before slowly falling asleep. With that they had a peaceful nap with each other.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Allie was asked to wake Cloud up as she walked upstairs. She entered the room too see Cloud sleeping peacefully quietly snoring as she giggled walking over, and shake him awake as Cloud stirred, "Huh?"

"Good morning Cloudy." Allie smiled to him.

Cloud sat up as the cover fell showing he's shirtless as Allie gasped blushing before turning. Cloud rubbed his eyes asking, "Allie... Why are you here?"

"I... I came to visit." Allie said blushing.

Cloud once realizing what's going on blushed, "S-Sorry you had to see me in this. It was so hot last night! Can you wait outside please?"

Allie nodded walking out, and closing the door. Minutes later he walked out in a blue shirt, "Sorry about that."

"It's ok." Allie mentioned with a blush.

Cloud hugged her. Allie blushed more at that before pausing. "Oh yeah... Yuya's dueling Gong right now."

"O-Okay." Cloud said before looking down, "Was that bothering you?"

"Huh?" Allie asked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Is seeing me... without a shirt bothering?" Cloud asked blushing.

Allie's eyes widened. "Oh... but, we went swimming remember?"

"Huh? O-Oh yeah, I didn't think of that." Cloud admitted.

Allie nodded before blushing. "But... you looked handsome."

Cloud blushed before asking, "Y-You want to see more later?"

Allie's eyes widened. "Um... what do you mean 'see more later?'"

"See me... without a shirt more." Cloud answered with a growing blush.

Hearing that Allie paused before smiling. "Maybe."

Cloud hugged her before saying, "C-Come one Allie."

Allie nodded as they walked downstairs. They walked downstairs to where Yoko gave him a lunchbox to help with his blood flow, "Thanks Miss Sakaki."

"You're welcome." Yoko smiled.

They walked on over to You Show at this before Cloud asked Allie, "Allie? How did your parents took our date, and your necklace?"

"They were surprised but happy." Allie answered.

Cloud nodded as they walked in to see the duel where it was Gong's turn.

"It's time for Gong's two sword-swinging Superheavy Samurai to say buh-bye, and hit the road! Gong's bringing out the best one of them all, Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!" Gong called as two mechanical warriors vanished only to bring out a larger one with 3500 defense points.

Allie stared in awe. "Gong is super strong."

"Alright Yuya enough riding around." the man stated clenching his fist, "It's time to take center stage and show Gong what you're made of."

"It's showtime! Ladies, gentlemen, and Gong how 'bout I kick things off this round's entertainment with some Carnival Craving Hippos!" a male voice cried riding on a hippo monster jumping on a rooftop showing it's a teen with crimson, and red hair, and having a red shirt with green pants playing a spell. "Get hopping hippos!"

Three different colored hippos appeared dancing in front of Yuya. Gong off-guard yelled, "Hey, what's with all that shaking! We're not dancing, we're dueling!"

Cloud only chuckled. Suddenly the field vanished causing Yuya to fall and land on his back hard.

"Yuya!" Cloud cried, "You okay?"

Yuya weakly looked up before making a silly face. Cloud chuckled at this. Allie smiled before pausing and looking down shyly.

"Allie?" Cloud asked her.

"Your laugh is cute." Allie admitted with a blush.

Hearing that Cloud smiled before giggling. Allie smiled and started giggling herself only to suddenly pause and look down with a huge blush.

"What's up?" Zuzu asked her walking over.

Allie blushed before whispering to Zuzu.

"Cloudy was hot last night and took off his shirt to sleep."

Zuzu blinked hearing that. Allie blushed more.

"You, and him went swimming right?" Zuzu asked her.

Allie nodded. "Yeah."

"What makes that different from this?" Zuzu asked her.

Allie looked down. "There's no water."

"What did he say?" Zuzu asked her.

Allie told her. Zuzu gave thought before suggesting, "Well how bout asking your parents if you will spend the night?"

Allie's eyes widened. "Oh... I can try."

"Cloud is over heels for you, and wants to make sure he's not bothering." Zuzu explained, "So you should give him every ounce of your love to him throughout your sleep over."

Allie's eyes widened and she turned bright red. "Are you... is that true?"

"He's worried about messing up." Zuzu answered, "And you can help him see he isn't gonna do that."

Allie blushed more. "Well... if you're sure big sis."

Zuzu nodded before walking to Yuya.

"Allie? What's wrong?" Cloud asked her, "You having a fever?"

Allie shook her head. "Um... Cloudy do you want to have a sleepover?"

Cloud blushed before saying, "I-If you want... I won't bother you will I?"

Allie shook her head. "No, you wouldn't be."

Cloud nodded hugging her. Allie hugged him back.

"Tell me how you feel." Cloud requested.

Allie blinked. "What do you mean? I feel ok."

"During the sleep over." Cloud clarified.

Allie froze before blushing. "Um... Cloudy do you..."

She looked down nervously.

"Do I what?" Cloud asked her.

Allie blushed more before frowning. "Never mind, don't come over."

With that she ran off.

"Uh hey Allie!" Cloud cried running after her.

"Leave me alone." Allie requested.

"Allie." Cloud said hugging her.

"Cloudy let go." Allie frowned.

"Allie you can tell me." Cloud told her.

Allie just looked down and shook her head.

"Allie come on." Cloud told her.

"Leave me alone." Allie told him.

"You can't do it by yourself." Cloud said kissing her.

Allie froze at that.

"I love you." Cloud told her.

Allie blushed even more. "Cloudy..."

He hugged her. Allie hesitantly hugged him back.

"You can tell me what's wrong." Cloud told her comforting.

Allie opened her mouth just at the door opened and a man walked in.

"Afternoon all I do hope I'm not intruding." the man stated.

"Sorry who are you?" Cloud asked him as Skip, Yuya, Zuzu, and Gong walked over.

The glasses man answered, "I'm Nico Smiley, dueling manager and promoter. Currently I represent the reigning Action Duel Champion, The Sledgehammer."

Shocked Yuya said, "Not THE Sledgehammer."

"The Sledgehammer is hosting a fan appreciation day at the Leo Institute and as part of the festivities he's issuing a one-on-one challenge to Yuya." Nico explained.

Off-guard Yuya asked, "Your inviting me to duel the Sledgehammer?"

"I'm not inviting you to duel his grandma!" Nico joked before saying, "Seriously, though, it's your chance to make up for your father's disappearing act. You remember what happened don't you?"

Yuya made a troubled look as Nico said, "You're finally old enough to get your wish! We'll publicize it as the duel of the decade! "The son of Yusho Sakaki tries to clear up his father's name"!"

Yuya swallowed nervously at that.

"Forget it." Skip stated bluntly. "I will never let Yuya take part in this match."

Surprised Nico asked, "Why not? It's what all the fans want to see, plus it'll mean tons of free publicity for your dueling school!"

"I won't let Yuya be humiliated!" Skip answered making Yuya give out a shocked look as Skip clench his fist, "The boy's suffered enough since his father disappeared... Get out of here Nico!"

"Oh I understand Boyle." Nico smiled putting a hand on his chest before leaning forward with a finger raised. "Its a real shame though, cause if you had agreed the Leo Corp. would have donated the newest augmented reality combat system to your dueling school for no charge. As in free."

"You've got a deal!"

SMACK!

That commit earned Skip a snack at the back of head by Zuzu who was holding a paper fan.

"You just said you'd never let Yuya duel the Sledgehammer." Zuzu pointed out in annoyance.

"But for the good of the school." Skip argued rubbing his face.

"What about for the good of Yuya?" Zuzu questioned.

"Even back then she cared about him, no wonder they ended up together." Jarrod smiled. "I mean, ignoring the fact that it was fate they definitely would have still fallen in love."

"No joke." Misty agreed.

"Um, well..."

"Yeah, we gotta have Yuya's back." Gong agreed with Zuzu closing his eyes.

"Uh we can't..." Hearing that they looked seeing Yuya's gone as Zuzu finished, "'Cause... he ran off."

"Just like his old man." Nico remarked.

* * *

_Later..._

Gong, Zuzu, Cloud, Allie, and Skip, running down a hallway to a bright light before the camera pulled back to show a large stadium full of people with several duels taking place and balloons flying into the sky and a cheering crowd.

"You fans have to been clamoring for this duel and now it's finally happening!" Nico announced as it shows as scene is turning to a holographic billboard of Yuya vs the Sledgehammer, "Three years ago the famous Dueltainer Yusho Sakaki failed to defend his title against the Sledgehammer! Now Sakaki's own son will try to erase that disgrace!"

"Do you think Yuya will show up?" Zuzu asked nervous.

Gong shrugged, "Who knows? But Gong's gut says he will."

"All right! Then we'll get our ARC-" Skip started only for Zuzu to whack him again with her fan with a bandage at the bump as he weakly said, "Never mind."

"Now lets get this grudge match underway!" Nico announced as a card appeared in his hand. "Here goes, time to activate the field, Castle of Chaos!"

"Augmented Reality Combat System energized. Generating Action Field." a computer voice said as a machine below the arena glowed as the arena transformed into a landscape with castles looking like fangs appeared while the Sledgehammer stepped on the balcony.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: What I've Done (Nightcore) by Linkin Park)**

**Yuya: 4000**

**Sledgehammer: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yuya 1st Turn:

Yuya immediately ran to a zip line and jumped on it riding down from the castle to the forest below. "I think I'll start things off by summoning Performapal Hip Hippo in attack mode."

As Yuya said that a pink hippo in a shirt and hat appeared as he landed on it and they ran into the forest.

* * *

_Performapal Hip Hippo_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 800_

_After you Normal Summon this card, you can Tribute Summon 1 Level 7 or higher monster in face-up Attack Position during your Main Phase this turn, in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)_

* * *

"I think that's enough for now."

"They just started, and already he's taking off!" a audience member called finding this boring.

"At least he didn't ran off like his father. Though the only thing missing for this chicken are his wings." another audience member remarked.

Cloud frowned at this as Allie took his hand.

"Just ignore them, they'll understand." the blonde woman smiled knowingly.

Sledgehammer 1st Turn:

"You're father is good at running away but it won't help you in this duel. I activate Feast of the Wild LV5, this lets me summon two level five monsters immediately, and I pick Swamp Battleguard and Lava Battleguard!" the Sledgehammer declared as the two monsters appeared.

* * *

_Feast of the Wild LV5_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Special Summon up to 2 Level 5 Warrior-Type monsters from your hand and/or Graveyard, but their effects are negated, also, for the rest of this turn, they cannot attack._

* * *

_Swamp Battleguard_

_Earth Type_

_Level 5_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1500_

_This card gains 500 ATK for each "Lava Battleguard" you control._

* * *

_Lava Battleguard_

_Earth Type_

_Level 5_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1550_

_DEF: 1800_

_This card gains 500 ATK for each "Swamp Battleguard" you control._

* * *

"And the Sledgehammer starts with a pair of powerful monsters." Nico Smiley announced.

"Now I tribute both of my Battleguards in order to summon the all powerful Battleguard King!" the Sledgehammer called as a huge warrior carrying a huge mace appeared.

* * *

_Battleguard King_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 1100_

_Once per turn: You can Tribute any number of Warrior-Type monsters, except this card; for each Tributed monster, this card gains 1 additional attack during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

"There it is, his best monster." cheered a young man in the crowd.

"I then activate another Feast of the Wild LV5 to bring Swamp Battleguard and Lava Battleguard back from my graveyard."

The two monsters reappeared at that.

"Now for every Warrior monster I sacrifice Battleguard King gets an extra attack." the Sledgehammer revealed as Swamp Battleguard and Lava Battleguard vanished. "Attack his hippo!"

Battleguard King struck the ground only for it to be revealed that Yuya and Hip Hippo survived.

"Sorry, but I played Evasion!" Yuya grinned.

* * *

_Evasion_

_Action Spell Card_

_When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"It negates one attack, but I have two more." the Sledgehammer reminded Yuya. "Attack again Battleguard King!"

This time the club hit but again Hip Hippo survived.

**(Yuya: 2900)**

"Sorry, but I grabbed Miracle which cuts the damage in half and stops Hip Hippo from being destroyed." Yuya smiled.

* * *

_Miracle_

_Action Spell Card_

_If a monster on the field battles: Target that monster; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage is halved._

* * *

"But I still have 1 more attack to make! Again!" the Sledgehammer called.

Yuya grabbed an Action Card and activated it just before the attack hit.

"Oh, and that hit which mean it will-Wait!" Nico cried seeing something popped out of the smoke which was Yuya, and Hop Hippo along with something beside him.

**(Yuya: 0900)**

* * *

_Benkei Token_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Warrior/Token_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_Special Summoned by the effect of "Benkei Guard"._

* * *

"What the?" the Sledgehammer asked seeing that.

"It's a useful little spell called Benkei Guard, it summoned a token to take the hit for me and it can't be destroyed in battle." Yuya explained.

* * *

_Benkei Guard_

_Action Spell Card_

_Special Summon 1 "Benkei Token" in Attack Position (Warrior-Type/Earth/Level 1/ATK 1000/DEF 1000). "Benkei Token" cannot be destroyed by battle or monster effects, also monsters your opponent controls cannot attack, except to attack "Benkei Token"._

* * *

"And Yuya had managed to power through the overwhelming assault!" Nico announced seeing this.

"Fine keep your monsters they won't last long." the Sledgehammer said ending his turn with a face-down.

* * *

**Yuya: 0900**

**Sledgehammer: 4000**

* * *

Yuya 2nd Turn:

Yuya drew his cards and smiled seeing it. "Ladies and Gentlemen!"

Screens appeared to show him at that.

"Allow me to introduce you all to the main star of the Yuya Spectacular, a wonder of the dragon world." Yuya grinned as he jumped off of Hip Hippo and took off his clown outfit before Hip Hippo and his token vanished. "I summon Odd-Eyes Dragon!"

At that a red dragon with green eyes with a gold crest appeared roaring.

* * *

_Odd-Eyes Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the original ATK of that monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

"Next up..." Yuya continued before grabbing a spell. "Perfect, I activate Delta Zero. Thanks to this since Odd-Eyes is level seven Battleguard King loses all his attack points!"

* * *

_Delta Zero_

_Action Spell Card_

_If you control 1 level 7 Monster: Reduce the ATK of one monster your opponent controls to zero until the End Phase._

* * *

**(A/N (bopdog111): Delta Zero is in Action Spell that exists in the Daughter Universe.)**

_Battleguard King: **(ATK: 3000 - 3000 = 0)**_

"What?" the Sledgehammer asked in shock.

"Now Odd-Eyes Dragon attack Battleguard King with Spiral Flame!" Yuya grinned as Odd-Eyes charged an attack. "When Odd-Eyes destroys a monster in battle you take damage equal to half its original attack points!"

Hearing that the Sledgehammer muttered to himself, "Battleguard King's attack points in half are 1500. If I lost another 2500 from this attack... The result would be catastrophic!"

Realizing this would deal 4000 points of damage which is the amount total he has as the blast struck.

"Oh the blast hits, and-Wait!" Nico announced as the smoke cleared showing Battleguard King survived as Sledgehammer was shown with Miracle.

"You aren't the only one who can play an Action Spell." the Sledgehammer smirked showing Miracle. "I was keeping this little baby just in case."

**(Sledgehammer: 2750)**

Yuya's eyes widened in shock. _'No way...'_

"Oh, and Sledgehammer reminds us why he's number one!" Nico announced.

"Anything else?" the Sledgehammer taunted.

"I... end my turn." Yuya finished nervously.

_Battleguard King: **(ATK: 0 + 3000 = 3000)**_

* * *

**Yuya: 0900**

**Sledgehammer: 2750**

* * *

The Sledgehammer 3rd Turn:

"My move, and I think I'll start with Battleguard Rage to give my Battleguard King 1000 more attack points." the Sledgehammer smirked.

* * *

_Battleguard Rage_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 Warrior-Type monster you control. It gains 1000 ATK. Monsters destroyed by battle with it are returned to the hand instead of going to the Graveyard. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card._

* * *

_Battleguard King: **(ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)**_

Yuya's eyes widened in shock before jumping to a tree where an Action Card was hidden among the leaves.

"You won't get away! Battleguard King!" the Sledgehammer called as his monster jumped forward.

Yuya closed his eyes sadly. "I play Damage Banish!"

* * *

_Damage Banish_

_Action Spell Card_

_If you would take battle damage: Reduce it to 0._

* * *

"You might destroy Odd-Eyes... but I'm not beat yet."

The dragon was smacked shattering as the Sledgehammer said, "Monsters destroyed from battle with a Warrior powered up by Battleguard Rage returned to your hand instead of the graveyard."

Yuya's eyes widened seeing his ace monster was back in his hand. "Odd-Eyes..."

"And I make your situation more dire by activating Battleguard Magic!" the Sledgehammer called.

* * *

_Battleguard Magic_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_When a monster is returned to the hand: Gain LP equal to half its ATK._

* * *

"As your monster returned to your hand I make your situation more dire by gaining points equal to half it's attack points!" the Sledgehammer called glowing. **(Sledgehammer: 4000)**

"Yuya..." Zuzu whispered seeing that as Cloud, and Allie looked worried.

"What will you do now?" the Sledgehammer smirked.

_'That's a good question, none of these cards can help me win. Maybe I'm really not good enough to defend my dad's honor.'_ Yuya thought looking at his hand of monster cards.

Then his Pendulum started glowing.

_'What?'_ Yuya thought in shock before seeing some of his cards were transforming along with Cloud's Deck which Allie noticed.

His cards transformed into a Spell Hybrid.

Yuya 3rd Turn:

Yuya drew his card before closing his eyes only to open them confidently.

"With scale 1 Stargazer Magician and scale 8 Timegazer Magician I set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya called as the two monsters appeared in pillars of light.

* * *

_Stargazer Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Pendulum Scale: 1_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 2400_

_**Pendulum Effect:** If a Pendulum Monster you control battles, your opponent cannot activate Spell Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Unless you have a "Magician" card or "Odd-Eyes" card in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 4._

_**Monster Effect: **Once per turn, when exactly 1 other Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is returned to your hand by an opponent's card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand with the same name as that returned to the hand._

* * *

_Timegazer Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Pendulum Scale: 8_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 600_

_**Pendulum Effect:** You must control no monsters to activate this card. If a Pendulum Monster you control battles, your opponent cannot activate Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Unless you have a "Magician" card or "Odd-Eyes" card in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 4._

_**Monster Effect:** Each turn, the first card(s) in your Pendulum Zone that would be destroyed by an opponent's card effect, is not destroyed._

* * *

"Pendulum what?" the Sledgehammer asked seeing that.

"This allows me to summon monsters from level 2 through 7 all at the same time!" Yuya stated, "Swing forth Pendulum, carve the arc of victory! I Pendulum Summon! Come forth Performapal Sword Fish, Performapal Whip Snake, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Three monsters appeared all at once.

* * *

_Performapal Sword Fish_

_Water Type_

_Level 2_

_Fish_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 600_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: All monsters your opponent currently controls lose 600 ATK and DEF. If you Special Summon a monster(s) while you control this card: All monsters your opponent currently controls lose 600 ATK and DEF._

* * *

_Performapal Whip Snake_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Reptile_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 900_

_Once per turn, during either player's Main Phase: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; switch its current ATK and DEF until the end of this turn._

* * *

_Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Pendulum Scale: 4_

_Dragon/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** You can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0. During your End Phase: You can destroy this card, and if you do, add 1 Pendulum Monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each Pendulum Effect of "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" once per turn._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

"Oh, and Yuya has pulled out a surprising turn around!" Nico cried.

"When Performapal Sword Fish is summoned all your monsters lose 600 attack and defense points." Yuya told the Sledgehammer.

_Battleguard King: **(ATK: 4000 - 600 = 3400/DEF: 1100 - 600 = 500)**_

"Your monsters are still lower!" the Sledgehammer pointed out.

"Performapal Whip Snake's special ability switches Battleguard King's attack and defense points!" Yuya revealed.

Whip Snake hynoptized King. **(ATK: 500/DEF: 3400)**

"What?" the Sledgehammer asked in shock.

"Now, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Battleguard King!" Yuya called, "Spiral Flame Strike! When Odd-Eyes battles the damage is doubled! Reaction Force!"

The new dragon struck Battleguard King.

The Sledgehammer grabbing an Action Card called, "I activate Evas-What? Why isn't it activating?"

As he's asking this Stargazer is glowing.

"Stargazer Magician's Pendulum Ability, when a Pendulum Monster battles he can negate the activation of one of your spell cards." Yuya stated.

Evasion was stopped the Sledgehammer cried out landing hard.

* * *

**Yuya: 0900**

**Sledgehammer: 0000**

**Yuya wins the duel!**

* * *

Yuya suddenly blinked. "Huh?"

As the crowd was cheering for Yuya's victory Allie remembered the glow she saw in Cloud's Deck. Cloud was smiling before turning. "Did you see that Allie? Yuya did it."

"Yeah... But your Deck was glowing." Allie told him.

"Huh it was?" Cloud asked confused looking in his Deck only to widen his eyes, "Huh? What happened to my cards?"

Allie blinked and looked at them. Like Yuya's cards from earlier their a spell, and monster hybrid.

Her eyes widened. "What are those?"

"These... might be what Yuya used." Cloud said thinking that.

Allie looked at the cards only to smile. "Well you deserve special cards too."

Cloud turned to her before smiling, "And I also deserve you?"

Allie paused and looked up thoughtfully. "I don't know... do you?"

"I think I do." Cloud said hugging her before blushing, "So... tonight?"

Allie blushed at that. "Um... ok."

With that they looked back to where Yuya smiles from the cheering, and is happily welcoming it.

* * *

_Later..._

After Allie got permission from her parents they started off from Yoko making them dinner.

"Mmm... As always Miss Sakaki you outdone yourself." Cloud smiled to Yoko.

"Thank you Cloud." Yoko smiled back. "I'm glad you enjoy it."

"Yeah, and it's great that you came over Allie." Yuya smiled to her, "Maybe you, and Cloud got some Deck Planning?"

Allie blushed. "Um... I don't know..."

"Well it's something you two are doing together. Just let me, or mom know if you two need anything." Yuya smiled.

Allie nodded shyly. Soon after their finished Cloud asked Allie to wait upstairs. Allie nodded and was sitting in Cloud's room. Cloud soon arrived upstairs holding something.

"I think this would... Help you be less embarrassed." Cloud admitted with a small blush handing a I Love You card to Allie.

Allie's eyes widened before smiling. "Thank you Cloudy."

She opened the card where a Duel Monsters card slipped. Allie bent down and picked up the card. To her shock it was a card called Aquaactress Dolphin.

* * *

_Aquaactress Dolphin_

_Water Type_

_Level 7_

_Fish/Synchro_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1900_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner "Aquaactress" monsters_  
_When this card is Synchro Summoned: Special Summon 1 WATER monster from your hand, or GY in Defense Position. When this card declares an attack: Tribute 1 Aqua monster from your hand, or field, and if you do this card is unaffected to other effects except "Aquaactress" cards. If this card is destroyed: Special Summon 1 WATER monster from your GY._

* * *

"Cloudy... how did you?" Allie started in disbelief.

"R-Read the card..." Cloud told her.

Allie hugged him. "I did... this is incredible."

She suddenly paused.

"But... how do you Synchro Summon?"

"Uh... You take what's called a Tuner Monster, and you take monsters that aren't Tuners, and add their levels together so that it equals a Synchro Monster's level but you have to fulfill the summoning conditions." Cloud explained, "Dolphin uses Aquaactresses that aren't Tuners."

Allie nodded at that before blushing. "Oh... um, you wanted to... right?"

"Uh, I figured the cards would get you less embarrassed about it." Cloud said with a blush, "Are you ready?"

Allie blushed but nodded. "I think so."

At that Cloud sat on his bed closing his eyes taking his shirt off.

"Cloudy... please don't close them." Allie whispered.

"Huh?" Cloud asked opening his eyes.

Allie was blushing. "It... it's more embarrassing if you close your eyes."

"Oh." Cloud said blushing before shifting to sit in front of Allie, "Well? What you think?"

Allie looked at him before smiling. "You look super strong, like you'll be able to keep me safe."

"Really?" Cloud asked looking over, "To be honest... I think, I was getting a little fat."

Allie's eyes widened. "Why would you think that? You look good to me."

As she said that she slightly poked Cloud's stomach. Cloud giggled at that, "I just think, I'm eating a lot... Like a piggy."

Allie pouted. "You're skinnier than me though, look."

She quickly pulled her shirt off.

"See?"

"Ah!" Cloud blushed bright seeing that.

"Cloudy? What's..." Allie started before turning bright red and shrieking in embarrassment.

Cloud looked before saying, "I love you."

Allie was still bright red before swallowing nervously. "I love you too Cloudy..."

Seeing that Cloud pulled her to a comforting embrace. Allie blushed slightly before gently returning the embrace.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Oh boy... quite the chapter.**

**bopdog111: Think their growing up too fast for their own good?**

**Ulrich362: Yeah... just a little bit. Though for the curious, no the farthest at this point would be cuddling together. Nothing beyond that.**

**bopdog111: What is next here?**

**Ulrich362: Something a bit unexpected... LID is getting a message, and during a familiar duel it will be decoded. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	10. The Cloud Way!

**bopdog111: They grow up so fast.**

**Ulrich362: Yeah, they definitely do.**

**bopdog111: Cloud's relationship with Allie does change huh?**

**Ulrich362: Definitely.**

**bopdog111: But in a good way. What now?**

**Ulrich362: That's a good question. Maybe Cloud and Yuya trying their new cards.**

**bopdog111: What cards of Cloud change?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to find out, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Allie slowly woke up only to feel something tightening it's grip around her. She frowned and tried to wiggle free before looking to see what it was holding her. It was Cloud still asleep. Seeing that Allie blushed before her eyes widened and she blushed even move before looking down to make sure she was wearing her pajamas before letting out a quiet sigh and smiling before snuggling closer to Cloud.

Cloud wrapped his arms saying in his sleep, "I love you Allie... Don't ever leave..."

She smiled. "I never will Cloudy."

As she said that Allie put her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"I'll stay right here for as long as you want."

But she realized he wasn't finished talking by this line, "...Don't reject me either like her..."

Allie's eyes widened before she started tearing up. "Huh? What?"

Hearing her crying Cloud's eyes snapped open sitting up, "A-Allie what's wrong!? Is something-"

He sees Allie is so close to him with tears as he blushed bright, "Allie?"

"A-Allie!" Cloud cried seeing her ran off totally confused.

"Huh, Cloud you're up?" Yuya asked walking into the room. "Is something wrong?"

"Allie just ran off for some reason..." Cloud said before looking down, "Was I bothering her all along?"

"I don't think so, come on maybe we can ask her when we get to You Show. It might have been a nightmare." Yuya suggested.

"...Like last time." He heard Cloud mumble.

"Last time?" Yuya asked.

"Huh? Oh uh, it's nothing. Come on." Cloud said walking down.

Yuya frowned but nodded following him.

"Morning you two." Yoko said to them, "Cloud what happened with Allie?"

"M-Me, and Yuya will find out Ma'am." Cloud told her.

Yoko raised an eyebrow before nodding. "Alright."

* * *

_Meanwhile at You Show..._

Zuzu was looking over some folders, and notes.

"Big sis Zuzu!"

"Huh?" Zuzu looked over.

Allie was running over to her in tears.

"A-Allie?" Zuzu asked hugging her, "What's wrong? Did something happen to Cloud?"

Allie had tears before telling Zuzu everything from when they had dinner, to Cloud thinking he was getting a little fat, to her waking up with Cloud holding her and then what he said.

"... And, I don't think he likes me anymore..." Allie finished before starting to cry as she hugged Zuzu back.

Zuzu blinked before saying, "Allie... That might be the reason why..."

She looked up still in tears.

"The reason why he thinks he's bothering people. He did like another girl but she turned him down... What you heard might've been before he met you." Zuzu explained.

Allie frowned. "But... he doesn't trust me."

"He does. He's worried that he's gonna mess things up we known that. We're gonna talk to him about him." Zuzu told her.

Allie looked worried but nodded. "O... ok."

They waited until who walked was Yuya, and Cloud, and Cloud was saying, "Well, I haven't tried the cards so maybe..."

He stopped when they noticed the girls. Allie looked down.

"Cloud, we need to talk." Zuzu told him.

"What's going on?" Cloud asked her, "I didn't bother her big time did I?"

"Who's 'her' Cloud?" Zuzu asked.

"Huh?" Cloud asked confused, "It's Allie who I'm talking about."

"No it isn't!" Allie shouted before tearing up. "You said 'Don't ever leave... ...Don't reject me either like her.' You don't like me and think I'm going to leave. You hate me don't you?"

"H-Huh? Was I talking in my sleep?" Cloud asked in shock before looking down, "No... I don't hate you Allie... What you heard was before we met."

Allie looked down. "You don't trust me anymore."

"Allie, I didn't mean it like that." Cloud said to her, "I was just real worried, and terrified, I would just do something stupid that could really mess up."

Allie blushed bright red. "I... don't think anything could mess things up Cloudy."

Cloud sighed, "I should tell you why I am acting like this..."

"Yeah, that might help." Zuzu agreed.

They all sat down as he said, "It was a few years back. I was a chipper young lad wanting to help everyone, and then... Someone caught my eye."

* * *

_Flashback..._

**Cloud:** I don't know who she is but I feel she is an angel.

_Cloud younger was having fun around the city sparking laughs to everyone as he explains things, and cracking jokes around. Then he spots a blue haired girl around his age talking to some girls all looking like their rich as he gulped before walking over._

**Cloud:** Her name was Sapphire, and she was a beautiful girl. During the time, I met her, I had been helping her or assisting her in anything she needs... She is a little grouchy but I thought she needed some fun.

_Over the next few scenes Cloud introduced himself to Sapphire, and then shift to where he does tasks for her with her acting superior but he doesn't let that bother her grinning now, and then on her face along with rubbing her shoes clean, brushing her hair, fetching some tea, and even doing nails which he didn't do before but was a natural._

**Cloud:** And overtime my feelings for her grow everyday, and I soon thought of the perfect time to say my feelings too her... But... Needless to say it shaken me to the core.

_Cloud walked to Sapphire was reading something as he asked nervously, "S-Sapphire?"_

_She looked up before sighing. "What is it?"_

_"I... Got something to tell you." Cloud said blushing with a smile, "Since we met, I knew I had it for a while but now I'm ready... I like you. I mean the 'like like' you, ya know?"_

_Sapphire's eyes narrowed. "What? Are you joking?"_

_"Huh?" Cloud blinked hearing that._

_"You're a pest, acting so cheerful all the time? It annoys me to no end." Sapphire told him coldly. "You're just a common brat while I'm actually someone important, I would have to be an idiot to spend time with you... you're no better than a servant. You know what would make everyone happier, if you just went away forever and nobody had to see you again. Now if you don't mind, I'm doing something so go away and don't bother me again."_

_"W-What? B-But, I thought you liked me..." Cloud asked stepping back in shock with tears building._

_"Didn't you hear me, I said just go away." Sapphire told him before turning back to what she was reading and completely ignoring him._

_Cloud shaken before starting crying running out._

**Cloud:** Hearing her said that tore my heart hundred times over... It made me think all I done is bothering everyone, and that nobody even likes me around. It's why I'm so meek, all the time, afraid of messing something up...

_The next flashbacks shows Cloud not doing what he used too as people watched him now confused, and concerned for his change of personality, and a kid saw him, and offered to join him, and his friends but Cloud passed by not saying anything as they watched surprised by what they saw._

**Cloud:** I... I thought everyone was better off without me... And that I should just exclude myself never to return...

_Flashback End..._

* * *

Cloud trembled as tears fell from his eyes to his hands, "But... you guys had helped see it isn't like that... But I am terrified I will do something... And we'll not be friends anymore..."

With that said he started to cry.

"That... that..." Allie started as she clenched her fists and started trembling in anger. "That brat!"

"Allie!" Zuzu scolded but sighed, "I'll excuse it this time."

"...You all hate me now do you?" Cloud asked his voice cracking sniffing loudly crying.

Allie immediately hugged him as tightly as she could. "I could never hate you... I hate her."

Cloud started to sob real loud hugging her real tight. Allie held him before pausing. "Cloudy... where did you meet her?"

Zuzu turned to Yuya for his reaction. Yuya looked completely stunned at what Cloud had told them.

"T-The Front of LID." Cloud sobbed crying.

"Oh my, I suppose I came at a bad time."

Everyone turned at that. It was a blonde haired boy wearing a white blazer looking to them.

"Who are you?" Yuya asked curiously.

"I'm Sylvio Sawatari. A Student of LID who is interested in your Pendulum Summoning." Sylvio answered.

"Oh... LID students are interested in it?" Yuya asked in surprise before Allie turned to Sylvio.

"Do you know Sapphire?" she asked.

"Huh? Sapphire, let me think." Sylvio said thinking about it before remembering, "Oh Sapphire Hyuga, the daughter of Miss Liz Hyuga, and chosen heir of the Hyuga Trademark Foundation."

"Where is she?" Allie questioned. "She hurt Cloudy. So I want to beat her and make her say sorry."

"Huh?" Sylvio blinked hearing that, "I'd be more then happy to take you to her in LID right now only if Yuya comes with me also. There are things between me, and him to discuss on Pendulum."

Allie turned to Yuya. "We have to go, for Cloudy."

Yuya looked before turning to Cloud who looked broken before saying to Allie, "Okay Allie. But just remember one thing."

"Yeah?" she asked.

Yuya just grinned as he usual does, "Duel with a Smile."

Allie smiled before nodding. "Ok."

She turned to Cloud.

"It'll be ok Cloudy, I promise."

Cloud looked to her with tears as they walked off.

Soon Sylvio arrived at a Classroom saying to Allie, and Cloud, "If Miss Sapphire haven't left yet she'll be in here. Come with me Yuya, Zuzu."

With that the three teenage kids walked off leaving the two, and the door. Allie turned and hugged Cloud before knocking on the door. Who answered was a teacher as she blinked, "Oh are you two new students?"

"No." Allie said. "We're from You Show Duel School, but I want to duel Sapphire Hyuga."

"Sapphire? She's in here." the teacher said stepping aside as the two walked in seeing a big classroom.

Soon Cloud froze as Allie sees from his line of vision was a group of maybe five kids with one sitting down with blue hair laughing with them in a superior tone. Allie pouted before giving Cloud a quick kiss on the cheek and walking over to them.

"Sapphire?"

Hearing that the six looked over as the blue haired girl asked, "Do I know you?"

"No, but you know Cloudy. He was super nice to you and you were mean." Allie told her. "Now say sorry."

"Cloudy? What kind of a stupid name is that?" Sapphire asked before noticing Cloud as she walked over as Cloud shaken more as she stopped in front of him, "You look familiar... Have I fired you before?"

"...It wasn't that long ago that we met." Cloud said shaken.

Soon Sapphire narrowed his eyes, "Oh, now I remember... The little pest that bugs me to no end, and annoys everyone only as a servant that thinks I love him... I thought I told you to never come back why are you here?"

Cloud shaken more looking down. Allie's eyes narrowed before...

SLAP

Everyone gasped, and Cloud stopped his breath in shock by what he just saw.

Sapphire turned to Allie more shocked then in pain before growling, "How dare you do that me?"

"You're not better than anybody else. Especially not Cloudy, he's super nice, and friendly. You're just a mean person, I challenge you and when I win you're going to say sorry to him." Allie told her.

Sapphire then smirked, "Fool do you even know what your getting yourself into? The Deck I have is stronger then what your weak cards can do against me."

"I'll still win." Allie told her.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." Sapphire smirked before turning to Cloud, "As for you when this is over don't think your off the hook."

With that she walked off. Allie hugged Cloud at that. "It'll be ok, and I won't ever do anything mean like that. I promise."

"Allie... I seen what her Deck is about..." Cloud said shaking a little.

"I'll be ok, I promise Cloudy." Allie whispered kissing his nose. "You trust me right?"

Cloud looked before nodding. Allie smiled. "Ok, then I promise I'll win and it'll be ok... though, can you try and be happy like before? I want you to be happy."

Cloud asked her, "I... I won't annoy you or anything?"

Allie shook her head. "You can't annoy me Cloudy."

Cloud nodded hearing that before hugging her tight. Allie hugged him back. "Come on, let's go."

With that they walked out.

* * *

_At the Dueling Field..._

Allie, Cloud, and Sapphire walked in only to see Sylvio talking with Yuya, and Zuzu.

"I hope you realize what your getting yourself into." Sapphire smirked to her.

"I'm helping Cloudy." Allie answered as they walked over to the others. "Excuse me, can we duel?"]Hearing that they looked over as Yuya questioned, "So your Sapphire."

"That's right. So your who's spouting lies to that commoner." Sapphire said coldly.

Yuya flinched at that. "Lies?"

She then turned to Sylvio, "Now move with them so I can teach this Commoner a lesson."

Sylvio sighed. "Alright fine. We'll deal with our situation next Yuya."

They walked off the field as Sapphire smirked, "For all that I hope your ready. I activate the Action Field, Clear World!"

At that they appeared in a blank location with crystals around them.

* * *

_Clear World_

_Action Field Spell_

_Each player gains the following effects based on the Attributes of the monsters they control:_  
_● LIGHT: Play with your hand revealed._  
_● DARK: Monsters you control cannot declare an attack._  
_● EARTH: Once per turn, destroy 1 monster you control._  
_● WATER: During your End Phase, discard 1 card._  
_● FIRE: During your End Phase, take 1000 damage._  
_● WIND: You cannot activate Spell Cards._  
_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"Clear World?" Allie asked in confusion.

"A Special Field for my deck." Sapphire said arming herself.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Tears Don't Fall by Bullet For My Valentine)**

**Allie: 4000**

**Sapphire: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Sapphire 1st Turn:

"If that commoner remembers my Deck then this will be good." Sapphire smirked looking over her hand, "I summon Clear Phantom!"

A phantom in a crystal appeared.

* * *

_Clear Phantom_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_This face-up card is not treated as a DARK monster. If this card is destroyed by battle, destroy 1 monster your opponent controls, then send the top 3 cards of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"That's a DARK Monster, so you don't get to attack me anymore." Allie mentioned.

"Uh Allie..." Cloud said nervously, "Sapphire's Clear Monsters don't have an attribute so she's unaffected to Clear World."

Allie's eyes widened in shock hearing that before running to try and find an Action Card.

"I place down two cards. Your move you little peasant." Sapphire smirked.

Allie 1st Turn:

Allie drew her card and smiled. "I summon Aquaactress Guppy in attack mode."

Guppy appeared bubbling happily.

* * *

_Aquaactress Guppy_

_Water Type_

_Level 2_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 600_

_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Aquaactress" monster from your hand._

* * *

"Clear World's effect! During the turn player's end phase they must discard a card from their hand if they control a Water Monster." Sapphire called as the crystals shined.

Allie frowned. "Well it isn't the end phase yet and Aquaactress Guppy's ability lets me summon an Aquaactress from my hand and I pick Aquaactress Arowana in attack mode."

Arowana appeared ready bubbling.

* * *

_Aquaactress Arowana_

_Water Type_

_Level 6_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2000_

_Once per turn: You can add 1 "Aquaactress" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Sapphire blinked before calling, "I activate, Attribute Chameleon!"

* * *

_Attribute Chameleon_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Once during your opponent's turn, you can select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls and declare 1 Attribute. That monster's Attribute becomes the declared Attribute until the End Phase._

* * *

"Until the end of the turn a monster on the field turns into an Attribute I declare." Sapphire said before smirking, "And that big fish is now Dark."

Allie meanwhile grabbed a card. "I play Invisibility!"

* * *

_Invisibility_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster you control; this turn, it cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects, also it is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

"This means Arowana is protected from every card you control."

"What?" Sapphire questioned.

"Next up Aquaactress Arowana's ability adds Aquaactress Tetra to my hand." Allie continued. "Then I'll set one card and activate three spells, Aquarium Lighting, Aquarium Stage, and Aquarium Set!"

* * *

_Aquarium Lighting_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_If an "Aquaactress" monster you control battles an opponent's monster, during damage calculation: Your battling monster's ATK and DEF each become double its current ATK and DEF during that damage calculation only. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Aqua-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Aqua-Type monsters. You can only control 1 "Aquarium Lighting"._

* * *

_Aquarium Stage_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_WATER monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle with a non-WATER monster. "Aquaactress" monsters you control are unaffected by your opponent's monster effects. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Aqua-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Aqua-Type monsters._

* * *

_Aquarium Set_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_All WATER monsters you control gain 300 ATK and DEF. All "Aquaactress" monsters you control gain 300 ATK and DEF. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Aqua-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Aqua-Type monsters._

* * *

The three spells appeared as Sapphire grunted.

_Guppy:** (ATK: 600 + (300 * 2) = 1200)**_

"Now Aquaactress Guppy attacks Clear Phantom and thanks to Aquarium Lighting her points get doubled." Allie revealed.

_Guppy: **(ATK: 1200 * 2 = 2400)**_

Guppy fired a blast destroying Phantom as Sapphire grunted. **_(Sapphire: 2800)_**

Sapphire then smirked, "Clear Phantom's ability now kicks in. When destroyed your Guppy joins him, and then you have to send your top three cards to the graveyard!"

Allie's eyes widened as her cards went to the graveyard.

"Well Arowana can still attack you." Allie said.

Arowana attacks as Sapphire grabbed an Action Card only to frown as she is blasted. **(Sapphire: 0800)**

"I end my turn." Allie smiled before turning to Cloud. "See Cloudy? Everything's ok just like I said."

Cloud looked a little calm seeing this as he smiled.

"You just got lucky big deal." Sapphire glared, "Due to Clear World's effect you have to discard a card now."

Allie nodded discarding her card.

* * *

**Allie: 4000**

**Sapphire: 0800**

* * *

Sapphire 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw." Sapphire said drawing as she then said with a smirk, "I start by activating Trade-In."

* * *

_Trade-In_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Discard 1 Level 8 monster; draw 2 cards._

* * *

"I discard a level 8 monster to draw 2 cards." Sapphire said drawing two cards, "And then Return of the Dragon Lords!"

* * *

_Return of the Dragon Lords_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Level 7 or 8 Dragon monster in your GY; Special Summon it. If a Dragon monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can banish this card from your GY instead._

* * *

Allie frowned briefly before smiling. "Well don't forget with Invisibility's effect wearing off Arowana gets the boost from Aquarium Set."

_Arowana: **(ATK: 2000 + (300 * 2) = 2600)**_

"Boost her up however you want cause it'll only make this monster more devastating." Sapphire smirked, "Come out Clear Vice Dragon!"

At that a huge dragon in a crystal appeared roaring.

* * *

_Clear Vice Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon_

_ATK: ?_

_DEF: 0_

_You are unaffected by the effects of "Clear World". If this card attacks an opponent's monster, the ATK of this card becomes twice the ATK of the attack target, during damage calculation only. If this card would be destroyed by an opponent's card effect, you can discard 1 card instead._

* * *

"Huh, how strong is that one?" Allie asked in confusion.

Cloud shook, "A-Allie? T-That's her ultimate monster... Now even if she doesn't have a Clear Monster, Clear World doesn't hinder her, and it's attack points are always double the amount of the monster it's attacks."

Allie's eyes widened in shock. "But... Arowana's my best monster and if Aquarium Lighting doubles her points to 5200..."

"I told you before you can buff up your monster all you want. It's only gonna make my dragon more devastating." Sapphire told her.

Allie took a nervous step back hearing that.

"And now take this as your sign to regret challenging me." Sapphire smirked as the dragon exited the crystal roaring.

_Arowana: **(ATK: 2600 x 2 = 5200)**_

_Clear Vice Dragon: **(ATK: ? + (5200 * 2) = 10400)**_

"Clear Vice Stream!" Sapphire called as Clear Vice fired a blast.

Cloud seeing this ran in, "Allie!"

Suddenly Allie smiled. "You shouldn't underestimate You Show, I activate my trap card Aqua Story - Urashima!"

* * *

_Aqua Story - Urashima_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If you have an "Aquaactress" monster in your Graveyard: Target 1 monster on the field; until the end of this turn, its effects are negated, its ATK and DEF become 100, also it is unaffected by your opponent's card effects._

* * *

"Since I have an Aquaactress in the graveyard this trap card targets Clear Vice Dragon and negates it's abilities and it's attack and defense points are just 100. Plus your cards don't work on him anymore."

"Think I didn't know that?" Sapphire smirked.

"I activate Dark Illusion!" Sapphire called.

* * *

_Dark Illusion_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, is activated that targets a DARK monster on the field: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

"A card effects that targets a Dark Monster is negated, and destroyed!" Sapphire smirked.

Allie's eyes widened in shock.

"Allie! There's an Action Card above!" Cloud called.

Allie looked up and grabbed it only for her eyes to widen as she was zapped.

* * *

_Lousy Luck_

_Action Trap Card_

_You take 800 damage._

* * *

**(Allie: 3200)**

The attack struck huge as Allie landed hard.

* * *

**Allie: 0000**

**Sapphire: 0800**

**Sapphire wins the duel!**

* * *

Cloud ran to her worried. Allie had tears in her eyes before shoving away and running from the room crying.

"A-Allie wait!" Cloud cried as the field vanished running after her.

"Pathetic, what a waste of time." Sapphire frowned. "Commoners like them may as well jump in a lake, it would make the entire city better."

With that she walked off. Yuya glared at where she walked off before telling Zuzu, "Zuzu, go to them. I'll take care of Sylvio."

"Right Yuya, I'll..." Zuzu started before someone grabbed her and dragged her to a square on the field.

"Activating the Action Field, Prison Tower of Darkville!" Sylvio said quickly.

* * *

_Prison Tower of Darkville_

_Action Field Card_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"What?" Yuya asked looking around before turning to Sylvio with a glare, "What are you doing?"

"What good is a Prison Tower without a prisoner Yuya? You want her back down safely, you'll have to beat me but without your Pendulum Cards that won't be happening." Sylvio smirked.

Yuya glared, "Fine, I'll just beat you here!"

They both armed themselves.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Bulletproof by Godsmack)**

**Yuya: 4000**

**Sylvio: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Sylvio 1st Turn:

"I'll be going first." Sylvio said drawing, "And to start I summon Abyss Actor Dress Rehearsal!"

* * *

_Abyss Actor Dress Rehearsal_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Special Summon 2 "Abyss Actor" monsters from your Hand or Deck but you cannot Normal Summon/Set this turn. When those monsters are destroyed, add them to your hand instead of sending them to the GY._

* * *

"With this, I am allowed to summon two Abyss Actors from my hand or deck but must skip my Normal Summon." Sylvio smirked.

"I'll use my spell to call on Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie, and Abyss Actor - Evil Heel."

Two fiends looking like perfromers appeared in place.

* * *

_Abyss Actor - Evil Heel_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2000_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 1000 ATK for each "Abyss Actor" monster you currently control, until the end of this turn. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can target 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card in your Graveyard; Set that card._

* * *

_Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1000_

_The first time this card would be destroyed by battle or card effect each turn, it is not destroyed. If this card is destroyed by battle, or if this card in its owner's Monster Zone is destroyed by an opponent's card effect: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Abyss Actor" monster from your Deck, except "Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie"._

* * *

"Two monsters?" Yuya asked in shock.

"I place 1 card down, and end my turn." Sylvio smirked ending his turn.

Yuya 1st Turn:

"Okay I draw!" Yuya called drawing looking over, "I start by summoning Performapal Hip Hippo!"

The hippo appeared grinning.

* * *

_Performapal Hip Hippo_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 800_

_After you Normal Summon this card, you can Tribute Summon 1 Level 7 or higher monster in face-up Attack Position during your Main Phase this turn, in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)_

* * *

"But it won't be staying around cause by sacrificing it, I can summon Sleight Hand Magician!" Yuya called as Hip Hippo morphed to a red magician.

* * *

_Performapal Sleight Hand Magician_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Performapal" monster, except a Pendulum Monster. Once per turn: You can discard 1 card, then target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

"What the?" Sylvio asked in shock.

"By sacrificing a Performapal, I can Special Summon, Sleight Hand Magician." Yuya explained.

Zuzu smiled only to frown. _'Without his Pendulum Cards Yuya's at a big disadvantage. I just hope he can figure out a way to beat Sylvio so we can get to Allie.'_

"And now, I activate Sleight Hand's ability! By sacrificing a card in my hand, I can destroy a card on the field!" Yuya called discarding a card, "I destroy Evil Heel!"

Sylvio jumped through the field as Evil Heel shattered, "Through Dress Rehearsal's effect Evil Heel returns to my hand instead of the graveyard!"

"Sleight Hand Magician attack Sassy Rookie!" Yuya called as the attack struck.

Sylvio called, "Sassy Rookie can't be destroyed 1 time a turn!"

"But you still take damage!" Yuya reminded as Sylvio grunted. **(Sylvio: 3200)**

"Nice one Yuya." Zuzu cheered.

"I place two cards down!" Yuya said setting them.

* * *

**Yuya: 4000**

**Sylvio: 3200**

* * *

Sylvio 2nd Turn:

"Well Yuya even without your Pendulum Cards your still tough." Sylvio smirked drawing as he grinned, "But will it be enough I wonder?"

Zuzu frowned at that. Sylvio then paused,_ 'Wait how do these work?'_

Yuya and Zuzu blinked seeing that.

"Huh, what's wrong?" Yuya asked him.

"Oi, be quiet!" Sylvio snapped looking at the Magicians in his hand trying to figure out how they work before he soon grinned, "I use scale one Stargazer Magician..."

Yuya's eyes widened. "No... you can't..."

Zuzu froze in shock.

"... And scale eight Timegazer Magician..." Sylvio continued.

Yuya looked terrified seeing that while Zuzu's eyes widened.

"No way... that's impossible." she whispered.

Sylvio suddenly smirked. "... In order to set the Pendulum Scale, this allows me to summon monsters from level two through seven all at once."

As he said that the two magicians appeared on the field.

* * *

_Stargazer Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Pendulum Scale: 1_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 2400_

_**Pendulum Effect:** If a Pendulum Monster you control battles, your opponent cannot activate Spell Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Unless you have a "Magician" card or "Odd-Eyes" card in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 4._

_**Monster Effect: **Once per turn, when exactly 1 other Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is returned to your hand by an opponent's card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand with the same name as that returned to the hand._

* * *

_Timegazer Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Pendulum Scale: 8_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 600_

_**Pendulum Effect:** You must control no monsters to activate this card. If a Pendulum Monster you control battles, your opponent cannot activate Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Unless you have a "Magician" card or "Odd-Eyes" card in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 4._

_**Monster Effect:** Each turn, the first card(s) in your Pendulum Zone that would be destroyed by an opponent's card effect, is not destroyed._

* * *

"Sylvio... can Pendulum Summon?" Yuya asked in disbelief.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Well done Sylvio." stated a man sitting at a desk before his computer started beeping. "Hm?"

It lists an error. The person frowned before looking into the error. _'What is this?'_

He sees Timegazer's card as it said a sentence:

_You must control no monsters to activate this card._

The person's eyes widened seeing that. _'How you will adapt Sylvio?'_

* * *

_Back at the Dueling Field..._

Sylvio smirked, "Now I can do this kind of summoning too."

Suddenly Timegazer Magician started sparking.

"Huh?" They asked noticing that.

"What's going on?" Yuya asked. "That's not normal."

"What's wrong with this thing? It's a Pendulum Card ain't it?" Sylvio asked taking it off his Duel Disk before putting it back on.

**"ERROR!"**

"What's going on!?" Sylvio yelled at this.

"How are we supposed to know?" Zuzu questioned.

"Ugh fine I'll have to do it later!" Sylvio yelled placing it in his hand, "I summon Abyss Actor - Leading Lady!"

A woman holding a whip appeared grinning.

* * *

_Abyss Actor - Leading Lady_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1000_

_Once per turn, when battle damage is inflicted: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses ATK equal to that battle damage. When this card is destroyed by battle, or if this card in its owner's Monster Zone is destroyed by an opponent's card effect: You can Set 1 "Abyss Script" Spell directly from your Deck._

* * *

Yuya was blinking in confusion._ 'What happened? Did I cheat before?'_

"And now I activate my face-down, Shrink!" Sylvio called.

* * *

_Shrink_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster on the field; its original ATK becomes halved until the end of this turn._

* * *

_Sleight Hand Magician: **(ATK: 2500 / 2 = 1250)**_

Zuzu noticed Yuya still looked confused to notice.

"Yuya, pay attention!" Zuzu cried.

"H-Huh?" Yuya looked, and widen his eyes getting to an Action Card.

"Sassy Rookie attack!" Sylvio called as Sassy Rookie charged, and struck Sleight Hand as Yuya grunted. **(Yuya: 3550)**

"Yuya!" Zuzu cried in horror seeing that.

"Your turn Leading Lady!" Sylvio called as Leading Lady charged as Yuya grabbing an Action Card only for Leading Lady to struck him. **(Yuya: 2050)**

Zuzu's eyes widened in horror. _'Yuya...'_ "Come on Yuya, you can take him down just focus!"

"Your move Yuya." Sylvio grinned.

Yuya 2nd Turn:

Yuya drew as he looked frowning,_ 'Pendulum Call... He has both Magician's so I can't use it...'_

Suddenly his Pendulum started glowing.

"What?" Sylvio questioned seeing that.

Yuya soon saw two magicians in his line of vision before grinning, "I activate Pendulum Call!"

* * *

_Pendulum Call_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Discard 1 card; add 2 "Magician" Pendulum Monsters with different names from your Deck to your hand, also, until the end of your opponent's next turn after this card resolves, "Magician" cards in your Pendulum Zones cannot be destroyed by card effects. You can only activate 1 "Pendulum Call" per turn. You cannot activate this card if you activated a "Magician" monster's Pendulum Effect this turn._

* * *

"By sending this Action Card to the graveyard, I can add two Magicians to my hand as long as their Pendulum Monsters!" Yuya called.

"What are you talking about? I have the Pendulum Cards." Sylvio pointed out.

Two cards ejected for Yuya to take as he grinned, "Yeah but their not the only ones."

Zuzu's eyes widened in shock. _'Yuya?'_

"And now I use Scale 1 Dragonpulse Magician, and Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician to set the Pendulum Scale! I'm taking control of this duel staring now!" Yuya called activating a new scale.

At that the Scale was set as the two flew up one cheerful but one stoic.

* * *

_Dragonpulse Magician_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Pendulum Scale: 8_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 900_

_**Pendulum Effect: **Once per turn, if you have a "Magician" card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can discard 1 Pendulum Monster, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; destroy it._

_**Monster Effect:** This boy magician has the gift of seeing the natural lines of energy that run through the earth, which his people call the Pulse of the Dragon. His exuberance and skill put him in high regard with his mentor, the "Dragonpit Magician"._

* * *

_Dragonpit Magician_

_Water Type_

_Level 7_

_Pendulum Scale: 8_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 2700_

_**Pendulum Effect: **Once per turn, if you have a "Magician" card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can discard 1 Pendulum Monster, then target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy it._

_**Monster Effect:** This gifted magician can awaken the energy stored in the deep places of the earth, known as the Pits of the Dragon. His stoic approach wins him few friends, and he often bends to the desires of his pupil._

* * *

Sylvio and Zuzu stared at the cards in shock.

"So now I can summon monsters between levels 2, and 7 all at the same time!" Yuya called, "Swing far Pendulum! Carve the Arc of Victory! My monsters are ready to swing into Action!"

The portal spew only 1 monster.

"Turn up the heat, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya called as his ace appeared roaring.

* * *

_Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Pendulum Scale: 4_

_Dragon/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** You can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0. During your End Phase: You can destroy this card, and if you do, add 1 Pendulum Monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each Pendulum Effect of "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" once per turn._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

Sylvio just stared at the field in disbelief. "No... that's not possible! How could it work for you and not for me?"

"I activate, Spiral Flame Strike!" Yuya called.

* * *

_Spiral Flame Strike_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● If you control an "Odd-Eyes" card: Target 1 card on the field; destroy it._  
_● Add to your hand, 1 Level 7 "Odd-Eyes" monster from your Deck, or 1 face-up Level 7 "Odd-Eyes" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck._

* * *

"When I have Odd-Eyes in play a monster is destroyed!" Yuya called as Odd-Eyes attacked Sassy Rookie but didn't harm it, "And now it's immunity is used up!"

That made Sylvio ran for an Action Card.

"Odd-Eyes attack Sassy Rookie with Spiral Flame Strike!" Yuya called as Odd-Eyes fired a blast, "And when Odd-Eyes battles the damage is doubled! Reaction Force!"

Odd-Eyes dealt a big strike hitting Sylvio as he cried out. **(Sylvio: 1600)**

Zuzu's eyes widened in shock only to suddenly frown. _'Allie...'_

"And now I activate Wonder Chance!" Yuya called grabbing an Action Card.

* * *

_Wonder Chance_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster you control; this turn, it can attack once again._

* * *

"This allows Odd-Eyes to attack again in a row!" Yuya called.

Sylvio's eyes widened in horror hearing that.

"Go Odd-Eyes!" Yuya called as Odd-Eyes attacks.

Sylvio grunted, "I activate Defense Draw!"

* * *

_Defense Draw_

_Normal Trap Card_

_During your opponent's turn, at damage calculation: Make the battle damage you take from this battle 0, and if you do, draw 1 card._

* * *

"I don't take damage, and draw!" Sylvio called drawing as Leading Lady shattered.

"So close, but with Odd-Eyes Yuya should be ok." Zuzu smiled.

"I end my turn." Yuya said to him.

* * *

**Yuya: 2050**

**Sylvio: 1600**

* * *

Sylvio 3rd Turn:

"Alright Yuya, now I'm angry! Let's try this again! I activate Scale 8 Timegazer Magician!" Sylvio called placing the card again.

This time the monster appeared without issue.

"Ha finally." Sylvio smirked, "Might had an effect that prevents activation but now I fulfilled it!"

"You might have Pendulum Cards Sylvio but Yuya does too and he's a lot better at using them than you are." Zuzu told him.

"Then let's see if my Pendulum Summon can be better!" Sylvio called, "Pendulum Summon! Reappear Evil Heel, and welcome Superstar!"

What only appeared was an afro fiend.

* * *

_Abyss Actor - Superstar_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1800_

_When Normal or Special Summoned, your opponent's Spell/Traps and effects cannot be activated. Once per turn: You can Set 1 "Abyss Script" Spell directly from your Deck, but it is sent to the GY during the End Phase._

* * *

Evil Heel didn't show up.

"What-Oh. Levels between the Pendulum Scale not the other way around. Whatever Superstar is still more then enough!" Sylvio yelled, "As it's summoned you can't use Spells/Traps, or their effects for this turn!"

"Odd-Eyes and Superstar have the same attack points." Yuya pointed out.

"Not when I activate Abyss Script - Rise of the Abyss King!" Sylvio called.

* * *

_Abyss Script - Rise of the Abyss King_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target face-up cards on the field, up to the number of Attack Position "Abyss Actor" monsters with different names you control; destroy them. If you control a Level 7 or higher "Abyss Actor" monster, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this card's activation. If this Set card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect, and you have a face-up "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster in your Extra Deck: You can add up to 2 "Abyss Actor" cards and/or "Abyss Script" Spells with different names from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"It destroys your Odd-Eyes!" Sylvio called as Odd-Eyes shattered.

"Odd-Eyes!" Yuya cried before freezing and just staring at the spot his dragon had been moments before.

"And now attack Superstar!" Sylvio called as Superstar charged.

Yuya watched before calling, "I activate Kuribohble's effect!"

Zuzu let out a sigh of relief seeing that.

"What?" Sylvio asked.

"When I'm attacked directly, I can summon this card!" Yuya called as a kuriboh performer appeared.

__**"Kuri Kuri!"**__

* * *

_Performapal Kuribohble_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 200_

_When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, change the attack target to this card, and proceed to damage calculation. If you would take battle damage from that battle, you gain that much LP instead._

* * *

"Your hand was empty! You should not have that pipsqueak in your hand!" Sylvio argued.

Yuya explained, "Yeah but I had activated Jar of Greed in response to Superstar's ability activating. And you can guess what the card I drawn is."

"Fine you only spared yourself some of the damage but it's not enough! Superstar prevents you from getting an Action Card too! This is the end!" Sylvio yelled as Superstar charged.

Superstar struck Kuribohble destroying it.

**(Yuya: 4250)**

"WHAT!? You gained life points!? How!?" Sylvio asked totally confused.

"It's Performapal Kuribohble's ability Sylvio, when it battles after using it's special ability Yuya gains life points instead of taking damage." Zuzu told him.

Sylvio growled, "Fine! Your still finished Yuya!"

Yuya 3rd Turn:

Yuya drawn, and looked before looking troubled.

"Yuya?" Zuzu asked seeing that. "Yuya, you can beat him."

Yuya soon heard a roar before calling, "Revive from my Extra Deck! Odd-Eyes!"

Odd-Eyes reappeared roaring. Zuzu's eyes widened in shock.

"What? But I destroyed that monster!" Sylvio argued.

"Pendulum Monsters don't go to the graveyard. They instead go to the Extra Deck!" Yuya grinned.

Sylvio's eyes widened in shock.

"And now I activate Dragonpulse Magician's Pendulum ability!" Yuya said discarding his drawn card, "By sacrificing a Pendulum Monster in my hand a monster is destroyed!"

"Great job." Zuzu smiled.

"The target is obvious!" Yuya called as Pulse Magician destroyed Superstar, "Odd-Eyes attack Sylvio directly!"

Odd-Eyes fired a blast as Sylvio panicked being blasted crying out.

* * *

**Yuya: 4250**

**Sylvio: 0000**

**Yuya wins the duel!**

* * *

With Yuya's victory the Action Field faded and Zuzu ran up before hugging him. "That was amazing Yuya, you're really mastering Pendulum Summoning."

Yuya looked startled before blushing hugging her back, "Thanks."

She smiled warmly. 'You've come so far since we were kids Yuya...'

Suddenly her eyes widened.

"Allie and Cloud!"

"Huh? O-Oh yeah!" Yuya cried before running to Sylvio, and took the Magician's back, "Come on!"

They ran off.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Allie! Allie!" Cloud called.

She had run and ended up in an empty classroom where she was crying.

"Allie!" Cloud cried closing the door, and running to her.

She started sobbing at that.

"Allie it's alright. It's okay." Cloud told her.

"I'm... worthless... as...a... friend..." Allie choked out while sobbing.

"No, your not." Cloud said immediately.

She started crying even harder.

"Allie... You instead helped me regain something." Cloud told her.

Allie looked up with red tear-filled eyes. Cloud was smiling, "You helped me regain what I used to be."

Seeing Cloud smile Allie's eyes widened before she embraced him. "Cloudy..."

Cloud smiled hugging her back before saying, "Allie, the old Cloud is back! Tricky Cloud has come back after years, and now ready to make people laugh, and happy like old times!"

He felt Allie crying again but could tell she was happier. Cloud helped her up. Allie smiled before hugging him.

"And by the way about that match." Cloud said to her before smiling, "Don't let that take ya down you can grow stronger, and get her next time! And I'm gonna help ya the Cloud Way!"

Allie nodded before frowning. "I just made her think You Show is weak though."

"So we'll show her that we gotten better." Cloud smiled.

Allie blinked before nodding.

"Come on." Cloud smiled as they walked off.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Sir?" a suited man asked before pressing a button.

"What is it?" asked a young man wearing a scarf.

A message began to play. It was extremely distorted but they were able to make out the words "Seto Kaiba" "Duel Academy" and "Yugi's idea... find others."

"Duel Academy?" the man asked hearing that.

"Is it possible another Dimension is contacting us... could it be the Synchro Dimension? the suited man asked.

"No. It's the duelists the Greats lived in." the man answered.

The man's eyes widened as a woman in a red suit frowned.

"What do you suggest we do Declan?" she inquired.

Declan answered, "We need to inform everyone."

She nodded at that.

* * *

**bopdog111: Well we founded out why he's so meek.**

**Ulrich362: True, unfortunately Allie couldn't take down Sapphire despite her best efforts.**

**bopdog111: She'll get another chance in the future.**

**Ulrich362: Hopefully... well see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	11. Massage Fluff!

**bopdog111: What was that message about?**

**Ulrich362: It was strange to say the least.**

**bopdog111: And Declan said they have to tell everyone.**

**Ulrich362: True, but who is everyone?**

**bopdog111: Let's find out.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Cloud? Allie?" Yuya asked.

"In here!" Cloud called from a room.

Yuya and Zuzu ran in as Zuzu ran to Allie.

"Allie, are you alright?" Zuzu asked hugging her.

Allie hugged her as Cloud smiled, "She just needs some time, it's been quite a day even since I regained my way back then."

"You regained your way?" Yuya asked him.

"Yes. The Cloud Way is back!" Cloud smiled giving a thumbs-up.

Yuya and Zuzu both looked shocked before smiling.

"That's great Cloud." Zuzu smiled.

"Come on let's get to You Show." Cloud smiled.

"That sounds perfect." Zuzu smiled only for Allie to suddenly frown which Zuzu noticed, "What's wrong?"

That's when they realized she was still upset about her match. Cloud patted her back. She sighed before hugging him.

"It's okay Allie. There's always a next time." Cloud smiled to her.

Allie frowned. "I don't want to duel her again... her deck is creepy."

"Yeah but we can face our fears. When you feel scared just try to laugh, and have a blast." Cloud smiled, "That's what You Show is about."

Allie smiled before blushing and looking down shyly.

"Allie?" Zuzu asked seeing that.

"Cloudy's smile is really cute." Allie admitted. "It... makes my heart go faster."

Cloud at that tried to make his smile bigger. Allie blushed seeing that before hugging him. Cloud hugged her back.

* * *

_Later at You Show..._

They arrived as Cloud talked to Allie, and did acts he done in the past to people who passed by as they all liked to see he's back.

"Mind if I ask what happened?" Yoko inquired.

Yuya, and Zuzu explained what happened as Cloud talked with Allie.

"Well, all's well that ends well right you two?" Yoko inquired with a smile.

They looked. They saw Allie and Cloud talking and laughing happily. Then Cloud started to tickle Allie. Allie started giggling at that. "Cloudy stop... I'm really ticklish."

"That makes me want to tickle you more!" Cloud smiled.

Allie kept giggling at that before her eyes widened. "Cloudy... heeheehee... stop ple... hahaha... please."

"Okay since you asked nicely." Cloud smiled stopping.

Allie immediately ran off.

"Huh Allie!" Cloud cried attempting to run after her.

Zuzu stopped him. "Cloud, she'll be right back."

"What just happened?" Cloud asked her confused.

"Sometimes if you laugh a lot you need to use the bathroom. Allie's ok." Zuzu reassured him.

Hearing that Cloud paused before blushing looking down.

"Cloud, it's ok really." Zuzu said.

"I know... I'm just embarrassed." Cloud explained before mentioning her to talk with him in private.

Zuzu nodded following him.

"Did... Did Allie told you about my shirt being off a few days ago?" Cloud asked her.

"Yes, she did." Zuzu nodded.

"Well..." Cloud trailed off before telling her what happened last night to where Allie took off her shirt to make a point without thinking.

Zuzu blinked in surprise before sighing. "Well she just wanted you to feel better and she put it back on quickly right?"

"Actually... After that I told her I love her, and hugged her." Cloud answered rubbing his head.

"Well do you?" Zuzu asked.

"Yeah I love her." Cloud told her.

"Well we know she loves you too so I think one small hug isn't the worst thing in the world." Zuzu told him. "Just be a little more thoughtful next time ok?"

"Well my point is... Are we suppose to act like that?" Cloud asked rubbing his head.

"Not normally... cuddling and playing together yes... taking your shirts off to show you aren't getting too fat and then hugging... that's a bit of a stretch. I wouldn't suggest doing it again." Zuzu answered.

Cloud nodded before they walked back. Allie was back and she had a small smile.

"Hey Allie. Sorry you nearly... You know." Cloud blushed with a smile.

Allie blushed. "It's ok."

Cloud kissed her cheek before smiling, "Well we will have fun like that right?"

Allie smiled and nodded before pausing. "Cloudy... do you like dancing?"

"Dancing?" Cloud blinked thinking about it before admitting, "I heard but never tried it."

"Do you want to try with me?" Allie asked. "It's supposed to be fun."

"Okay." Cloud smiled.

Allie smiled as they held hands before starting to dance around with smiles. Cloud was trying not to stumble before he accidentally stepped on Allie's foot. Allie winced slightly before laughing. "We're not very good are we Cloudy?"

"No." Cloud chuckled sheepishly before he tripped crying out accidentally pulling Allie down with him where their lips are locked in a so close moment.

Allie turned red at that. Cloud also turned red helping them sit up before panicking, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"

Allie touched her lips before blushing. "You kissed me."

Cloud blushed again. Allie blushed before closing her eyes and kissing him for a quick second. Cloud widen his eyes before closing them kissing her back. Allie quickly pulled back while bright red. He was also bright red before saying, "...Your great at kissing."

Allie turned even brighter at that. "I... thank you."

Cloud hugged her. She hugged him back.

"Uh... You want to come tonight?" He asked her.

"Huh?" Allie asked. "Oh... if you don't mind."

Cloud smiled to her before their Duel Disks beeped.

"Huh?" Cloud asked as everyone looked at their Duel Disks.

It was a email from Declan telling them to head to LID. Allie frowned. "I... don't want to go back."

Cloud took her hand. She looked upset.

"Then me, and you will not go." Cloud told her.

Allie nodded. "Thank you Cloudy."

Cloud smiled before asking the others, "Tell us what Declan said okay?"

"We will." Yuya nodded. "You two just relax."

They nodded as they walked off. Allie looked down only for Cloud to gently hug her.

* * *

_At LID..._

They arrived looking around.

"Did he actually say where to go?" Yuya asked double checking the message.

A moment later Henrietta Akaba, Declan Akaba, and Riley Akaba walked out with the former two looking concerned and the latter looking incredibly scared of something.

"Is this everyone?" Declan inquired.

"Everyone but Cloud and Allie... there was an incident a little while ago." Zuzu answered.

Declan nodded before saying, "All of you listen."

He pressed a button on his Duel Disk and a distorted message began to play where everyone could hear it.

"... you hear... Name is... Kaiba... Seto Kaiba... Invaders... Something's wr... Town of Domino... Yugi's plan..."

The message cut off there.

"Huh, what is that?" Tate asked him.

"It was from another Dimension. Where the greats lived in." Declan answered.

"Greats? Like Seto Kaiba?" Yuya asked in shock.

"Hold on, another Dimension?" Zuzu asked in shock. "That's insane!"

"Yeah." Frederick nodded agreeing.

Suddenly Yuya's eyes widened. "Wait a second... how long have you known about this whole other Dimension thing?"

"Many years." Declan answered.

"Many years... LID is the largest producer of Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz cards..." Yuya recalled.

"Wait a minute Yuya, are you saying those other Dimensions are where LID have been getting their cards?" Tate asked.

"It makes some sense, other than LID there are barely any cards like that in Paradise City... but wait if that message said something about invaders... what's going on?" Zuzu asked.

"Yuya is correct about it. Cause a Dimension known as the Fusion Dimension had freshly invaded the Ritual Dimension." Declan answered.

"Then we have to do something." Yuya told him.

"Indeed, and your Pendulum Summoning will be useful. But we can't act yet." Declan told him.

"What, but if we don't do something innocent people could be hurt!" Zuzu argued. "Don't you care?"

"The Fusion Dimension is more formidable then you think." Declan told her, "Their soldiers Obelisk Force work in large groups to overwhelm their opponents, and no many how many you defeat their will always be more. We're vastly outnumbered where we are now."

Zuzu flinched at that.

"And it's the way to find Yusho." Declan added.

"I asked him to scout ahead for the Fusion Dimension as a member of the Lancers." Declan answered.

"The Lancers?" Zuzu asked before her eyes narrowed. "Do you have any idea what Yusho disappearing did to Yuya? You should have let us know what was happening."

"He was suppose to tell us what's going on but something might've happened." Declan said calmly, "If you want to find him, and stop Duel Academy then you need to join the Lancers."

"... Forget it." Zuzu told Declan coldly. "How do we even know you're telling the truth now? LID tries to take over other schools by any means necessary and now you claim to know what happened to Yusho and are telling us what to do?"

She clenched her fists at that.

"This whole thing is probably so you can steal Yuya's Pendulum Cards like Sylvio tried to do!"

"Actually LID is developing Pendulum Cards at the moment." Declan revealed.

Yuya's eyes widened at that before he looked down. "Already..."

"Prepare to compete for the Championship." Declan instructed before they walked off.

"Hold it!" Zuzu said quickly.

"What I told you is the truth Zuzu." Declan said turning over, "If you don't believe you'll have to wait cause we need to prepare when Obelisk Force invades this Dimension."

She stared at him. "Duel me, right now!"

"Zuzu!" Yuya said in shock.

"He kept this from all of us Yuya." Zuzu pointed out. "Besides... after what happened to you, and Cloud, and Allie... I need to do this."

"About Cloud, and Allie we had informed Miss Hyuga about the situation, and she said she'll talk to Sapphire." Declan told her.

"And Sylvio?" Zuzu questioned.

"We let him off with a warning, and his father was informed." Declan answered.

Zuzu still looked angry but sighed. "Fine... sorry it's been... a pretty bad day for us."

Declan nodded understanding before walking off, "Good luck getting into the Championship."

"So... what do we do now?" Frederick asked.

"We get prepared... Come on." Yuya said as they walked off.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Cloud, Allie, and Yoko went back home for them to talk to Declan, and now Cloud, and Allie are upstairs after having permission from her parents to spend the night. Allie had laid her cards out on the floor and was frowning. "No that won't work either."

"Allie don't worry. And please don't overwork yourself." Cloud said rubbing her back.

"But I let You Show down, and she'll probably be competing in the Arc-League right?" Allie asked. "I need to make sure I can win next time but nothing works."

"But be honest did you at least have a little bit of fun in that match?" Cloud smiled to her.

Allie paused. "Well... yeah, but I have a lot more fun dueling you."

"Well if you had fun then how could you let You Show down?" Cloud smiled.

Allie looked down. "By losing, making her think You Show was weak, and... not getting her to say sorry for being mean to you Cloudy."

"Allie duels are never about winning or losing." Cloud said gently, "Their about having a fun time, and that's what You Show symbolizes. If you have fun then that's what's important to us, and You Show. You never let us down."

"But... I wanted to win for you." Allie admitted with a blush. "You were so upset and... I just wanted too..."

She looked down and started tearing up again.

"I know. But still you fought amazing, and had fun so that's a great thing to happen for me, and You Show." Cloud smiled hugging her while softly wiping her eyes, "And with the Cloud Way back you can say that Sapphire will watch out for you once you go against her again."

Allie smiled hugging him before pausing. "Cloudy?"

"Yeah?" Cloud asked.

Allie was blushing. "Do you remember... what happened yesterday?"

"Oh yeah... And honestly you heading to the bathroom had me thinking... If there should be more." Cloud admitted, "I done that to you."

Allie blushed more. "Oh... ok, if it would make you happy. Your smile makes me happy."

"Listen still... Sorry for nearly... You know." Cloud said to her with a blush.

"It's ok." Allie reassured him. "You're too nice to upset me."

Hearing that he smiled before saying, "Come on let's get your Deck back in it's box."

Allie nodded. "Ok."

After getting her cards back in the case they got on Cloud's bed.

"Thank you for helping Cloudy." Allie smiled.

"No problem. Now time for you to get some well deserve relaxation." Cloud smiled to her.

"Yeah." Allie agreed.

With that Cloud got behind her confusing her before asking, "Y-You wouldn't mind taking your shirt please?"

Allie blushed before nodding and taking her shirt off again. When that happened he started to massage her shoulders.

"That feels nice." Allie said with a relaxed sigh.

As he continue massaging his hands started getting lower down before rubbing her sides massaging. Allie sighed again as she closed her eyes. Cloud smiled to this before pausing before blushing.

"Cloudy?" Allie asked at that. "Why did you stop? It was so relaxing."

"Uh... You want it lower?" Cloud blushed to her.

"Ok." Allie nodded.

"Well... Can you lay on your stomach, and..." Cloud blushed but stopped embarrassed to continue.

Allie blinked in confusion before lying down on her stomach. _'What's wrong with Cloudy? Oh well.'_

"...And... Undress more?" Cloud finally let out.

Allie's eyes widened. "How... how much more?"

"Where... I can massage your legs uncovered." Cloud said blushing.

"Oh... um, ok." Allie nodded before getting up and taking her pants off before lying down again. "How did you learn to do this by the way?"

"...It's one of the things Sapphire had me trained to do." Cloud admitted starting again pausing at her underwear skipping that spot massaging her legs, "She said that I need to be the 'perfect' massager to give one to her but I never gave her one... I practiced on stuffed animals."

Allie pouted at that. "She doesn't deserve it for being mean."

Cloud couldn't help but nod in agreement before asking, "Allie... be honest... I'm I a... creep for doing this?"

"No... it's relaxing and if I said stop you would right?" Allie asked him.

"Y-Yeah I will... Well you wouldn't be mad that I skipped a spot?" Cloud asked her massaging her ankles.

"Skipped a spot?" Allie asked. "Why did you do that?"

"Uh..." Cloud blushed before pointing at said spot for her to see.

Allie's eyes widened slightly. "Cloudy... can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?" Cloud asked her.

"If I said... it was ok..." Allie started with a small blush. "Would you just massage the spot and not do anything else?"

Cloud blushed before nodding, "Y-Yeah if that's what will make you feel nice, and relaxed."

Allie closed her eyes. "Then ok."

Cloud blushed before asking, "Well... Can you... get that off please?"

Allie blushed but nodded doing so before pausing. "After this it's your turn Cloudy... but, I want to put my stuff back on before your massage ok?"

Cloud blinked hearing that before nodding, "O-Okay. Tell me when to start okay?"

Allie nodded before lying down and closing her eyes. "Ok Cloudy."

Cloud blushed before reaching, and started to massage her butt. Allie sighed again before closing her eyes. "You're too good at this."

Cloud couldn't help but feel a swell of pride in his chest hearing that as he smiled, "It's great to hear you say that... Sapphire not once appreciate my efforts..."

"She was a big dummy." Allie told him. "You make me feel super relaxed and happy and... um, Cloudy?"

"Yeah?" Cloud asked continuing to massage.

"Can you massage my tummy?" Allie asked him.

"Oh sure." Cloud smiled to her.

Allie smiled before rolling onto her back. Seeing her front made Cloud blush more before starting to massage her stomach, "...Allie?"

"Yeah?" Allie asked.

"Sapphire once told me... That massaging also uses some kind of massaging oil... Maybe if we get some of that oil it will make you relax more?" Cloud suggested.

"Ok." Allie smiled. "Yeah, we should definitely do that... maybe tomorrow after we go to You Show?"

"Okay..." Cloud smiled before blushing, "Uh... Can I do something?"

"Of course." Allie nodded.

Cloud blushed before lowering, and kissed Allie's bellybutton. Allie giggled. "Does that mean it's your turn?"

"Well... I wanted to do that since last night since... Woman like you have a lot of tough times ahead, and one thing your bodies can do is... Growing a baby." Cloud admitted rubbing his head.

Allie blushed. "Oh..."

"And one day you will as well... So I will make sure I give you massages everyday if that happens so you can relax all the time, and focus on the baby." Cloud promised.

Allie blushed at that. "That... sounds really nice."

Cloud smiled before going down, and kissed both her feet. Allie frowned. "Don't do that."

"Why? Don't your feet hurt?" Cloud asked confused.

"It's what mean people like her would make you do." Allie said before sitting up. "Your turn."

Cloud blinked before blushing giving her clothes to her while started to undress. Allie put her own clothes on as he did before smiling and gently rubbing Cloud's shoulders. "I'm looking forward to trying those massaging oils already."

Cloud sighed softly after finishing up closing his eyes.

"Does that feel nice?" Allie asked.

"Yeah it does. Do you practice?" Cloud asked her.

"Nope." Allie giggled. "I'm copying you."

"Oh." Cloud blushed as she continued while he laid down.

Eventually Allie paused. "Cloudy?"

"Yeah?" Cloud asked her, "Is something wrong?"

Suddenly he felt something on his butt.

"Sorry." Allie apologized.

Cloud blinked before blushing, "Wait, did you really?"

Allie was blushing. "It looked cute and... I'm sorry."

Cloud sat up, and hugged her, "It's okay... Honestly I wouldn't mind doing the same to you."

Allie blushed before smiling and hugging him back. Cloud blushed laying back down for her to continue. Allie gently continued massaging Cloud for a few more minutes before stopping and helping him sit up.

"Thanks for that." Cloud smiled sitting in front of him letting her see his front.

Allie smiled and hugged him. "You're welcome Cloudy, and the oil is supposed to make it feel even better?"

"That's what Sapphire said." Cloud answered hugging her back.

Allie smiled. "I can't wait then."

Cloud smiled before blushing asking, "Allie? Does my body look okay?"

"Huh? It looks ok to me." Allie nodded with a smile.

Cloud smiled before saying, "Honestly your's is gorgeous."

Allie blushed at that before hugging him again.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... things are going to get very complicated very soon.**

**bopdog111: Cloud, and Allie don't seem that bothered but what will happen when they hear?**

**Ulrich362: It won't be good that's for sure... then again best let the two young lovebirds enjoy their time together while they can. The Arc-League isn't for a little while anyway. Also if Zuzu's outburst seemed unusual... in this timeline of events Ray's aspects are extremely protective of both Zarc's and Ren's so learning about Yusho and knowing what it did to Yuya really got on Zuzu's bad side.**

**bopdog111: Well next chapter is more fluff from the two but it won't be anything extreme.**

**Ulrich362: Just another massage or two most likely and maybe cuddling watching cartoons?**

**bopdog111: Yeah but with oil involved they should avoid doing it on a bed.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	12. Frightfur Potential!

**bopdog111: Anyone know how the massage oil works?**

**Ulrich362: Well Cloud and Allie will find out soon.**

**bopdog111: And it'll be the time for there lives, are those the right words?**

**Ulrich362: I think so. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Cloud, and Allie are both at the store the next day, and were looking for Massaging Oil.

"Oh... Cloudy what about something fruity?" Allie asked with a smile.

"Anything in particular you want to have?" Cloud asked.

"Um..." Allie started before looking. "Oh, this one says it smells like blueberries."

Cloud took the oil, and took a sniff before sighing, "Whoa smells nice."

Allie smiled. "Yeah. Oh, or should we get strawberry? You like strawberries right?"

"Yeah but this is something you want to have right?" Cloud asked.

Allie blushed slightly. "We can get the strawberry this time."

"Okay." Cloud smiled grabbing a Strawberry Labeled Oil as they walked to the Cashier, "Anything else you want to have with it?"

"Nope, that's all for now." Allie giggled kissing Cloud's cheek.

He blushed with a smile handing the Oil to the cashier who blinked before asking, "You two planning on using this for someone?"

"You can say that." Cloud admitted.

The cashier nodded before saying, "4.99."

Cloud handed her five dollars as the Oil is placed in the bag, and they walked out of the store as Cloud smiled, "Once our day at You Show is over then we'll have fun with it."

"That sounds perfect." Allie smiled. "Oh... but what if it gets on your bed?"

Cloud blinked before admitting, "Oh I... I didn't think of that."

Allie frowned. "Um... we'll figure out something Cloudy."

"Well..." Cloud suggested, "Sapphire told me that people do get massages in their bathrooms."

"That works." Allie nodded before her eyes widened. "Hi Yuya."

"Huh?" Yuya looked over as he smiled, "Hey guys. You doing alright?"

"Yeah. Me, and Allie have plans for tonight." Cloud admitted with a smile, "So what did Declan want?"

"Well..." Yuya started before explaining everything that happened.

"Dimensions fighting each other is why Yusho left?" Cloud asked shocked.

"That's what it sounds like." Yuya nodded.

Cloud closed his eyes, "We knew he wouldn't run away Allie."

Allie nodded. "Yeah."

They walked in You Show with that in mind.

"Morning you three." Zuzu smiled seeing them only to pause. "Did you tell them Yuya?"

"Yeah, I did." Yuya nodded.

Cloud hugged Zuzu, "You were so brave to duel Declan."

Zuzu blushed but hugged him back. "I... don't know what came over me."

"You like Yuya more as a friend, and want to protect him like I do for Allie." Cloud smiled.

Zuzu turned brighter at that. "Well... I've been protecting Yuya since we were kids."

Cloud walked back to Allie hugging her, "Like Allie is looking after me since my doctor's appointment for my weak blood flow."

"Yeah." Allie nodded hugging him back. "Oh, big sis Zuzu do massages help blood flow?"

Zuzu blinked before thinking, and said, "Well I think it does."

Allie smiled. "That's good."

"Your planning on giving him a massage?" Yuya asked.

Allie nodded. "Yeah."

They walked where they see someone talking to Tate, and Frederick.

"Huh, who are you guys talking to?" Allie asked walking over with Cloud.

"Oh hi Allie! This is Sora Perse!" Tate smiled, "He's Yuya's student to teach him Pendulum Summoning!"

"Yuya has a student?" Cloud asked in surprise.

"It's nice to meet you Sora." Allie smiled.

"Uh, I never met anyone like him." Yuya admitted.

"Yeah, I've never seen him either." Zuzu admitted.

"But Yuya he said he's your student." Tate told him.

"Tate how can he be my student if I've never even met him?" Yuya pointed out before turning to Sora. "Sorry, you must have me confused with someone else."

"Nope, I seen your match against that guy in LID!" Sora told him with a grin, "You Pendulum Summoned, and not only won but also rescued your girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend!" Zuzu cried in shock.

"Huh? Did I get that wrong?" Sora asked curiously.

"Zuzu's not my girlfriend." Yuya told him before shaking his head. "Anyway... you can't just come in here and start saying I'm your teacher."

"Well Yuya he does look up to you." Cloud told him, "So he wants you to be his teach."

"Well, I guess but..." Yuya started before rubbing the back of his head. "Well you don't even have Pendulum Cards."

"Just using them is enough for me to get the right idea." Sora smiled to him.

Yuya turned to the others. "I don't know you guys..."

"I can duel him." Cloud offered.

"Cloudy?" Allie asked. "Are you sure?"

Cloud nodded with a smile. Allie smiled hugging him. "Ok, do your best Cloudy."

Cloud turned to Sora, "You don't mind that do ya?"

Sora turned to him only to briefly blink before shaking his head. "No problem, it should be fun."

Cloud nodded as they walked to the field.

"Good Luck." Allie smiled.

"Let's do our best Mr. Perse." Cloud smiled as they prepared.

"Action Field: Sweets Island activated."

At that they appeared on an island full of deserts.

* * *

_Sweets Island_

_Action Field Card_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

Cloud nodded before they called, "DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: My Fight by From Ashes to New)**

**Cloud: 4000**

**Sora: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Cloud 1st Turn:

"I go first!" Cloud called looking at his hand, "I set two cards, and summon Dinomist Pteran!"

At that a machine like dino appeared roaring letting out mist.

* * *

_Dinomist Pteran_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Pendulum Scale: 3_

_Machine/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1200_

_**Pendulum Effect:** If another "Dinomist" card(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or an opponent's card effect, you can destroy this card instead._

_**Monster Effect:** When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can add 1 "Dinomist" card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Your move." Cloud smiled before hopping on his monster as it flew around.

Sora 1st Turn:

"Ok, I'll start things off by activating Toy Vendor." Sora smiled.

* * *

_Toy Vendor_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn: You can discard 1 card; draw 1 card and show it, then if it is a "Fluffal" monster, you can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand. Otherwise, discard the card you drew. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Edge Imp Sabres" or 1 "Fluffal" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"This lets me discard a card and then draw a new one. Let's see... I'll get rid of this funny looking one."

He discards, and draw.

"Well I'll activate my trap, Dinomist Howling!" Cloud called.

* * *

_Dinomist Howling_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_When this card is activated: You can place 1 or 2 "Dinomist" Pendulum Monster(s) from your Deck in your Pendulum Zone, but you cannot Pendulum Summon monsters until the end of the next turn, except "Dinomist" monsters (even if this card leaves the field). Once per turn, if this card is already face-up in your Spell & Trap Zone: You can Tribute 1 "Dinomist" monster, then target 1 card your opponent controls; return it to the hand._

* * *

"A trap?" Sora asked in shock.

"It lets me activate 1 or 2 Dinomist Pendulum Monsters directly from my deck." Cloud explained with a smile.

Sora's eyes widened in shock.

"Wait, Cloud has Pendulum Monsters?" Yuya asked in disbelief. "How... when?"

"I now use Scale 3 Dinomist Stegosaur, and Scale 6 Dinomist Brachion to set the Pendulum Scale!" Cloud called activating the Pendulum Cards as they flew up.

* * *

_Dinomist Stegosaur_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Pendulum Scale: 3_

_Machine/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1800_

_**Pendulum Effect:** If another "Dinomist" card(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or an opponent's card effect, you can destroy this card instead._

_**Monster Effect:** If another Pendulum Monster you control battles an opponent's monster, after damage calculation: You can destroy those monsters._

* * *

_Dinomist Brachion_

_Water Type_

_Level 5_

_Pendulum Scale: 6_

_Machine/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 800_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone, you can negate an activated card effect that targets another "Dinomist" card(s) you control, then destroy this card._

_**Monster Effect:** If you do not control "Dinomist Brachion" in your Monster Zone and your opponent controls a monster that has the highest ATK on the field (even if it's tied), you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Yup, you bet." Cloud smiled, "Alright Sora what did you drew with Toy Vendor?"

Sora blinked in confusion before his eyes widened. "Oh yeah, I drew Fluffal Bear which means thanks to Toy Vendor I can summon a monster. And who better than this cuddly guy I just drew?"

* * *

_Fluffal Bear_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; Set 1 "Toy Vendor" directly from your Deck to your Spell & Trap Zone. You can Tribute this card, then target 1 "Polymerization" in your Graveyard; add it to your hand. You can only use 1 "Fluffal Bear" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"But why stop there when I can give him a playmate? I summon Fluffal Leo in attack mode."

A stuffed lion appeared.

* * *

_Fluffal Leo_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1600_

_Def: 1200_

_When this card declares an attack: It gains 500 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Whoa they look cute." Cloud smiled.

"Yeah, I agree." Sora grinned. "But there's more to them than that, Fluffal Leo gets 500 points when it attacks so he'll be stronger than your Dinomist Pteran."

_Fluffal Leo: **(ATK: 1600 + 500 = 2100)**_

"Not exactly. I activate Howling's effect!" Cloud said jumping off landing on a house as his monster vanished, "By tributing a Dinomist your lion goes back to your hand!"

Sora's eyes widened as Leo vanished. "Well Fluffal Bear can attack you directly."

Bear charged as Cloud ran around the field, and grabbed an Action Card, "I activate Choice Choice!"

* * *

_Choice Choice_

_Action Spell Card_

_During damage calculation: Activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Monsters cannot be destroyed by this battle._  
_● Any battle damage from this battle becomes halved._

* * *

"Any damage I take from this attack is halved!" Cloud called before being hit. **(Cloud: 3400)**

"I end my turn." Sora frowned.

* * *

**Cloud: 3400**

**Sora: 4000**

* * *

Cloud 2nd Turn:

"Okay my turn! Draw!" Cloud drew looking.

Sora was looking at the field nervously before his eyes lit up seeing an Action Card as he started running for it.

"Okay! I Pendulum Summon! Come out!" Cloud called as the portal spew two monsters, "Welcome to the field, Pteran, and Dinomist Rex!"

Pteran, and a new Dinomist appeared.

* * *

_Dinomist Rex_

_Water Type_

_Level 5_

_Pendulum Scale: 8_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2200_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone, you can negate an activated card effect that targets another "Dinomist" card(s) you control, then destroy this card._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card attacks, at the end of the Damage Step: You can Tribute 1 other "Dinomist" monster, then activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● This card can attack an opponent's monster again in a row, and if it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._  
_● Shuffle 1 card from your opponent's hand (at random) or their side of the field into the Deck, then this card gains 100 ATK._

* * *

"2400!" Sora cried in shock.

"Don't worry these two are not the ones you should worry over." Cloud smiled, "Because I'll be summoning my ace right now. I sacrifice Rex, and Pteran!"

The two vanished.

"Arise the Lord of the Ancient Mist! Cast the Ancient Spell, and show your strength! Come forth, Fog King!" Cloud called as Fog King burst out readying his blade.

* * *

_Fog King_

_Water Type_

_Level 7_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_You can Tribute 1 monster, or no monsters, to Normal Summon (but not Set) this card. The ATK of this card becomes the combined original ATK of the Tributed monsters. Neither player can Tribute cards._

* * *

"Fog King?" Sora asked before blinking. "Huh, it doesn't have any attack points."

"It's attack points are equal to the combined attack points of the monsters used to summon him, and as long as he's on the field neither of us can tribute any cards." Cloud explained.

_Fog King: **(ATK: 0 + 1800 + 2400 = 4200)**_

Sora just stared at the monster in disbelief.

"Oh yeah Fog King!" Allie cheered.

"And now Fog King attack Fluffal Bear!" Cloud called as Fog King charged, "Royal Sword!"

Sora grabbed a card. "I play Evasion!"

* * *

_Evasion_

_Action Spell Card_

_When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

The attack passed by Fluffal Bear.

"Okay." Cloud smiled, "I end my turn."

Sora 2nd Turn:

Sora drew his card only to look at Fog King nervously. "I switch Fluffal Bear into defense mode and set a monster facedown, that's it."

* * *

**Cloud: 3200**

**Sora: 4000**

* * *

Cloud 3rd Turn:

"My move!" Cloud called drawing, "And I Pendulum Summon!"

Pteran, and Rex reappeared.

"You can Pendulum Summon from the graveyard?" Sora asked in shock.

"Pendulum Monsters go to the Extra Deck instead of the graveyard from the field by being tributed, used for a summon, or destroyed." Cloud answered.

"They go to the Extra Deck, that's so cool so that makes them even more amazing." Sora smiled before suddenly pausing. "Oh... wait I lose don't I?"

"First Pteran attacks attacks your face-down!" Cloud called as Pteran charged.

The monster was revealed to be a demonic looking pair of scissors.

* * *

_Edge Imp Sabres_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_If this card is in your Graveyard: You can place 1 card from your hand on the top of the Deck; Special Summon this card in Defense Position. You can only use this effect of "Edge Imp Sabres" once per turn._

* * *

It shattered easily.

"Next Rex attacks Bear!" Cloud called as Rex charged, "Then as it's attack by tributing Pteran it can deal you piercing damage!"

Pteran isn't being sacrificed.

"You can't sacrifice monsters remember Cloudy?" Allie asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah got carried away." Cloud admitted with a blush, "Either way Rex can still destroy Bear!"

The monster shattered as Sora's eyes widened slightly staring at Cloud before swallowing nervously. "You're really strong."

"I'm not that strong." Cloud admitted as Fog King charged.

Sora braced himself as the attack hit.

* * *

**Cloud: 3200**

**Sora: 0000**

**Cloud wins the duel!**

* * *

"I think you are." Allie smiled.

Cloud helped Sora up.

"Wow... that was awesome." Sora smiled. "Now I have to become Yuya's student here at You Show."

"Sorry if I went too hard, I don't use my Deck that much." Cloud admitted.

"You don't? But you were a natural in that duel, I never stood a chance." Sora pointed out.

"I more meant used my Pendulum Cards much." Cloud told him.

"Oh... well you still did a really good job." Sora mentioned.

He nodded as they walked back.

"That was a great duel you guys." Zuzu smiled. "Sorry it didn't go so well Sora."

"It's ok, maybe... Yuya and I could have a match too? Just for fun?" Sora requested.

"Okay." Yuya nodded as Cloud hugged Allie.

"Did I do too much?" Cloud asked her.

She shook her head before pausing and taking his hand. "Come on Cloudy."

"Huh?" Cloud blinked before nodding as Yuya asked, "Where you two going?"

"We're spending some time together." Allie nodded.

"Okay, have fun you two." Zuzu smiled to them.

Allie smiled as they walked back to Yuya's house. They soon arrived. Allie smiled holding the bag as Cloud knocked on the door. Yoko answered as she blinked before smiling, "How was your day at You Show you two?"

"It was great. This friendly boy named Sora was there, and he had a match with Cloudy." Allie smiled. "Cloudy even used Pendulum Cards and was super cool."

Cloud blushed hearing that.

"Well come in you two." Yoko smiled.

They entered as Cloud said, "M-Miss Sakaki me, and Allie we be upstairs, and please knock if you need us."

She nodded. "Alright."

With that the two walked upstairs to Cloud's room. Allie closed her eyes. "Um... should I lie down on a blanket or towel?"

"I think a big towel." Cloud answered as they walked in his bathroom.

Allie nodded.

"You wouldn't mind getting ready?" Cloud asked blushing as he grabbed a towel laying it down.

Allie nodded as she blushed and undressed before lying down.

"How do you like it first?" Cloud asked taking out the oil.

"Like yesterday." Allie answered.

"I more meant how to apply the oil." Cloud said before removing Allie's hair-ties.

Allie paused at that. "Um... put a little on me and massage it in like sunscreen?"

Cloud nodded hearing that before gently squirting some on Allie's back. Allie shivered slightly. "It's a little cold."

"Sorry." Cloud said putting the bottle down, and started to massage her back spreading the oil.

Allie sighed. "Wow... this feels super good."

"How would you compare this to last night?" Cloud asked curiously.

"This is a lot better." Allie smiled. "Please keep going Cloudy."

Cloud continued on lowering his hands down her body as he continued massaging before grabbing the oil, and squirted some in his hand before starting to massage her butt with it. Allie sighed again at that. "That feels a little funny, but really nice."

Cloud smiled before grinning a little, and lightly tickled her legs as he continued massaging. Allie giggled at that before blushing. "Cloudy?"

"Yeah?" Cloud asked her continuing to massage her.

"Could... you massage a little harder?" Allie asked.

"Harder?" Cloud asked blinking, "Why?"

"You rubbed my back a little harder and it felt better." Allie explained.

Cloud nodded before doing it with a little more strength. Allie sighed and closed her eyes.

A few minutes later she rolled over so Cloud could massage her stomach.

"Cloudy? After this do you want to watch tv?"

Cloud smiled before nodding, "Okay."

He then squirted some of the oil on her stomach. Allie giggled at that. He then started to massage her stomach with the same strength as before. Allie sighed in contentment before after a few minutes she sat up. "Your turn Cloudy."

While she was starting to sit up he started to tickle her.

"Eek!" Allie cried out. "Cloudy..."

"I think the oil made you more ticklish." Cloud grinned tickling her.

Allie started laughing loudly and squirming.

"Yep it does!" Cloud chuckled.

Suddenly Allie moaned slightly and turned bright red.

"Allie?" Cloud asked stopping confused.

"Um... your turn Cloudy." Allie said blushing.

"Allie, you can tell me what's wrong." Cloud said starting to undress.

"It felt funny... and I made a weird sound." Allie admitted. "I don't know what happened."

"Wait... Did I made you have to use the bathroom again?" Cloud asked blushing.

"No." Allie said before putting some of the oil on Cloud's back.

Cloud gasped before sighing, "Wow..."

"Does it feel good?" Allie asked.

"Yeah." Cloud answered closing his eyes.

Allie smiled massaging the oil onto Cloud's back before slowly moving down and massaging his legs.

"Your doing great Allie." Cloud said with his eyes close, and a smile.

Allie smiled before pausing and quickly kissing him on the butt again before putting oil on it and slowly massaging it in like Cloud did.

"Sorry, it's just that it still looks cute." she explained.

"It's okay. Cause once we the wash the oil off, I'll give your body kisses as much as you want." Cloud said to her with a smile.

Allie smiled at that before pausing. "Can you sit up?"

At that Cloud did so. Allie hugged him. "You're the best person ever."

Cloud smiled hugging her back before blushing, "Allie? Do you feel the need to use the bathroom?"

Allie blinked. "No, do you?"

"No but I think before we wash the oil off we should go now." Cloud admitted.

"Ok." Allie nodded.

"You go first." Cloud told her.

Allie nodded. "Privacy please?"

Cloud nodded walking to the tub to start the water. A few minutes later Allie walked out of the bathroom. "Your turn."

Cloud nodded walking to the toilet. Allie blushed as she touched the water only too shiver. "Still a little cold."

A minute later Cloud walked back, "Is it warmed up?"

"Yeah." Allie nodded. "I was about to get in."

Cloud smiled before taking her hand as they both walked in.

* * *

_Later..._

As Cloud was drying Allie off he kissed her shoulder for a third time. Allie smiled before pouting.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked her.

"I'm mad at her. I didn't get to spend a lot of time with happy Cloudy before." Allie said. "You were sad and it wasn't fair."

"Well it's okay now right?" Cloud smiled before knelling down, and kissed her butt which she didn't expect.

Allie giggled. "Yeah. We can play, and have fun, oh and we can watch cartoons together and be happy."

"Yep, and I'll treat you as your a princess. No more like a queen. Or, or better yet a Goddess." Cloud told her with a smile.

Allie pouted hearing that. "No, don't do that."

"Hm?" Cloud blinked.

"That's what mean people make you do." Allie said. "Just treat me like your best friend ok?"

"Well... Can that be girlfriend?" Cloud asked hugging her from behind with a smile.

Allie smiled. "Only if I can treat you like my boyfriend."

"Yeah." Cloud smiled walking out before asking, "How did you like the oil?"

"It felt super good." Allie smiled before blushing. "Do I still smell like a strawberry?"

"Yep." Cloud smiled to her, "And I like it."

Allie smiled.

* * *

A few minutes later they were wrapped up together in a blanket watching cartoons. In spares of Cloud's PJs since it's late watching as Cloud held Allie in his arms as she sat in his lap. Allie smiled before pausing. "Cloudy, I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" Cloud asked her rubbing her shoulders.

"It will be okay." Cloud smiled to her kissing her neck.

Allie smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Ok Cloudy."

Cloud smiled before saying, "Allie can you stay here for a second?"

Allie blinked. "Ok."

Cloud walked off at that. Allie watched him walk off curiously before smiling. He walked back in with his hands behind him.

"Cloudy?" Allie asked seeing that.

"Allie, I had been thinking of this." Cloud said knelling in front of her before gulping revealing a black box in his hand before opening it showing a ring that has an Emerald Gem on it.

Allie's eyes widened. "Huh? Cloudy?"

"Can you make me really happy... And marry me?" Cloud asked her with a blush.

Allie's eyes widened. "Ok Cloudy. Yes I will."

Cloud smiled taking the ring, and placed it on her finger. Allie smiled and hugged him before kissing his cheek. Cloud hugged her back smiling, "That ring is a lot of coin but it's worth it."

Allie smiled at that.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... that was sweet. Though Cloud probably didn't really propose, I doubt he even really knows what that is.**

**bopdog111: But I think he gets the idea.**

**Ulrich362: Fair enough... of course next up will be some old faces showing up again.**

**bopdog111: Sylvio is one of them.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, so that should be interesting. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	13. The Tachyon Dragon Duelist!

**bopdog111: We're now back on story.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, Cloud and Allie had some fun times together but there are other things happening.**

**bopdog111: Like revenge from Sylvio for one. Without Yuto who will help Zuzu out?**

**Ulrich362: Well there is one person it could be Bopdog. Though let's find out, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Cloud, and Allie walked in You Show with a smile with Allie wearing her ring holding hands. Allie looked at it before giggling. "It's really pretty, I love it Cloudy."

"I'm glad you love it. It was a squeeze buying it." Cloud smiled.

Allie suddenly smiled and squeezed Cloud in a tight hug.

"Oof." Cloud grunted at this trying to hug back as best as he could.

Allie smiled before letting go only to suddenly frown. "Oh... are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah I'm perfectly okay." Cloud smiled to her before kissing her.

Allie smiled kissing him back only to pause. "Huh, where's Zuzu going with Yuya?"

Hearing that he looked to see them as he called, "Hey! Zuzu, Yuya!"

They didn't hear him because they were in the distance but he noticed Yuya looked slightly annoyed and they were heading away from You Show.

"Oh, maybe they're getting something for You Show? Should we go and wait for them?" Allie suggested.

"Maybe. Come on let's see what Sora, and the others think of us getting married." Cloud suggested with a smile.

Allie giggled. "Ok Cloudy."

With that they entered the school finding Tate, Sora, and Frederick talking as Cloud called, "Hi guys!"

"Oh, hey Cloud." Tate smiled. "Yuya and Zuzu went to get some ice cream."

"Oh that's why they left?" Cloud asked curious, "Well you do like Mint and Chip Ice Cream once a while right Allie?"

"Once in a while." Allie nodded.

That was when they noticed her ring.

"Huh, what's that?" Sora inquired.

Cloud noticing smiled, "Oh me, and Allie have something to tell you guys."

Allie smiled showing the ring to them.

"Oh man, that's awesome. Cloud bought you a present?" Tate asked.

Allie giggled, "Yeah but much more."

"Me, and her are having a wedding." Cloud explained smiling.

"Huh?" Sora asked in surprise. "You two are kind of young for that. I mean... I'm too young to get married and you're both younger than I am."

"Huh? We're not too young to get married. I mean, I bought her a great ring, I love her deeply, and I got down a knee presenting it the way it's suppose too. That's how it works right?" Cloud asked.

"Well... yeah, but I mean... Principal Skip help me out with this one." Sora mentioned.

Skip cleared his throat before saying, "Okay here's what is why..."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Zuzu holding a bag of ice cream was walking with Yuya.

"I can't believe Sora convinced us to get this." Yuya sighed. "Well at least it'll taste good."

"Mostly my fault since I started craving for Ice Cream." Zuzu admitted.

"It's ok." Yuya reassured her. "Ice Cream is always good."

Zuzu smiled before noticing something, "Sylvio?"

Hearing that Yuya looked as they see Sylvio with his classmates talking to each other about getting revenge on Yuya in that last match walking to the warehouses. Yuya's eyes widened. "I thought Declan talked with him."

"Apparently he doesn't want to take no for an answer." Zuzu said to Yuya before walking to follow them as Yuya followed her.

Meanwhile on a roof at one of the warehouses were two cloaked figured one yellow, and one black in masks watching out before something caught the black robed one's attention seeing Yuya, and Zuzu as he softly gasped, "Yuto, Lulu?"

With the mentioned two their seeing Sylvio eating pie while talking about revenge. Yuya frowned. "Come on Zuzu, we should head back."

"We can't let him plan for revenge!" Zuzu told him.

Yuya met Zuzu's eyes before nodding. "Alright, yeah you're right Zuzu."

With that they barged in startling Sylvio who started coughing before looking before glaring, "Oh, you two?"

"What do you mean revenge?" Yuya asked.

"Isn't it obvious. Against you in that match Yuya!" Sylvio yelled.

"Didn't you listen to a thing Declan told you?" Zuzu asked him.

"Of course I did, what am I stupid?" Sylvio glared, "Besides he said never to steal cards again, so I'm taking you out Yuya with my own cards! And I have the perfect deck to do that so get your Deck ready!"

Yuya grunted at this, "Fine Sylvio."

Suddenly they heard a cry of pain as they looked to see one of Sylvio's lackies landing hard on the floor near the door as the two cloaked figures were there watching. Seeing them Yuya's eyes widened. "What the, who are you guys?"

"On a special mission." the yellow cloaked figured answered walking over with the block cloaked figure as the yellow figure eyed Sylvio's badge, "A mission that will be completed."

"If you two don't mind we're in the middle of something." Sylvio told them with a glare.

"What? Is that fear I'm hearing?" the yellow cloaked figure smirked, "Maybe your afraid to try to battle us?"

_'Wait a second...'_ Yuya thought before his eyes widened. "Zuzu do you think those two are..."

Her eyes widened hearing that. "Maybe, Sylvio be careful these guys are dangerous."

"Why are you telling our enemy that?" the black cloaked figure asked him, and from his tone sounds like a young boy.

"We know about you guys from the Fusion Dimension." Yuya answered.

Hearing that the yellow cloaked figure narrowed his eyes in rage before yelling, "Alright snotty boy! Come at me with everything you got!"

He activated a beige Duel Disk readying. Yuya frowned before doing the same. "Sylvio warn Declan, the Fusion Dimension is here."

The boy grabbed his arm, "You got wrong. We're from the Xyz Dimension."

"What?" Yuya asked in shock.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Zuzu questioned.

"You two should know, Yuto, Lulu!" the boy yelled, "We all grow there!"

"What are you talking about? My name's Yuya." Yuya told him.

"Yeah, and my name's Zuzu, not Lulu." Zuzu added.

"What? That can't be you two-" the boy paused before grunting, "Then just watch. Mizar... Don't overdo it."

"...No promises. Scrum like them don't deserve mercy knowing their prey can bite back." the yellow cloaked figure known as Mizar said lowering his hood showing he had on a beige mask with long blonde hair, and having a ruby on his mask, "I'm waiting for you to get ready."

Sylvio just looked lost. "What is going on?"

"Prepare your Deck now!" Mizar snapped at him.

Sylvio flinched at that before activating his Duel Disk. _'None of this makes any sense. Oh well, I'll just beat him and then move onto Yuya.'_

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Alive by Stria)**

**Mizar: 4000**

**Sylvio: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Mizar 1st Turn:

"I'll go first." Mizar stated simply, "I summon Heliosphere Dragon!"

At that a dragon appeared on his field roaring.

* * *

_Heliosphere Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 1900_

_While your opponent has 4 or less cards in their hand and this card is the only monster you control, your opponent cannot declare an attack. Once per turn, if you control a Level 8 Dragon-Type monster: You can make this card become Level 8 until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Zero attack points?" Sylvio asked before smirking. "You've got to be kidding, that's all you can do?"

"I place two cards down, and end my turn." Mizar ended not responding, "You better not be a waste of time."

_'What's he planning?'_ Yuya thought turning to Sylvio.

Sylvio 1st Turn:

"Fine! I draw!" Sylvio called drawing looking, "And I can use your set cards to my advantage. After all since you have 2 or more Spell or Trap Cards, I can summon this villain from my hand! Escher the Frost Vassal!"

A small royal blue monster appeared.

* * *

_Escher the Frost Vassal_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1000_

_If your opponent controls 2 or more cards in their Spell & Trap Zone, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Huh, that's not the deck he used last time." Zuzu pointed out.

"I said I have the perfect Deck to use against Yuya." Sylvio told her.

Zuzu frowned._ 'He can summon that if Yuya tries to Pendulum Summon.'_

"Now I'll be sacrificing Escher to summon Mobius the Frost Monarch!" Sylvio grinned as what appeared was a huge blue monster.

* * *

_Mobius the Frost Monarch_

_Water Type_

_Level 6_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card is Tribute Summoned: You can target up to 2 Spell/Trap Cards on the field; destroy those targets._

* * *

Yuya's eyes widened in shock seeing that monster.

"When Mobius is Tribute Summoned two of yours Spell or Traps are destroyed!" Sylvio grinned as an ice stormed charged to the set cards which Mizar simply watched calmly as his two set cards shattered.

Yuya's eyes widened. "Wait, but that would mean..."

"And now I activate the spell, Double Summon!" Sylvio grinned playing the card.

* * *

_Double Summon_

_Normal Spell Card_

_You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1._

* * *

"I can Normal Summon again this turn!" Sylvio grinned, "And that's for this guy! I sacrifice Mobius to call forth Mobius the Mega Monarch!"

At that a bigger, and stronger version of Mobius appeared.

* * *

_Mobius the Mega Monarch_

_Water Type_

_Level 8_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 1000_

_You can Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 1 Tribute Summoned monster. When this card is Tribute Summoned: You can target up to 3 Spell/Trap Cards on the field; destroy those targets. If this card was Tribute Summoned by Tributing a WATER monster, add this additional effect._  
_● Your opponent cannot activate the targeted cards in response to this effect's activation._

* * *

"It's too strong!" Yuya panicked seeing that.

"And now Mobius attack!" Sylvio grinned as they braced themselves... Only for Mobius not moving.

"Um... what's wrong with him?" Zuzu asked.

"It's my dragon's ability. If you have 4 or less cards in your hand, and Heliosphere is the only monster on my field you cannot attack." Mizar stated for them.

"That's a useful ability." Zuzu admitted.

Sylvio growled, "Making a mockery huh? I place 1 card down, and end my turn!"

* * *

**Mizar: 4000**

**Sylvio: 4000**

* * *

Mizar 2nd Turn:

"You disappoint me." Mizar said drawing, "And now I'll show you the way we Xyzians battle."

"What?" Sylvio questioned.

"I summon Schwarzschild Limit Dragon!" Mizar called as a serpent dragon swirling like it's the infinity symbol appeared roaring.

* * *

_Schwarzschild Limit Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 0_

_If your opponent controls a monster with 2000 or more ATK, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Wait, that monster is level 8. You need to tribute two monsters to play it." Sylvio argued.

"I can summon it if you have a monster that has over 2000 attack points." Mizar explained to him.

Sylvio frowned. "Well Mobius still has the highest attack points on the field."

"Let's see you say that once I activate Heliosphere Dragon's other ability!" Mizar called, "If I have a level 8 dragon on my field this card doubles it's level!"

_Heliosphere: **(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**_

Everyone stared in shock seeing that.

"And now I overlay both Heliosphere Dragon, and Schwarzschild Limit Dragon!" Mizar called as the two glowed entering the galactic portal.

"Roar throughout the entire universe. Revive, from the source of all galaxies, that flows from far back in time! Manifest yourself, and lead me to victory! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!"

At that a black dragon with yellow dragon eyes appeared with a purple 107 on it's armor roaring.

* * *

_Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Rank 8_

_Dragon/Xyz_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2500_

_2 Level 8 monsters_  
_Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn, during either player's turn, during the Battle Phase: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the effects of all other face-up monsters currently on the field, and if you do, their ATK and DEF become their original ATK and DEF. Then, for each card that resolved an effect during the Battle Phase this turn while this card was face-up on the field, this card gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase. If you do any of these during your turn, this card can attack again in a row._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"What the?" Yuya asked in shock.

"He Xyz Summoned, so it is true." Zuzu whispered in awe.

_'Lulu, Yuto... What happened to you two?'_ the boy thought hearing that.

"And now Tachyon Dragon attack that foolish monarch! Tachyon Spiral of Destruction!" Mizar called as Tachyon Dragon fired a huge blast destroying Mobius as Sylvio cried out being pushed back hard.** (Sylvio: 3800)**

"Hey, don't hurt him!" Yuya cried in shock seeing that.

"Whatever... I activate Option Hunter!" Sylvio called using his face-down.

* * *

_Option Hunter_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only when a monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard. Gain Life Points equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster._

* * *

"Since you destroyed my monster in a battle, I gain life points equal to it's original attack points!" Sylvio called as he glowed. **(Sylvio: 6600)**

"That's a powerful trap." Zuzu admitted. "I hate to say it, but Sylvio's not a bad duelist."

"Useless! I activate Tachyon Dragon's special ability!" Mizar called.

"Special ability?" Sylvio asked nervously.

"Once a turn during the battle phase, I can detach 1 Overlay Unit to negate all other monster effects on the field, and all monsters on the field goes back to their original attack, and defense points!" Mizar called as his dragon roared taking a unit before turning it the form they first saw it in,** (ORU: 2 - 1)** "Tachyon Transmigration!"

The form glowed bright around the field.

"What's going on?" Sylvio asked shielding his eyes.

"And for every card that resolves before this Tachyon Dragon gains 1000 attack points!" Mizar added as Sylvio's trap fired a beam at Tachyon Dragon's sealed form as it absorbed it, "Reflect through time, and space to be reborn! Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!"

At that the form shifted back to Tachyon Dragon who roared. **(ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)**

"4000 points!" Zuzu cried in shock.

"And as an added bonus when this effect activates Tachyon Dragon can attack again!" Mizar revealed.

Sylvio's eyes widened in shock.

"Tachyon Dragon attack this fool directly!" Mizar called as Tachyon Dragon roared firing a blast as it struck Sylvio causing him to cry out landing hard. **(Sylvio: 2600)**

"That's enough!" Yuya cried.

"Dang it Mizar! I told you not to overdo it!" the boy told Mizar.

"And I said no promises." Mizar said walking over before showing a LID badge to Sylvio, "I'm only giving you a chance to answer me this: What kind of connection do you have at Duel Academy?"

"Duel Academy?" Sylvio asked. "What is that?"

"Don't act like you don't know!" Mizar snapped.

"He doesn't." Yuya said quickly.

secs agoMizar snapped his head to him glaring before walking off, "I don't know what happened Yuto but we'll figure something out. But first I got this fool to finish. I activate Rank-Up-Magic Quick Chaos!"

* * *

_Rank-Up-Magic Quick Chaos_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Number" Xyz Monster you control, except a "Number C" monster; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number C" monster with the same number in its name as that target, but 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)_

* * *

"This ranks Tachyon Dragon into a Chaos Number!" Mizar called as his dragon glowed entering the Overlay Network.

"Pierce through the raging torrent of galaxies, and revive from the time before they ever existed! The draconic star from beyond eternity! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Manifest before us, Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!"

At that a golden larger form appeared before unfolding to a golden three-headed version of Tachyon Dragon roaring as Mizar declared, "Get ready to repent!"

* * *

_Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Rank 9_

_Dragon/Xyz_

_ATK: 4500_

_DEF: 3000_

_3 Level 9 monsters_  
_Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the effects of all other face-up cards currently on the field until the End Phase. Also, negate the effects of all other cards activated this turn, and if you do, return them to the state they were at the start of this turn, until the End Phase. After you activate this effect, only you can choose which cards on the field can activate their effects, until the End Phase. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon", it gains this effect._  
_● You can Tribute 2 monsters that did not declare an attack; this card can make 3 attacks during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"4500 points?" Zuzu asked in disbelief.

"Waitwaitwait... time out!" Sylvio panicked.

"And now Neo Tachyon finish this weakling off!" Mizar called as his dragon charged a triple attack as Sylvio looked on in fear, "Ultimate Tachyon Spiral of-"

The boy ran in front of Sylvio as Mizar stopped before yelling, "Jack what you doing!?"

"That's enough Mizar! He's had enough!" the boy, Jack, yelled to him.

"Your friend is right." Yuya agreed.

Mizar glared before yelling as the blast fired on the wall behind Sylvio watching on as the blast was enough to knock off Jack's mask before he warned Sylvio, "Do not meddle in our affairs again. Are we clear?"

"What the?" Sylvio questioned in shock.

"Wait... Cloud?" Yuya asked seeing his face.

Jack showed his face to show like it's Cloud's only he has black hair, and purple eyes walking to his mask, and put to back on, "Mizar let's get going."

"What about Yuto, and Lulu?" Mizar asked him.

"I don't know who those two are but I can tell their not them. We shouldn't get them involved." Jack stated as Mizar nodded before they both ran out.

* * *

**Mizar: 4000**

**Sylvio: 2600**

**Duel Ended with No Result.**

* * *

"That... what's going on?" Zuzu asked in disbelief.

Yuya looked stunned before frowning. "Come on, we need to get to You Show."

Zuzu nodded before the two of them ran off.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"You two got it?" Skip asked Cloud, and Allie who were listening.

"Oh yeah... So I didn't know it well enough... Still good start right?" Cloud asked sheepishly rubbing his head.

"Yeah." Allie smiled hugging him.

Cloud hugged her back as he smiled before Tate asked, "Where is Zuzu, and Yuya? They must've gotten it by now."

"Now that you mention it, where are they?" Sora asked curiously.

Yuya, and Zuzu walked in looking out of breath.

"Yuya, Zuzu? Are you okay?" Cloud asked them.

"Cloud, when did you... how did you get here before us?" Zuzu asked.

"What's going on?" Yuya asked in confusion.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I'm always here." Cloud asked in confusion, "We seen you, and Zuzu walked off for Ice Cream, and had been gone for a few minutes."

"That..." Yuya started before looking at Zuzu who looked equally confused. "Never mind, sorry about the Ice Cream but we might have a big problem."

"What's going on?" Skip asked curiously before the two noticed Allie's ring.

"Oh, how sweet." Zuzu smiled. "Did Cloud get you that?"

"Yeah." Allie smiled showing it, "He tried to propose but Mr. Skip told us that Cloud didn't know it enough."

Yuya's eyes widened. "Well... I guess in a few years he'll know it better so you guys have something to look forward to."

* * *

**bopdog111: That was a hard battle.**

**Ulrich362: True, Mizar and Jack are in the Standard Dimension... that probably will lead to some complications moving forward.**

**bopdog111: Mizar is still as strong as he was.**

**Ulrich362: True, and he was always incredibly powerful.**

**bopdog111: Though Sylvio is lucky that he didn't used Seventh One right? That would've ruined his week for sure.**

**Ulrich362: Oh absolutely, that is arguably one of the most powerful spells of all. Well, arguably anyway, so what's next?**

**bopdog111: Sylvio's classmates snitching for one?**

**Ulrich362: Probably, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	14. You Show vs LID!

**bopdog111: Now onto some school matches.**

**Ulrich362: I guess so.**

**bopdog111: How do you guys think Cloud will do against LID?**

**Ulrich362: Only one way to find out. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Cloud was reading a book.

"What are you reading?" Sora asked walking over to him.

"Things I should do to really propose." Cloud answered.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Anything you didn't know?"

"On what Mr. Skip told us." Cloud answered.

Sora nodded at that. "Makes sense to me."

"I think... I made a fool of myself." Cloud admitted.

"I don't know, I mean she technically said yes so it can't have been that bad." Sora pointed out. "When you're older you have practice for the real one too."

Cloud nodded smiling before suddenly yawning.

"Uh oh." Sora smiled at that. "Dr. Allie, someone needs you."

Hearing that Cloud chuckled as Allie walked in.

"Time to get Cloud moving Dr. Allie." Sora smiled before walking out of the room.

Cloud smiled to Allie, "Hey love."

Allie giggled. "Yeah?"

"Let's get busy." Cloud smiled to her.

"Ok." Allie smiled back.

With that they started doing activities to get Cloud moving.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Yuya smiled. "Sounds like they're having fun."

Zuzu smiled back before the door was knocked. Yuya blinked before walking over and opening it. "Hello?"

It was a woman in a red suit, "Can I speak with the Principal of this School?"

"Yeah... I guess so." Yuya nodded in confusion. "Please come in."

The woman walked in as Skip walked over, "Can you I help you?"

Sora walked up to see what was going on.

"Your student Cloud had his comrade attack Sylvio." the woman stated simply.

"What?" Skip asked in shock. "I'm sorry but that's impossible."

"Yuya, and Zuzu were there at the scene." the woman told him, "Sylvio, and his classmates were also witnesses."

Hearing that Skip turned to Yuya and Zuzu.

"It wasn't Cloud, it was someone named Jack." Yuya mentioned as Zuzu nodded in agreement.

_'Then again, it looked a lot like Cloud.'_ the two of them thought.

"Sylvio, and his classmates told us that Cloud was behind the attack." the woman stated simply.

"We were there, and Cloud wasn't." Zuzu argued.

"What's going on?" Cloud asked as he, and Allie walked in.

"Allie, Cloud was with you all day yesterday right?" Yuya asked her.

"Yeah." Allie nodded hearing that.

"See, Cloud couldn't have done it." Zuzu told the woman.

"Sylvio has proof." the woman told her.

"May I see it?" Skip inquired.

She handed him a picture which was a picture of Jack with his mask off standing in front of Sylvio. Skip's eyes widened in shock. "That... that's impossible, Cloud was here at You Show all day."

"I take it your now convinced?" the woman asked him.

"Miss, this is a forged photograph. Cloud is innocent." Skip told her.

"I had the best photographer's scan it through. It's a legit version." the woman told him simply.

Cloud frowned and looked at the picture. "Miss, that's not me. The eyes are the wrong color."

"It doesn't change that this is you." the woman told him coldly, "And of course, I didn't forget your affairs with Miss Sapphire Hyuga."

"What?" Allie questioned angrily. "She treated him like her slave and then made him sad for a really long time!"

"We'll not get anywhere like this." the woman told Skip ignoring Allie, "As punishment for assaulting a student You Show is now of LID Property."

"No way, you can't do that!" Yuya cried in shock.

"Yuya's right." Zuzu said glaring at the woman. "Even if you sent Yusho away to some other Dimension that doesn't give you the right to try and take over his school!"

"It is my right if it concerns the health of my students." the woman glared, "For all I know you probably done that as revenge."

"We're not seekers of vengeance." Tate told her.

"Maybe we can come to a peaceful solution?" Skip suggested only to pause. "Wait... now I recognize you. You're Henrietta Akaba, Chairwoman of the Leo Institute."

"That's me indeed." the woman now, Henrietta, confirmed.

"Well I'm sorry madame Chairwoman but I will not allow you to impose your whims on our school. We wouldn't stoop to the level of revenge so now I have to asks you to leave." Skip told her.

"You don't have a say to my decisions. Unless you have proof Cloud doesn't do it You Show will become property of LID." Henrietta told him coldly.

Cloud suggested, "Hang on let's settle this out with a couple of matches."

"Cloudy no!" Allie cried fearfully.

"It'll be alright Allie." Cloud smiled to her, "It's obvious she won't stop so it'll have to come to this."

Allie looked scared at Cloud recalled the last duel she had with LID she lost. Cloud hugged her, "It won't be like before."

She nodded but still looked scared.

"Very well. You will face three of the Representatives in LID's Summoning Courses." Henrietta said before walking off.

"Three duels..." Yuya whispered.

Cloud took a deep breath before asking Allie, "Allie can you come with me for a sec?"

Allie nodded before walking off with him. Cloud was holding a booster pack saying, "I had gotten these sometime back, and I want to know what you think."

He handed the pack. Allie blinked before opening it. It has cards but one caught her attention. 3 white monster cards.

Allie's eyes widened in shock. "Huh, three Synchro Monsters?"

"I know, I can't believe it myself that I found them." Cloud admitted with a smile, "But I think with them, I can help You Show get pass this."

Allie smiled hugging him. "I know you can Cloudy."

He hugged her back with a smile.

"Cloud, Allie?" Skip called. "Can you come here?"

At that they both came over.

"We're trying to figure out who's going to be dueling." Skip admitted.

"If they're using the different summoning mechanics I can duel." Sora offered. "I know how to Fusion Summon after all."

"I'll be one of those duelists." Cloud told them.

Sora smiled at that. "Sounds good, then who's the last one?"

"What about you two?" Cloud asked Yuya, and Zuzu.

"Huh... oh... I guess I can." Zuzu offered.

Cloud smiled before looking a card in his hand.

"Cloud?" Yuya asked.

"Allie. I also had founded this, and... I can't believe it's rarity." Cloud admitted to his playful fiance.

"What is it?" Allie asked looking.

He showed it was a Ultra Parallel Rare Equip Spell known as White Veil.

"White Veil?" Allie asked. "Do you think it would help?"

"I don't know, but it's a wickedly powerful card. It can stop Action Cards for one." Cloud added handing her the card for her to see.

Allie looked at the card reading it before her eyes widened. "Wow... that's really strong."

"But has a big price." Cloud admitted, "3 grand of damage if it leaves the field in the Spell or Trap Zone of a player."

"Well whatever you decide to do I'll support you Cloudy." Allie smiled hugging him.

Cloud smiled hugging her back before decided placing the spell in his Deck.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Henrietta came back with three students, and to their shock even Sapphire. Allie's eyes widened seeing her before she glared angrily. "Why is she here? You said it was three duels."

"Don't mind me. I'm just here to see that LID is far better then this pathetic slump of a Duel School." Sapphire smirked to her.

Allie pouted at that before frowning. "Mrs. Akaba?"

"Allie don't mind her." Cloud said to her taking her shoulder, "We'll show her wrong."

Allie shook her head. "Mrs. Akaba I want a rematch... can we have one after the contest?"

"You want to be humiliated again?" Sapphire smirked to her.

"You Show doesn't quit and I don't either." Allie told her before looking at her ring and smiling. "Plus it's different this time."

Sapphire seeing the ring blinked before glaring, "I don't know how a Commoner like him has that kind of wealth to get a ring like that. But whatever. Let's just get this over with. Who's going first Madame Chairwoman?"

"That will be Dipper." Henrietta answered as the purple haired man smirked.

Sora smiled. "Then I'll go."

"Be careful Sora." Cloud told him.

Sora smiled. "I'll be alright."

The two walked to the field as Cloud looked over to Sapphire who was smirking watching the match before shuddering.

Allie hugged him. "It'll be ok."

"After you." Sora smiled to Dipper.

**"Action Field: Cosmic Sanctuary activated."** the computer announced.

* * *

_Cosmic Sancturay_

_Action Field Spell_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"This field, you may as well give me the victory now." Dipper smirked.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Primo Victoria by Sabaton)**

**Sora: 4000**

**Dipper: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Dipper 1st Turn:

"I'm first! And to start, I summon Constellar Algiedi." Dipper started as a warrior like monster appeared.

* * *

_Constellar Algiedi_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1400_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Constellar" monster from your hand._

* * *

"And then thanks to his effect I'm allowed to summon a level four or lower Constellar monster from my hand and I choose Constellar Kaus." Dipper stated as a centaur like warrior appeared.

* * *

_Constellar Kaus_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 700_

_Cannot be used as a Synchro Material. Up to twice per turn: You can target 1 "Constellar" monster on the field, then activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Increase its Level by 1._  
_● Reduce its Level by 1._

* * *

"Next thanks to Kaus' effect I can increase or decrease the level of one of my Constellar monsters twice per turn so I'll increase both my monsters to level five."

_Algiedi: **(LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**_

_Kaus: **(LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**_

"Two level five monsters? That can only mean one thing." Sora realized.

"Now I'll use level five Constellar Algiedi, and Constellar Kaus to build the Overlay Network!" Dipper cried.

The two flew up as You Show Duel School looked amazed.

"Light of the stars, descend and shake this very earth! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Constellar Pleiades!" Dipper chanted as a warrior appeared.

* * *

_Constellar Pleiades_

_Light Type_

_Rank 5_

_Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1500_

_2 Level 5 LIGHT monsters  
Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 card on the field; return that target to the hand._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

Cloud blinked, "So... That is Xyz."

"It looks kind of pretty." Allie admitted.

"That'll do for now." Dipper smirked.

Sora 1st Turn:

Sora drew his card and frowned. "Really? Oh man."

"Looks like that commoner has lost before it even begun." Sapphire smirked.

"Not really, I was just hoping the duel would be fun but I guess it won't be." Sora told her. "I've already won."

"What?" Dipper asked hearing that.

"I summon Fluffal Mouse in attack mode." Sora smiled as a stuffed mouse appeared.

* * *

_Fluffal Mouse_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon up to 2 copies of "Fluffal Mouse" from your Deck. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck the turn you activate this effect, except "Frightfur" monsters._

* * *

"Of course what fun is one Fluffal Mouse when you can have three?"

The other two appeared.

"Pathetic. In fact it's so pathetic I'll get rid of one!" Dipper grinned as his monster took an Overlay Unit, **(ORU: 2 - 1)** "Pleiades' ability forces one of those rats to your hand!"

Sora blinked. "You do know even if a monster is in my hand I can still Fusion Summon with it right?"

"Wait what did you say?" Dipper asked blinking.

"Did he say Fusion Summon?" the black girl asked in shock.

"I said Fusion Summon, you know with this spell card?" Sora asked. "Polymerization. I use it to merge my three Fluffal Mice with Edge Imp Sabres."

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

The third mouse reappeared along with a demonic pair of scissors as the four monsters entered the Fusion Vortex.

"Demonic claws, sharp fangs! Become one in the mystic vortex and show us a new form and power! Fusion summon! Show yourself! Mystical jungle beast that rips everything to shreds! Frightfur Tiger!"

A tiger yowled.

* * *

_Frightfur Tiger_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Fiend/Fusion_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 1200_

_"Edge Imp Sabres" + 1 or more "Fluffal" monsters_  
_When this card is Fusion Summoned: You can target cards on the field, up to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon; destroy them. All "Frightfur" monsters you control gain 300 ATK for each "Fluffal" monster and "Frightfur" monster you control. You can only control 1 "Frightfur Tiger"._

* * *

Cloud shuddered a little seeing that, "Allie, I'm thinking I'm lucky, I didn't see him use Fusion in my match with him."

Allie nodded in agreement.

"When Frightfur Tiger is summoned I can destroyed cards up to the number of Fusion Materials I used, but I think just one is enough. I destroy your Xyz Monster." Sora mentioned.

Dipper at that ran for an Action Card. Seeing that Sora did the same. "I'm not done, I play Frightfur Fusion."

* * *

_Frightfur Fusion_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 "Frightfur" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or Graveyard. You can only activate 1 "Frightfur Fusion" per turn._

* * *

"I'll banish the monsters I just used to summon another Frightfur, Frightfur Wolf to be exact."

A Purple Stuffed wolf appeared growling.

* * *

_Frightfur Wolf_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Fiend/Fusion_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1500_

_"Edge Imp Sabres" + 1 or more "Fluffal" monsters_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Materials and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card can attack a number of times each Battle Phase, up to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon._

* * *

Dipper's Xyz shattered as he added an Action Card. Sora grabbed his own. "Oh yeah, Fluffal Tiger has one other ability, for every Fluffal or Frightfur monster on my field all my Frightfur monsters get 300 points stronger, so with two both Wolf and Tiger get 600 points."

_Fluffal Tiger: **(ATK: 1900 + (2 * 300) = 2500)**_

_Fluffal Wolf: **(ATK: 2000 + (2 * 300) = 2600)**_

"Fluffal Tiger attack!"

"I activate Blinding Blizzard!" Dipper called.

* * *

_Blinding Blizzard_

_Action Spell Card_

_End the Battle Phase._

* * *

"I play No Action!" Sora countered.

* * *

_No Action_

_Action Spell Card_

_Negate the activation and the effect of an Action Spell Card, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

Dipper looked shocked as the attacks struck.

* * *

**Sora: 4000**

**Dipper: 0000**

**Sora wins the duel!**

* * *

Sora sighed. "That wasn't exactly fun, my duel with Cloud was better."

Sapphire sneered, "Pathetic. He lost to a commoner. That has to be the most lamest thing I've ever seen."

"Just one more win and You Show is safe." Frederick cheered.

Zuzu gulped stepping in with the black haired girl.

* * *

_Later..._

"Zuzu lost!" Tate, Allie, and Frederick reacted in shock as Zuzu hit the floor.

Cloud and Yuya ran to her.

"Zuzu are you alright?" Yuya asked nervously.

"Darn it. I'm okay." Zuzu said with a smile.

Sapphire smirked, "Now that's more like. LID has the better power of Fusion, and no one proves that better then Julia Krystal."

Sora glanced over hearing that. "Really, cause I didn't take any damage and she lost over half her points. Pretty sure that means I did better."

Sapphire glared at him at that. Cloud then gulped saying, "Okay... It's my turn."

"It'll be ok Cloudy." Allie said kissing his cheek.

Cloud smiled as Sapphire smirked to him, "And the most annoying commoner is next. Kit don't go easy cause he runs Fog King that can disrupt your strategy to mill his hand."

"Hey, no fair telling." Allie pouted.

Sapphire only smirked as Cloud walked in. Allie pouted.

"Don't worry Allie, Cloud will be fine." Yuya smiled as Zuzu paused and glanced at Sora.

Cloud readied his Duel Disk.

"Go time." Kit said as he activated his own Duel Disk.

**"Field Spell, Sword's Cemetery activate."** the computer announced as they appeared in a field with swords buried around.

* * *

_Sword's Cemetery_

_Action Field Card_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"Sora, do you have a minute?" Zuzu asked.

"Hm?" Sora asked looking over.

"I have a really huge favor to ask." Zuzu said before they walked out of the room and she clapped her hands together. "Please teach me to Fusion Summon."

Sora blinked before smiling, "Okay Zuzu. I'll teach you."

"Thank you so much." Zuzu smiled. _'Maybe with Fusion Summoning I'll be able to help Cloud and Yuya.'_

They walked in.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: My Home by Three Days Grace)**

**Cloud: 4000**

**Kit: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Kit 1st Turn:

"First move's mine got it?" Kit smirked to him looking at his hand, "Hmm... This'll be easier. I start off by activating Fire Formation - Tenki!"

* * *

_Fire Formation - Tenki_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_When this card is activated: You can add 1 Level 4 or lower Beast-Warrior-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. All Beast-Warrior-Type monsters you control gain 100 ATK. You can only activate 1 "Fire Formation - Tenki" per turn._

* * *

"I take XX-Saber Boggart Knight, and add him." Kit said adding a card.

"Come on Cloudy..." Allie whispered.

"Then I summon Boggart Knight!" Kit called as a goblin knight appeared ready.

* * *

_XX-Saber Boggart Knight_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from your hand. Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of an "X-Saber" Synchro Monster._

* * *

"Now I activate his ability! Since I just summoned him I can summon a level 4 or lower X-Saber from my hand! Which means it's time to welcome XX-Saber Fulhelmknight!" Kit called as a blonde hair knight appeared twirling his sword.

* * *

_XX-Saber Fulhelmknight_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior/Tuner_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 1000_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can target the attacking monster; negate that attack. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field. If this card destroys an opponent's Defense Position monster by battle: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

_'That's a Tuner Monster...'_ Cloud thought seeing it.

"Now I'll tune Fulhelmknight with Boggart Knight!" Kit stated as Fulhelmknight turned to 3 rings while Boggart Knight turned to 4 stars,

**(LV: 4 + 3 = 7)**

"Warrior of the doomed come forth here, and emerge from the mountain of death! Synchro Summon! Appear Level 7! X-Saber Urbellum!"

A warrior appeared in place.

* * *

_X-Saber Urbellum_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Beast-Warrior/Synchro_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1300_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent while they have 4 or more cards in their hand, place 1 random card from their hand on top of their Deck._

* * *

"A Synchro Summon that fast?" Yuya asked in shock.

"The due to Tenki he gains 100 attack points." Kit reminded as his Synchro glowed.

_Urbellum: **(ATK: 2200 + 100 = 2300)**_

"I place 2 cards down, and end my turn." Kit ended with a smirk.

Cloud 1st Turn:

_'A Synchro Summon like that... Nobody said this was gonna be easy, I am dueling an elite.'_ Cloud thought to himself grunting before drawing, "Okay draw!"

_'Psst, that commoner won't do much.'_ Sapphire thought with a smirk.

Cloud looked at his hand.

"Just stay calm, you can beat him Cloud." Yuya told him.

Cloud looked before calling, "I use Scale 3, Dinomist Spinos, and Scale 6 Dinomist Ankylos to set the Pendulum Scale! It's time for this duel to be turned the Cloud Way!"

He placed them on his Duel Disk as the two rose up.

"Now I can summon monsters between levels 4, and 5 at the same time!" Cloud declared.

* * *

_Dinomist Spinos_

_Water Type_

_Level 5_

_Pendulum Scale: 3_

_Machine/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1800_

_**Pendulum Effect:** If another "Dinomist" card(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or an opponent's card effect, you can destroy this card instead._

_**Monster Effect**: You can Tribute 1 other "Dinomist" monster, then activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● This card can attack your opponent directly this turn._  
_● This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

_Dinomist Ankylos_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Pendulum Scale: 6_

_Machine/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 2000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone, you can negate an activated card effect that targets another "Dinomist" card(s) you control, then destroy this card._

_**Monster Effect:** Banish any monster destroyed by battle with a "Dinomist" monster you control._

* * *

Allie smiled seeing them.

"What? Where did he get Pendulum?" Sapphire asked in shock.

"And now I, Pendulum Summon!" Cloud called as the portal exited two cards, "First get set Dinomist Pteran!"

Pteran appeared roaring.

* * *

_Dinomist Pteran_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Pendulum Scale: 3_

_Machine/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1200_

_**Pendulum Effect:** If another "Dinomist" card(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or an opponent's card effect, you can destroy this card instead._

**_Monster Effec_**_**t:** When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can add 1 "Dinomist" card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Join us Dinomist Plesios!"

A blue machine dino with a fan appeared roaring.

* * *

_Dinomist Plesios_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Pendulum Scale: 6_

_Machine/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1400_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone, you can negate an activated card effect that targets another "Dinomist" card(s) you control, then destroy this card._

_**Monster Effect:** All face-up monsters your opponent controls lose 100 ATK and DEF for each "Dinomist" card you control._

* * *

"And now here is Plesios' special ability!" Cloud called, "For every Dinomist on the field your monster loses 100 points!"

Kit looked as Plesios' fan blowed heavily on Urbellum**. (ATK: 2300 - (100 * 3) = 1900)**

"Then I activate the spell, Limiter Removal!" Cloud added.

* * *

_Limiter Removal_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Double the ATK of all Machine monsters you currently control, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy those monsters._

* * *

"It doubles the attack points of all machines on my field!" Cloud called as his monsters glowed.

_Pteran: **(ATK: 1800 x 2 = 3600)**_

_Plesios: **(ATK: 1700 x 2 = 3400)**_

_'Good idea, thanks to the benefit of Pendulum Cards he won't have to worry.'_ Sora thought as he took out a lollipop and popped it into his mouth.

"And now Pteran attack Urbellum!" Cloud called as his monster charged.

Kit swung his bamboo sword which made two Action Cards blow out, and ran grabbing one of them, "I activate Evasion! It stops your attack cold!"

* * *

_Evasion_

_Action Spell Card_

_When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"Normally however due to Ankylos' Pendulum Ability for one time only an effect targeting a Dinomist is negated, and then this card is destroyed!" Cloud countered as Evasion with Ankylos shattered while Urbellum shattered as Kit gritted in annoyance. **(Kit: 2300)** "And then as Pteran destroyed your monster, I can take Dinomist Rush to my hand from my Deck."

"He has nothing protecting his life points!" Allie cheered.

"Yeah, Cloud wins." Tate agreed.

"I don't think so! I activate the trap, Call of the Haunted!" Kit countered.

* * *

_Call of the Haunted_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"With it I revive Fulhelmknight!" Kit called as his Tuner appeared spiraling his sword, "And then, I add in Descending Lost Star!"

* * *

_Descending Lost Star_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Defense Position, but its effects are negated, its Level is reduced by 1, its DEF becomes 0, also its battle position cannot be changed._

* * *

"It summons back Urbellum in defense mode only it's abilities are negated, it's defense points are zero, and it can't change mode with it's level decreased by 1!" Kit called as Urbellum appeared again.

_Urbellum: **(DEF: 1300 - 1300 = 0/LV: 7 - 1 = 6)**_

"Fulhelmknight only has 1000 attack points so if this connects Cloud will deal exactly 2400 points of damage and he still wins." Tate pointed out.

"First Urbellum gains 100 points!" Kit added.

_Urbellum:** (ATK: 2200 + 100 = 2300)**_

"Plesios' ability!" Cloud countered as the fan blow on them.

_Urbellum:** (ATK: 2300 - (100 * 3) = 2000)**_

_Fullhelmknight: **(ATK: 1300 - (100 * 3) = 1000)**_

"Plesios attack Fullhelmknight!" Cloud called as his monster charged in to take out Fullhelmknight.

Kit although isn't gonna let that get thought easily, "I activate Fullhelmknight's Special Ability! When you attack it's negated!"

Fullhelmknight formed a barrier blocking the attack.

"Huh?" Sora asked in shock. "What do you know, he had a counter planned... unless..."

"Cloudy, an Action Card!" Allie called.

Cloud at that looked around running for an Action Card before Kit swung his bamboo sword causing a gust as Cloud grunted as three Action Cards were blown out as they ran for one.

"If Cloud gets the right Action Card this duel is over right here." Skip said nervously.

Cloud at that reached for an Action Card before Kit snatched it as they grunted landing on the ground as Kit smirked, "Sorry. I'll be a nice guy, and let you know the card I have is Wonder Chance. You gotta thank Little Hyuga for telling me not to go easy cause I would not be as focused as I am now."

"Not good, at the end of Cloud's turn..." Yuya started nervously.

"His monsters!" Frederick panicked.

Cloud at that place a card down, "I end my turn with one card down."

"Which means due to Limiter Removal your monsters are automatically destroyed!" Kit called as his two monsters shattered as Cloud grunted.

* * *

**Cloud: 4000**

**Kit: 2400**

* * *

Kit 2nd Turn:

"My turn, I draw!" Kit called drawing, "And I'll start off by tuning Fulhelmknight with Level 6 Urbellum!"

The two flew up tuning.

**(LV: 3 + 6 = 9)**

"Level nine!" Zuzu cried in shock.

"Let your silver armor shine and crush the hope of everything that opposes you! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! XX-Saber Gottoms!" Kit chanted as a powerful warrior appeared.

* * *

_XX-Saber Gottoms_

_Earth Type_

_Level 9_

_Beast-Warrior/Synchro_

_ATK: 3100_

_DEF: 2600_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more EARTH monsters_  
__You can Tribute 1 "X-Saber" monster; discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand.__

* * *

"Cloudy!" Allie cried in horror seeing the monster.

_Gottoms: **(ATK: 3100 + 100 = 3200)**_

_'3200... I'm not gonna get a good memory if I don't get out of this!'_ Cloud thought running off.

"Your not getting away! I activate Monster Reborn!" Kit called using a spell.

* * *

_Monster Reborn_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster in either GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"With it I revive Fulhelmknight!" Kit called as Fulhelmknight reappeared, "Then since I have two X-Saber's in play, I can summon XX-Saber Faultroll!"

An armored warrior appeared.

* * *

_XX-Saber Faultroll_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1800_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by controlling 2 or more face-up "X-Saber" monsters, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"Then with Fautroll's ability Boggart Knight is coming back!" Kit added as Boggart Knight reappeared prepared.

"This can't be any worse." Yuya panicked.

"Now I'll tune Fulhelmknight with Boggart Knight once more!" Kit stated as Fulhelmknight turned to 3 rings while Boggart Knight turned to 4 stars.

**(LV: 4 + 3 = 7)**

"Wielder of crossed blades of light, trample over this mountain of corpses! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! X-Saber Souza!"

A warrior with a grin appeared.

* * *

_X-Saber Souza_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior/Synchro_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1600_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "X-Saber" monsters_  
_You can Tribute 1 "X-Saber" monster, then choose 1 of these effects; this card gains that effect until the end of this turn._  
_● At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's monster: Destroy that monster._  
_● This card cannot be destroyed by Trap effects._

* * *

"Oh no!" Allie cried in horror.

"And now I activate Gottoms ability! By tributing Faultroll your final card in your hand is sent to the graveyard!" Kit smirked as his monster vanished as Cloud grunted showing his card was Fog King discarding it.

"That... we were doing so well..." Tate whispered.

"And now to finish this! Souza attack this brat directly!" Kit called as Souza charged.

Cloud ran grabbing an Action Card, "I activate Evasion to bypass the attack!"

Souza flew back.

"Then I activate Wonder Chance!" Kit called using the card he snatched from Cloud.

* * *

_Wonder Chance_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster you control; this turn, it can attack once again._

* * *

"It allows Souza to attack again!" Kit called.

"What!?" Cloud asked in shock.

"Souza attack now!" Kit called as Souza charged as Cloud grunted running, and grabbing an Action Card but Souza struck him as he cried out. **(Cloud: 1500)**

"Yes teach that commoner a lesson that we are annoyed by him." Sapphire smirked.

"And now Gottoms finish him!" Kit called as Gottoms charged in.

Cloud grunted calling, "I activate the trap, Dinomist Rush!"

* * *

_Dinomist Rush_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Special Summon 1 "Dinomist" monster from your Deck, and if you do, it is unaffected by other cards' effects, also destroy it during the End Phase. You can only activate 1 "Dinomist Rush" per turn._

* * *

"This summons a Dinomist from my Deck, and can't be unaffected to effects other then it's own, and is destroyed at the end of the turn! So go Dinomist Rex!"

Rex appeared roaring.

* * *

_Dinomist Rex_

_Water Type_

_Level 5_

_Pendulum Scale: 8_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2200_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone, you can negate an activated card effect that targets another "Dinomist" card(s) you control, then destroy this card._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card attacks, at the end of the Damage Step: You can Tribute 1 other "Dinomist" monster, then activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● This card can attack an opponent's monster again in a row, and if it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._  
_● Shuffle 1 card from your opponent's hand (at random) or their side of the field into the Deck, then this card gains 100 ATK._

* * *

Kit grunted before calling, "Then destroy that monster!"

SLASH!

Gottoms slashed Rex destroying it as Cloud screamed rolling around in the ground stopping landing hard. **(Cloud: 0700)**

"Cloudy!" Allie cried in horror. "He's hurt."

"Your lucky you done that. That's all." Kit said to him, "But you got two Synchros staring at you now. How do you plan to get through this predicament without your precious Fog King to help you?"

"Come on Cloud..." Zuzu whispered.

Cloud rose up breathing as he said to Kit, "I don't know... But I will find a way!"

"Hmup! I end my turn." Kit said to him.

Cloud 2nd Turn:

"Okay I draw!" Cloud called drawing looking before saying, "I activate Pot of Greed!"

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"I can draw 2 cards with it's effect." Cloud said before reaching to his Deck, _'If I can use THAT then I can win this thing! If not this school is finished, and so am I...'_ "Okay drawwww!"

Cloud looked at the cards as he smiled, "There here!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kit questioned.

"First I use Scale 6, Dinomist Brachion to set the Pendulum Scale!" Cloud said first.

* * *

_Dinomist Brachion_

_Water Type_

_Level 5_

_Pendulum Scale: 6_

_Machine/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 800_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone, you can negate an activated card effect that targets another "Dinomist" card(s) you control, then destroy this card._

_**Monster Effect:** If you do not control "Dinomist Brachion" in your Monster Zone and your opponent controls a monster that has the highest ATK on the field (even if it's tied), you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"And next up I Pendulum! Get ready to meet the Cloud Way!" Cloud called as the portal spew to everyone's shock FIVE monsters.

"What the... how?" Kit asked in shock.

"Come on back, Rex, Plesios, Pteran, and Ankylos!" Cloud called as the four Dinomist appeared, "Finally let's welcome the Tuner Monster, Magicalibra!"

A scale appeared in place.

* * *

_Magicalibra_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster/Tuner/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** You can declare a Level from 1 to 6, then target 2 face-up monsters you control; until the end of this turn, reduce the Level of 1 of those monsters by the declared amount, and if you do, increase the Level of the other by the same amount (even if this card leaves the field). You can only use this effect of "Magicalibra" once per turn._

_**Monster Effect:** A sentient scale. It maintains the balance of the universe, but often places the stars on the wrong side._

* * *

"A Tuner!" Kit cried in shock as Sora's lollipop fell and shattered on the ground.

"First Plesio's ability!" Cloud called as the fan blow.

_Gottoms: **(ATK: 3200 - (100 * 6) = 2600)**_

_Souza: **(ATK: 2500 - (100 * 6) = 1900)**_

"And now level 4 Magicalibra tunes level 4 Pteran!" Cloud called as the two flew up with Magicalibra turning to 4 rings as Pteran turning to 4 stars.

**(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**

"I Synchro Summon! Come on out, Level 8 White Aura Whale!" Cloud called as a white whale appeared bellowing.

* * *

_White Aura Whale_

_Water Type_

_Level 8_

_Fish/Synchro_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 WATER Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner WATER monsters_  
_When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can destroy all your opponent's Attack Position monsters. This card can make up to 2 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. If this card you control is destroyed by an opponent's card (by battle or card effect) and sent to your GY: You can banish 1 other WATER monster from your GY; Special Summon this card, and if you do, it is treated as a Tuner._

* * *

"That's awesome." Yuya smiled.

"And finally to make sure to deal is sealed is this." Cloud added, "I equip White Aura Whale with the spell, White Veil!"

* * *

_White Veil_

_Equip Spell Card_

_While the equipped monster battles, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. When an attack is declared involving the equipped monster: Face-up Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls have their effects negated until the end of the Damage Step (even if this card leaves the field). When the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls. When this face-up card in a player's Spell & Trap Zone leaves the field, that player takes 3000 damage._

* * *

Julia, Dipper, and Kit cried in shock hearing the spell, "NO-WAY!"

"What!? First he Synchro Summons, and has one of the most rarest spells!?" Sapphire asked in shock as a white aura enveloped White Aura Whale.

Sora stared at the card in complete disbelief.

"And now White Aura Whale charge, and attack him directly!" Cloud called as Whale fired a water stream as Kit quickly grabbed an Action Card.

"But he can't! Kit has two monsters!" Sapphire grunted.

"White Aura Whale destroys all of Kit's monsters in attack mode when Synchro Summoned." Henrietta grunted seeing this.

"Not so fast, I activate-"

"Hold that thought Kit!" Cloud told him, "If your planning to activate that Action Card then sorry. When a monster gifted with White Veil attacks any Spell or Trap you try to use cannot be activated!"

"It does what!?" Kit asked in shock as the stream struck him as he cried out landing on the ground.

* * *

**Cloud: 0700**

**Kit: 0000**

**Cloud wins the duel!**

* * *

The moment he won Allie ran up and pulled Cloud into a huge hug.

"You did it Cloudy!"

Cloud smiled to her hugging her back.

"Whew. Cloud had me worried for a sec right Sora?" Yuya smiled watching this interaction.

Sora blinked before pausing. "Huh? Oh... yeah but he pulled it off."

"You... looked a little distracted." Yuya admitted turning to him.

"Oh... that last move caught me off guard." Sora admitted. "Sorry."

Yuya nodded before they noticed Sapphire walking over to the two. Allie paused. "Oh yeah, now it's my turn to duel you. But You Show already won the contest."

Sapphire ignored her stepping up to Cloud who is a little intimidated by her before she said, "Look here. I will admit I am a little impressed you pulled that off. But don't think because of you learning another summoning, and having that White Veil of your's will change things. Your still the pest, I told you before so don't think this makes any difference."

Cloud gulped before saying, "Yeah, I know."

"Good." Sapphire said turning to walk off.

SLAP!

Sapphire however was ready raising her arm to block Allie's attempt as she glared to her. Allie was glaring at her angrily as she lowered her arm.

"I thought that humiliation from our match had taught you something. But seems like I was wrong." Sapphire said to her glaring.

"I'm a You Show duelist... we don't just stop." Allie told her. "Not like you."

"Stop what?" Sapphire glared, "Maybe it's your stubbornness your School doesn't stop? Or perhaps it's your persistence?"

"You saw You Show beat LID." Allie told her. "We don't give up and we get better and better."

"Whatever it doesn't change you all will be ants, and will always be like that. Do you actually believe that several ants can actually beat a Dinosaur?" Sapphire questioned.

Allie frowned before glaring again. "Prove it."

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you." Sapphire told her.

"Allie." Cloud said handing her the three Synchros he has to her.

Allie looked at them before gently shaking her head. "Not this time Cloudy. It'll be ok."

Cloud nodded before kissing her cheek, "Good luck."

"Yes, yes, we're all really touched now get off the field." Sapphire told him before he frowned walked out, "With that out of the way, let's activate the Action Field, Clear World!"

At that the field appeared.

* * *

_Clear World_

_Action Field Spell_

_Each player gains the following effects based on the Attributes of the monsters they control:_  
_● LIGHT: Play with your hand revealed._  
_● DARK: Monsters you control cannot declare an attack._  
_● EARTH: Once per turn, destroy 1 monster you control._  
_● WATER: During your End Phase, discard 1 card._  
_● FIRE: During your End Phase, take 1000 damage._  
_● WIND: You cannot activate Spell Cards._  
_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

Allie closed her eyes. _'This time will be different, I know it.'_

They both got started ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: The Game by Disturbed)**

**Allie: 4000**

**Sapphire: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Sapphire 1st Turn:

"I'll be taking the first move." Sapphire said to her, "Not that I'll need it to beat you again. I call out Clear Phantom!"

The Phantom rose up ready.

* * *

_Clear Phantom_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_This face-up card is not treated as a DARK monster. If this card is destroyed by battle, destroy 1 monster your opponent controls, then send the top 3 cards of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"But with it being a Dark Monster that forces her to not attack from that Action Field." Tate said to this.

"Clear Monsters aren't treated as their attributes." Zuzu explained. "It means only Allie is affected by this field."

"So she can't take the field's negative effects?" Frederick asked in shock, "That's not fair!"

"I don't care if it is or not." Sapphire told him coldly, "Dueling is about making others follow your beliefs, and bending them to your will."

"You keep saying that but it isn't true." Allie told her looking at her hand. _'And just like Cloudy I'll bet everything on this one card.'_

"Fine. I'll place down two cards, and it's your move little missy." Sapphire said to her.

Allie 1st Turn:

Allie drew her card before closing her eyes. "I play Pot of Greed!"

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

She drew twice at that.

Allie looked at them before nodding. "I summon Aquaactress Guppy in attack mode."

Guppy appeared bubbling happily.

* * *

_Aquaactress Guppy_

_Water Type_

_Level 2_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 600_

_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Aquaactress" monster from your hand._

* * *

"Then just like last time Guppy summons Arowana!" Arowana appeared ready.

* * *

_Aquaactress Arowana_

_Water Type_

_Level 6_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2000_

_Once per turn: You can add 1 "Aquaactress" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"And like last time Clear World's effect forces you to discard a card from your hand if you control a Water Monster at the end of the turn." Sapphire reminded as the crystals shined.

"I remember, and you remember Arowana adds Aquaactress Tetra to my hand." Allie mentioned. _'One of those is probably Attribute Chameleon.'_

"I set a card and play my three spells, Aquarium Set, Aquarium Stage, and Aquarium Lighting!"

The three spells appeared.

* * *

_Aquarium Lighting_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_If an "Aquaactress" monster you control battles an opponent's monster, during damage calculation: Your battling monster's ATK and DEF each become double its current ATK and DEF during that damage calculation only. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Aqua-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Aqua-Type monsters. You can only control 1 "Aquarium Lighting"._

* * *

_Aquarium Stage_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_WATER monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle with a non-WATER monster. "Aquaactress" monsters you control are unaffected by your opponent's monster effects. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Aqua-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Aqua-Type monsters._

* * *

_Aquarium Set_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_All WATER monsters you control gain 300 ATK and DEF. All "Aquaactress" monsters you control gain 300 ATK and DEF. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Aqua-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Aqua-Type monsters._

* * *

_Arowana: **(ATK: 2000 + (300 * 2) = 2600/DEF: 2000 + (300 * 2) = 2600)**_

_Guppy: **(ATK: 600 + (300 * 2) = 1200/DEF: 600 + (300 * 2) = 1200)**_

"Well now I use Attribute Chameleon!" Sapphire called using her trap.

* * *

_Attribute Chameleon_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Once during your opponent's turn, you can select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls and declare 1 Attribute. That monster's Attribute becomes the declared Attribute until the End Phase._

* * *

"Until the end of the turn a monster on the field turns into an Attribute I declare. And like last time your big fish is DARK." Sapphire told her with a smirk.

Allie had already started running and grabbed an Action Card. "I play Invisibility on Arowana!"

* * *

_Invisibility_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster you control; this turn, it cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects, also it is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

_Arowana: **(ATK: 2600 - 600 = 2000/DEF: 2600 - 600 = 2000)**_

Suddenly she froze. "Wait... this is..."

"Hey this is the same as Allie's last match with her." Cloud realized.

"But the only difference this time is that she activated Pot of Greed at the start." Zuzu mentioned, "So what card do you guys think she drew with another of the cards she used?"

"Maybe something against her Dark Illusion?" Yuya suggested.

Allie looked nervous. "Guppy attack."

_Guppy: **(ATK: 1200 * 2 = 2400)**_

Guppy fired a blast destroying Phantom again as Sapphire grunted. **(Sapphire: 2800)**

"You know what's coming." Sapphire smirked, "As Phantom is destroyed in battle your Guppy joins it, and your three top cards are also along for the ride."

Allie sent the cards as Sapphire saw her look scared. "Arowana attack..."

"If you know this is the same before then you already know it's pointless to fight a battle I already won. There's nothing to save you now even if the only difference is that Pot of Greed you used!" Sapphire told her as she grabbed an Action Card.

**(Sapphire: 0800)**

Allie looked at the two cards in her hand before suddenly glaring at Sapphire. "I set one more card and end my turn!"

"Don't forget about Clear World." Sapphire reminded, "So discard your card."

Allie nodded sending Aquaactress Tetra to the graveyard.

_Arowana: **(ATK: 2000 + (300 * 2) = 2600/DEF: 2000 + (300 * 2) = 2600)**_

* * *

**Allie: 4000**

**Sapphire: 0800**

* * *

Sapphire 2nd Turn:

Sapphire drew before smirking, "This should look familiar. Trade-In."

* * *

_Trade-In_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Discard 1 Level 8 monster; draw 2 cards._

* * *

Sapphire discarded they know is Clear Vice Dragon, and drew twice, "And then Return of the Dragon Lords!"

* * *

_Return of the Dragon Lords_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Level 7 or 8 Dragon monster in your GY; Special Summon it. If a Dragon monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can banish this card from your GY instead._

* * *

"Come out again Clear Vice Dragon!"

Her Dragon emerged once more roaring.

* * *

_Clear Vice Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon_

_ATK: ?_

_DEF: 0_

_You are unaffected by the effects of "Clear World". If this card attacks an opponent's monster, the ATK of this card becomes twice the ATK of the attack target, during damage calculation only. If this card would be destroyed by an opponent's card effect, you can discard 1 card instead._

* * *

"That's the one that beat Allie last time!" Yuya cried.

Cloud looked down at that.

"And now again it will finish this!" Sapphire smirked as Clear Vice roared exiting the crystal.

_Arowana: **(ATK: 2600 x 2 = 5200)**_

_Clear Vice Dragon: **(ATK: ? + (5200 * 2) = 10400)**_

"Over ten thousand attack points!?" Tate asked in shock.

"Clear Vice Stream!" Sapphire called as Clear Vice fired a blast.

"I play my trap card Aqua Story - Urashima!" Allie called. "Since I have an Aquaactress in the graveyard Clear Vice Dragon's attack and defense points become 100 and it loses its special abilities."

* * *

_Aqua Story - Urashima_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If you have an "Aquaactress" monster in your Graveyard: Target 1 monster on the field; until the end of this turn, its effects are negated, its ATK and DEF become 100, also it is unaffected by your opponent's card effects._

* * *

"I expected you to use it, and like again it lead to defeat. Dark Illusion activate!" Sapphire smirked using her Counter Trap.

* * *

_Dark Illusion_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, is activated that targets a DARK monster on the field: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

"A card effect that targets a Dark Monster is negated, and destroyed!" Sapphire smirked, "Again you FAILED!"

"No, she got you!" Cloud cheered suddenly.

"What?" Sapphire asked hearing that before Dark Illusion shattered before her very eyes shocking her, "What's the meaning of this!?"

Allie smiled. "It was Cloudy's idea for me to try and use this."

She stepped aside revealing a trap card.

* * *

_Solemn Judgment_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When a monster(s) would be Summoned, OR a Spell/Trap Card is activated: Pay half your LP; negate the Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

****(Allie: 2000)****

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Allie was preparing her Deck as Cloud walked to her, "Cloudy?"_

_"Are you feeling ok?" Cloud asked her._

_"Yeah... I'm still sad, I didn't beat her." Allie admitted looking down._

_Cloud frowned at that before pausing. "Huh, what's that card?"_

_At that Allie turned seeing it was a Solemn Judgement card._

_"Allie, you have that?" Cloud asked in shock._

_"Yeah... I don't use it since I might not want to use it for a heavy cost." Allie admitted._

_"Allie, it has a big cost because it's a really strong card." Cloud mentioned. "It stops anything your opponent wants to do. You could stop Pendulum Summoning with it if you wanted to."_

_Allie turned to him hearing that._

_"Yeah, see where it says 'monster(s)' like that?" Cloud asked. "That means if Yuya or I Pendulum Summon a lot of monsters you can destroy them all at once and since we can only Pendulum Summon one time that means we wouldn't be able to bring them back until next turn. Or if you wanted to stop a trap or an Action Card... it has so many uses Allie."_

_Allie blinked before smiling saying, "I can use it against her next time!"_

_"Against..." Cloud started before his eyes widened. "Yeah, you could! Plus since it's a counter trap she probably can't do anything if you play it."_

_Allie smiled hugging him as he smiled hugging her back._

_Flashback End..._

* * *

"You actually have a dangerous card like Solemn Judgement!?" Sapphire asked in shock stepping back as her dragon was weakened.

_Clear Vice Dragon:** (ATK: 10400 - 10300 = 100)**_

"Yup." Allie smiled. "Now, Aquaactress Arowana attacks Clear Vice Dragon! Bubble Burst!"

Arowana fired a bubble stream fighting out of Clear Vice's attack as Clear Vice was struck destroying it as Sapphire screamed.

* * *

**Allie: 2000**

**Sapphire: 0000**

**Allie wins the duel!**

* * *

Allie smiled before turning and waving at Cloud. "It worked Cloudy it worked!"

Cloud ran off before hugging her twirling her laughing. Allie was laughing too before blushing and giving Cloud a big kiss. "You're the best."

Cloud chuckled blushing bright. Sapphire got up, "I can't believe it... I lost."

Suddenly Allie turned to her. "Are you ok?"

Sapphire glared for a few seconds before turning away with her eyes closed offering her hand to shake.

Allie smiled taking it. "Your deck is still really strong, if you promise to be nicer maybe you and me and Cloudy can be friends?"

"Your a good duelist. And even more then what I dueled before." Sapphire told her crossing her arms, "But there is now something we gotta take care of."

Allie blinked. "What do you mean?"

"We're both at a tie with one victory each." Sapphire explained to her, "If you win our next match then everything I done to him there will be taken back. But if I win... he'll be mine."

Allie froze at that. "Yo... Yours?"

"...Don't you know sarcasm when you hear it?" Sapphire asked her glaring.

Allie flinched at that. "Oh..."

"Besides from that match, I can tell I made a mistake." Sapphire admitted, "So if I do win you both will be with me like what he was before. You two will still be together but will be servants of mine."

Allie looked shocked before turning to Cloud to see what he thought of that. Cloud smiled to her, "You can do it again Allie."

Allie smiled at that before turning to Sapphire. "Deal."

* * *

**Ulrich362: Ok... so You Show is safe... Allie had a rematch with Sapphire and beat her thanks to Cloud's advice about a trap... but now Cloud and Allie's freedom is at risk in their next duel... hopefully Allie wins.**

**bopdog111: That will be at the Battle Royal at that point.**

**Ulrich362: True, also for the curious the third duel will not be the same as the first or second... The duel being the same was similar to Jack vs Dragan from 5ds and so both Allie and Sapphire drew the same hand. Also Declan didn't appear because he already had met everyone so Yuya didn't need to duel him... though at this point Yuya would have lost the match.**

**bopdog111: Yeah it goes to show the phrase, 'fate works in mysterious ways' is true.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, so what's up next for everyone? Qualifying for the Arc-League or more fluff?**

**bopdog111: Definitely more fluff after all that Allie, and Cloud had done. More massages to relax after matches like those are needed.**

**Ulrich362: Sounds good, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	15. Much Needed Relaxation!

**bopdog111: Time for things Cloud, and Allie deserve after those matches.**

**Ulrich362: True, very true.**

**bopdog111: They definitely need it. How relaxed can you imagine them to be?**

**Ulrich362: At the start of this chapter not at all... by the end? Very relaxed.**

**bopdog111: Well let's see.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Allie was frowning. Cloud kissed her.

Allie kissed him back before frowning. "Cloudy... I think I'll lose."

"You know what I think?" Cloud asked her.

Allie shook her head. "Um... ice cream is tasty?"

"I would say you will do fine." Cloud smiled.

Allie smiled back only to suddenly blush and look down.

"And after a match like that you do need to relax." Cloud smiled.

"Both our matches." Allie mentioned still blushing as Cloud very faintly heard her heart beating quickly.

Cloud blinked before smiling softly kissing her heart. Allie blushed and smiled.

"I can hear it beating Allie." Cloud smiled, "It's a tough, and strong heart."

Allie blushed more. "Oh..."

"Oh sorry is that embarrassing?" Cloud asked her.

"Only a little." she admitted.

"Well I do know how to relax up after that." Cloud smiled kissing her.

Allie smiled kissing him back. With that they started heading back to Yuya's house. Allie suddenly blushed. "Actually Cloudy, can we just get the oil and then go to my house this time?"

Cloud blinked to her, "Any reason why? I wouldn't mind but just out of curiosity."

Allie blushed more. "You've never been over before... and we don't want to bother Mrs. Sakaki again."

"Oh... Okay." Cloud nodded as they arrived at Yuya's house, "I'll be back."

Allie nodded before blushing only to close her eyes and take a slow breath. Cloud walked in before coming out minutes later holding the oil. Allie smiled before offering her hand. Cloud took her hand smiling as they walked to her house. When they got their Allie led Cloud up to her bedroom which was painted blue with fish all over the walls as she blushed.

"Man you really into fishes. And that's actually comforting, and great." Cloud smiled.

"It's not silly?" Allie asked.

"Why would it? Your deck is about fishes, and we both use Water Decks." Cloud smiled.

Allie nodded before smiling only to blush more. "Um... I'll go get a towel?"

"Okay." Cloud smiled nodding as she walked to get one as he looked around her room before noticing something, and picked it up curiously, "Hey isn't this...?"

A few minutes later Allie walked in blushing with a mermaid towel. "Sorry... this is mine."

Cloud looked over before smiling, "Actually it fits. You are like a mermaid maybe you should dress, or maybe be one someday."

Allie blushed. "Really?"

"Yup." Cloud smiled before placing what he picked up down.

"Huh, what's that?" Allie asked.

Cloud picked it back up, and answered, "I didn't know you had this card Allie."

Allie took the card and looked at it. It was an Xyz Monster known as Cat Shark. Allie blushed. "Oh... I forgot about that one."

"Well why not I help you out with it sometime?" Cloud suggested with a smile.

Allie blushed. "Ok."

As she said that she shyly took her shirt off before putting it on the bed. Suddenly Cloud picked her up. Allie blushed at that. "Cloudy?"

He chuckled, "Sorry but should I help you out of those this time?"

"Oh... ok." Allie nodded.

With that Cloud started to undress her. Allie was bright red when he finished. "Ok... your turn, then lie down."

Hearing that Cloud nodded waiting for her to start undressing him. Allie blinked for a second before her eyes widened and she shyly shook her head. "You can do that."

"Okay." Cloud said before undressing.

When he was undressed Allie blushed more. "Ok, now you lie down."

Cloud nodded before lying on the towel. Allie blushed and put some oil on Cloud's back before massaging him.

"Your always good at this." Cloud smiled closing his eyes.

Allie smiled before blushing as Cloud suddenly felt a weight on his back.

"Hm?" Cloud looked.

Allie was lying on him. "My arms were getting tired... but I'm not done yet."

Cloud blinked smiling with a blush, "Oh... Go ahead."

Hearing that Allie nodded before blushing while slightly shifting her weight to try and massage him while her arms rested. Cloud sighed softly.

"Is it ok Cloudy?" Allie asked.

"Yeah." Cloud said with a relaxed smile.

Allie nodded as she continued before stopping. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked her.

Allie smiled. "I felt your heartbeat on my chest, it felt nice."

Cloud smiled hearing that. Suddenly Allie blushed before moving down and putting some of the oil on Cloud's butt. Cloud sighed at that. Allie blushed as she started massaging his butt. "Cloudy... I'm scared."

"It will be okay." Cloud said to her.

"Not about her... well a little about her." Allie admitted while continuing. "I meant what everybody told us... about what happened to the other Dimensions... it's scary."

"But we will get through it." Cloud smiled.

"Ok Cloudy." Allie nodded before blushing. "Um... I think it's my turn now."

At that Cloud got up from the towel. Allie took his place lying down. Cloud was about to squirt oil but paused before doing it on her butt.

"Eek!" Allie squeaked at that.

_'That sounded amazing.'_ Cloud thought with a chuckle before starting to massage.

Allie blushed. "Cloudy... that wasn't bad was it?"

"It sounded adorable." Cloud smiled.

Allie blushed. "Oh... would you be happy if I make funny sounds while you do this?"

"What kind?" Cloud asked her.

Suddenly Allie moaned as he rubbed her butt again and blushed.

"Oh." Cloud chuckled at that.

Allie was red before they heard the front door open and her eyes widened. Cloud blinked hearing that, "Hey does that mean your..."

Allie nodded. At that Cloud took the things, clothes, and Allie, and they went to her bathroom before whispering, "Just tell them your taking a shower."

Allie blushed. "I can't lie to them... it's bad."

"So what would you suggest? They would kill us both if they see us like this." Cloud told her.

Allie blushed. "They... know already."

Hearing that Cloud blinked.

"I told them about how you were teaching me how to massage after school." Allie mentioned. "Did I do something bad?"

"No." Cloud shook his head with a smile.

Allie blushed before swallowing nervously. "Ok."

He kissed her before rubbing her back. Allie smiled at that. He then kissed her chest starting to massage it which she didn't expect. As he did Allie let out a gasp before squeaking again. "Cloudy!"

Cloud chuckled, "What? I wanted to do this for a while."

Allie continued squeaking. Soon he stopped with a smile. Allie started pouting and smacked him on the chest. "Meanie."

"Sorry." Cloud chuckled.

Allie pouted more. "It isn't fair... I want to be mad at you."

"But you liked it right?" Cloud asked her.

Allie turned bright red at that but nodded slightly.

"Then their's nothing to worry over." Cloud smiled to her kissing her after taking her shoulders.

Allie kissed him back with a smile.

* * *

_Meanwhile at LID..._

Declan was looking over things involving carded duelists.

"Sir, you have a visitor." mentioned a voice.

"Send them in." Declan told the voice.

Moments later a blue-haired girl walked in. "Declan Akaba?"

Declan looked to see.

"What do you know about Duel Academy?" the young woman questioned. "What's its connection to this company?"

"And you are?" Declan asked her.

"I'll be asking the questions, depending on your answers I might be willing to say more." she told him. "Now I'll ask you one more time, what do you know about Duel Academy, and what's its connection to this company?"

"We're working to battle Duel Academy." Declan told her.

"That's why you've been attacking other schools?" she inquired. "I'm well aware of how you lied about an incident in order to try and take control of the You Show Duel School. I'm warning you one time Declan Akaba, the seven of us do not take kindly to our allies being turned to cards and kidnapped. Neither do our friends, and if you force our hand... you'll experience what the emperors can do."

With that she turned and left.

"Please wait." a young voice told her.

She turned at that. It was a young boy wearing a gray hoodie holding a bear with a gray, and yellow horizontally striped shirt as he said, "Your one of Mizar's friends?"

"That's right, my name is..." she started before pausing. "It's Rio."

"Well... You need to hear what me, and Declan have to say. It was a whole misunderstanding." the boy told her, "Sylvio mistook one of your comrades as a student of You Show."

"I know, and you used it in order to try and take control of another school, likely to turn them into more of those Obelisk Force." Rio replied. "I saw the whole thing."

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Rio didn't actually see the duels, she saw Henrietta's initial encounter with You Show where the challenge was initially set up.)**

The boy flinched at that.

"What Riley is trying to say is that my mother only tried to take control of You Show as LID's Property cause to be fair your comrade did attack an innocent student asking him information he doesn't know." Declan told Rio, "As for making more Obelisk Force that is nothing we're doing. We're preparing to battle Duel Academy, and defend against an Invasion."

"If your mother has an issue with us she can bring it to us instead of innocent bystanders." Rio replied. "Though, if you are planning to defend against Duel Academy like you claim... that method of yours is doomed to fail."

"We have things Duel Academy doesn't have. Come with me." Declan said to her standing up, and walking off.

Rio looked at him suspiciously before pressing a button on her Duel Disk and following him. He lead her, and Riley to a room where several duelists are dueling on a Action Field.

"I activate the Action Spell, Evasion!"

"I'll use Extreme Sword to give my monster 1000 points!"

"Not if I use Action Crush to destroy that Action Card!"

Finally it's cut to one duelist, "With Scale 8 Metalfoes Volflame, and Scale 1 Metalfoes Silvered I set the Pendulum Scale!"

Rio's eyes widened. "What... what is this?"

"This is LID's Solid Vision Technology." Declan explained, "It allows duelists to touch, and communicate with their monsters on Action Fields which is something Duel Academy doesn't have. It allows duelists to use Action Cards when in a disadvantage, and make a come back. And then their is a new summon mechanic recently created, Pendulum Summoning which is another weapon Duel Academy lacks. It permits the summoning of multiple monsters in one move by using two Pendulum Cards with different scales, and summoning them who's levels are between the scale. And if Pendulum Monsters should be sent to the graveyard from the field their face-up in the Extra Deck where they'll be re-summoned later."

Rio frowned. "Duel Academy has access to Solid Vision technology, though I'll admit I've never seen Action Fields or Pendulum Cards. Still... what good are those when you're not fighting a duel but a war? Buildings collapsing, fires everywhere, people dying. Your new cards won't help when they get here."

"I am hosting a Tournament when they come that way we can fight an Invasion with the best duelists but also work on a team called the Lancers to battle Duel Academy." Declan answered, "You Show is among one of the Schools to be in, and everyone will battle hard against Obelisk Force once they arrive."

"... Did you catch all of that Reginald?" Rio asked.

Hearing that Declan, and Riley looked over seeing someone was there. A purple haired young man resembling Rio wearing a blue jacket, and purple pants wearing a necklace that has an emblem.

"We all heard everything Rio." the boy answered. "A Tournament huh? Fine, we can use it to get information ourselves and see if anyone would actually be a valuable ally."

"Hm... So your who's leading your comrades am I correct?" Declan asked him.

"In a matter of speaking, you can call me Shark." he mentioned before turning to the Action Fields. "This tournament... for your sake I hope some of the duelists here can hold their own."

* * *

**Ulrich362: Sorry it's so short.**

**bopdog111: But you will see longer chapters soon.**

**Ulrich362: True, possibly the entirety of the first day of the Arc-League next chapter... both duels and more.**

**bopdog111: Might be seeing the Ritual Dimension?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to see, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	16. Start of the Mamami Championship!

**bopdog111: Now the Championship is starting off.**

**Ulrich362: True, very true.**

**bopdog111: How will this turn out?**

**Ulrich362: Well... with everyone from You Show and LID, any other schools that are competing, the Xyz Dimension residents who are getting involved, and who knows what else might happen... I have no idea.**

**bopdog111: Well let's see what's going on shall we?**

**Ulrich362: Makes sense to me, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Allie yawned before noticing something was holding her in her bed. "Huh?"

It was Cloud sleeping soundly. Allie smiled at that only to notice her alarm clock and gasp. "Cloudy wake up."

Cloud stirred as she felt his hands on her butt. Allie blushed. "Cloudy, we need to go. The tournament start today and everybody is waiting at You Show."

"Huh?" Cloud slowly opened his eyes, "Allie?"

Allie smiled. "We have to get ready and go to You Show."

Cloud smiled before kissing her chest. Allie smiled before pausing and pouting. Cloud smiled to her sitting up.

* * *

_Later..._

They walked to the arena to meet up with You Show.

"Hi guys." Allie smiled.

"Hey." Yuya smiled to them, "How you two feeling?"

Allie frowned. "Scared."

"Scared?" Zuzu asked, "What's wrong?"

"She's really strong... and I don't know if I'll win." Allie admitted. "If I lose again Cloudy and I..."

"I know you can do it Allie." Cloud smiled to her.

Allie blushed but nodded as they walked into the stadium.

"Greetings to all my fellow dueling fanatics both near and far. The day we've been yearing for has arrived as we flip the "on" switch for this year's ARC League Championship. My name's Nico Smiley and I'm thrilled to be your ceremony host from coast to coast. So let the ARC League Championship begin!" Nico announced to them, "And now let's kick off the ARC League Championship! Our daring duelists will march in by school. Take it away, Joy."

"Thanks, Nico. First off the Leo Institute of Dueling. Last year, Leo dominated the championships by winning all three divisions. With the largest contingent if duelists in this year's championship, they're a hands-down favorite to make another trophy sweet." Joy announced as You Show could see that Sapphire, Kit, Dipper, Julia, and Sylvio were among the Leo Students with a black haired man, Jack, along with Shark, Rio, Mizar, a tanned boy wearing a red shirt, a big tanned man wearing a white short sleeve shirt, a orange haired boy with a smirk having on a brown jacket, and a gray haired young man wearing glasses having on a black vest, and blue jeans.

"Whoa, that's a lot of students." Zuzu admitted.

"And those two are with them." Yuya said seeing Jack, and Mizar among them.

"What's going on?" Zuzu asked at that.

Allie sees Jack, and blinked.

"Allie?" Cloud asked seeing that.

Suddenly her eyes widened. "He's the boy from the picture!"

"That's him?" Cloud asked turning back to the screen, "Hey your right. What's he doing with LID?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it." she pouted.

"Our second group is determined to chop it's way to victory. It's the Bandit Warrior Academy, the most powerful proponents of martial arts style dueling. Their best student, Iggy Arlo, finished second in the Junior League last year and is now out for revenge." Joy announced as students look like battle hardened people with Iggy being a purple haired young man with a hard demeanor walked to the field, "And stepping up next, a team from far across the sea, the Mysterious Knights of the Duel Disk. Behind them, we have another hometown team and I'm sure they're ready to take down the competition!"

"Looks like some fierce competition." Sora noted with a smile.

Then You Show was given a turn as they walked out.

"Walking into the spotlight now are students from that small training facility for Dueltainers, the You Show School!" Joy announced as they walked out.

Everyone watched as You Show walked up to take their spot. The orange haired teen with LID blinked seeing Cloud before whispering to Shark, "Shark is it just me or am I seeing a double Jack?"

"I see it too Vector, but there are differences." Shark whispered back. "It isn't just him either, look at those two."

Vector sees Yuya, and Zuzu, and nodded.

Nico then announced, "Now it is time for our duelists to learn who they will be facing in their first matches. Okay, wannabe champions, time to slot your competition datacards into your Duel Disks."

Everyone put the cards in their Duel Disks as Allie nervously took Cloud's hand. Cloud smiled assuring to her taking her hand as they beeped.

Yuya blinked at his choice.

"Yuya?" Zuzu asked. "Is everything alright?"

"I got this guy." Yuya said turning his Duel Disk for them to see his opponent was Vector.

"An LID student." Zuzu mentioned. "What about you Sora?"

Sora looked before turning his to show he's against the black haired man.

"Who are you dueling Cloudy?" Allie asked.

Cloud looked before gasping, and shows he's against Sapphire.

"Cloudy!" Allie cried in shock seeing that.

"I'll be okay Allie." Cloud smiled to her.

Allie nodded nervously.

"Well, what's the first duel?" Yuya asked.

It shows what's first.

Iggy vs Dumon.

"I wonder how this one will go." Zuzu admitted as they went to take their seats.

Iggy along with the silver haired man walked on the field prepared.

"I'll warn you here. Do not hold back against me." the man called Dumon told Iggy,

"He was the runner-up last year, so if they can help we'll find out soon." Shark noted thoughtfully. "Assuming Dumon doesn't draw that card on his first turn."

"Either way this will be 'Iggy' crazy." Vector joked making a pun.

Rio rolled her eyes as the Action Field activated.

"And there it is! Now lights, camera... Action Field!" Nico called as the field transformed into a fortress where a setting sun is at, "And it looks like this match's Action Field will be Sunset Stronghold!"

* * *

_Sunset Stronghold_

_Action Field Spell_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"DUEL!" Iggy and Dumon called together.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Painless by Fozzy)**

**Iggy: 4000**

**Dumon: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Iggy 1st Turn:

"I draw!" Iggy called drawing, "I activate One for One!"

* * *

_One for One_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 Level 1 monster from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"By sending a monster to the graveyard, I can summon a level 1 monster from my Deck or hand!" Iggy called, "I summon Triple Star Trion from my Deck!"

A red robed monster appeared.

* * *

_Triple Star Trion_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_During the End Phase, if this card is in the Graveyard because it was sent there this turn as a Tribute for a successful Tribute Summon: You can Special Summon this card from the Graveyard._

* * *

"Fair enough." Dumon said calmly.

"I sacrifice Trion to summon Hayate the Earth Star!" Iggy called as a warrior with a spear, and a bear like helmet appeared.

* * *

_Hayate the Earth Star_

_Earth Type_

_Level 5_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 0_

_If only your opponent controls a monster, or if you control a LIGHT monster, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 5 LIGHT Warrior monster from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Hayate the Earth Star" once per turn. Once per turn, when your Warrior monster is targeted for an attack: You can make this card lose exactly 500 ATK, and if you do, negate that attack._

* * *

Iggy then added once his warrior appeared, "And now since he's summoned, I can summon a Light Warrior Monster from my hand as long as it's level is 5. So I'll summon Tenma the Sky Star!"

A warrior wearing samurai armor, and having a sword appeared.

* * *

_Tenma the Sky Star_

_Light Type_

_Level 5_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1000_

_If only your opponent controls a monster, or if you control an EARTH monster, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 5 EARTH Warrior monster from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Tenma the Sky Star" once per turn. Once per turn, when your opponent activates a card or effect that targets a Warrior monster you control (Quick Effect): You can make this card lose exactly 500 ATK, and if you do, negate the activation, and if you do that, destroy that card._

* * *

_'Two level five monsters? Is it possible?'_ Dumon thought seeing that.

"I place 1 card down, and end my turn." Iggy ended his turn.

Dumon 1st Turn:

_'No Xyz... What can he be up too? I can't afford to get careless.'_ Dumon thought before calling, "I draw! And to start, I summon Star Seraph Scout!"

At that a black, and yellow lined monster appeared.

* * *

_Star Seraph Scout_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1800_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Star Seraph" monster from your hand._

* * *

"What is that?" Cloud asked seeing that, "I never seen a monster like that before."

"I don't like this." Zuzu frowned.

"And now when this card is summoned, I can summon another Star Seraph from my hand." Dumon explained to his opponent, "So now I'll summon Star Seprah Scale!"

At that a golden scale appeared.

* * *

_Star Seraph Scale_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 900_

_When this card is Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Star Seraph" monster from your hand, then you can place 1 LIGHT monster from your Graveyard on top of your Deck. An Xyz Monster that was Xyz Summoned using 3 or more monsters, including this card on the field, as Xyz Materials gains this effect._  
_● Once per turn, while this card has Xyz Material, if a monster(s) is Special Summoned from the hand, immediately draw 1 card._

* * *

"When this card is summoned, I can summon yet another Star Seraph from my hand." Dumon added, "So I'll summon Star Seraph Sage!"

A gold, and blue like book appeared descending.

* * *

_Star Seraph Sage_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1400_

_Once per turn: You can send 1 Spell Card from your hand to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Star Seraph" monster from your hand._

* * *

"Three monsters?" Cloud asked surprised.

"They're all weaker than Iggy's monsters, he should have played them in defense mode." Tate mentioned. "He's going to lose dueling like that."

"And now I activate Star Seraph Sovereignty's effect!" Dumon called as a gold chair like recliner appeared.

* * *

_Star Seraph Sovereignty_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 2000_

_Cannot be used as material for an Xyz Summon, except for an Xyz Summon that uses 3 or more monsters as material. If you Normal or Special Summon a "Star Seraph" monster(s), except during the Damage Step: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, draw 1 card, then you can Special Summon it if it is a "Star Seraph" monster._

* * *

"As I summoned a Star Seraph, I can summon it." Dumon explained, "And I draw a card. If it's a Star Seraph, I can summon it."

Allie blinked seeing that. Dumon drew before showing it's Damage Diet, "It isn't a Star Seraph."_ 'If what Shark said is correct then this duel should have this 'Action Cards' which are Spells, and Traps...'_

At that Dumon started to run around to look for an Action Card. Dumon ran before stopping which Iggy had missed a tackle before continuing to run grabbing an Action Card, "And now by discarding this Action Card from my hand, Sage's ability allows me to summon yet another Star Seraph! Come Star Seraph Sword!"

At that a fifth fairy appeared.

* * *

_Star Seraph Sword_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1000_

_Once per turn: You can send 1 "Star Seraph" monster from your hand to the Graveyard; this card gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the sent monster, until the End Phase._

* * *

"Five monsters on the first turn?" Cloud asked in shock.

"That's a powerful start." Allie admitted to Cloud. "Not even Yuya can do that."

"And now I use all five of my monsters to form two Overlay Networks!" Dumon called as the five flew up in two Galactic Portals.

Yuya's eyes widened in shock seeing that before frowning.

"For the first, I Xyz Summon, Number 44: Sky Pegasus!" Dumon called as a white Pegasus appeared neighing.

* * *

_Number 44: Sky Pegasus_

_Light Type_

_Rank 4_

_Beast/Xyz_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1600_

_2 Level 4 monsters_  
_Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. You can target 1 "Number" monster you control; equip this monster on the field to that target. The equipped monster can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. When your opponent pays Life Points: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the amount of paid Life Points. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; destroy it, unless your opponent pays 500 Life Points to negate this effect._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"And then the other one summons a stronger one!" Dumon called before chanting, "With that, I Xyz Summon, Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry!"

At that a golden archer appeared reading his bow.

* * *

_Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry_

_Light Type_

_Rank 4_

_Fairy/Xyz_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_3 Level 4 LIGHT monsters_  
_Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; halve its ATK, also negate its effects. When this card is destroyed by battle or by card effect, you can detach all of its Xyz Materials instead. If you do, it cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effect, also any battle damage you take this turn is halved._

* * *

**(ORU: 3)**

"This is pointless, Dumon just finish him already." Mizar mentioned crossing his arms in annoyance. "They're not worth our time Shark."

Shark didn't say anything as Dumon called, "I activate Sentry's Special Ability! By using an Overlay Unit, I negate Hayate's abilities, and halve it's attack points!"

Sentry formed to the Unit as it aimed. **(ORU: 3 - 2)**

"I activate Tenma's special ability! As your targeting it with an effect it's stopped, and destroyed by lowering it's attack points by 500!" Iggy countered as Tenma glowed. **(ATK: 2100 - 500 = 1600)**

"I use the rest of Star Sentry's Overlay Units to protect it from destruction!" Dumon countered as Sentry took it's last units.** (ORU: 2 - 1 - 0)** "And next Sky Pegasus uses one of it's Overlay Units to destroy Hayate! You can pay 500 points to negate this effect!" **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

Iggy payed. **(Iggy: 3500)**

"And now as you payed your Life Points you take damage equal!" Dumon called as Sky Pegasus charged striking Iggy. **(Iggy: 3000)** "Then Sky Pegasus' other ability allows Star Sentry to attack twice when equipped!"

At that Star Sentry hopped on Sky Pegasus as it neighed as it charged.

Iggy jumped up calling, "Hayate's special ability negates your attack!"

Hayate glowed as Star Sentry stopped. **(ATK: 2100 - 500 = 1600)**

"I still got another attack!" Dumon reminded as Sentry fired from his bow as Iggy grabbed an Action Card.

"I use Choice Choice!" Iggy called using the card.

* * *

_Choice Choice_

_Action Spell Card_

_During damage calculation: Activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Monsters cannot be destroyed by this battle._  
_● Any battle damage from this battle becomes halved._

* * *

"It protects Hayate from destruction!" Iggy called as he grunted from the attack. **(Iggy: 2100)**

"This Dumon is a skilled guy." Cloud admitted.

Yuya nodded uncertainly.

"I place 2 cards down." Dumon said ending his turn.

Iggy 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Iggy called drawing, "And I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization!"

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

Zuzu's eyes widened hearing that.

"And now both my monsters will become one!" Iggy called as the two flew up, "O stars racing through the heavens, soaring above the earth, now become one, and shine as the star of the eternal conqueror! Fusion Summon! Come! Idaten the Conqueror Star!"

A dark purple warrior holding a black trident appeared, and having tough power appeared.

* * *

_Idaten the Conqueror Star_

_Light Type_

_Level 10_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2200_

_2 Level 5 or higher Warrior monsters_  
_If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can add 1 Level 5 Warrior monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Idaten the Conqueror Star" once per turn. Once per turn: You can discard any number of cards; this card gains 200 ATK for each card discarded. Once per battle, during damage calculation, if this card battles an opponent's monster with an equal or lower Level (Quick Effect): You can make that opponent's monster's ATK become 0 during that damage calculation only._

* * *

Sora raised an eyebrow seeing that.

secs ago"And now I activate Idaten's special ability!" Iggy called as he grabbed an Action Card, and said, "First when Fusion Summoned, I can add a level 5 warrior to my hand such as a second Tenma. And now I activate it's other ability! By discarding any number of cards in my hand it's attack points are raised by 200! I discard this Action Card, this card, and Tenma to do it."

_Idaten the Conqueror Star:** (ATK: 3000 + (200 * 3) = 3600)**_

Dumon at that glared at the Fusion Monster with hatred.

"And now Idaten attack!" Iggy called as Idaten charged, "And as it's attacking a monster with a lower level it's attack points become zero!"

"That won't work." Yuya frowned.

"Xyz Monsters don't have levels. They got ranks so your petty effect won't work." Dumon told him, "And I activate Damage Diet!"

* * *

_Damage Diet_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Halve all damage you take this turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; halve all effect damage you take this turn. (You cannot halve the same damage twice with this effect.)_

* * *

"All damage this turn for me is halved!" Dumon called as the attack struck while he grabbed an Action Card from avoiding Iggy. **(Dumon: 3550)** "And I activate the Ascension of the Emperor!"

* * *

_Ascension of the Emperor_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When you take battle damage: Discard 1 Spell Card, add 1 "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card to your hand._

* * *

"With it I discard this card to add Rank-Up-Magic - Barian's Force to my hand!" Dumon called raising the card up.

"Rank up?" Zuzu asked in confusion.

"Fine. Your ace is destroyed anyway." Iggy said to him.

Dumon at that said, "Take a closer look."

Blinking they looked as they see from the smoke Star Sentry survived the attack.

"What?" Cloud asked in confusion.

"As your Fusion Monster lacks abilities of a Number, Star Sentry's destruction is like it never happened." Dumon told Iggy who grunted.

* * *

**Dumon: 3550**

**Iggy: 2100**

* * *

Dumon 2nd Turn:

"Now I already wasted enough of my time with you so I'll end this here!" Dumon called drawing, "And I activate, Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force!"

* * *

_Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number C" or "CXyz" monster with the same Type as that monster you control but 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) Then, if possible, detach 1 Xyz Material from a monster your opponent controls and attach it to the Summoned monster as an Xyz Material._

* * *

"This card ranks Star Sentry into a Chaos Number!" Dumon called as Star Sentry flew back up, "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Rise Chaos Number 102: Archfiend Seraph!"

At that a purple monster wielding a spear appeared ready.

* * *

_Number C102: Archfiend Seraph_

_Light Type_

_Rank 5_

_Fairy/Xyz_

_ATK: 2900_

_DEF: 2400_

_4 Level 5 LIGHT monsters  
__Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry", it gains these effects._  
_● You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the effects of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls, also its ATK becomes 0. ● If this card would be destroyed by battle or by card effect, you can detach all of its Xyz Materials instead. If you do, it cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effect, also inflict damage to your opponent equal to this card's ATK._

* * *

**(ORU: 1)**

"It's weaker than Idaten." Zuzu pointed out.

"I activate Archfiend's special ability! By using an Overlay Unit your monster's effects are negated, and it's attack points turn to zero!" Dumon called as Archfiend glowed on Idaten. **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

_Idaten: **(ATK: 3800 - 800 - 3000 = 0)**_

"Oh." Zuzu whispered.

"And now, I activate Monster Reborn!" Dumon added.

* * *

_Monster Reborn_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster in either GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"It revives Sky Pegasus where it can use it's ability on Archfiend Seraph!" Dumon called as Sky Pegasus appeared as Archfiend Seraph jumped on it, "Finish it with your two attacks!"

Seraph charged as Iggy ran for an Action Card but Dumon got in his way as Seraph struck the attack as Iggy cried out.

* * *

**Dumon: 3650**

**Iggy: 0000**

**Dumon wins the duel!**

* * *

"He beat him." Yuya said in shock.

"And without a lot of effort." Cloud said also in shock, "Those Xyz of his sure have one of a kind battle immunity."

"Guess so, who's next?" Sora asked.

They looked seeing the next match.

Cloud vs Sapphire.

Allie's eyes widened at that.

* * *

**bopdog111: A tough match next time.**

**Ulrich362: You should be able to handle it though.**

**bopdog111: You mean 'Cloud' should be able to handle it. Cloud, and Sapphire are getting of match of their own. How do you think it would turn out?**

**Ulrich362: No idea.**

**bopdog111: We'll see next chapter.**

**Ulrich362: Guess so. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	17. Cloud vs Sapphire!

**Ulrich362: Well, the fated duel is upon us.**

**bopdog111: Cloud, and Sapphire are gonna compete against each other. What would that result in?**

**Ulrich362: Well we know what will happen if Cloud loses at least.**

**bopdog111: Would that count since Sapphire said it would happen if Allie loses?**

**Ulrich362: The conditions were for both Cloud and Allie to become her servants so... maybe? We'll find out, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

They were seeing Cloud's Duel Disk displayed his match is against Sapphire.

"Cloudy..." Allie started fearfully.

Cloud looked before smiling to her, "Wish me luck alright?"

She nodded before kissing him. "Good luck Cloudy."

Cloud walked down as Sapphire was there already ready as Cloud said to her, "I had once thought of us dueling before Sapphire. I never had the courage to ask you before since I felt outclassed."

"Well, once we're done with this you and that girl will be my servants." Sapphire told him. "So let's get the formality out of the way shall we?"

Cloud nodded as they readied themselves as Nico announced, **"And now let's activate the Action Field, Clear World!"**

* * *

_Clear World_

_Action Field Spell_

_Each player gains the following effects based on the Attributes of the monsters they control:_  
_● LIGHT: Play with your hand revealed._  
_● DARK: Monsters you control cannot declare an attack._  
_● EARTH: Once per turn, destroy 1 monster you control._  
_● WATER: During your End Phase, discard 1 card._  
_● FIRE: During your End Phase, take 1000 damage._  
_● WIND: You cannot activate Spell Cards._  
_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"Time for the match to reveal untold truth!"

"For the way the mist will display!"

"The match presents the clear match!"

"For the valley to present us the way!"

"Ready..."

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Running with Giants by TFK)**

**Cloud: 4000**

**Sapphire: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

The Action Cards disbursted at that.

Sapphire 1st Turn:

"I'll go first obviously." Sapphire said looking at her hand.

"And to start off I activate Clear Wall." Sapphire started with a spell.

* * *

_Clear Wall_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_This card is destroyed if "Clear World" is not on the field. Any "Clear" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle. Any Battle Damage of 1000 or less you would receive becomes 0. When you take Battle Damage, this card is destroyed._

* * *

"And next up, I summon Clear Phantom!" Sapphire called as the Phantom appeared.

* * *

_Clear Phantom_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_This face-up card is not treated as a DARK monster. If this card is destroyed by battle, destroy 1 monster your opponent controls, then send the top 3 cards of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Clear Wall... I need to get out a heavy hitter to deal damage." Cloud said to himself.

"I place 2 cards down, and end my turn." Sapphire ended her turn.

Cloud 1st Turn:

"Okay draw!" Cloud called before smiling, "Okay the Cloud Way will start by activating a Continuous Spell of my own! Dinomist Charge!"

* * *

_Dinomist Charge_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_When this card is activated: Add 1 "Dinomist" monster from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn, if a "Dinomist" card(s) is added from the field to your Extra Deck face-up: Add 1 of those cards to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Dinomist Charge" per turn._

* * *

"When this card activates, I take a Dinomist from my Deck to my hand." Cloud said showing the card.

"I have a bad feeling." Tate frowned.

"And next up I activate Scale 8, Dinomist Rex, and Scale 3 Dinomist Spinos to set the Pendulum Scale!" Cloud added as the two appeared in the Scales.

* * *

_Dinomist Spinos_

_Water Type_

_Level 5_

_Pendulum Scale: 3_

_Machine/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1800_

_**Pendulum Effect:** If another "Dinomist" card(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or an opponent's card effect, you can destroy this card instead._

_**Monster Effect**: You can Tribute 1 other "Dinomist" monster, then activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● This card can attack your opponent directly this turn.  
__● This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

_Dinomist Rex_

_Water Type_

_Level 5_

_Pendulum Scale: 8_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2200_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone, you can negate an activated card effect that targets another "Dinomist" card(s) you control, then destroy this card._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card attacks, at the end of the Damage Step: You can Tribute 1 other "Dinomist" monster, then activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● This card can attack an opponent's monster again in a row, and if it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.  
__● Shuffle 1 card from your opponent's hand (at random) or their side of the field into the Deck, then this card gains 100 ATK._

* * *

"With this, I can welcome monsters that are level 4, and 7 to the Cloud Way!" Cloud smiled down to Sapphire.

Allie looked worried.

"And now I Pendulum Summon!" Cloud called, "Let's welcome the Mystical, Magicalibra!"

The scale appeared tilting.

* * *

_Magicalibra_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Pendulum Scale: 5_

_Spellcaster/Tuner/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** You can declare a Level from 1 to 6, then target 2 face-up monsters you control; until the end of this turn, reduce the Level of 1 of those monsters by the declared amount, and if you do, increase the Level of the other by the same amount (even if this card leaves the field). You can only use this effect of "Magicalibra" once per turn._

_**Monster Effect:** A sentient scale. It maintains the balance of the universe, but often places the stars on the wrong side._

* * *

"Then let's greet Dinomist Brachion!" Cloud added as Brachion appeared.

* * *

_Dinomist Brachion_

_Water Type_

_Level 5_

_Pendulum Scale: 6_

_Machine/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 800_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone, you can negate an activated card effect that targets another "Dinomist" card(s) you control, then destroy this card._

_**Monster Effect:** If you do not control "Dinomist Brachion" in your Monster Zone and your opponent controls a monster that has the highest ATK on the field (even if it's tied), you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Finally let's welcome Dinomist Pteran!" Cloud called as Pteran appeared roaring.

* * *

_Dinomist Pteran_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Pendulum Scale: 3_

_Machine/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1200_

_**Pendulum Effect:** If another "Dinomist" card(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or an opponent's card effect, you can destroy this card instead._

_**Monster Effect:** When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can add 1 "Dinomist" card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Oh no, Cloudy!" Allie panicked.

"What's wrong Allie?" Yuya asked confused.

"At the end of the turn at least." Zuzu said at that.

Cloud then added, "Next, I'll use Magicalibra, and Pteran for some mystical tuning action!"

The two flew up turning to 4 rings, and stars.

**(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**

"I Synchro Summon! Come on out, Level 8 White Aura Whale!" Cloud called as White Aura Whale appeared bellowing.

* * *

_White Aura Whale_

_Water Type_

_Level 8_

_Fish/Synchro_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 WATER Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner WATER monsters_  
_When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can destroy all your opponent's Attack Position monsters. This card can make up to 2 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. If this card you control is destroyed by an opponent's card (by battle or card effect) and sent to your GY: You can banish 1 other WATER monster from your GY; Special Summon this card, and if you do, it is treated as a Tuner._

* * *

"Wait, but isn't that a bad thing?" Tate asked.

"We'll see." Yuya answered.

"And as it's summoned all your monsters that are in attack mode are destroyed!" Cloud called as Aura Whale fired a blast at Phantom destroying it as Sapphire grunted.

"Wall's effect only works on battles." Skip said seeing this.

"Then... he won already?" Frederick asked.

"I activate, Attribute Chameleon!" Sapphire called.

* * *

_Attribute Chameleon_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Once during your opponent's turn, you can select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls and declare 1 Attribute. That monster's Attribute becomes the declared Attribute until the End Phase._

* * *

"Your Whale turns to Dark!" Sapphire called as Aura Whale got a black aura.

"Dark, that means Cloud can't attack." Yuya panicked.

"I place one card down, and end my turn." Cloud ended his turn, "And since I don't have a card in my hand Clear World's effect does nothing to me."

Allie frowned seeing that.

* * *

**Cloud: 4000**

**Sapphire: 4000**

* * *

Sapphire 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Sapphire called drawing, "And to start off I summon Clear Rage Golem!"

At that a golem in a clear crystal appeared.

* * *

_Clear Rage Golem_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Rock_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1800_

_When this card is face-up card on the field, do not treat its Attribute as DARK. When this card makes a direct attack and inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, inflict 300 damage for each card in your opponent's hand._

* * *

"And now I activate Attribute Mastery!" Sapphire added at that.

* * *

_Attribute Mastery_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Declare an Attribute. When the equipped monster attacks a monster of that Attribute, that monster is destroyed without applying damage calculation._

* * *

"So now if Golem attacks a monster with the same attribute as one I declare, it's destroyed without damage applying. My declare is obviously Water!" Sapphire smirked as Golem's crystal has a water aura.

Allie's eyes widened in horror.

"And now Rage Golem attack Aura Whale!" Sapphire called as Rage Golem fired an attack at the Synchro striking it, and destroying it as Cloud grabbed an Action Card.

"Oh, and Sapphire easily dispatched that Synchro of Cloud's!" Nico announced.

"It's your move now_ Cloudy_." Sapphire grinned to her opponent.

"What?" Allie questioned hearing that. "What did she just say?"

Cloud 2nd Turn:

"Okay draw!" Cloud called drawing looking, "And I Pendulum Summon! Magicalibra, and Pteran come on back!"

At that the two appeared again.

"And then Double Cyclone!" Cloud called using a spell.

* * *

_Double Cyclone_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 Spell/Trap Card you control and 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy them._

* * *

"I destroy a Spell or Trap on both our fields!" Cloud called shocking her as Attribute Chameleon, and Spinos shattered.

"Charge adds Spinos back to my hand. And now I activate the trap, Pendulum Switch!" Cloud added at that.

* * *

_Pendulum Switch_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_You can target 1 card in your Pendulum Zone; Special Summon it. You can target 1 Pendulum Monster in your Monster Zone; place that Pendulum Monster in your Pendulum Zone. You can only use 1 "Pendulum Switch" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"So now I either summon a monster from my Pendulum Zone to my field, or place a monster from my field to my Pendulum Zone!" Cloud called, "That allows me to activate Scale 5, Magicalibra!"

At that Magicalibra moved to the Pendulum Scale secure. Suddenly Allie smirked.

"And now I sacrifice Pteran to summon Spinos!" Cloud added as the monster appeared growling, "And then with Brachion sacrificed Spinos is allowed to attack directly this turn!"

"Wait did you say directly?" Sapphire asked in shock.

"Alright Spinos ignore Clear Rage Golem, and go after Sapphire!" Cloud called as Spinos charged as Sapphire grunted looking at her Action Card.

Spinos attacked uninterrupted as Sapphire grunted. **(Sapphire: 1500)** "Since I took damage, Clear Wall destroys itself. You'll pay for that Cloudy."

Her Continuous Spell shattered. The You Show students suddenly felt a chill. At that they slowly looked over at Allie. She looked murderous.

"I end my turn." Cloud ended his turn.

* * *

**Cloud: 4000**

**Sapphire: 1500**

* * *

Sapphire 3rd Turn:

"It's my turn!" Sapphire called drawing, "And to start I'll use Pot of Greed!"

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"Which as you recall allows me to draw another two cards." Sapphire said drawing twice, "And now I activate Clear Rebirth!"

* * *

_Clear Rebirth_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Clear" monster in your GY; Special Summon it, and if you do, add 1 "Clear" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Clear Rebirth" per turn._

* * *

"I summon back Phantom, and then I add a Clear card to my hand." Sapphire said adding a card while Phantom reappeared.

"And now Rage Golem attack Spinos!" Sapphire called as Rage Golem attacked destroying Spinos as Cloud grunted, "And now Phantom attack Cloudy directly!"

At that Phantom attacked as Cloud grunted. **(Cloud: 2800)**

The intent gets stronger as You Show gulps.

"I place a card down, and it's your move." Sapphire ended.

Cloud 3rd Turn:

"Okay draw!" Cloud called drawing before calling, "And then I activate the same spell you did! Pot of Greed!"

He drew twice looking over.

"And now I activate Pendulum of Souls!" Cloud called as a spell appeared.

* * *

_Pendulum of Souls_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_You can target 2 cards in your Pendulum Zones; change each target's Pendulum Scale by 1 (min. 1). You can only use this effect of "Soul Pendulum" once per turn. Each time your Pendulum Monster(s) is Pendulum Summoned, place 1 counter on this card. Pendulum Monsters on the field gain 300 ATK for each counter on this card. You can remove 3 counters from this card; during your Main Phase this turn, you can conduct 1 Pendulum Summon of a monster(s) in addition to your Pendulum Summon. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)_

* * *

"And now the Scales both change!" Cloud called as the two glowed.

_Magicalibra: **(PS: 5 - 1 = 4)**_

_Rex: **(PS: 8 + 1 = 9)**_

"And now I Pendulum Summon! Let's welcome back Brachion, and Spinos!" Cloud called as the two appeared.

"I activate the trap, Mask of Restrict!" Sapphire called at that.

* * *

_Mask of Restrict_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Neither player can Tribute cards._

* * *

"With it neither of us can tribute anything." Sapphire said as Cloud grunted.

Cloud said to her, "In that case, I'll summon Fog King with no sacrifice!"

Fog King appeared ready.

* * *

_Fog King_

_Water Type_

_Level 7_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_You can Tribute 1 monster, or no monsters, to Normal Summon (but not Set) this card. The ATK of this card becomes the combined original ATK of the Tributed monsters. Neither player can Tribute cards._

* * *

"No sacrifice? That means Fog King has no points!" Frederick cried in shock.

"And now I activate the Action Spell, Clear Advantage!" Cloud called.

* * *

_Clear Advantage_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster on the field that has the lowest ATK: It gains ATK equal to the ATK of all monsters your opponent controls until the End Phase._

* * *

"And now Fog King gains both your monsters points!" Cloud called as his ace glowed.

_Fog King:** (ATK: 0 + 1200 + 1600 = 2800)**_

"And now Fog King attack Clear Phantom!" Cloud called as Fog King charged at Phantom.

Sapphire growled, "I activate Clear Burgandy!"

* * *

_Clear Burgandy_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If you would take battle damage: Halve that damage, then Special Summon 1 "Clear Token" (?/LV 1/Fiend/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position, and if you do end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"I take half damage, and summon a token!" Sapphire called as she grunted as Phantom shattered while Fog King, and his top three cards joined while a fiend appeared. **(Sapphire: 0700)**

* * *

_Clear Token_

_Unknown Attribute_

_Level 1_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Special Summoned by the effect of, "Clear Burgandy"._

* * *

Cloud grunted at this, "I end my turn."

* * *

**Cloud: 2800**

**Sapphire: 0700**

* * *

Sapphire 4th Turn:

"My turn draw!" Sapphire called drawing, "And it's time to finish this!"

"I'll kick things off by activating Magic Planter to draw two cards at the cost of Mask of Restrict!" Sapphire called drawing as her trap shattered.

* * *

_Magic Planter_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Send 1 face-up Continuous Trap you control to the GY; draw 2 cards._

* * *

"And now I sacrifice both my monsters to summon Clear Vice Dragon!" Sapphire called as her dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Clear Vice Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon_

_ATK: ?_

_DEF: 0_

_You are unaffected by the effects of "Clear World". If this card attacks an opponent's monster, the ATK of this card becomes twice the ATK of the attack target, during damage calculation only. If this card would be destroyed by an opponent's card effect, you can discard 1 card instead._

* * *

"And then Attribute Burn!" Sapphire added.

* * *

_Attribute Burn_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Declare an Attribute. When the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster that has that attribute by battle: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to it's ATK._

* * *

"So now if Vice Dragon destroys a Water Attribute monster you take damage!" Sapphire smirked as Cloud jumped for an Action Card.

"This is bad." Frederick panicked.

"Vice Dragon end this duel!" Sapphire called as Vice Dragon charged a blast. **(ATK: 0 + (2500 * 2) = 5000)** "Clear Vice Stream!"

The dragon attacked destroying Spinos as Cloud cried out.** (Cloud: 1300)**

"Now you take damage!" Sapphire smirked as the meteors charged to them before charging at her as well, "Wait! What's going's on!"

The meteors struck them both crying out.

* * *

**Cloud: 0000**

**Sapphire: 0000**

**DRAW!**

* * *

"What the... what just happened?" Yuya asked.

Cloud had activated an Action Spell.

* * *

_Damage Bound Reflect_

_Action Spell Card_

_When you would take effect damage: Inflict damage to both players equal to that damage._

* * *

"A... A tie?" Tate asked in shock.

Cloud got up walking to Sapphire, and offered a hand. She blinked, "What are you doing?"

"You did great in that match." Cloud smiled to her, "And I hope we be friends."

Sapphire stared at him in disbelief before turning away with a embarrassed blush as Allie ran over.

"Are you ok?" Allie asked Cloud.

"Yeah." Cloud answered with a smile to her.

Allie nodded before Cloud noticed a dangerous aura as she turned to Sapphire. "Never come anywhere near Cloudy again... am I clear?"

Sapphire only stood up before saying, "The match is a tie so we don't know who's advancing."

Allie glared at her before the three of them turned to Nico Smiley.

"Well this is a bit of a first." Nico admitted to them, "But I think I got a solution. Whoever grabs an Action Card in 5 seconds will advance."

Hearing that the two nodded.

"Alright 3... 2... 1... Go!" Nico called as the two ran off to grab an Action Card in seconds looking around as they reached for one.

They Cloud grasped it while Sapphire had grasped the hand holding the card.

"Not good." Yuya mentioned nervously.

"And Cloud is advancing forward!" Nico announced as the audience cheered while Cloud, and Sapphire stared at the hands in shock.

"Sapphire?" Cloud asked seeing that.

Sapphire turned red pulling her hand away, "Hey! I was only trying to grab the card! You know that!"

Cloud looked before asking her, "Well... We can be friends right?"

"Well... I..." Sapphire stammered not sure what to say, _'This kid is way different... I had expected him to yell, or not consider me a friend.'_

Cloud mentioned for Allie to come over. He noticed Allie looked ready to murder Sapphire. Cloud took her shoulders, "Allie it's okay. Just take a breath."

Allie took a slow breath but still had a dangerous aura around her.

"It's okay. I'll treat you to a big massage once we get home." Cloud smiled to her.

"Yeah." Cloud smiled to her.

Sapphire watched as she looked on thinking, _'I was so wrong...'_ "Hey?"

"Hm?" Cloud looked over to her noticing she looked guilty.

"Seeing you like this... I'm really sorry about the way I treated you back then." Sapphire apologized looking down.

Hearing that Cloud's eyes widened. "It's... it's ok."

"No it's not. I've been so cruel to you." Sapphire said starting to tear up, "I shouldn't have said any of that. You did so much, and I didn't respect you."

Cloud at that embraced her, "It's really okay. I've gained a lot of good friends."

Seeing that Allie's eyes widened and unseen by both of them she ran out of the arena. Zuzu stopped from leaving, "Allie, you know Cloud wouldn't cheat on you. He was only comforting her."

"You don't know that." Allie told her with tears. "Cloudy loved her remember?"

"Yeah but he didn't ask her on a date." Zuzu pointed out, "When you were crying he hugged you remember? He's comforting Sapphire by his gentle nature."

Allie just shook her head. "He will... I just know it."

"Allie!" Cloud called to her walking over, "Allie? What's the matter?"

Allie just ignored him.

"She thinks your going out with Sapphire now." Zuzu told him.

Cloud blinked in shock, "What? No, I wouldn't do that."

SLAP!

Cloud looked shocked placing a hand on his cheek, "Allie? I wouldn't hurt your feelings you know that."

"You're a jerk, I hate you!" Allie yelled. "I never want to see you again!"

As she said that Allie started crying.

Zuzu realized that when Sapphire called Cloud, Cloudy, Allie started acting like that, "Allie..."

"Zuzu?" Cloud asked her.

Allie was on her knees crying.

"Sapphire was calling you Cloudy." Zuzu explained, "She acted so mad."

"That... Oh." Cloud said in shock looking to Allie before pulling her in a hug.

She was trembling.

"Wait, you are replacing Allie that quickly?" Frederick asked in shock.

"No, I wouldn't do that to her!" Cloud instantly answered.

"Sounds to me like you are, I mean... that looked a lot like flirting down there." Sora pointed out.

"I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS DOING THAT!" Cloud shouted, "Besides I was only comforting Sapphire from her guilt!"

"Well, once Allie has her match you two can kiss and make up or whatever it is you two do." Sora suggested.

"Can you give me, and Allie a sec?" Cloud asked them.

"Sure." Zuzu nodded.

The two walked off sitting down outside the arena as Cloud got on his knees in front of her, "Allie..."

Allie's eyes widened. "Cloud?"

"Sorry, if I had hurt you, and your feelings." Cloud said to her looking guilty.

"It's fine." Allie told him looking away.

"No it's not." Cloud said shaking his head with tears brimming, "I was only comforting Sapphire, and had hurt your feelings."

"Just leave me alone Cloud. You're back to normal so you don't need me to help you anymore." Allie said quietly.

Cloud gave her a big kiss. Allie's eyes widened before she pushed him away. "Never speak to me again!"

"Allie, I still love you." Cloud said to her with tears.

"Cloudy I..." Allie started before starting to tremble as she embraced him and started sobbing.

Cloud hugged her back.

"What's happening to everybody?" she whispered.

"I don't know." Cloud told her, "I'm sorry Allie. Can you forgive me?"

Allie looked down before frowning. "Well... I don't know."

Cloud at that looked down, "I'm a bad boyfriend?"

"One condition." Allie said.

He looked to her at that. Allie had a small blush. "I want to give you a super big massage today. Ok?"

He nodded at that, "Okay. And also Sapphire asked me something, that I think you should answer."

Allie pouted. "What?"

"She asked if we can give her a massage sometime." Cloud answered.

Allie frowned. "But she was mean to you and..."

She looked down.

"Never mind... I'm going home."

Cloud hugged her tight.

"Let go... Sapphire gets you, there... there are other Clouds for me." Allie said looking away as Cloud recalled the picture of that other boy.

"No... Sapphire isn't my girlfriend." Cloud told her.

Allie just hugged him with tears

* * *

**Ulrich362: Apologies for the short chapter... there's a bit of relationship trouble for Cloud and Allie that needs to be solved along with a rather... significant reveal coming very soon so... yeah.**

**bopdog111: More massage fluff is next from them.**

**Ulrich362: True, among other things. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	18. High Class Massage!

**bopdog111: Maybe the biggest massage fluff?**

**Ulrich362: Probably.**

**bopdog111: What will be Allie's answer to Sapphire's question?**

**Ulrich362: Who can say? Unfortunately she won't be giving an answer anytime soon.**

**bopdog111: Let's see what's here for us.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It was a half hour after Cloud's match with Sapphire and while everyone else was continuing to watch the duels Cloud and Allie had gone back to Allie's house to try and make her feel better after what happened. Cloud was rubbing her back with a smile. Allie still had tears in her eyes. "Cloudy..."

She started to cry saying that.

"It's okay Allie." Cloud told her with a smile, "I'll give you a big massage when we get to your place."

"Why... why are you so nice to such a bad person?" Allie asked.

"Your not bad at all." Cloud told her, "You were just looking out. To be honest, I would get that kind of mad if someone does that to you."

Allie's eyes widened. "Cloudy... do you mean it?"

"No-one is gonna hurt your feelings with me around." Cloud answered crossing his heart as they arrived at Allie's house.

Allie smiled weakly before hugging him. "Thank you Cloudy..."

Cloud smiled hugging her back as they walked upstairs, "If you want to get ready you can, I'll get the towel."

Allie nodded at that. "Ok, um... but can I do something first?"

"What is it?" Cloud asked curiously.

Allie kissed his cheek. "Thank you for being you."

Cloud softly kissed her back with a smile before walking off to get the towel. When he got back Allie was facing away from the door.

"Allie?" Cloud asked seeing that.

"Um... can you put the towel down?" Allie asked nervously as he realized she was likely a little embarrassed.

Hearing that Cloud laid it out on the floor, "Okay."

Allie laid down on her stomach. "Um... what did you mean big massage? Didn't we do that before?"

"You said before you were gonna give me one after my match right?" Cloud asked her.

Allie nodded. "Yeah, and you said you were going to do the same thing because I got upset because of... because I'm a bad person who's mean to people."

"I would honestly be just as mad as you are." Cloud admitted with a smile, "Though one thing first."

"What is it?" Allie asked curiously.

"Do you want to undress me this time?" Cloud asked her.

Allie's eyes widened. "That... um... won't you be embarrassed?"

"A little... but I helped you out of your clothes last time." Cloud admitted with a blush with a smile, "So it's fair if you do it to me. I would love for you to do that to me."

Allie blushed before nodding. "Oh... ok."

"But I should get you situated first." Cloud said getting the oil, and sitting down before squirting some on her back.

Allie shuddered slightly. "It's still cold."

Cloud started to gently rub the oil in as he smiled while doing this.

Allie sighed gently.

"Allie... If I tell you something honest how would you react?" Cloud asked her.

"I don't know. I think I would react ok." Allie answered.

"Your gorgeous." Cloud smiled to her.

Allie blushed. "Thank you."

Cloud continued rubbing her body before stopping, and kissed her butt. Allie squeaked at that. He soon starts to massage her butt before she felt him gently squeezing.

Allie sighed again. "That feels so nice, why are you so good at this?"

"Gently squeezing is a massaging skill. I didn't want to do it earlier cause I think you might not like it or get mad." Cloud admitted to her.

"Cloudy... it feels nice, do whatever you're supposed to ok?" Allie requested.

Cloud continues massaging, and squeezing her butt for a few minutes before he traced it a little, "Okay... Can you turn over?"

Allie rolled over. "Ok."

Cloud squirt some oil on her chest before started to massage it in from there. Allie shivered slightly. Cloud continued on getting her shoulders, arms, and stomach, and for fun stick his finger in her belly button.

"Cloudy!" Allie cried before giggling.

"Had to get in there too." Cloud smiled to her.

Allie smiled. "True."

He soon stopped at her waist blushing, "Uh..."

Allie pouted. "Cloudy."

"Do... You want me to get to THAT as well?" Cloud asked with a blush, "Your butt is one thing."

Allie blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Uh..." Cloud pointed to what he means looking away.

Allie looked before turning bright red. "Is... is that part of a massage?"

"I-I don't know. Sapphire told me that the massagers she's used to gets all around the body. And she had actually tossed a book about massaging to me about how to learn." Cloud admitted.

Allie looked scared. "Um... do you have the book?"

"In my backpack." Cloud answered, "I always kept it in case I do get a chance to be a massager."

"Can we see what it says?" Allie asked.

"I'll be back." Cloud said wiping his hands, and went out before walking back in a minute later with a book opening it.

Allie sat up curiously. "What does it say?"

Cloud read over before blushing, "Oh... It said that kind is optional but it is considered 'High Class' kind."

Allie blushed at that. "High Class kind? Then... the book says it's ok?"

"Yeah. Only if you want it." Cloud answered.

Allie looked unsure. "Um... ok but will you stop if I ask? Pretty please."

Cloud nodded with a blush before putting the book down, and readied his hands again before her legs, and feet before hand, and getting in between her toes. Allie started giggling at that. He smiled continuing before finishing up asking, "Okay... Are you ready?"

Allie was red but nodded. With that Cloud took a deep breath before he started. Allie squeaked again at that.

"How... How is it?" Cloud asked meekly.

"Weird... really weird." Allie answered before squeaking. "Ok... stop please."

Cloud immediately pulled back with a huge blush.

"Um... everything felt super nice except that. It was weird." Allie admitted before looking down.

"Sorry about that." Cloud said to her kissing her.

Allie kissed him back before pausing. "Is it my turn now?"

"Yeah... Your turn to give me a big massage, and... Undress me." Cloud answered with a blushing nod.

Allie nodded. "Ok. Um... can I have your arms?"

Cloud nodded hearing that. Allie slowly took his arms out of his sleeves before carefully taking his shirt off only to pause.

"Just pretend it's doctor Allie, it's less embarrassing that way." she whispered to herself.

"Huh? What did you say?" Cloud asked hearing that.

Allie just smiled and kissed his cheek. "Nothing Cloudy."

Cloud smiled as she pulled his shirt, shoes, and socks off. Allie paused. "Ok... can you sit on the bed now?"

Hearing that Cloud sat down on it. Allie smiled before slowly taking his pants off. "It's easier when you sit down... at least I think it is."

Cloud blushed nodding with a smile, "That makes sense."

Allie blushed before closing her eyes. "Last piece, then I can start."

Cloud before she did so kissed her lips, "I trust you Allie."

Allie blushed before nodding. "Ok... lie down Cloudy."

Hearing that Cloud laid down on the bed. Allie smiled only to pause and kiss Cloud on his back. Cloud chuckled at that. That's when he noticed Allie wasn't massaging him before...

"Ow!"

"Allie?" Cloud asked turning over.

She was looking at his book but had her finger in her mouth and looked to be in a little bit of pain.

"Did the book get ya?" Cloud asked getting up still in his boxers.

Allie nodded as she showed Cloud a paper cut on her finger. Seeing that Cloud slowly took her finger in his mouth. Allie blushed at that. "Cloudy?"

He gently suck for a few minutes being pulling back, "Okay that should stop bleeding for a while."

Allie blushed. "Ok... well I should put a bandaid on before I start right?"

"That should be a good idea." Cloud nodded walking to her bathroom, and exited placing a band-aid on her finger, "What were you reading in the book?"

Allie blushed. "What the high class massage for you was."

"Oh. Did you figure out how it works?" Cloud asked laying back down.

"Mostly." Allie nodded as she put some of the oil on Cloud's back.

"Oh... H-Hey... You still haven't..." Cloud said gesturing to his boxers.

Allie's eyes widened. "Oh... oops."

She blushed and took them off.

"Sorry Cloudy."

"It's okay." Cloud smiled softly to her.

Allie smiled before slowly massaging in a small circle before rubbing his back with one hand and drawing shapes with the other. Cloud sighed with a smile. Allie smiled at that before gently putting a little more force onto Cloud's back and slowly moving to the back of his arms.

"Whoa your pretty good." Cloud smiled to her.

"I'm doing what the book said." Allie smiled back. "Um... can you sit up for a second?"

Hearing that Cloud sat up. Allie put some of the oil on her hands before rubbing Cloud's shoulders. "Am I doing it right?"

Cloud sighed contently. Allie smiled at that only for her eyes to suddenly widen. "Oh... we might have to stop before we want to though."

That made him turn to her.

"I haven't dueled yet." Allie reminded him before kissing Cloud's stomach. "You look really cute Cloudy."

Cloud chuckled at that before saying, "We got a bit of time Allie."

Allie smiled. "True. Oh Cloudy..."

"Yeah?" Cloud asked her.

Her smiled turned slightly evil as she started tickling his sides.

"Gah!" Cloud yelped before starting to laugh.

Allie giggled while continuing to tickle him. Then Cloud caught her off-guard with a big kiss on her lips. Allie froze at that and turned bright red. He pulled back with a smile.

"Cloudy you... that..." Allie started before looking down with a huge blush.

Cloud embraced her. Allie blushed more before hugging him back. "That was mean... you surprised me."

"Sorry..." Cloud said to her.

"It's ok." Allie sighed. "Ok, lie down again please."

At that Cloud laid down. Allie smiled and started massaging Cloud's legs.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the stadium..._

Jack was with Pip staring on at the arena after Cloud's match with Sapphire. Pip was frowning and hugging Jack. Jack hugged her back, "That girl doesn't seem fond of that lad."

"No, but... why did he look like you?" Pip asked him.

"Best not to worry about it. It's just a minor detail to fight Duel Academy." Jack told her.

She nodded just before Marin's Duel Disk started beeping. Shark turned to his sister telling her, "Be careful."

She nodded before walking down to the field. Who was waiting for her is Kit, "Don't think for a second I'll go easy cause your a woman."

"I'd be disappointed if you did." Marin told him.

**"Alright, and now the Action Field for today is... Ah! Ruined Kingdom!"** Nico announced as they appeared in a ocean where a kingdom in ruins was below them.

* * *

_Ruined Kingdom_

_Field Spell Card_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

Marin's eyes widened seeing it. _'This... how did he?'_

"Huh. Not a bad field." Kit admitted looking around, "Declan did mention he is putting in Action Field's that weren't to use in years."

Marin frowned at that. "Ladies first or do you plan on taking the first turn?"

"I'm not a cruel man so go ahead." Kit told her.

Marin nodded at that.

"DUEL!" Marin and Kit called together.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Home by TDG)**

**Marin: 4000**

**Kit: 4000**

**Let the Duel Begin!**

* * *

Marin 1st Turn:

"Alright, I'll start by setting two cards and summoning my Blizzard Falcon in attack mode." Marin stated.

* * *

_Blizzard Falcon_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1500_

_If this card's current ATK is higher than its original ATK: You can inflict 1500 damage to your opponent. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field. You can only use the effect of "Blizzard Falcon" once per turn._

* * *

"Then I'll play Blizzard Jet to give my Falcon 1500 more points until the end phase."

* * *

_Blizzard Jet_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 WATER Winged Beast-Type monster on the field; it gains 1500 ATK until the End Phase._

* * *

_Blizzard Falcon: **(ATK: 1500 + 1500 = 3000)**_

"But you can't attack so obviously your going for your monster's ability." Kit said saying that.

"An ability that deals you 1500 points of damage." Marin confirmed.

Falcon charged ice winds as Kit grunted at this.** (Kit: 2500)**

"That ends my turn, which means Blizzard Falcon's attack points drop back to normal." Marin said calmly. "Your turn."

Kit 1st Turn:

"Okay, I draw!" Kit called drawing, "And to start things off I'll activate Card Destruction!"

* * *

_Card Destruction_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Both players discard as many cards as possible from their hands, then each player draws the same number of cards they discarded._

* * *

They discarded their cards and drew.

"And since there 2 X-Sabers in my graveyard, I can summon this card! XX-Saber Gardestrike!" Kit called as a warrior holding a curved elbow length sword appeared.

* * *

_XX-Saber Gardestrike_

_Earth Type_

_Level 5_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1400_

_If you have 2 or more "X-Saber" monsters in your Graveyard and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand._

* * *

_'So that was his game.'_ Marin thought.

"And next up, I summon the Tuner, X-Saber Palomuro!" Kit called as a lizard soldier appeared.

* * *

_X-Saber Palomuro_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Reptile_

_ATK: 200_

_DEF: 300_

_When another "Saber" monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can pay 500 Life Points to Special Summon this card from the Graveyard._

* * *

"And now level 1 Palomuro tunes level 5 Gardestrike!" Kit called as the two flew up.

**(LV: 1 + 5 = 6)**

Marin frowned hearing that.

"And now I Synchro Summon, XX-Saber Hyunlei!" Kit called as a female warrior appeared.

* * *

_XX-Saber Hyunlei_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior/Synchro_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1300_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "X-Saber" monsters_  
_When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can select and destroy up to 3 Spell or Trap Cards on the field._

* * *

Marin frowned seeing the monster.

"As it's summoned three of your Spells, or Traps are destroyed!" Kit called.

Marin's eyes widened in shock as her cards shattered. As Kit jumped around the field he called, "Hyunlei attack that Falcon!"

Marin frowned before bracing herself for the inevitable attack.

_'Why isn't she reaching for an Action Card?'_ Jack thought to himself seeing that as Hylunei attacked Falcon destroying it. **(Marin: 3200)**

Marin winced from the blow. "Anything else?"

"A face-down. You know you could've protected yourself by using an Action Card. You new around it?" Kit asked her.

* * *

**Marin: 3200**

**Kit: 4000**

* * *

Marin 2nd Turn:

Marin drew her card. "Why would I use one if I don't need it? I play Pot of Greed."

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 cards._

* * *

_'Don't need it? What's she talking about?'_ Kit thought hearing that.

Marin paused. "Then again, they do have another use."

With that she ran to grab an Action Card.

"You said about not needing it yet your grabbing one?" Kit asked her.

"I summon Blizzard Thunderbird." Marin stated while grabbing an Action Card.

* * *

_Blizzard Thunderbird_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1400_

_You can discard 1 card; Special Summon 2 WATER Winged Beast-Type monsters, 1 from your hand and 1 from your Graveyard, except "Blizzard Thunderbird", then return this card from the field to the hand. You can only use this effect of "Blizzard Thunderbird" once per turn._

* * *

"Blizzard Thunderbird's ability requires me to discard one card, that's the only reason I grabbed this. I can revive Blizzard Falcon from my graveyard and summon Aurora Wing from my hand, though in exchange Thunderbird returns to my hand."

* * *

_Aurora Wing_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1600_

_When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. You can only use the effect of "Aurora Wing" once per turn._

* * *

The two appeared cawing.

"Now I'll Overlay my level four Blizzard Falcon and Aurora Wing!" Marin called as the two monsters entered the Overlay Network. "I Xyz Summon Ice Beast Zerofyne!"

* * *

_Ice Beast Zerofyne_

_Water Type_

_Rank 4_

_Winged-Beast/Xyz_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2200_

_2 Level 4 Winged Beast-Type monsters_  
__Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent currently controls, and if you do, this card gains 300 ATK for each face-up card currently on the field, except this card (these effects are applied until your next Standby Phase).__

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"Zerofyne." Jack smiled.

"I play Ice Beast Zerofyne's special ability, by using one Overlay Unit every one of your face-up cards have their effects negated and then for every face-up card other than Zerofyne she gains 300 attack points." Marin revealed. "Perfect Freeze!"

_Zerofyne:** (ORU: 2 - 1 = 1)**_

Kit watched in shock as Hylunei was in ice while the Field Spell glow.

Z_erofyne: **(ATK: 2000 + 300 = 2300)**_

"Now I'll play the spell card Zero Blade." Marin smirked. "This spell card lets Zerofyne attack twice and as a bonus Hylunei loses 1000 attack points."

* * *

_Zero Blade_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster you control; it can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn, also 1 face-up monster your opponent controls loses 1000 ATK._

* * *

"The first attack, Zerofyne destroy XX-Saber Hylunei!"

Zerofyne charged as it struck Hylunei destroying it.** (Kit: 1500)**

"Now for the final blow, Zerofyne attack him directly!" Marin called. "Icicle Storm!"

Kit ran for an Action Card but he was attacked.

* * *

**Kit: 0000**

**Marin: 3300**

**Marin wins the duel!**

* * *

Marin looked around as the field faded only to frown and walk back to where the others were waiting.

"Nice job Marin." the orange haired boy grinned.

"A compliment, who are you and where's Vector?" Marin asked before smiling.

"Just keeping my stuff as the Ray Way nice, and fresh." the boy known as Vector grinned winking.

Marin nodded.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Declan..._

"Sir, we have a problem."

Declan looked up.

"We're receiving dimensional transport energy, has the Invasion already started?" asked a woman at a keyboard.

"What kind of summon method is involved?" Declan asked.

"We can't determine it." another man told him.

"Where is it located?" Declan asked.

"Near the Bandit Warrior Academy." the woman answered.

"Send a squad to make sure it's Fusion Warriors." Declan instructed.

"Sir." the two of them said quickly.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

A portal near the school opened.

"Did we make it?" Sera asked. "Using the Millennium Items like that... it was a huge risk."

They looked around.

"Well... now that we're here we need to try and find the people Seto contacted." Mokuba mentioned. "Stay close you two."

"Got ya Mokuba." Iruma nodded before noticing the school, "Huh? Is this it?"

"I don't think so, I have a feeling it's that building over there." Mokuba told him indicating a tall building in the distance. "Come on."

They walked off toward it.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... not the Fusion Dimension but unfortunately Declan and the others don't know that yet.**

**bopdog111: What will they think?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to find out. See you in the next chapter... oh, and of course the fluff isn't quite finished yet for Cloud and Allie.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	19. Making Friends with Sapphire!

**bopdog111: We're on to the next part.**

**Ulrich362: True, and things are getting very interesting.**

**bopdog111: Next fluff.**

**Ulrich362: True, let's not leave the young lovebirds waiting. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Allie was gently massaging Cloud's legs. Cloud sighed in content, "Your good at this."

"I learned from you." Allie smiled before closing her eyes. "Cloudy... can we run away?"

"Run away?" Cloud asked hearing that.

"I'm scared... Duel Academy sounds really dangerous." Allie admitted. "I... I want to run away so we'll be ok."

"I don't know." Cloud admitted.

Allie looked down. "But... I don't want you to be hurt."

"I don't want you to be hurt either." Cloud smiled to her, "We will do so if you want too. But we need to plan things ahead."

Allie nodded. "Ok Cloudy."

She suddenly blushed.

"Um... does it say anything about your high class massage?"

"It should say so in the book. That's why you read it isn't it?" Cloud asked her.

"Well yeah... but I cut my finger remember?" Allie asked.

At that Cloud slowly took the book, and show her the page. Allie looked before blushing brightly. "It doesn't say anything... can I just give you a big hug?"

"Are you sure? I made sure it was that page." Cloud told her.

"You can look." Allie told him.

"Well you'll treat it as if your giving me a custom one like how I gave you one okay?" Cloud smiled to her.

Allie nodded. "Ok Cloudy. But first sit up."

He did so with a smile. Allie hugged him. "Thank you... for everything."

Cloud smiled hugging her back. Allie blushed. "Um... what do I do now?"

"Why not... Do what I do?" Cloud suggested with a blush.

Allie blushed. "Um... ok."

"But first once this is finish why don't we cuddle to get the oil off?" Cloud suggested with a smile.

"Ok." Allie smiled. "That sounds..."

Beep beep beep.

"Huh?" Cloud asked hearing that.

Allie's Duel Disk was beeping.

"Oh your match." Cloud realized.

"Who am I dueling?" Allie asked as they checked.

It's against Jack. Allie took a slow breath. "Wish me luck Cloudy?"

"Actually Allie... don't." Cloud told her.

"Huh?" Allie asked hearing that.

"I mean... We still gotta wash the oil off, and dress up. And I don't think we can do that in a short time." Cloud admitted.

Allie looked down. "Oh... ok."

She sadly sent a surrender after that.

"I'm so sorry..." Cloud said to her at that.

"It's ok..." Allie whispered wiping her eyes. "I just hope nobody is mad."

He kissed her deep. Allie blushed and returned the kiss before gently pulling back. "I guess... I should start that now since I don't have to go to my match?"

"Yeah. And I'll make it up to you Allie." Cloud said with a smile.

Allie nodded at that.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Alright, stay behind me. We have no idea who's in that building." Mokuba told Sera and Iruma. "If something does happen, you guys need to run."

They nodded promising to keep careful. With that the three of them entered the large building labeled LID. The receptionist was busy at work.

"Excuse me, miss?" Mokuba asked.

"Huh?" she looked up, "Who are you?"

"My name's Mokuba, I'd like to speak with whoever's in charge of this building." Mokuba mentioned.

"Mr. Akaba is a busy man." the receptionist told him bluntly.

Mokuba frowned hearing that.

"Hey, he said he needs to speak to him!" Iruma called out to her.

"Iruma that's enough." Mokuba told him. "We're leaving, sorry about this miss."

"She doesn't have the right to just brush you aside like trash!" Iruma argued.

"Iruma stop." Mokuba told him though his eyes said to trust him.

Iruma looked before stopping. The three of them walked out of the building before Mokuba sighed. "There's definitely something going on, but if we can't go in through the front door we'll have to try something else."

"The back door?" Sera asked.

Mokuba only smirked. "Come on out Thunder Dragons."

With that he played three copies of Thunder Dragon.

"Let's try the top floor."

At that they hopped on. The three dragons flew up towards the top floor of the building.

"If you guys see anything let me know, we're looking for whoever's in charge. Seto's counting on us." Mokuba told them.

They nodded looking around. Soon Iruma said, "Wait hold on!"

"You see something?" Sera asked him.

Iruma nodded. Mokuba and Sera moved next to him to see what caught his eye. It looked like Shay, and Declan both of which were looking at them.

"Well, might as well say hello." Mokuba mentioned before indicating they open the window.

Shay done so as they entered.

"Sorry about the entrance, but we need to talk with whichever one of you is in charge." Mokuba told them as the Thunder Dragons vanished.

"And you are?" Declan asked.

"Mokuba Kaiba." Mokuba answered before reaching into his pocket. "I'm hoping you know something about this."

He handed Declan a card at that. Declan took the card checking it. It was of a shocked looking man in a black suit.

"Recognize it?" Mokuba asked him.

"Me, and Shay here have similar cases. Then this means your not from the Fusion Dimension." Declan stated simply.

"I thought so, then that means you got Seto's message." Mokuba told him.

Shay suddenly widened his eyes at Iruma, "Jack? What are you doing with those two?"

"Jack, who's Jack?" Iruma asked in confusion.

"To the untrained eye Shay he would pass for Jack. However he isn't." Declan told him who grunted, "Let's start with introductions. I am Declan Akaba, the President, and CEO of the Leo Corporation. And you are?"

"My name's Iruma." Iruma mentioned.

"Mine is Sera." Sera stated calmly.

"Shay Obsidian." Shay said simply.

"If your not from the Fusion Dimension then do you recognize them Shay?" Declan asked him.

Shay answered, "No. Their not Xyzians."

"Then perhaps your from the Synchro Dimension?" Declan asked the three.

"Xyz and Synchro?" Iruma asked. "What are those, I've heard of Fusion... it's probably the second most common type of card back home in Domino."

"Then what summon method are you all most using?" Declan asked Mokuba.

"Ritual Summoning, most people can use Ritual or Fusion but a lot of them prefer Ritual Summoning." Mokuba answered.

"Ritual Summoning..." Declan trailed off, "Interesting, I never knew Ritual had such a bigger role in this battle."

Mokuba frowned hearing that. "Alright, what's going on?"

"What happened in your Dimension in short is that Obelisk Force the most elite soldiers in the Fusion Dimension had invaded your world, and their gonna do the same to here." Declan answered, "I am recruiting the best Duelists from this Dimension to form the Lancers to battle Duel Academy."

"Obelisk... just like Seto's." Mokuba whispered before frowning.

"Their being decided in a tournament right now as a matter of fact." Declan continued to him, "Their are a lot of potential Lancer Candidates but their isn't much time."

"Look, I don't care how powerful your duelists are if they have that you've already lost." Mokuba told him. "If the Fusion Dimension's most elite soldiers are called the Obelisk Force like you said... and there are multiple Dimensions, which believe me isn't the craziest thing we've been through, you don't stand a chance."

"Shut up you brat!" Shay yelled which startled them, "I had took several of those Fusion Freaks out of the way, and make them pay for what they done!"

"Stand down Shay." Declan stated stern as Shay grunted, "Shay does speak the truth however. He, and his group that came here had defeated Obelisk Force, and several of their commanding officers before. If you want proof then wait until Obelisk Force comes."

"How do we know this isn't some trick?" Iruma asked suspicious.

"I would've called Obelisk Force if they were under my command by now." Declan stated making Iruma stop knowing he's got him, "Time is of the essence."

He pressed a button, "Claude have Shark, and Rio meet here immediately."

_"Sir."_ answered a voice.

Mokuba however glared at Shay. "You've never faced a god before."

"I have." Shay stated bluntly, "And if you want a God Slayer meet the two who are coming."

At that the door opened as they turned seeing Shark, and Rio coming in.

"Mokuba, Iruma, Sera, meet two of the most powerful Xyzians. Reginald "Shark" Kastle, and Rio Kastle or known by their other names Nash, and Marin." Declan introduced to them, "Shark uses a God Slayer card that depends on the power of his brethren."

"A god slayer?" Mokuba questioned. "Really, I find that very hard to believe."

"Shark?" Shay asked him.

Shark nodded before calling, "Go Barian Battlemorph!"

At that to the three's shock he turned into a purple, and dark pink demonic figure with a royal red cape, and crown before chanting, _**"God of War that embodies Chaos. This is the origin of my dearest wish. Gather, power of the Seven Emperors! Chaos Xyz Barian Hope!"**_

At that a bright glow happened outside before the three turned seeing a huge gold, and red armored warrior with a shield, and spear with black dreadlocks letting out a battle cry.

"What is that?" Sera questioned in shock.

**_"The True Power of the Seven Barian Emperors, and the God Slayer your asking for."_** Shark stated to a demonic voice, **_"Is this enough to change your mind little boy?"_**

"That monster is big, but hardly impressive." mentioned a male voice.

They turned their attention to who said that.

It was Seto Kaiba. "Serenity had a feeling something would happen, she's taking care of Kaiba Corp while I do my own investigations. Now then, that's your full strength? Pathetic."

"Seto!" Mokuba cried in shock.

Shark meanwhile turned, **_"You call my bond with my friends, and our strongest might pathetic?"_**

Hearing that Kaiba turned to him. "Let me clarify, it's pathetic in comparison to this. Come forth, Obelisk the Tormentor!"

An earthquake started as they tried to keep their balance as Shay looked, "What the?"

They looked to see something descending from the clouds which was a giant blue warrior the same size if not bigger then Barian Hope.

"What is that?" Rio asked in shock.

"That, is my Egyptian God Card." Kaiba told her. "One of only three... or rather there should only be three but if these other Dimensions have their own gods that changes things drastically. Compared to a normal monster yours is powerful but it's nothing against a real god."

"Obelisk Force had something similar. A monster known as Ancient Gear Chaos Giant." Shay told them, "It had 4500 attack points, and can't be effected by Spells, or Traps, can deal piercing damage, and attack all monsters the opponent has. But it can also stop monster effects during battle."

**_"And despite that it was no match for the bond, and power me, and my fellow emperors have."_** Shark said as he transformed back, "Their only strong if they gang up together. Otherwise their like amateurs."

Suddenly Shark's Duel Disk started beeping.

"Sounds like I better get back to the arena quick." Shark told them before telling Declan, "This match better not be a waste of my time."

"Noted." Declan said as Shark, and Rio vanished, "And judging from Mokuba's reaction to you, I believe your the one who sent that signal the other day?"

"That's right." Kaiba confirmed only to frown noticing a pin. "So you do have a connection to these Obelisk Force after all?"

"You could say that. But I am fighting them with the Lancers on my side." Declan told him.

Kaiba met Declan's eyes. "In that case... let's see just what you can do."

That made Declan narrow his eyes in a interested glint.

"Kaiba, your challenging him?" Iruma asked him.

"There's a tournament going on right now which means he thinks we have time, and the best way to judge someone is by dueling them Iruma. You know that." Kaiba answered. "So, are you going to accept my challenge or not?"

Declan stood up before offering a hand, "Consider it 'challenge accepted'."

Kaiba nodded taking it.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Cloud had started the water with a blushing face. Allie was blushing herself before suddenly pausing and turning the water off.

"Huh?" Cloud blinked seeing that, "Something wrong Allie?"

Allie had a small blush. "Do... do you like bubble baths?"

"I had them before, and... Wait I honestly still do." Cloud admitted rubbing his head.

Allie smiled. "Then... can we take one together? It's really relaxing."

"Okay. What kind of stuff to you use?" Cloud asked her.

"The normal stuff?" Allie answered in confusion.

"I more meant smell good of bubble bath stuff." Cloud told her.

"Oranges." Allie answered.

Cloud nodded getting it before starting it, "Allie?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"... About my High Class Massage... You were so brave for it, and I'm so proud of you." Cloud smiled kissing her lips, "But... let's wait until we're older to do that again okay?"

Allie blushed and nodded. "Ok... but instead of low class can we call it a Cloud way massage?"

That made Cloud chuckle, "Okay."

Allie smiled at that. "Thank you."

They both got in once it's finished as Cloud placed a pile of bubbles on Allie's head. Allie giggled at that. "This is nice."

"Yup." Cloud smiled before grinning as Allie felt him rubbing her butt.

"Cloudy!" Allie squeaked. "What are you doing?"

"Just making sure your relaxed." Cloud smiled gently squeezing.

Allie blushed at that. After a few moments he started to massage her stomach. Allie sighed at that. "You're amazing."

Cloud chuckled softly kissing her neck. Allie blushed at that. "That tickles."

He then started massaging her chest. Allie blushed more and just closed her eyes. He then turned her around kissing it. Allie squeaked at that. He then kissed her forehead with a smile, "I'll give you every ounce of my being to love."

Allie pouted. "Cloudy... why are you doing that?"

"You don't like it?" Cloud asked hearing that.

Allie blushed. "It isn't that it's... ok, you can keep going I guess."

He at that kissed her chest again, and kept on doing it while rubbing her butt again. Allie squeaked again.

"Oh. By the way... Had you think of Sapphire's request?" Cloud asked her.

"Huh?" Allie asked. "What do you mean?"

"She had asked me is she could join our message sessions as a way to make up for the things she done in the past." Cloud answered, "I am willing to give her a chance but I want to know what you think. Everyone deserves a Second Chance."

Allie frowned. "Do you want to call her now?"

"Does that mean you'll give her a chance?" Cloud asked.

"... Yes, but only because you asked." Allie nodded.

"I'll give her a call just as soon as we're done." Cloud told her with a smile, "And can you promise me something?"

"What is it?" Allie asked.

"Try to be friends with Sapphire. She's changed now." Cloud smiled standing up in the water in front of her.

Allie blushed and covered her face. "I'll try."

Cloud started to wash her hair at that.

* * *

_Minutes later..._

After calling Sapphire they waited after being dressed.

Knock Knock Knock.

"Unlocked." Cloud said as a nervous Sapphire walked in wearing a red blouse with a blue jacket on.

Seeing her Allie swallowed nervously. "Um... hi."

"Hi..." Sapphire said with a small wave, "Listen, I'll still really sorry. I've been really awful toward your boyfriend."

"It's... it's ok." Allie admitted looking down.

Cloud rubbed her back before telling Sapphire, "Allie said you can join us in it."

"Thanks." Sapphire said quietly bowing to Allie, "I promise things will be different."

Seeing that Allie frowned. "You don't have to bow and... um... do you know what a... high class massage means?"

Sapphire blinked confused, "Yeah. It's a massage that is used by expert massages for adults."

Allie looked nervous. "Cloudy and I were talking... and... we think you should get one to make up for me being super mean before."

"Huh?" Sapphire blinked surprised, "You mean you two done a adult rated massage?"

"We didn't know what it was." Allie blushed turning bright red.

"That majorly explains a lot. Whoopsie." Cloud said sheepishly rubbing his head.

Sapphire blushed, "Well... What was it like?"

Allie and Cloud exchanged a look.

"Do you want to find out?" Cloud asked.

Sapphire blushed before nodding. Allie and Cloud nodded as they walked up to Allie's room. Sapphire blinked looking around at the room.

"I... like fishes." Allie admitted.

"I can see it." Sapphire said before asking, "So... I just lay down?"

"Yeah... but um, you put your clothes on the bed." Allie answered before pausing and looking down. "I'll... be downstairs."

"You can stay Allie." Cloud said kissing her.

Allie turned to Sapphire at that. Sapphire nodded agreeing with a blush.

"Oh... ok." Allie nodded sitting on the bed while Cloud laid the towel down.

Sapphire blushed undressing stopping to her underwear.

"You don't have to do this if you're nervous." Cloud mentioned.

"I-I want to make up though." Sapphire said laying down.

"You don't want to get the massage oil on your underpants though right?" Allie asked her.

"Massage Oil? You managed to get that?" Sapphire asked sitting up.

"Yeah, you said it makes the massages feel better." Cloud mentioned.

"Oh. You really took it all to heart?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah. Truth be told, I wanted to try to you for a while during my time with you." Cloud admitted.

"Oh." Sapphire blushed before taking the last article off laying down, "How-How do I look you two?"

"You look pretty." Allie admitted.

"Yeah, she's right." Cloud agreed.

Sapphire smiled blushing laying down. Cloud put a little bit of the oil on her butt before starting to massage it. Sapphire shuddered, "W-Whoa... Your real good."

"Thanks." Cloud smiled as he continued before putting a little more oil in his hands and moving up to Sapphire's back. "I'm just glad we can all be friends."

"Y-Yeah... I'm still sorry for all those things I said." Sapphire told him blushing.

"It's all in the past." Allie mentioned.

She nodded sighing as Cloud continued. Eventually Cloud stopped. "Can you roll over?"

Sapphire blinked before blushing turning over. Cloud blushed before pouring a little oil on her stomach. "Oh... when it gets to... that, if you want me to stop just say so ok?"

"Won't... Won't your girl get a bit ticked off at that?" Sapphire asked shivering from the cold.

Cloud turned to Allie.

"One time is ok... but just once." Allie answered. "After that, just relaxing ones. Plus... Cloudy learned it for you, so you should get one special massage right?"

"Y-Yeah." Sapphire nodded at this.

Hearing that Cloud blushed as he put a little oil in his hands and started massaging her chest. Sapphire shuddered, "Whoa... Your seriously good. Way better then the others that were with me."

Cloud blushed hearing that. Allie watches on at this.

"Well... just one thing left." Cloud mentioned.

Sapphire look up at him hearing that.

"Just... let me know if you want to stop ok?" he asked her.

She blushed nodding. Cloud put a little more oil in his hands before massaging the last spot with a blush. Sapphire shuddered yelping, "Whoa! Okay stop!"

Cloud nodded stopping. "Ok."

"That was... way different then what I imagined." Sapphire admitted sitting up.

"Are you ok?" Allie asked her.

"Yeah. It honestly makes me feel like I'm a grown woman now." Sapphire admitted.

Allie blushed but nodded.

"Yeah it is making us feel like grown-ups right?" Cloud asked Allie.

"Yeah..." Allie nodded with a blush.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Be careful Gong, I have a bad feeling about this." Yuya mentioned to him.

"Got it Yuya." Gong nodded heading down where Shark waits.

"So you're my opponent then?" Shark inquired.

"That's right Gong is and I'll show you my Heavystrong Style Dueling." Gong answered preparing himself.

Shark raised an eyebrow at that before activating his own Duel Disk. "You can go first."

**"And now the field is Umiiruka!"** Nico called as they appeared in a water land.

* * *

_Umiiruka_

_Action Field Spell_

_All WATER monsters gain 500 ATK and lose 400 DEF. You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

Shark looked around before nodding.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Move by TFK)**

**Gong: 4000**

**Shark: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Gong 1st Turn:

"Gong goes first!" Gong called, "And now he'll summon Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji!"

A huge robotic armor appeared.

* * *

_Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji_

_Earth Type_

_Level 5_

_Machine_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1800_

_If you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). After this card was Special Summoned this way, you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "Superheavy Samurai" monsters. This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Machine-Type monster._

* * *

"interesting." Shark noted seeing the monster.

"And now Gong will summon the Tuner Monster, Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter!" Gong called as the monster appeared.

* * *

_Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 600_

_If you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). After this card was Special Summoned this way, you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "Superheavy Samurai" monsters. If this card is Tributed for the Tribute Summon of a "Superheavy Samurai" monster and sent to the Graveyard, and you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card._

* * *

_'He's planning something, too bad it won't help him.'_ Shark thought calmly.

"And now Gong will summon Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit!" Gong called as a small machine appeared.

* * *

_Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Machine_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 800_

_You can target 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster you control; equip this monster from your hand or your side of the field to that target. Its Level becomes 5. During either player's turn: You can discard this card, then target 1 Defense Position "Superheavy Samurai" monster you control; until the end of this turn, it loses 800 DEF, but cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects._

* * *

"Which allows Gong to tune level 2 Trumpeter with level 2 Soulfire Suit, and level 5 Big Waraji!" Gong called as the three flew up.

**(LV: 2 + 2 + 5 = 9)**

"I Synchro Summon! Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi!" Gong called as a white centaur robot appeared.

* * *

_Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi_

_Earth Type_

_Level 9_

_Machine/Synchro_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 2500_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Superheavy Samurai" monsters_  
_This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation. If you have no Spell/Trap Cards in your Graveyard, this card gains 900 DEF for each Special Summoned monster your opponent controls._

* * *

"You must be summoning that monster in defense mode for a reason." Shark noted calmly.

"Well first up Gong will equip Superheavy Samurai Soulclaw!" Gong called as Kyubi took a gauntlet.

* * *

_Superheavy Samurai Soulclaw_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Machine_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 500_

_You can target 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster you control; equip this monster from your hand or your side of the field to that target. It gains 500 ATK and DEF, also it cannot be destroyed by battle. While this card is equipped to a monster by this card's effect: You can Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "Superheavy Samurai Soulclaw" once per turn._

* * *

"So now Kyubi gains 500 more points!" Gong called.

_Kyubi: **(ATK: 1900 + 500 = 2400/DEF: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**_

"And on top of that you cannot destroy him by battle anymore!" Gong added.

A brown haired boy with the emperors remarked, "Not to shabby that guy did. Of course if Nash uses that on his first turn that'll only be a big waste of time."

"That's true." Vector nodded.

"Gongs ends his turn with that." Gong told Shark.

Shark 1st Turn:

Shark looked at him. "No facedown cards?"

"My Deck uses the use of no spells or traps." Gong explained.

Shark frowned. _'Then I'll end this quickly.'_ "I draw!"

He drew as they prepared themselves.

"What will you do Nash?" Vector asked.

"I drew the spell card Rank-Up-Magic The Seventh One!" Shark called. "Which I'lll activate in order to summon an over Hundred Number to my field."

* * *

_Rank-Up-Magic The Seventh One_

_Normal Spell Card_

_To activate this card, you must draw it for your normal draw in your Draw Phase, reveal it, and keep it revealed until the start of Main Phase 1. At the start of your Main Phase 1 that same turn, you can: Special Summon, from your Extra Deck or Graveyard, 1 monster that has a number between "Number 101" and "Number 107" in its name, except "Number C" monsters, then Xyz Summon, from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number C" monster with the same number in its name as the first monster, by using it as the Xyz Material. You can only apply the effect of "Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One" once per Duel._

* * *

"I'll use it to summon Number 101 Silent Honor ARK, and then this spell ranks up my monster into a Chaos Xyz Monster! Go Chaos Xyz Evolution!"

At that a ship appeared only to immediately enter the Overlay Network.

* * *

_Number 101: Silent Honor ARK_

_Water Type_

_Rank 4_

_Aqua/Xyz_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1000_

_2 Level 4 monsters  
__Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; attach 1 monster your opponent controls to this card as a face-up Xyz Material. If this face-up card would be destroyed, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead._

* * *

"Appear, Chaos Numbers 101! Guardian of souls that have yet to mature, become the dark knight and crush the light! Silent Honor DARK!"

* * *

_Number C101: Silent Honor DARK_

_Water Type_

_Rank 5_

_Aqua/Xyz_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 1500_

_3 Level 5 monsters  
__Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. If this card is destroyed while it has Xyz Material: Special Summon this card from your Graveyard, then gain Life Points equal to its original ATK. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; attach it to this card as a face-up Xyz Material. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 101: Silent Honor ARK", it gains this effect.  
__● You can detach all Xyz Materials from this card; Special Summon 1 "Number 101: Silent Honor ARK" from your Graveyard._

* * *

**(ORU: 1)**

"What in the...?" Yuya asked in shock.

"Is such a card real?" Zuzu asked in shock.

Gong grunted, "Well it isn't what Gong expected but you still can't beat Kyubi as it gains 900 defense points for each special summoned monster on your field!"

_Kyubi: **(DEF: 3000 + 900 = 3900)**_

"Offense is the best defense, that's what they say. Though he completely reversed it." a big tanned man with the Emperors said, "But DARK is still superior to it."

"3900 defense points isn't bad, but unfortunately you've lost. I summon Big Jaws!" Shark stated as a big shark appeared.

* * *

_Big Jaws_

_Water Type_

_Level 3_

_Fish_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 300_

_At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked: Banish it._

* * *

"Now, I use Silent Honor DARK's ability. Your Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi gets transformed into one of Silent Honor DARK's Chaos Overlay Units!"

"Say what?" Gong asked in shock as DARK shot a beam from his spear striking Kyubi transforming it into the same orb as it's other unit. **(ORU: 1 - 2)**

"No way... So easily." Zuzu said in shock.

"And it gets worse." Skip told them, "The Action Field their on gives that guy an advantage of 500 points in exchange for 400 of their defense points."

_Silent Honor DARK: **(ATK: 2800 + 500 = 3300/DEF: 1500 - 400 = 1100)**_

_Big Jaws: **(ATK: 1800 + 500 = 2300/DEF: 300 - 400 = 0)**_

"Attack him and end this duel." Shark stated.

_'Superheavy Samurai Soulstar isn't enough to keep Gong in.'_ Gong thought before spreading his arms out taking the attacks but stood completely still like the attacks done nothing to break his ground.

* * *

**Gong: 0000**

**Shark: 4000**

**Shark wins the duel!**

* * *

"That was disappointing." Vector sighed. "Maybe we should leave."

Jack however looked a bit interested in something which Pip, and Mizar noticed.

"Jack?" Marin asked noticing herself.

"That guy looked like he had something to guard him but isn't able too. I have a feeling if pulled off he would drive Shark to a corner." Jack admitted to them, "And I think the field they dueled was the reason it wasn't pulled off."

"Maybe, but being able to adapt is important and he couldn't." Mizar pointed out.

"You heard him yourself." Jack reminded, "His Deck focuses on no Spells, and Traps so he couldn't adapt by using an Action Card cause that would be a massive drawback."

Mizar shrugged.

* * *

**bopdog111: They had quite a time with Sapphire.**

**Ulrich362: That's one way of putting it. An accurate one to be sure.**

**bopdog111: And Allie had planned for her, and Cloud to run.**

**Ulrich362: True, but with what's coming is there anywhere they can run?**

**bopdog111: That'll have to be known soon enough. Be sure to review!**

**Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	20. A Dark Reflection!

**bopdog111: Where are we at here?**

**Ulrich362: Allie is scared and wants to run away with Cloud.**

**bopdog111: Along with Sapphire being a new friend. Well now at night we're here to see what their up too.**

**Ulrich362: Sounds good to me, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Run away?" Sapphire asked them after having a bath.

"Yeah." Allie nodded before looking down. "It's... I'm scared."

Cloud softly took her hand, "Don't worry. We will do so by tonight."

"Thank you Cloudy." Allie smiled.

"Can I join you guys?" Sapphire asked timid.

Allie and Cloud both looked surprised hearing that.

"That... ok." Allie nodded. "You probably should, it's safer that way."

Sapphire nodded, "Thank you."

"You should probably know why we're running." Cloud admitted.

Sapphire said, "Yeah sounds like a good idea. You both have it all don't ya?"

They looked at each other before nodding.

"So why?" Sapphire asked.

"It's because of Duel Academy." Cloud answered before explaining what they'd been told by Zuzu and the others.

Sapphire was filled with shock before looking down, "All of that..."

"That's why... if we run maybe we'll be safe." Allie explained.

"Well I'll help you both." Sapphire softly smiled.

"Thank you Sapphire." Allie smiled back.

"No thank you two for helping me know the error of my ways." Sapphire smiled back.

"So... should we leave tomorrow?" Cloud asked.

"Oh wait, I said tonight." He added.

"Should we pack and then meet somewhere?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah. When we meet at the park we will head out." Cloud told them.

They both nodded at that. Cloud at that kissed Allie before walking to his closet for his luggage bag.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Jack was outside of a house he's staying in staring at a sunset.

"Jack?" Rio asked walking up to him. "Are you alright?"

"Just thinking about Lulu, and Yuto." Jack admitted.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Rio nodded. "We'll find them though."

Jack just sighed looking down.

"Why don't you come inside and get some rest, I think it'll help." Rio suggested.

"Maybe in a little bit. Tell Pip I'll join her in a sec, I'm getting some fresh air." Jack said walking off.

_Jack...'_ Rio thought with a frown before walking back inside.

"Where's Jack?" Pip asked her seeing her frown.

"He's getting a little air, he'll be back soon." Rio mentioned before kneeling down to hug her. "Are you ok?"

Pip hugged her back, "I'm worried about him."

"It'll be ok, we're all going to make sure everything works out." Rio reassured her.

Pip nodded to her at that. Rio smiled and closed her eyes. _'Then again... I can't help but wonder what's going to happen next.'_

* * *

_Later at night..._

At a park Allie, and Sapphire all packed were waiting for Cloud.

"Do you think the others will be ok?" Allie asked nervously.

"I think so." Sapphire nodded before blushing, "Allie... now that it's just us, can I ask something?"

"Yeah?" Allie asked her.

"Cloud... He did tell you that he had a crush on me?" Sapphire asked her.

"Yeah, he did." Allie admitted.

"Well, I was a complete jerk for rejecting him in that kind of way." Sapphire said looking down in shame, "I want to make it up to him for doing that."

Allie blinked before her eyes widened. "Huh... wait do you mean..."

"Your his girlfriend so I don't think I could get that chance." Sapphire told her.

Allie looked at Sapphire before walking over and hugging her.

"Huh?" Sapphire widen her eyes in shock before crying hugging her back.

"We should ask Cloudy... but it's ok with me." Allie admitted. "You're the reason I met him after all."

Sapphire sniffed as someone walked up, and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Hearing that they looked to see it's Jack looking concerned.

"Cloud?" Sapphire asked noticing him. "Allie and I..."

"That isn't Cloudy." Allie said quickly.

"Huh?" Sapphire blinked hearing that.

"He doesn't have a bag, it has to be the other one who made our schools fight." Allie explained.

"Schools fight? Wait, you two are with those two who looked like Yuto, and Lulu?" Jack asked.

"Yuto and Lulu?" Sapphire asked. "Who are you, and what are you talking about?"

"I'm Jackolan J. Hallo." Jack introduced, "Me, and my friends are looking for a couple of our friends who were kidnapped."

"Huh, Allie? Sapphire?"

At that they looked over seeing Cloud just arrived.

"What's going on?" Cloud asked them.

"Cloudy." Allie said seeing him.

"You must be their boyfriend." Jack said to him.

Cloud nodded, "Yeah. And you are?"

"Jackolan J. Hallo." Jack introduced.

"Cloud." Cloud introduced also, "Hey wait... Weren't you one of those people that attacked Sylvio?"

"Sylvio?" Jack asked hearing that.

"Blonde, kind of arrogant, goes to the Leo Institute of Dueling." Allie described.

"Oh that guy. I told Mizar not to go too hard but of course showed no mercy." Jack told them, "We're looking for info on Duel Academy."

"That would do no good. Trust me I know from experience. They tore my home apart, turned many people even those who aren't duelists into cards, and kidnapped two of my closest friends... Their really good of finding people, and you can't run, and can't hide." Jack told them looking down.

"We can try, and I won't let them hurt Allie or Sapphire." Cloud argued.

"Well I-"

"You!"

At that something jumped from above them as it landed showing it was a boy in a white torn jacket, and having on a helmet on a white Duel Board.

"Who are you?" Allie asked nervously.

The boy took off his helmet showing it's Peewee with a glare.

"Another one?" Sapphire asked in confusion.

"I had you now." Peewee said glaring at the two boys.

"Who are you?" Cloud asked him.

"Peewee." Peewee answered to him.

Allie frowned. "What's going on, why does everybody look like Cloudy?"

"And now you'll tell me where Duel Academy is." Peewee told them.

"Wait what?" Jack blinked.

"If you'll not talk, then I'll make you talk." Peewee said to him.

"Wait but we don't-" Cloud started.

**"Duel Mode Engage. Auto Pilot activated."** Peewee's Duel Disk said as Jack narrowed his eyes.

"We don't know where Duel Academy is." Jack told him.

Peewee yelled, "Liar!"

He sped as Jack widen his eyes pushing him, and Cloud out of the way with the girls moving.

"What is wrong with him?" Sapphire questioned.

"Won't listen to reason. Stay back I'll handle him." Jack told them, "Your girls need your protection Cloud."

Cloud blinked. "My girls, what do you..."

He suddenly paused and blushed before turning to Allie and Sapphire. Allie, and Sapphire each took an arm as Jack step forward. Cloud smiled at that despite having a blush as he kissed their cheeks. They smiled as Allie asked, "So... You don't mind if Sapphire is your other girlfriend?"

"No... I don't mind." Cloud said with a smile.

Sapphire's eyes widened slightly before tearing up. "Thank you... Cloud."

Cloud at that treated her to a small kiss at her lips. Allie smiled before turning to the duel.

"Now I'm your opponent!" Jack declared to Peewee.

"Fine cause you'll be telling me where Duel Academy is!" Peewee said readying himself.

"DUEL!" the two of them called together.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Awake and Alive by Skillet)**

**Jack: 4000**

**Peewee: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Jack 1st Turn:

"I'll be going first!" Jack called drawing as Peewee speed through, "I'll start off by placing down a monster to which I'll place two cards down! Your move!"

Peewee 1st Turn:

Peewee frowned at that. "I set a monster and play two of my own cards facedown."

"Do they both have a bad hand?" Cloud asked seeing that.

"I doubt it, look at their expressions." Sapphire mentioned. "Then one on that board looks worried but Jack doesn't."

* * *

**Jack: 4000**

**Peewee: 4000**

* * *

Jack 2nd Turn:

"My turn!" Jack called drawing, "And now, I flip summon Ghostrick Warwolf!"

At that a wolf man appeared roaring.

* * *

_Ghostrick Warwolf_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Zombie_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1500_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned, unless you control a "Ghostrick" monster. Once per turn: You can change this card to face-down Defense Position. When this card is flipped face-up: Inflict 100 damage to your opponent for each Set card on the field. You can only use this effect of "Ghostrick Warwolf" once per turn._

* * *

"And for each set card in play you take 100 points of damage!" Jack called.

Peewee's eyes widened in shock.

**(Peewee: 3500)**

"And now, I summon Ghostrick Skeleton!" Jack added as Skeleton appeared chuckling madly.

* * *

_Ghostrick Skeleton_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Zombie_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1100_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned, unless you control a "Ghostrick" monster. Once per turn: You can change this card to face-down Defense Position. When this card is flipped face-up: Banish cards from the top of your opponent's Deck face-down, up to the number of "Ghostrick" monsters you control. You can only use this effect of "Ghostrick Skeleton" once per turn._

* * *

"Two monsters and they're the same level." Allie whispered.

"And now Warwolf attack!" Jack called as Warwolf charged.

Peewee's monster was revealed to be a young girl.

* * *

_Pilica, Descendant of Gusto_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Psychic_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1500_

_When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 WIND Tuner monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Defense Position. Its effects are negated. If you activated this effect, you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except WIND monsters. You can only use this effect of "Pilica, Descendant of Gusto" once per turn._

* * *

The attack was blocked as Jack grunted.** (Jack: 3900)**

"Alright, I'll activate both my monster's abilities! They both set themselves!" Jack called as they both were set.

Peewee frowned at that.

"And now it's your move." Jack told him.

Peewee 2nd Turn:

Peewee drew his card as his eyes widened. "Yeah, I know. We'll make them tell us together. I summon the tuner monster Gusto Gulldo!"

* * *

_Gusto Gullldo_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Winged-Beast/Tuner_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 500_

_When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower "Gusto" monster from your Deck._

* * *

"Now, level three Gusto Gulldo tunes level three Pilica, Descendant of Gusto!"

"He can Synchro Summon?" Cloud asked in shock remembering his match with Kit.

Gulldo became three green rings as Pilica turned into three stars.

**(LV: 3 + 3 = 6)**

"Now watch as a master of the winds blows away any hope you had of winning! I Synchro Summon Daigusto Sphreez!" Peewee called.

* * *

_Daigusto Sphreez_

_Wind Type_

_Level 6_

_Psychic/Synchro_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1300_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Gusto" monsters_  
_When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can target 1 "Gusto" card in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand. Your opponent takes any Battle Damage you would have taken from battles involving a face-up "Gusto" monster you control. This card cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"Next up, thanks to Sphreez and Gulldo's abilities I can add Pilica back to my hand and I get to summon Gusto Squirro to my field in attack mode."

* * *

_Gusto Squirro_

_Wind Type_

_Level 2_

_Thunder/Tuner_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 1800_

_When this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher "Gusto" monster from your Deck._

* * *

"Gusto Squirro attack his facedown Ghostrick Warwolf!"

The monster charged only for Jack to call, "No you don't! Go Astral Barrier!"

* * *

_Astral Barrier_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_If your opponent's monster attacks a monster you control: You can make the attack a direct attack instead._

* * *

"Your attacks will bypass my monsters onto me!" Jack called.

Peewee frowned hearing that. "Fine, Sphreez can attack you directly."

Sphreez charged attacking him as Jack grunted. **(Jack: 1900)**

"I end my turn, but you'll lose on my next move and then you'll have to tell me where Duel Academy is!" Peewee told him.

* * *

**Jack: 1900**

**Peewee: 3500**

* * *

Jack 3rd Turn:

"I don't know what's in your head, but I'll prove that we're not what you think!" Jack called drawing, "So now I flip Warwolf first!"

Warwolf was flipped.

"And per to Warwolf's ability you lose 100 points for each set card!" Jack called.

Peewee winced from the effect.

**(Peewee: 3100)**

"Then Skeleton!" Jack added as Skeleton was flipped up, "For each Ghostrick on my field, you lose your top card!"

Peewee frowned milling the cards.

"And now Skeleton, Warwolf be reborn in the Overlay Network!" Jack called as the two flew up.

Peewee's eyes widened. "The what?"

The Galactic Portal exploded as Jack called, "Count of the Mansion! Rise up here from the Darkness, and crave your Specialty to your enemies! Xyz Summon! Rank 3, Ghostrick Alucard!"

Alucard appeared twirling the card in his hand.

* * *

_Ghostrick Alucard_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 3_

_Zombie/Xyz_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1600_

_2 Level 3 monsters_  
_Monsters your opponent controls cannot target face-up "Ghostrick" monsters, or any face-down Defense Position monsters, for attacks, except this one. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Set card your opponent controls; destroy that target. You can only use this effect of "Ghostrick Alucard" once per turn. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 other "Ghostrick" card in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

Peewee's eyes widened before he glared at Jack. "It's weaker than Daigusto Sphreez!"

"Well now, I activate his Special Ability!" Jack called as Alucard took an Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 2 - 1)** "I use one Overlay Unit to destroy one of your set cards!"

Peewee's eyes widened. Alucard flicked the card at Peewee's left card. The card was revealed to be a trap called Icarus Attack before shattering.

"And now I activate Magic Planter!" Jack added.

* * *

_Magic Planter_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Send 1 face-up Continuous Trap you control to the GY; draw 2 cards._

* * *

"By sending Astral Barrier to the graveyard, I can draw 2 cards." Jack said as his trap vanished allowing him to draw, "Then I'll follow that up by summoning Ghostrick Mummy!"

A mummy burst from the ground.

* * *

_Ghostrick Mummy_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Zombie_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 0_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned, unless you control a "Ghostrick" monster. Once per turn: You can change this card to face-down Defense Position. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon 1 "Ghostrick" monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.) You cannot Special Summon any monsters, except DARK monsters._

* * *

"And as this card is here, I can summon Ghostrick Ghoul!" Jack added as a ghoul appeared.

* * *

_Ghostrick Ghoul_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Zombie_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 1200_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned, unless you control a "Ghostrick" monster. Once per turn: You can change this card to face-down Defense Position. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can target 1 "Ghostrick" monster you control; its ATK becomes equal to the combined original ATK of all "Ghostrick" monsters currently on the field, until the end of your opponent's next turn, but if it does, only that monster can attack this turn._

* * *

"What's he doing?" Allie asked.

"And now I activate Ghoul's ability! Alucard's power is increased by all other Ghostricks I have!" Jack revealed.

_Alucard: **(ATK: 1800 + 1500 + 1100 = 4400)**_

"And now Alucard take down that Synchro!" Jack called as Alucard charged in.

"That was your last mistake, Daigusto Sphreez finish him off!" Peewee cried.

Sphreez charged in attacking charging an attack.

"What's it doing?" Allie asked seeing that.

"Daigusto Sphreez is my ace monster for a good reason, not only can you not destroy her in battle but whenever one of my Gusto Monsters battles you take the damage instead." Peewee revealed. "Which means your attack just sealed your fate!"

"Say what?" Jack asked in shock as the blast struck him causing him to cry out.

* * *

**Jack: 0000**

**Peewee: 3100**

**Peewee wins the duel!**

* * *

Pip felt an ache in her heart.

"Pip?" Vector asked noticing. "What's wrong?"

"No... No... No!" Pip screamed running out, "JACK!"

Hearing that the Barian's Emperors ran after her.

* * *

Back with them Cloud ran, "Jack!"

Jack was breathing gasping for air struggling to stay awake as Cloud knelled next to him.

"What did you do?" Allie questioned staring at Peewee while Sapphire started calling LID for someone to come and help.

"Make him talk to where Duel Academy is." Peewee answered simply.

"What makes you think he knows where it is!?" Cloud asked him.

Peewee glared, "This is the Fusion Dimension of course."

Hearing that Allie's eyes widened. "No it isn't."

"What?" Peewee asked confused.

"This isn't the Fusion Dimension, we came here to run before they get here." Cloud told him.

Peewee grunted, "My apologies. If you'll excuse me."

He rode off.

"Hey wait!" Sapphire cried.

He was already out of the distance as Jack coughed.

Hearing that Cloud, Allie, and Sapphire ran to him unaware that Pip and the Barian Emperors had seen them and were running over to them.

"Hey, take it easy. Someone's coming to help." Sapphire told him.

"G-Guess this is the end." Jack said struggling to look up at Cloud, "I... don't know who you are, or... why we look alike but... we must have some kind of connection, Cloud."

"Stop saying that, you'll be ok. Someone will be here to help you." Cloud told him.

Allie meanwhile looked over noticing Pip and the others before waving.

"Hey, we're over here!" she cried.

They ran over as Jack weakly turned his head.

"Jack!" Pip cried in horror.

"Pip..." Jack grunted before smiling, "Pip... Sorry... I wasn't strong enough..."

"No... no..." Pip whispered with tears before clinging to him. "Please don't..."

Jack then pulled a card out, and raise it to Cloud. Cloud blinked before hesitantly taking it. It was an Xyz monster known as Number 61: Volcasaurus.

"It's... my true ace. Take care of him will ya?" Jack asked with a tired smile.

"No way, you'll be fine I promise." Cloud told him before looking up. "Why are you all just staring, do something. He's hurt!"

"Listen..." Jack grabbed his collar.

Cloud turned to him.

"Take care of Pip, and... save Yuto, and Lulu against Fusion." Jack told him.

Cloud's eyes widened hearing that. "Why are you saying it like that?"

Jack turned to Pip, "Pip... Give me your hand."

She was trembling as she took it. He pulled her close until he was close enough to kiss her lips. Pip kissed him back while crying.

"Remember... I love you." Jack smiled whispering that to her ear.

Hearing that Pip started crying even more.

"Stay with Cloud, Pippy..." Jack told her before turning back to Cloud, "Don't let fear take you... stop Duel Academy..."

Cloud looked stunned. "I can't."

"I know you can... I know because you have something to protect..." Jack said taking his hand.

The moment he did a flash of light enveloped them before fading to reveal Jack was gone and Cloud was out cold.

"Cloudy!" the two girls cried running to him.

He wasn't moving and barely breathing. Pip was frozen at this shaking.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... from bad to worse?**

**bopdog111: Jack, and Cloud are not under the union. But Jack had given advice to him.**

**Ulrich362: What will happen now though?**

**bopdog111: We will see.**

**Ulrich362: I guess so, see you in the next chapter.****  
**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	21. Cloud the new Jack!

**bopdog111: Something's wrong with Cloud.**

**Ulrich362: True, and his girlfriends are worried.**

**bopdog111: Along with Pip.**

**Ulrich362: What will happen now though? Only one way to find out, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Ever since that night Allie with Sapphire, Pip, and Pip's friends were at Allie's house to treat Cloud who was still out cold.

"What happened?" Sapphire asked. "That other boy showed up claiming we were the Fusion Dimension, defeated your friend in a duel, and now he's gone and Cloud is unconscious."

"I don't know who he is." Pip said looking down real worried with Roscoe beside her, "Me, and Jack never seen him before."

"Should I have everybody come over?" Allie asked. "Maybe Zuzu can help."

"You can if you want." Shark told her.

Allie nodded before walking to send a message to You Show.

"Anything new Rio?" Alito asked her.

Rio had her hand placed on Cloud's chest leaning down before pulling back, "His heartbeat is normal, and breathing is stable. Overall nothing."

"So he's just asleep?" Sapphire asked.

"Could be. But he's been like this for these past couple of days now." Rio answered, "I don't know what happened with him, and Jack."

Allie walked back in at that. "They're on their way, but... this all happened because of the Fusion Dimension right?"

"Yes of course." Mizar answered to her, "How do you know that?"

"That boy who dueled your friend claimed this was the Fusion Dimension." Sapphire pointed out.

"He more meant how do you know of the Fusion Dimension before this." Girag clarified.

"Well..." Allie started before explaining what happened and how Yuya and the others told her and Cloud and then they told Sapphire and how they were planning on running away.

"Running away? You can't avoid them." Vector told them, "Obelisk Force are like bloodhounds."

"We wanted to run away before, but not now." Sapphire mentioned.

"Well still they will find you." Girag told her.

"She means we're not going to run away from people who hurt Cloudy." Allie explained.

Rio soon blinked looking back seeing Cloud's eyes twitching, "Hey, I think Cloud's waking up."

Allie and Sapphire ran to his side hearing that. Cloud grunted before slowly opening his eyes, "Nnnngg... Huh..."

"Cloud, are you alright?/Cloudy are you ok?" Sapphire/Allie asked.

"H-Huh...?" Cloud looked over seeing the two, "Allie... Sapphire..?"

Allie immediately hugged him while Sapphire started slightly tearing up.

"You were sleeping for days." Sapphire whispered.

"Ahh... my head..." Cloud groaned before coughing slightly, "My throat... it's so dry."

"I'll get you some water." Allie mentioned walking off.

Cloud sees the group along with Pip, "Pip...?"

She gasped. "How... how do you know my name?"

"That's... not the only thing I know... and Jack... he said for you to... stay with me." Cloud said to her sitting up rubbing his head.

Pip nodded. "I remember."

"Come here." Cloud told her.

She looked at Roscoe and the Barians nervously. They nodded as Roscoe licked her cheek comfortably. Pip smiled at that before walking towards Cloud. Cloud held her in a warm hug, "I'm so sorry."

"It... it's ok." she whispered hugging him back.

"I know all the things you, and Jack together." Cloud smiled to her softly, "And he's a great guy, and lucky to have you."

"Jack is amazing." Pip smiled before pausing and tearing up. "He... he's gone forever isn't he?"

"I don't know." Cloud admitted, "But one thing's clear, and it's that... I feel like I have new memories of him."

"You mean the invasion?" Shark asked him. "So you know what's coming."

"Not just that... Trailing from... he met Yuto, Shay, everyone all the way to this point." Cloud admitted, "And your Reginald 'Shark' Kastle."

As he said that bell rang. Girag opened the door as Allie hand a glass of water as Cloud took a sip, "Thanks Allie."

"You're welcome Cloudy." Allie smiled.

"Um... is a little red-haired girl in here?" Zuzu asked him.

"Zuzu!" Allie cried hearing that.

"Allie, is everything ok?" Zuzu asked walking in with Yuya, Tate, Frederick, Skip, and Yoko.

"Cloudy just woke up." Allie admitted.

"Hey guys." Cloud said to them with Sapphire beside him while patting Pip's back.

"Allie just asked us to come over, what happened?" Yuya asked him.

"I don't get it myself." Cloud admitted.

At that Sapphire explained what happened. They all looked horrified hearing that while Yuya swallowed nervously.

"How strong are they?" he asked.

They all looked horrified hearing that while Yuya swallowed nervously.

"How strong are they?" he asked.

"So what should we do?" Tate asked.

"Well... Allie, Sapphire, and I thought of running away." Cloud admitted.

"I think you should, this sounds too dangerous for you three to get involved." Skip agreed.

"But... after seeing all of those memories that's not an option." Cloud told them.

"How much longer do you think we have?" Sapphire asked.

"I don't know." Cloud admitted.

"Do you have any ideas?" Zuzu asked Shark and the other Barians.

"Don't know ourselves." Dumon admitted.

"Oh, what about the tournament?" Allie asked suddenly.

"We were just about at the second round." Girag answered, "He's not having his match for a while."

She nodded at that.

"Then... we got a lot of time to ourselves." Cloud admitted to Sapphire, and Allie.

"What about Pip?" Sapphire asked looking at her.

They looked over before Cloud asked, "Can you guys, give us, and Pip some time alone?"

"Can Roscoe stay?" Pip asked him.

Cloud at that turned to the dog before smiling, "Of course."

Pip nodded before everyone else left leaving the four kids and the dog alone.

"Pip what do you, and Jack do?" Allie asked her.

Pip smiled as she told them.

"Well what us, and Cloud do is different. But it does involve cuddling." Sapphire admitted to her, "And you never had a massage before?"

Pip shook her head. "No, I haven't."

"Well we will give you one if you like." Allie smiled to her.

Pip blushed at that. "Um... I don't know."

"It's okay. Cloud is good at it, and we always feel deeply relaxed at it." Sapphire assured her, "I think your dog will like it too but I don't think he wants it."

"But... don't you have to be undressed?" Pip asked blushing more. "It's embarrassing."

"We know how you feel." Allie said taking her hand.

"She's right." Sapphire agreed.

"But we gone ahead, and do it sometimes mostly to relieve stress, relax, or just because we want too." Cloud said to Pip, "And I think Jack, and you will also like it together."

"Um... but I don't know you and I don't want to upset Jack." Pip admitted.

"Well... me, and Jack are somewhat connected." Cloud told her.

"Because of what happened right?" Allie asked. "What about that other boy though?"

"I don't know but we have the same faces so we're connected. In a way, I guess that means I'm Jack." Cloud admitted.

Roscoe barked at that.

"What?" Cloud asked him at that.

"I think he's saying you are. You smell Jack in him right?" Pip asked as Roscoe barked again.

"Well does that mean your okay with that?" Cloud asked Pip.

Pip blushed slightly but nodded. "O... ok."

"Roscoe?" Cloud asked the dog, "You wouldn't mind heading downstairs for us?"

Roscoe barked before walking off.

"Okay Pip to start you can lay down on a towel but fold your clothes." Allie told her.

Pip blushed but nodded doing that. Sapphire rubbed her back, "Trust me girlfriend, you will be feeling amazing by the time it's done. Though do you want it with Oil or no?"

"Oil?" Pip asked. "Um... are you supposed to do that?"

"Not really." Allie admitted, "Massaging Oil is something that makes it feel even better. Me, Cloudly, and Sappire done it ourselves."

Pip nodded. "Um... ok then. You won't be upset though?"

They shook their heads no.

"Do you like Strawberries?" Allie asked her.

"Yeah, they're tasty." Pip smiled.

"That's the scent of the oil." Cloud smiled.

Pip nodded at that. "Oh... ok."

"You want some help undressing the rest?" Sapphire asked placing the towel down.

Pip quickly shook her head. "I'm ok."

* * *

_Meanwhile with the others..._

"So who's Yuto, and Lulu?" Yuya asked the Barian's.

"Friends of ours, during the invasion they vanished." Rio answered sadly. "We didn't find any cards but still..."

"Well Mizar, and Jack mistake us for them." Zuzu explained, "What happened to them?"

"We don't know." Vector admitted. "Sure Yuto wasn't the best duelist but Lulu was with him so they should have been safe... Especially since his dragon is so powerful against high level monsters."

"Well we will help you guys out." Yuya told them.

"We appreciate that and..." Mizar started only for them to suddenly hear a gasp from upstairs.

"Guys?" Rio asked hearing that.

Allie was running down and looked nervous.

"Did something happened?" Tate asked her.

"He used Synchro, not Fusion." Allie said quickly.

"What?" Shark asked hearing that.

"The boy who dueled Jack and thought this was the Fusion Dimension... he used Synchro Monsters. Sapphire thought they might have been invaded too." Allie answered.

"That would make since why he thought that." Zuzu admitted.

"But if the Synchro Dimension was invaded what are we supposed to do?" Yuya asked fearfully. "We were supposed to go there after the tournament to try and find allies."

"I don't know. We should find allies from their anyway." Alito told him.

Yuya nodded at that.

"How is Pip doing?" Frederick asked Allie.

"She's ok, Cloudy and Sapphire are with her." Allie answered.

"How is Sapphire?" Yuya asked her.

"She's ok." Allie nodded before smiling.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Well how is it?" Sapphire asked after Cloud finished.

Pip had tears in her eyes.

Sapphire handed her a tissue.

"Jack..." Pip choked out wiping her eyes.

Sapphire softly hugged her not caring about the oil. Cloud hugged her too.

"I'm sorry." Cloud told her.

* * *

_The next day..._

Cloud had finished washing up walking in with the three girls.

"You're in the final match Cloudy." Allie mentioned.

"When is that?" Cloud asked.

"Half an hour, you're up against Riley." Sapphire answered. "I don't know how you weren't eliminated but if I had to guess... it's because of what's coming."

He nodded kissing both Allie, and Sapphire before turning to Pip, "Pippy?"

Cloud gave her a soft kiss on her lips, "That was from Jack."

Pip blushed at that.

"How was it last night?" Cloud asked her.

Pip blushed more. "Um... nice?"

"Well I'm glad, I'm able to give you satisfaction." Cloud smiled to her.

Pip nodded at that as they walked off. Cloud pulled out the card Jack gave him, Volcasaurus.

"Do you think it'll help you win?" Allie asked him.

"I don't know. We will find out." Cloud answered.

She nodded before both Allie and Sapphire kissed Cloud's cheeks for luck. Cloud smiled to them at that as they arrived at the arena.

"Good luck." Allie smiled as she and Sapphire went to take their seats.

Cloud nodded entering the field. He noticed Riley was already waiting but seemed to be looking up towards where Declan and Henrietta would be watching from.

"Hey you about ready?" Cloud asked with a smile.

Riley suddenly turned to him before just nodding. Cloud, and Riley prepared as Nico called, **"Alright let's see what these two can do! In the Castle of Warriors!"**

* * *

_Castle of Warriors_

_Action Field Spell_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"DUEL!" Cloud called as Riley said it quietly.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Me Against the World by Simple Plan)**

**Cloud: 4000**

**Riley: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Who's first?" Chara asked her.

"You can go first." Riley answered.

Cloud 1st Turn:

"Okay let's do this!" Cloud called drawing, "And to start things off I'll use Scale 3 Dinomist Spinos, and Scale 6 Dinomist Rexs to set the Pendulum Scale!"

The two rose up being the scale.

* * *

_Dinomist Spinos_

_Water Type_

_Level 5_

_Pendulum Scale: 3_

_Machine/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1800_

_**Pendulum Effect:** If another "Dinomist" card(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or an opponent's card effect, you can destroy this card instead._

_**Monster Effect:** You can Tribute 1 other "Dinomist" monster, then activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● This card can attack your opponent directly this turn._  
_● This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

_Dinomist Rex_

_Water Type_

_Level 5_

_Pendulum Scale: 6_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2200_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone, you can negate an activated card effect that targets another "Dinomist" card(s) you control, then destroy this card._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card attacks, at the end of the Damage Step: You can Tribute 1 other "Dinomist" monster, then activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● This card can attack an opponent's monster again in a row, and if it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._  
_● Shuffle 1 card from your opponent's hand (at random) or their side of the field into the Deck, then this card gains 100 ATK._

* * *

"I can summon monsters capable of 4, and 5 all at the same time!" Cloud told him.

Riley nodded at that.

"And now I Pendulum Summon! Come out on, Dinomist Brachion, and Dinomist Plesios!" Cloud called as the two appeared.

* * *

_Dinomist Brachion_

_Water Type_

_Level 5_

_Pendulum Scale: 6_

_Machine/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 800_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone, you can negate an activated card effect that targets another "Dinomist" card(s) you control, then destroy this card._

_**Monster Effect:** If you do not control "Dinomist Brachion" in your Monster Zone and your opponent controls a monster that has the highest ATK on the field (even if it's tied), you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

_Dinomist Plesios_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Pendulum Scale: 6_

_Machine/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1400_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone, you can negate an activated card effect that targets another "Dinomist" card(s) you control, then destroy this card._

_**Monster Effect:** All face-up monsters your opponent controls lose 100 ATK and DEF for each "Dinomist" card you control._

* * *

Riley nodded again seeing the monsters.

"And 1 card down. Your turn." Cloud ended his turn.

Riley 1st Turn:

Riley drew her card before looking. "I activate Shutter Layer 2."

* * *

_Shutter Layer 2_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_All cards your opponent controls are unaffected by your opponent's card effects on the field._

* * *

"Hm?" Cloud blinked.

"As long as this spell is active, cards on your field are unaffected by your card effects." Riley explained. "Next I'll summon C/C Critical Eye."

* * *

_C/C Critical Eye_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1000_

_If this card is used as a Material for a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summon, the other Material(s) cannot be a monster you control._

* * *

"Huh. Never seen that before." Cloud admitted to her.

Riley just nodded. "Next I play Montage Fusion."

* * *

_Montage Fusion_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn, if each player controls 1 or more Fusion Materials listed on a Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck that lists those Fusion Materials, using only monsters you control as Fusion Materials, but destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

"Once per turn this spell takes a picture of one of your monsters and fuses it with one of my monsters."

"Huh?" Cloud asked as the camera snapped a photo of Brachion.

"Mechanical dinosaur of the mists! Dwell in this eye and give me your power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! The sword of water which slices through everything! C/C/C Water Sword of Battle!"

* * *

_C/C/C Water Sword of Battle_

_Water Type_

_Level 6_

_Fiend/Fusion_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 0_

_"C/C Critical Eye" + 1 Level 5 or 6 WATER monster_  
_When this card declares an attack: You can have this card gain ATK equal to the total ATK of all WATER monsters currently on the field (other than this card)._

* * *

"Whoa..." Cloud said amazed, "Well here's this! Plesios ability lowers your monsters points by 100 for each Dinomist on the field! I have 4 right now!"

Plesios fired with his fan.

_Water Sword of Battle: **(ATK: 2400 - (4 * 100) = 2000)**_

"In that case C/C/C Water Sword of Battle will attack Dinomist Plesios, and thanks to his special ability he gains the attack points of all other water monsters on the field." Riley explained.

_Water Sword of Battle:** (ATK: 2000 + 2000 + 1700 = 5700)**_

"Whoa what?" Cloud asked in shock before running to an Action Card while Plesios flew him over.

"Action Cards won't help though." Allie mentioned nervously.

"I activate the trap, Dinomist Howling!" Cloud called activating a trap.

* * *

_Dinomist Howling_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_When this card is activated: You can place 1 or 2 "Dinomist" Pendulum Monster(s) from your Deck in your Pendulum Zone, but you cannot Pendulum Summon monsters until the end of the next turn, except "Dinomist" monsters (even if this card leaves the field). Once per turn, if this card is already face-up in your Spell & Trap Zone: You can Tribute 1 "Dinomist" monster, then target 1 card your opponent controls; return it to the hand._

* * *

"And now by Tributing, Brachion your Water Sword goes back to your hand!" Cloud called.

The trap failed to do anything.

"Huh?" Cloud said seeing that.

"Shutter Layer 2's effect, your card are completely unaffected by your effects." Riley reminded him.

"Say what?" Cloud asked reaching to an Action Card as the attack struck as he cried out.

* * *

**Cloud: 0000**

**Riley: 4000**

**Riley wins the duel!**

* * *

"And with that, Riley wins the Junior division of the Arc-League Championship." Nico Smiley announced.

"Rats." Cloud grunted getting up before walking to Riley offering a hand, "Thanks for that duel Riley."

Riley looked surprised before nodding and taking it.

They shook as Cloud walked back. Allie gently hugged him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Cloud nodded before apologizing, "Sorry if you guys were hoping, I can win."

"You can't win every match." Sapphire pointed out before frowning. "How much time do you think we have left?"

"I don't know." Cloud admitted, "But we will stick together all four of us."

He then noticed Roscoe being saying, "Five of us."

Allie, Pip, and Sapphire all nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well Cloud ultimately lost to Riley, and... does that make three girlfriends for him now?**

**bopdog111: Not really three since 1 of them are with someone different but as Roscoe mentioned Cloud is now Jack so in way that meant he's somewhat is a boyfriend to Pip.**

**Ulrich362: Fair enough, though I have a bad feeling about the near future. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	22. Invasion of Obelisk Force!

**bopdog111: Cloud lost against Riley.**

**Ulrich362: Unfortunately so.**

**bopdog111: Cloud doesn't seem that bothered though.**

**Ulrich362: No he doesn't. So what now?**

**bopdog111: After that Cloud needs to talk to the three girls about something.**

**Ulrich362: Fair enough, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Are you ok?" Pip asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." Cloud nodded to her with them in his room.

"We're lucky Riley is on our side." Allie admitted. "He's super strong."

Cloud nodded hearing that, "Yeah, no joke."

"Well, what do we do now while everyone else is still competing?" Sapphire inquired.

Cloud at that hugged Sapphire close to her, "We plan ahead to rescue Yuto, and Lulu."

Sapphire hugged him back only to frown. "But... how?"

Cloud at that placed a hand on his head, "Hey... I'm seeing Jack's memories right now."

"Jack?" Pip asked hearing that.

"He had remembered that..." Cloud closed his eyes as a orange haired magician was viewed, "Some kind of... magician was with Lulu, and Yuto before Obelisk Force came in... And then when the invasion started... he was leading them while Jack... was on some kind of huge Falcon..."

"A magician?" Pip asked before frowning. "Mr. Yusho?"

"Yusho?" the two girls asked Pip shocked.

Pip looked confused. "Mr. Yusho was a teacher at the Clover Branch. He was a bad guy?"

"No... No it isn't him." Cloud shook his head, "This one has... orange hair... and some kind of two tone suit."

Pip blinked before her eyes widened and she started trembling.

"Someone you know?" Sapphire asked seeing that.

"That... but he's so nice." Pip frowned.

Cloud then gasped breathing a little.

"Cloudy!" Allie cried seeing that.

"I'm fine... I think remembering from Jack took a lot." Cloud admitted laying down.

Sapphire nodded only to pause. "Pip, could you and Roscoe give the three of us a little bit of time?"

Pip looked over hearing that.

"Just a little while, do you mind?" Sapphire asked.

"For what?" Pip asked.

"So Cloud can get a little rest." Sapphire answered.

"She can stay." Cloud told her.

Sapphire looked at him before sighing. "If you're sure. Allie, can you help me with something?"

Allie looked to her.

"Well... if Cloud's a bit worn out I was thinking we could... help him relax with another massage?" Sapphire mentioned. "That is kind of our little thing now right?"

She smiled nodding before turning to Pip, "You want to help us?"

Pip's eyes widened. "I... I don't know how."

"We'll show ya." Allie smiled patting her back.

Pip nodded at that. "Ok."

"Thanks for doing that for me girls." Cloud said to them.

"Anytime Cloudy." Allie smiled.

With that Cloud took off his jacket.

"Oil or not this time?" Sapphire asked him.

"That's up to you girls." Cloud answered.

Allie smiled. "I'll get the towel."

Cloud nodded as he took off his shoes, and socks. Sapphire closed her eyes only to frown.

"Sapphire?" Pip asked.

She turned to her. "Why is this all happening?"

Pip looked down, "I don't know."

"Hey let's not let that distract us right now." Cloud told them pulling down his pants.

"I just thought if we knew why... maybe we could tell Declan and the others and help stop it." Sapphire explained before Allie walked in with the towel and a bottle of massage oil.

"That's for later though. We're gonna relax." Allie told them.

Pip smiled at that. Cloud took off his shirt as they him in his blue boxers.

"It's a little cold Cloudy." Allie warned.

"I know. We gotten through it before, and you will show Pip the ropes." Cloud smiled to her.

"True enough." Sapphire chuckled only to pause and look down with tears in her eyes.

Seeing this Pip hugged her. Her eyes widened slightly before hugging her back.

"Alright Pip if you want too you can look away." Cloud told her.

Pip blushed. "I'm... I'm ok."

With that Cloud took off his last article of clothing. Pip gasped before blushing more and swallowing nervously.

"How does he look?" Allie smiled to her.

Pip just blushed even more. "What... what do I do?"

"You can start by doing his back." Allie answered Cloud laid on the towel, "Use the oil, and rub it in."

Pip nodded putting some of the oil in her hands before hesitantly rubbing Cloud's back.

"That's it." Allie smiled patting her back.

Pip nodded as she continued.

"Do you want that part Allie?" Sapphire asked her.

Allie looked over at that. Sapphire glanced at Cloud. "Do you want to massage that this time?"

Allie realizing what she's saying blush deep, "I... uh."

"Well?" Sapphire asked her.

"Allie?" Cloud asked looking up.

Allie then nodded, "Y-Yes..."

Sapphire nodded with a smile. "I had a feeling."

"Okay Pip you can give Sapphire a turn now." Cloud told Pip.

Pip nodded backing off with a blush while Sapphire put some oil on Cloud's legs and arms and gently massaged them.

"That was so brave of you." Allie smiled to Pip patting her shoulder.

Pip nodded before blushing and hugging Roscoe. Sapphire continued on for a few minutes as Cloud smiled, "Your good at this Sapphire."

"Thanks." Sapphire smiled.

"Okay time to turn over." Cloud told the girls.

"Huh?" Pip asked with a blush.

Sapphire pulled back as Cloud rolled over.

"Your turn Allie." Sapphire told her.

Hearing that Allie blushed big walking as Sapphire handed her the oil.

"Are you ok?" Allie asked him.

"Yeah." Cloud nodded with a smile.

Allie nodded before putting some of the oil in her hands and starting her part of the massage. Cloud gasped when she started.

"Sorry." Allie apologized.

"No don't be sorry." Cloud said smiling to her.

Allie nodded as she continued.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Shark was looking over his cards.

"Are you alright?" Marin asked him.

"We lost Jack. He was such a good kid... If I get my hands on Obelisk Force." Shark growled as an aura coated him.

"Calm down." Mizar told him. "We'll get everyone back... we just need to be rationale about this."

"Still Obelisk Force took away a lot." Alito admitted, "It would be great pleasure when we get to crush them."

"I'm in complete agreement, but the more allies we can gain here the better." Dumon pointed out. "You remember the monster Marin told us about."

"Obelisk the Tormentor." Girag mentioned hearing that.

"Exactly, I'm fairly certain we're in agreement having a monster like that on our side will tip the odds in our favor." Dumon noted before frowning. "That said, I still wish we could have protected Jack from whatever happened to him."

"Well Pip is in good hands with that Jack clone of his." Vector remarked to them.

"Maybe, for now we just have to wait and see what happens." Girag mentioned.

Shark then looked at Barian Hope. Marin frowned seeing that._ 'Reginald.'_

"Seeing Obelisk made me. Our power is powerful on it's own but... I think we all can further evolve our powers by evolving Barian Hope!" Shark told his fellow emperors raising Barian Hope's card up.

"Evolving huh?" Alito inquired. "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Is it even possible to evolve a Chaos Xyz Monster?" Mizar inquired.

"Their's always a way." Shark added, "It's worth a try for anything."

The others all nodded in agreement at that. Riley walked in, "Declan wants you seven."

Shark turned to her before nodding. "Right."

They walked as they entered seeing Kaiba, and Declan were talking before noticing them as the latter, "Ah Shark. Just in time."

"You wanted to see us?" Shark inquired.

Declan laid down a sheet of paper, "This is to sign our alliance, and show that we agreed to work together to stop Duel Academy. I signed us for the Standard Dimension, Kaiba signed his right for the Ritual Dimension, and now we need your signature for Xyz."

Shark raised an eyebrow at that before picking up the paper and reading over it.

_Treaty of Alliance_

_From this signed will, we will aid all Dimensions from Duel Academy's vengeful rule, and stop them from completing whatever goals they have in mind, and bring back all the people they've carded. From this contract we will always help each other, and battle against Duel Academy with all we got ready to defeat Duel Academy as equals, and as the Lancers._

_Signed for Dimensions:_  
_Declan Akaba (Standard)_  
_Seto Kaiba (Ritual)_

"Short but to the point." Shark noted only to frown. "That said, the Xyz Dimension is a bit more complicated than the Standard or Ritual Dimensions and so I can't sign this."

"Noted." Declan said taking it back.

"That isn't what I mean, the Xyz Dimension is separated into three worlds." Shark explained. "The human world, Barian World, and Astral World. The seven of us are from Barian World, and while I'm fairly certain Astral and Yuma would agree I can't make their choice for them."

"So you three are all leaders of Xyz?" Kaiba asked.

"The seven of us are the Barian Emperors, Shark or Nash is our leader." Dumon explained. "Astral is the closest thing Astral World has to a leader, and Yuma... people back home trust him a lot and he saved all three worlds."

"Hn. Sounds like Yugi." Kaiba scoffed with a grin having closed eyes hearing Yuma.

"So now what are you planning?" Shark asked Declan.

"One of my sources said that Obelisk Force are beginning their assault soon." Declan told him.

"How soon?" Mizar asked him.

"At least during the evening." Declan answered.

Marin frowned at that. "Then we need to get as many people to safety as we can."

"That would cause high panic." Declan told her, "If people panic they would make themselves easy prey. But I have a way to fix that."

"A plan?" Alito asked.

"Something like that where people won't panic while we battle Obelisk Force." Declan answered.

"Alright, we'll follow your lead for now." Shark nodded.

Declan nodded before saying, "And I had something else to talk to you, and Kaiba about."

Claude walked in holding a case as he explained, "We have designed the perfect Pendulum Cards for you all to use as Pendulum is a weapon that Duel Academy has not heard of."

The others nodded hearing that.

"Thanks but we don't need them." Alito told him.

"We don't have to use them, but owning them will help us determine who's on our side." Dumon pointed out.

"Knowing Shay he would decline using them." Alito told him.

"Regardless, if they'll be here tonight we should make our next move." Vector pointed out.

Declan meanwhile handed Kaiba a card. Kaiba took the card and looked at it before nodding calmly.

"In any case let us prepare for Obelisk Force." Declan told everyone.

"Right." Shark nodded.

"I'm ready, and they'll know what will happen when those guys piss me off." Vector smirked as he glowed.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"You girls wanna get in with me?" Cloud called for the three.

Sapphire and Allie nodded but Pip blushed nervously. Allie patted her shoulder, "It's okay Pip, we were nervous at first."

Pip blushed more. "Um... ok."

They walked in where Cloud was already in shampooing his hair.

"Freeze." Sapphire told him.

Cloud at that froze. He felt two pairs of hands massaging the shampoo into his head.

"Hey... you two didn't have to do that." Cloud said at that.

"You're right we don't have to." Sapphire pointed out.

"We want to." Allie agreed with a smile.

Cloud smiled as he said, "Well if you three get in with me while doing that I'll reward you three something nice."

"We already have." Allie told him with a smile.

Cloud blinked looking behind him. Allie and Sapphire were in the shower massaging his head though Pip was blushing and trying to hide behind Allie.

"Pip there's no need to be shy. Your under my protection." Cloud smiled to her.

"Cloud... resemblance and whatever happened aside, you really expect her to just be comfortable being undressed with someone she barely knows?" Sapphire asked him.

"No. But warming up to that someone to who trusts him to watch her will make her comfortable." Cloud answered.

Allie nodded at that. Allie turned to Pip hugging her softly. Pip hugged her back.

"Cloudy will think your pretty." Allie smiled.

Pip blushed at that. "I don't know..."

"What if I hold your hand?" Allie suggested.

Pip closed her eyes nervously before nodding. "Ok."

Allie at that took Pip's hand in her own. Pip smiled softly. "Thank you."

Allie smiled back before moving out of the way. Pip's eyes widened in shock at that. Cloud looked over her as he smiled, "In Jack's words your 'spookingly' beautiful."

Pip blushed at that and looked down nervously.

"Yes, your pretty." Sapphire admitted taking her other hand.

Pip blushed more before the four of them heard a loud sound from outside. Cloud flinched accidentally holding Pip close to him, "W-What was that!?"

"No... oh no!" Pip cried before crouching down and hiding her head in fear.

Allie rubbed Pip's back, "What is it Pip?"

"They're attacking again... just like back home." she whispered fearfully.

Cloud froze gasping.

"Cloudy?" Allie asked nervously.

He shook his head before widening his eyes, "Obelisk Force!"

Pip gasped and started shaking in fear. Cloud hugged her close to him not caring if their naked.

"What do we do?" Sapphire asked him.

"Dry off, get dressed, and help everyone." Cloud answered.

Allie and Sapphire nodded while Pip continued shaking causing Cloud to remember what Jack told her the last time they invaded. Cloud softy rubbed her back.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

All dressed, and dried they ran out. The city was a forest. They looked around as Cloud told the three, "Stay close to me!"

"Right." Allie nodded hearing that.

They ran together holding each other's hands with Roscoe running beside them.

"We need to find the others Cloudy." Allie whispered nervously as another explosion happened in the distance.

"I know." Cloud said to her.

"Where would they be?" Sapphire questioned.

"At the arena or You Show." Cloud answered holding Pip's hand not too tight.

"Cloudy... over there." Allie whispered indicating a group of smirking masked men walking in their direction but it didn't look like they'd seen them yet.

"Their Obelisk Force. Be quiet, and we will sneak pass them." Cloud told them.

They nodded as they slowly continued. Soon Cloud not seeing where he's going stepped on a piece of glass making it crack. Allie and Sapphire immediately put their hands over his mouth.

"Did you hear something?" the Yellow Gem Obelisk Force asked them.

"I think so." answered a Blue Gem Obelisk Force member.

"It might not be far. Let's look around." a Red Gem Obelisk Force member suggested.

The other two agreed as they split up to look.

"Let's move." Cloud muffled to the girls.

They nodded staying close to him as they kept moving. Soon they gotten to a hiding spot where Cloud groaned a little.

"Are you ok?" Pip asked him.

"I think that glass got me." Cloud admitted.

"Let me see." Sapphire told him.

They helped him down as he raise his foot where a piece of glass was embedded at the bottom of his shoe. Allie gasped seeing that. "Cloudy..."

"It's not that bad is it?" Cloud asked.

Sapphire frowned. "I don't know... it might be in deep."

"We won't know until we find out. Sapphire your gonna have to pull it out somehow." Cloud told her.

She nodded before looking around for something to grab the glass with. She sees what looks like pincers. She picked them up. "Sorry."

She then grabbed the glass with the pincers and pulled. Cloud was about to scream until Allie covered his mouth crying out as Pip took his hand. Sapphire looked worried before pulling the glass out so they could see how bad it was. It was as long as her pinkie with the top half stained with blood as Cloud breathed a bit with slight tears in his eyes. Allie gasped in horror seeing that. "Cloudy... you're hurt."

"How bad is it?" Cloud asked Sapphire with closed eyes.

"Pretty bad, Allie can you help me carry him?" she asked.

She dropped the pincers as she said that as Allie nodded. Sapphire and Allie shifted so Cloud could rest his arms on their shoulders.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Comet Cestus attack!" Alito called.

"Umbral Horror Masquerade finish them off!" Vector declared.

"Giant Hand slam them down!" Girag ordered.

"Abyss Supra Splash finish him off!" Shark stated.

"Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon attack!" Mizar cried only to frown. "This is bad, anybody have any bright ideas?"

All five of them attacked defeating Obelisk Force as they screamed vanishing.

"What about the others?" Dumon asked as Archfiend Seraph attacked another member.

"They should still be at the arena!" Rio said as Ragnafinity attacked defeating Obelisk Force.

"What is it?" Shark asked.

"Is that... Dennis?" Dumon asked him.

Hearing that they looked too see a Magician man matching Cloud's earlier description was talking to Yuya, and Zuzu.

"I didn't know he escaped." Vector admitted.

Then Dennis started leading the two somewhere.

* * *

_Earlier..._

Dennis was in the Fusion Dimension looking around.

"Dennis!"

He turned to see who was calling him. It was Ryan with Molly running over.

"Ryan, what's up?" Dennis asked.

"Let us come with you." Ryan told him.

"You're joking right? This isn't a game, I'm on a serious assignment." Dennis replied. "Yeah beating Zane was unbelievable but you're just not up for this kind of thing. Besides, once I give the signal and let those two know to show up well... you don't want to be in the crossfire. Just stay here and relax."

"Let us go! Please!" Ryan begged, "We want the Utopia as much as you do!"

"What's going on here?" questioned a female voice.

Hearing that the three turned over. It was Celina walking to them. "Well?"

"Celina can you put a leash on your comrade, and his girl?" Dennis requested.

Hearing that she frowned. "Again Ryan?"

"Celina please you know I'd-" Ryan tried to argue.

"The Professor told you that under no circumstances were you or Molly allowed to leave." Celina interjected. "You have a very important task related to our goals. You know that."

"I know that but..." Ryan trailed off.

Celina sighed before kneeling down. "I know it sucks, but it's for the best. Just be patient, the utopia is just around the corner."

She then turned to Dennis.

"You should get going, and let both of us know when you've found them. The Professor wants us both to go this time."

"Got it." Dennis saluted before saying to Ryan, "Stay put, that's not a hard thing to do."

With that he walked off as Ryan looked down. Molly frowned before taking his hand and kissing his cheek. Ryan softly smiled before walking off with a sigh.

_'Just two more, be patient you two.'_ Celina thought before walking off herself.

Ryan was still walking looking down with a downtrodden look with Molly walking beside him.

"... You really want to go?" she asked him.

"Yes... I've had it being cooped up here not doing my part." Ryan said sitting down, "I don't want to hurt anyone but as soon as we finish this the less people will be hurt, and they kept saying I have an important task... But what is it, why won't anyone tell me? Utopia is nearly here, and I want to help bring it closer."

Molly looked at him before closing her eyes. "Ok, I'll take you there... the one way they can't stop us."

"Huh?" Ryan look up from his hand showing slight tears.

Molly embraced him before the two of them vanished.

* * *

**bopdog111: Three stories happened.**

**Ulrich362: True, and things are about to get much more intense.**

**bopdog111: What's next for our group?**

**Ulrich362: Likely Cloud, Pip, Allie, and Sapphire trying to find the others... and something bad happening to Yuya and Zuzu.**

**bopdog111: What bout Ryan, and Molly?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	23. Ryan, and Molly's Decision Bonding!

**Ulrich362: Well things really couldn't be much worse.**

**bopdog111: Obelisk Force has invaded, Cloud's hurt, and other things. And Molly with Ryan are both on a Dimension Trip to aid Duel Academy.**

**Ulrich362: Add to that Dennis is leading Yuya and Zuzu away to who knows what, what's going to happen now?**

**bopdog111: Let's find out.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Molly, and Ryan appeared somewhere as Ryan looked around. They were in a peaceful field. Molly took his hand. **_"Come on, I know where we need to go."_**

Ryan nodded holding it tight while wiping his eyes to stop crying. Seeing that Molly frowned.**_ "Ryan?"_**

"Y-Yes?" Ryan asked hiccuping.

She embraced him.**_ "Are you ok?"_**

He hugged her back.

**_"It's ok, let it out."_** she whispered.

That said he started to sob out into the open as Molly notices several Charmer Monsters including their Familiars having heard the crying had just arrived. Molly just held him gently and rubbed his back. Ryan continued crying in her arms for several minutes before he stopped. When he did Molly kissed him gently. **_"Did that help at all?"_**

"Yeah..." Ryan sniffed wiping his eyes, and his nose, "Thanks."

**_"You're welcome."_ **she smiled.

"W-What now?" Ryan asked.

**_"Now, we head to the Standard Dimension."_** Molly answered. **_"So we can help the others."_**

"W-Where's that at?" Ryan asked.

Molly opened her mouth only to pause. **_"Wait... I think it's near the Sylvan's home but now I don't actually remember."_**

_**"Actually follow us."**_ Lynn the Light Charmer mentioned, _**"We know where it's Spirit World is."**_

**_"You do?"_** Molly asked before smiling. **_"Thank you Lynn."_**

**_"But we want your kid for something in return."_** Hiita the Fire Charmer told her.

Molly immediately frowned. **_"What do you mean?"_**

**_"We're rarely used now in modern days."_** Dharc the Dark Charmer admitted, **_"We only wanted to be used like we used too to see how far Dueling has gotten."_**

**_"What do you think Ryan?"_** Molly asked. **_"You already use Invoked and Dark World cards though."_**

Ryan only nodded, "Y-Yeah. Like I told Brron, and Aleister, Duel Monsters are not just cards to me. Their my friends, and family."

Molly smiled and kissed him.**_ "That's what makes you special."_**

Ryan blushed at this as Wynn the Wind Charmer smiled, _**"Come on."**_

They nodded following the Charmers.

**_"So you use Invoke cards? That sounds like a good reason to use Charmer cards does it?"_** Aussa the Earth Charmer asked Ryan, **_"We also focus on multiple Attributes."_**

"Y-Yeah. What do you girls do?" Ryan asked.

**_"We're flip effect cards that can take control of a monster that's the same attribute as us."_** Aria the Water Charmer answered, **_"We're potentially strong cards but... no-one has ever bothered to use us anymore."_**

Ryan's eyes widened before he looked down. "I... I think it's because people don't like waiting to flip monsters, most people try to win really quickly. I'm sorry."

**_"Your sweet."_** Lyna smiled patting his back, **_"I know one day we will be back as before but we want someone to help us show we can be good."_**

Ryan smiled, "Well I use someone that is like you guys. Molly is actually the Maiden in Love."

**_"She is?"_** Wynn asked surprised turning to Molly, **_"You look like an original kid. Magic to change your appearance?"_**

**_"Actually a school uniform, Ryan and I are classmates and... in love."_** Molly admitted with a smile.

**_"Yeah we kinda already get that."_** Hiita admitted, **_"I honestly thought you were his sister."_**

**_"His sister?"_** Molly asked before pouting. **_"Do we really look related?"_**

Ryan took her hand at that. She turned to him. He only smiled to her, "I don't care if we look related, your still the Maiden who captured my heart."

Molly gasped and blushed slightly. **_"Ryan..."_**

Ryan only closed his eyes with a smile. She teared up before embracing him. **_"Thank you."_**

He hugged her back. She let go with a smile. **_"Ready to go?"_**

He nodded as Dharc handed him several cards, _**"I hope we will serve you, and her well."**_

Ryan looked at the cards before smiling. "I'll take good care of all of you."

The six all smiled before Ryan, and Molly vanished.

* * *

They appeared at a city looking around seeing Obelisk Force is on the path right now. Molly's eyes widened before she grabbed Ryan and they hid in an alley. Ryan looked nervous as he swallowed, "How can we find who we're looking for?"

"They're supposed to look like Celina and Yuri right?" Molly asked quietly.

"Yeah." Ryan nodded, "And as quick as we can find them the less people will get hurt."

Molly nodded. "Ok, but where would they be?"

"Let's look around over there." Ryan said as they headed to the LID Building.

Suddenly they heard what sounded like glass shattering.

"Molly?" Ryan turned quick thinking she's hurt.

"I'm ok, but Ryan... look over there." Molly whispered indicating an alley farther away from them.

Hearing that he looked. He saw three girls and a boy hiding with two of the girls covering the boys mouth. They see the third of them used something on his shoe checking, and dropped as she, and one of the two girls carrying the boy using their shoulders with his foot bleeding bad.

"Should we follow them?" Molly asked quietly.

"I don't know." Ryan admitted, "They should know where those two are."

Molly nodded before frowning. "I'm a little scared though."

"Take my hand." Ryan said immediately.

She nodded taking it. They started to follow the four as Molly notices the blood trail they left.

"That poor boy." she frowned.

"Maybe you, and the Charmers can help him?" Ryan suggested.

"Maybe." Molly nodded.

They continued following them at that only the boy started to look dizzy, "Girls, I... I need to sit down."

"Cloud, what's wrong?" the blue-haired girl asked him only to gasp. "Allie, this is really bad."

The red-haired girl looked, and gasped in horror, "He's loosing a lot of blood..."

"We can't wait any longer, we need to stop the bleeding before we continue." the pink haired girl having dog ears as her hair told them.

"It's my fault." the blue-haired girl frowned. "If I didn't pull it out it wouldn't be bleeding so much."

"I-It had to be out anyway... Leaving it there would be bad." the boy, Cloud, told her.

"Well we have to do something, if we don't..." Allie started before starting to tremble. "Cloudy..."

"Better help out now." Ryan told Molly taking her hand.

She nodded. "Right."

They ran as Ryan said, "Hey, you guys need help!"

Surprised they looked over.

"Whoa! Who are you?" Cloud asked them.

"I'm Ryan, this is Molly." Ryan introduced, "We can help you out."

Allie's eyes widened. "You look just like Cloudy and Jack."

"What?" Ryan asked as Molly notices Cloud looks like Ryan.

She frowned before shaking her head. "We can figure that out later, we have to take care of your foot now."

Ryan handed her a card as she nodded as he placed five cards on his Duel Disk while she out the card she was just handed as the six Charmers appeared surprising the four as Ryan gently got Cloud down, "Sit down, and let's see what they can do."

He nodded at that. "Ok."

Molly off took Cloud's shoe, and sock with him wincing as they see the damage.

**_"Yikes that's bad."_ **Wynn admitted with a wince, **_"What happened?"_**

"He stepped on some glass." the blue-haired girl answered only to frown looking around. "Those Obelisk Force guys aren't going to see us are they?"

"Don't worry we know how to lure them off." Ryan assured her, "Sorry I don't think we got your names."

"Sapphire." the blue-haired girl answered.

"I'm Allie." Allie answered.

"Cloud." Cloud mentioned.

"My name's Pip..." the pink-haired girl answered nervously.

Suddenly Allie gasped. "Sapphire, they're wearing the same thing the Obelisk Force guys are wearing."

"What?" Sapphire asked looking close.

"Hey don't worry. We're not gonna do what they done. We rather want to avoid hurting others." Molly told them.

As she said this Assua was checking over softly grasping it to see what she can do before telling Hiita,**_ "Hiita, your sash?"_**

**_"Oh okay."_** Hiita relented handing her the red sash as Assua wrapped it around Cloud's foot as Lyna coated her hands in light in a orb as she brought it, and held the foot in the light.

Pip looked scared and moved to hide behind Sapphire and Allie.

Cloud feels relief as he then realized who the six are, "Wait you guys are the Charmers."

**_"That's us."_ **Dharc nodded, **_"We went with Ryan so we can be used like before. No-one bothers to use us like before, and we helped them get here under that condition."_**

**_"And we don't get what going on but we can tell you do need our help."_** Aria added forming an orb of water bringing it to Cloud, **_"Drink this."_**

Cloud looked before drinking from the orb as Lyna finished her work, **_"Okay. Not healed completely but the bleeding should not be a problem anymore. You do need to bring him to a human to finish treating it."_**

"Why did you help us?" Allie asked suspiciously.

Ryan looked down, "We want the Utopia as fast as we can so less people can get hurt."

"Less people?" Sapphire asked glaring, "What are you talking about?"

"We're looking for two people to help us bring the Utopia, and we don't want to harm anyone." Ryan answered, "At least me, and Molly don't."

Pip frowned. "You're lying, you hurt a lot of people."

"He's telling the truth. The Professor ordered me, and him to stay at Duel Academy saying we have our own tasks. But we don't want to stay any longer so we decided to get them ourselves without hurting anyone." Molly told them.

"The Xyz Dimension is in ruins because of your friends." Cloud told them. "People were killed or turned into cards."

"Their not our friends." Ryan told him bluntly, "Obelisk Force is anything but that."

Cloud looked at him before nodding. "I think you're telling the truth."

"He would never lie." Molly told him, "He's one of the sweetest boys, I ever know. I know that because I love him."

With that said she kissed Ryan making him blush.

"Well, we owe you for helping Cloud so for now we should stick together." Sapphire admitted.

"Well you four can help me. Do you know where the two people are?" Ryan asked.

"Who are they?" Cloud asked as Allie helped him.

"Well it's hard to describe them. Two people that look alike with other people I think?" Ryan guessed.

"You and Cloudy look alike." Allie pointed out.

"Not us." Ryan told him, "A man, and a woman is what I mean."

"Well... maybe if we find Declan he would know where they are." Cloud suggested.

"Declan?" Molly asked.

"Declan Akaba, one of the strongest duelists we know at LID." Sapphire explained.

"Akaba?" Ryan asked surprised.

"Ryan you don't think..." Molly started only to frown. "What's going on?"

"Come on. We better move before Obelisk Force comes back." Ryan said as they nodded while the Charmers vanished.

With that the six of them continued moving through the city. Cloud then gasped placing a hand on his head.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ryan asked him.

"It's Jack... his memories are showing again." Cloud said grunting.

"Jack?" Molly asked.

"That... That Magician... He took Yuto, and Lulu... somewhere where... Their kidnapped!" Cloud said with widen eyes.

"Magician, what are you..." Ryan started before his eyes widened. "Wait, Molly is he talking about Dennis?"

"Dennis?" Sapphire asked.

Ryan looked worried and Molly frowned.

"The two people we're looking for, they might be the ones Dennis came here to find." she mentioned nervously. "The ones he's going to bring to them."

"Then we need to find him first." Ryan told her.

"If we can." Molly mentioned nervously.

Soon they got to LID. A man they didn't recognize opened the door and gestured for them to come in quickly. They head in at that as Ryan asked, "Does anyone know how to treat a foot?"

"It looks like we have quite a bit to talk about." mentioned a calm voice.

Hearing that they looked over. Declan was walking over to them only to frown. "You're looking pale, what happened to you Cloud?"

"Stepped on a big piece of glass. Would've bled out if it ain't for Ryan, and Molly." Cloud answered, "But I need a doctor to finish treating it."

Declan glanced at them before nodding. "Sapphire, take him to the infirmary."

Sapphire nodded taking Cloud's arm, and take him to the infirmary.

"Once Cloud's injury is treated anyone who can still fight is going to the stadium." Declan told the others only to look at Ryan and Molly. "I'm assuming you won't be fighting against Duel Academy and the Fusion Dimension?"

"We want the Utopia but prefer to find them without anyone being hurt." Ryan answered.

"It isn't a utopia... they destroyed my home, and they're destroying this Dimension too." Pip mentioned looking down.

"No. The Professor promised that once we find all 10 of them, we can achieve the Utopia, and all the people carded will be back." Ryan told them.

"What about the people who were killed?" Pip asked with tears in her eyes. "The ones blown up or crushed under the buildings when they collapsed?"

"I... Well they'll..." Ryan looked down with tears, "That's why I don't want to hurt anyone finding those people."

Molly embraced him gently.

"It'll all work out, somehow." she whispered.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Zuzu... did you see which way he went?" Yuya asked looking around at the icy area they were in.

"No. We might've lost Dennis." Zuzu admitted.

Yuya frowned. "That's really bad, what are we supposed to do now?"

"Come back with us."

They turned seeing Yuri, and Celina were above them.

"Yes I was told we're a resemblance but no that's not us." Yuri said as they jumped down, "Dennis lead you both finely, and now you both are the last people we need to find to achieve our goal so come with us."

Zuzu glared at him. "No way, we're not going with you."

"Don't make it hard on yourselves." Celina said simply, "You both are the last we have to find so you need to come with us now."

"I said forget it." Zuzu mentioned.

"I was hoping things wouldn't come to this." Yuri sighed before activating his Duel Disk, "We will make up with Ryan after this won't we Celina?"

"Yeah, we will." Celina nodded activating her own.

"Zuzu... we can win this right?" Yuya asked nervously.

"Let's hope." Zuzu said before her bracelet starting glowing bright with Yuya's Pendulum.

"What's this?" Yuri asked surprised.

At that the two looked to see Yuri, and Celina are gone as something jumped off the ledge landing in front of them.

"What the?" Yuya asked.

It was a boy on a Duel Board as he pulled off his helmet showing Peewee as he smiled, "Miss Rin, Sir Yugo! I finally found you both at last!"

He ran getting down on one knee, "How did you both got out, what did they do, you both alright?"

"What are you... Cloud you know us? Why are you calling us Rin and Yugo?" Yuya asked in confusion.

"Not to mention where did you get that Skateboard, and why did you abandon Allie, Sapphire, and Pip?" Zuzu questioned.

"What?" Peewee asked confused, "You know me, Peewee, and I was looking for you both since that girl took you both that night. And who's Cloud, Allie, Sapphire, and Pip?"

"That girl, what are..." Yuya started only for Zuzu's bracelet and his Pendulum to start glowing again before the three of them vanished in a pink light.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Duel Academy..._

Yuri, and Celina appeared as they both blinked looking around seeing their at Duel Academy.

"What just happened?" Yuri asked before frowning.

"Were we teleported by a trap?" Celina frowned, "Seems they were ready for us."

"Well, at least they don't know our cards right?" Yuri pointed out. "That means they can't prepare for the next time we find them."

"While your at it you both need to find Ryan, and Molly." the Professor walking over told them.

"What?" Celina questioned. "Aren't they waiting here?"

"Molly used her power to transport her, and Ryan somewhere." the Professor answered.

Yuri frowned. "Do you think they..."

"Yeah, I overheard Ryan asking Dennis if he could go to the Standard Dimension." Celina nodded. "Don't worry Professor, we'll find them and bring them back."

The Professor nodded hearing that walking off. Yuri frowned. "Why would they disobey the Professor like that?"

"They might just have enough of sitting here. Honestly I would be frustrated as well." Celina admitted.

Yuri nodded at that only to pause. "Celina?"

"Hm?" Celina looked over curiously.

"I... I've never actually thanked you for everything you did for me." Yuri admitted. "You did so much for me, and you didn't have to do any of it."

"I couldn't just leave you there." Celina smiled.

Yuri nodded before taking a nervous breath. "Could... could I ask you something?"

"Yeah?" Celina asked.

"What... what do you think of me as a person?" Yuri asked her. "Not as a duelist or your student... but as Yuri."

Celina thinks about before admitting, "Someone I would spend my life with."

Yuri's eyes widened in shock. "That... wow."

"Sorry if that sounds stupid." Celina said with a blush.

"No." Yuri said quickly before looking down. "Actually... after spending so much time with you I... feel the same way, I was just worried you might not."

Celina at that took his hand.

"Celina?" Yuri asked at that.

She blushed before saying quietly, "...I love you."

Yuri's eyes widened even more before he blushed. "I... I love you too. I think I have for a long time."

Celina blushed hearing that with a smile. Yuri closed his eyes before frowning. "Should we head back to the Standard Dimension... or do you think they'll try and come after us?"

"Let's wait for our chance." Celina told him.

Yuri nodded at that. "Right."

* * *

_Meanwhile back at the Standard Dimension..._

Cloud's foot was being wrapped as Sapphire watched on while her boyfriend winced, "Ow."

"Consider yourself lucky that the bleeding was stopped." the doctor told him, "Otherwise you would've had an operation."

"He'll be ok right?" Sapphire asked.

"That foot of his needs to rest for about a week." she replied to her.

She nodded before frowning. "Cloud... what are we going to do about that?"

"I don't know... But we will figure it out with Ryan, and Molly." Cloud said turning with a smile as he winced from the doctor finishing tightly wrapping his foot.

Sapphire nodded before moving to help him. "Come on, we should let the others know what's going on."

Cloud nodded as he placed his arm around her shoulders as they head out together. They arrived to see Pip, Allie, Ryan, and Molly talking with Declan.

"Guys!" Cloud called as they noticed them.

"Cloudy!" Allie cried turning. "Are you ok?"

"Doctor had wrapped my foot, and treated it." Cloud smiled to her gesturing to his bandaged foot.

Allie blushed before kissing his cheek. "It'll feel better soon."

"From the looks of that injury, you can't move easily or participate in Action Duels." Declan noted.

"Yeah but I have some people helping me out." Cloud smiled turning to his girlfriends.

Sapphire smiled at that.

"You'll just be a liability in the battle with Duel Academy." Declan told him simply. "The three of you will have to stay here."

He then turned to Ryan and Molly.

"Well, what's your decision on this? You heard what the Professor is planning and what's already happened to her Dimension."

"Liability?" Ryan asked.

"His injury." Declan answered simply. "We're going to fight a war with Duel Academy as you were told. There are going to be losses, and with Cloud being unable to walk and run on his own he'll slow down whoever's with him. There's little doubt it will lead to him and anyone with him getting turned into Cards or dying."

"I can still fight. I have Jack's skills." Cloud told him.

Declan stared at him. "Then prove that, we're heading to the stadium so those of us who are able can head to find allies. Once we get there I'll duel you myself and we'll see if you can fight."

Pip meanwhile was looking nervously at Ryan and Molly. Ryan meanwhile looked down. Molly frowned and embraced him. "Do you want to go home?"

"I..." Ryan trailed off.

_'Ryan...'_ Molly thought before kissing him gently. "Let's go... we can tell the Professor we changed our mind before getting here, nobody saw us and I'll take the blame."

"I-I don't know what to do." Ryan admitted with tears, "Am I stupid, or just a loser?"

"No, you're not either of those things." Molly told him before gently wiping his eyes and kissing him again. "You're a kind person."

With that the two of them vanished in a flash of light.

"I... I don't know." Sapphire admitted in disbelief only to frown and shake her head. "Can you help me with Cloud?"

Allie nodded walking to her as Cloud wrapped his other arm around her, "Sorry, Allie."

"It's ok Cloudy." Allie smiled. "I don't mind."

"Neither of us do." Sapphire agreed before pausing. "Pip?"

Pip turned to her.

"How strong is Roscoe, and were he and Jack close?" Sapphire asked.

"Roscoe actually can duel from me, and... He, and Jack were so close he considers Jack like his other master." Pip admitted.

"A dog that can duel, that's super cool." Allie smiled while Cloud nodded in agreement.

"Then... could Roscoe carry Cloud on his back?" Sapphire asked her.

"Well... He can carry me from time to time." Pip admitted.

Sapphire nodded thoughtfully. "Well, it was just an idea."

Pip whistled for Roscoe. He walked over to her.

"Can you carry Cloud, Roscoe?" Pip asked him.

Roscoe barked before kneeling down next to her. The three walked as Cloud softly got on him as he said to Roscoe, "Sorry if I'm heavy for ya, big guy."

Roscoe just got up easily.

"Follow me." Declan said walking out.

The others all followed behind him. They reached the stadium where people are waiting. Allie looked around only for her eyes to widen. "Wait, where are big sis Zuzu and Yuya?"

"We assume their with you." Gong admitted.

Cloud seeing Dennis widen his eyes.

"Cloud, what's wrong?" Sapphire asked before Pip gasped and started trembling.

"Why's he here?" Cloud asked staring at Dennis.

"Is something wrong?" Declan inquired calmly. "He's a Lancer, just like the rest of the people here."

"Jack seen him took Yuto, and Lulu where their kidnapped." Cloud revealed which instantly made Shay, and the Emperors turn to Dennis with hateful expressions.

"What are you talking about?" Dennis asked. "I was trying to lead them to safety but we got separated, you guys know me. I wouldn't hurt Lulu or Yuto... they're my friends."

"Jack seen your with the Fusion Dimension!" Cloud yelled.

Dennis' eyes widened. "No that's... Shay you know me. I'm not a bad person, and I really want to get Lulu and Yuto back just like you do."

"Yes your were a friend, and you had took care of Lulu." Shay admitted before glaring, "But Jack is many things, and too bad for you a liar is not one of them."

"It has to be a misunderstanding, things were crazy you know that. Shark, all of the destruction and people running and screaming... those monsters attacking our home." Dennis pointed out. "I was trying to get them somewhere safe, I'm not lying to you."

"Yes I had seen you taking them somewhere but me, and my fellow emperors also saw you taking those two people looking like Yuto, and Lulu with you. We didn't heard you escaped." Shark glared.

Dennis took a nervous step back. "After everything we've been through... you can't be serious. I wouldn't... Yuto and Lulu are my..."

"You took them away!" Pip yelled with tears in her eyes.

"No! I didn't." Dennis argued.

"Then where were they when they gone with you?" Cloud asked.

"I don't know, we were separated." Dennis insisted.

"We're getting nowhere, if Dennis insists he didn't betray us we'll believe him." Vector mentioned. "Of course, we'll have to keep a very close eye on him. Does that work for everyone?"

They nodded hearing that as Rio notices Cloud's foot is injured.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"Non careful stepping." Cloud answered.

Rio frowned. "Well, at least you got it bandaged up before it got infected."

"Yeah but more thanks to Ryan, and Molly." Cloud smiled.

"Ryan and Molly?" Mizar asked.

"Their from the Fusion Dimension but their different from Obelisk Force." Cloud answered.

_"Their not Shay Obsidian!"_ Shay heard Jack yelled as he gasped seeing Jack in Cloud's place as he said, _"Shay whatever Cloud is saying is true. I was hesitant but their nothing like Obelisk Force, and their friends of our's."_

Jack faded showing Cloud again. Pip gasped and immediately hugged Cloud. "Jack... Jack please come back!"

"W-What?" Cloud asked surprised.

"Jack just showed up." Dumon answered before closing his eyes.

"None of this matters, we won't get anything done sitting and talking." Kaiba told them. "We'll get our answers once we find more allies and head to this Fusion Dimension ourselves."

"Huh?" Cloud noticed the Ritual Residents, "Who are you guys?"

"They're allies of ours from another Dimension, one that utilizes Ritual Summoning." Declan answered.

Sapphire blinked seeing Iruma.

"That..." she whispered before frowning. "What are the Dimensions again?"

"Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Ritual, and Standard." Pip told her.

"Five Dimensions, and... five boys who look the same?" Sapphire asked in confusion.

"Not just us. Yuto, and Lulu also looked like Yuya, and Zuzu." Cloud admitted from seeing Jack's memories.

"Mirror images in each Dimension, that doesn't sound like a coincidence." Alito mentioned. "There's something going on."

Cloud looked at Volacasaurus.

"Oh... wait Cloudy is Jack hurt?" Allie asked him.

Cloud turned to her.

"Jack yelled before, but if his foot isn't hurt that's good right?" she asked.

"I think he spoke from his mind." Cloud admitted, "And Jack is right Ryan, and Molly aren't enemies."

"Well if they're on our side where are they now?" Shark inquired calmly.

"Molly said their heading back." Allie answered, "I think they got a plan."

"Hopefully." Sapphire admitted.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Said two appeared at Duel Academy back at Ryan's room. Molly kissed Ryan's forehead. "I'll make everything ok, I promise."

"Molly I..." Ryan said sniffing.

She just smiled. "Lie down, I'll be right back."

Hearing that he nodded before softly laying down. Molly watched him before taking a deep breath and leaving the room to head to the Professor's chamber. Ryan grew worried before checking over the Charmer Cards with his Dark World Honor Student Deck, and Invoke Deck.

**_"... What are you doing?"_ **asked a female voice.

Hearing that he looked. It was Eria with the other Charmers around her.

**_"You're really kind, but a little indecisive aren't you?"_** Wynn asked.

"I... I just don't know what to do." Ryan said looking down.

**_"Is that it, or are you afraid to admit what you want to do?"_ **Dharc questioned. **_"I think you do know what to do, but you're just scared to admit it to yourself."_**

Ryan starts to have tears saying, "I just... I don't want to hurt people... And I don't want to not have the peaceful world we're promised. I'm stuck."

Suddenly his cards fell from his bed.

"Ah!" Ryan started to pick up the cards.

Suddenly his door shot open revealing a member of Obelisk Force. "Come with me."

Ryan started to shake seeing him.

"Didn't you hear me?" he questioned. "Come here, the Professor wants to talk with you."

He slowly nodded starting to follow him. The two of them walked to the Professor's chamber only for them to suddenly hear a female voice screaming. Widening his eyes Ryan burst in. The Professor was sitting in his chair and frowning while a man with white hair was standing next to him as Molly was trapped by a Nightmare Wheel with insects near her head.

"No don't-!" Ryan started only for his cards to glow real bright.

_'What?'_ the Professor thought seeing that.

A blast destroyed Nightmare Wheel as a bright light shined on the Insects as they screeched vanishing without a second thought as Molly dropped to the floor as the light died down allowing them to see what happened.

"My Parasites! What happened?" the white-haired man questioned in horror.

Ryan seeing Molly's free ran to her, "Molly!"

He knelled over her concerned. She was trembling and looked to be in pain.

"She didn't do anything to you!" Ryan yelled at the Professor, "I was the one who wanted to get out!"

"So unlike her you'll tell the truth?" the Professor asked only for Ryan to notice that while the white-haired man looked angry the Professor looked slightly remorseful. "About what exactly the two of you were doing?"

"We-I was tired of not doing anything for the utopia we're promised... I know you said to stay but... I can't take it anymore so we decided to look for the rest without hurting anyone." Ryan told him looking down to Molly.

"What? But Professor we can't let those two get away easily not to mention he destroyed my pets!" the Doktor argued.

"Pests that never should of existed!" Ryan snapped at him.

"We're not here to argue the merits of the Doktor's Parasites." the Professor stated. "Your dueling abilities, have they wavered at all since your match with Zane?"

"I... No I gotten new cards but... I haven't gotten a chance to use them." Ryan admitted.

The Professor closed his eyes. "Be prepared to use them, if you can defeat an opponent of my choosing, you can do as you wish. As for the Maiden, she needs rest."

At that Ryan helped Molly back to his room. Ryan arrived back to their room softly shaking Molly. She winced before weakly opening her eyes. "Ry... Ryan?"

"Molly!" Ryan said worried before saying, "I activate Blue Medicine!"

The potion appeared for Molly to take. She took it before smiling weakly. "Thank you."

Ryan hugged her, "Molly."

She hugged him back. "It's ok."

"Please don't worry me like that again." Ryan told her.

She chuckled. "I'll do my best."

He spent a few minutes softly shedding tears before pulling back, "Molly?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I... I have to duel someone the Professor chooses soon. If I managed to win, we can do what we want." Ryan told her sitting beside her.

"I know you can win." Molly smiled.

"And beforehand... I want to help you like before." Ryan told her.

Molly's eyes widened before she started tearing up. "Really?"

Ryan nodded to her. She hugged him at that. "Ok."

Ryan hugged her back before he stood up to let her get ready. Molly kissed him gently before taking her uniform off and laying down. "You're so sweet, I'm glad we met."

He blushed as he nodded softly kissing, and rubbing her body. She shuddered slightly.

"Hey Molly?" Ryan asked having just thought of something.

"Yeah?" she asked him.

"Your body... It's really pretty." Ryan smiled with a blush.

"Oh... it's not that special." Molly admitted with a blush.

"I'm serious. It's the best thing I've seen in my life." Ryan told her with a smile.

"Stop that." Molly whispered as she blushed more.

"And... if we don't have company, I would like to see it again I think everyday." Ryan admitted.

"Ryan..." Molly whispered.

"Sorry if that sounds like something you don't want to hear but your so beautiful, and..." Ryan told her with a big blush.

Molly blushed. "Do you... do you mean it?"

"...Yes." Ryan nodded with a blush.

Molly closed her eyes before taking his head and resting it on her chest.

"Huh?" Ryan asked stunned hearing her heart.

"Do you hear that?" Molly asked quietly.

"Yes." Ryan softly nodded.

Molly smiled at that before pausing and blushing.

"Molly?" Ryan asked noticing that.

"Can you do something for me?" Molly requested.

"Yeah?" Ryan asked her.

"Could... could you suck on it?" Molly requested blushing before covering her face.

Ryan blinked at that before blushing, "Y-Y-You mean like a baby?"

Molly nodded. "There's... there's something special I can do but only if you do that."

Blushing Ryan closed his eyes, and starts to do so. Molly gasped and moaned slightly.

"Don't... stop." she moaned as her body started glowing a light pink.

Ryan blushed not noticing the light from his closed eyes. Molly continued to lightly moan before her eyes shot open and a pink flash enveloped the two of them.

"Hm?" Ryan asked opening his eyes.

She was gasping and gently holding his head to her chest before smiling. "I linked our hearts."

"Linked our hearts?" Ryan asked hearing that.

Molly nodded. "It means if anything happens to one of us the other one will know immediately. It only works if two people really love each other."

"Like... If one of us are hurt?" Ryan asked biting his finger to see a demonstration.

Molly winced slightly. "Well yes, but also good things too. Like, what you were just doing made me happy. Didn't you feel happy too?"

Ryan nodded to her softly kissing her neck. Molly smiled at that. "I love you."

"I love you too. And like I said." Ryan said with a smiling blush, "I would love to see your body like this if we don't have company."

Molly smiled sitting up. "Ok."

Ryan smiled at that hugged her close, "And... we can't do that for a while but once we're grown up... Will you marry me?"

Molly hugged him back. "You should already know the answer."

Ryan smiled rubbing her back accidentally touching her butt flinching blushing. Molly giggled. "It's ok."

"I didn't mean to do that." Ryan said with a blush.

Molly frowned before kissing Ryan's cheek. "It's ok, really. I have a limit and I'll tell you if something bad happens ok?"

"Okay." Ryan nodded at that.

She smiled kissing him.

* * *

**bopdog111: Well Ryan is one lucky devil.**

**Ulrich362: Well what do you expect when his girlfriend is the Maiden in Love?**

**bopdog111: Yeah that's pretty much obvious.**

**Ulrich362: So next up should be the end of the Standard Arc?**

**bopdog111: Which starts with Cloud taking on Declan.**

**Ulrich362: True, and Ryan has his test from the Professor. Along with whatever happened to Yuya, Zuzu, and Peewee.**

**bopdog111: And don't worry Zuzu, and Yuya won't have the exact treatment Zuzu had the displeasure of having turning into a Damsel of Distress in canon.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, well see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	24. Duels for the Future!

**bopdog111: Both Cloud, and Ryan have duels where their future is on stake. Cloud not extremely but it is.**

**Ulrich362: Cloud it's more to make sure he's ready for what's coming. Ryan on the other hand... yeah very much so.**

**bopdog111: Can they both get passed these matches?**

**Ulrich362: Only one way to find out.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

**Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Cloud was checking over his Deck.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Allie asked him nervously.

"Yeah. I want to help Yuto, and Lulu like Jack wanted." Cloud nodded, "And since I am now Jack, I can help the Xyzians out."

"I know, but you're hurt and Declan's really strong." Allie admitted.

"She has a point, there's a very good chance you won't win this one." Sapphire agreed.

"Don't worry. Roscoe will help me move around the Action Field, and with Jack's ace Volcasaurus with me, I can do my best against him." Cloud assured his girlfriends.

"Well, ok." Allie nodded before kissing his cheek as Sapphire gently kissed the other one.

"Good luck." they smiled.

Cloud smiled before whistling for Roscoe. He walked over before stopping next to Cloud.

"Thanks big guy." Cloud smiled hopping on Roscoe.

Sapphire and Allie walked over to join the others watching the duel. Cloud riding on Roscoe arrived at the arena where Declan is.

"Are you prepared?" Declan asked.

Cloud nodded getting ready, "What Field are we dueling on?"

"You can choose." Declan answered.

"Alright. I'll chose the Action Field, Sargasso the D.D. Battlefield!" Cloud called as said card appeared it showed of a barren field.

* * *

_Sargasso the D.D. Battlefield_

_Action Field Spell_

_Each time a monster is Xyz Summoned: The Summoning player takes 500 damage. During each player's End Phase, the turn player takes 500 damage if they control a face-up Xyz Monster. You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"Sargasso?" Vector asked in shock.

"Why would he pick that field?" Mizar questioned.

Declan looked around as Cloud said to him, "From Jack's memories from where he's from this place is one of most powerful Field Spells from there, and since Riley uses different summons that must mean you do as well, and since I'm Jack now we can duel on equal footing. According to Sargasso whenever an Xyz Monster is Xyz Summon you take 500 points of damage, and if the turn player has an Xyz Monster present on their field, you take 500 points of damage at the end of the turn."

"So an anti-Xyz Field Spell that constantly punishes the Xyz Dimension's residents for their Xyz Monsters." Declan said adjusting his glasses, "Sounds interesting, I accept this challenge."

"It'll make things tough that's for sure." Shark noted thoughtfully. "But it'll let them both test their skills."

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Bulletproof by Godsmack)**

**Cloud: 4000**

**Declan: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Cloud 1st Turn:

"Okay I go!" Cloud called drawing before saying, "Alright to start, I'll activate Dinomist Charge!"

* * *

_Dinomist Charge_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_When this card is activated: Add 1 "Dinomist" monster from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn, if a "Dinomist" card(s) is added from the field to your Extra Deck face-up: Add 1 of those cards to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Dinomist Charge" per turn._

* * *

"When activated, I add Dinomist Ceratops." Cloud said showing the card, "And next, I use Scale 3 Dinomist Ceratops, and Scale 6, Dinomist Brachion to set the Pendulum Scale!"

The two appeared raising up.

* * *

_Dinomist Brachion_

_Water Type_

_Level 5_

_Pendulum Scale: 6_

_Machine/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 800_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone, you can negate an activated card effect that targets another "Dinomist" card(s) you control, then destroy this card._

_**Monster Effect:** If you do not control "Dinomist Brachion" in your Monster Zone and your opponent controls a monster that has the highest ATK on the field (even if it's tied), you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

_Dinomist Ceratops_

_Water Type_

_Level 5_

_Pendulum Scale: 3_

_Machine/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 400_

_**Pendulum Effect:** If another "Dinomist" card(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or an opponent's card effect, you can destroy this card instead._

_**Monster Effect:** If all monsters you control are "Dinomist" monsters (min. 1), and none are "Dinomist Ceratops", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"I can now summon monsters between 4, and 5 at the same time!" Cloud called, "Time to set things the Cloud Way!"

Allie smiled hearing that. "Go Cloudy."

"I Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Two Dinomist Rexs!" Cloud called as two Rexs appeared.

* * *

_Dinomist Rex_

_Water Type_

_Level 5_

_Pendulum Scale: 8_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2200_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone, you can negate an activated card effect that targets another "Dinomist" card(s) you control, then destroy this card._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card attacks, at the end of the Damage Step: You can Tribute 1 other "Dinomist" monster, then activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● This card can attack an opponent's monster again in a row, and if it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._  
_● Shuffle 1 card from your opponent's hand (at random) or their side of the field into the Deck, then this card gains 100 ATK._

* * *

"But they won't stay long. Now I overlay my Level 5 Rexs!" Cloud called as the two flew to the Overlay Network.

"What?" Alito questioned.

"That's an enormous risk." Dumon frowned.

"From the Mist of the Dino Valley comes the steam of those from the Dino of Molten Lava! Bright the steam from the Dinomists, and charge your hot power! Xyz Summon! Rank 5, Number 61: Volcasaurus!"

A red 61 appeared before what appeared was a huge red stone before morphing into a huge red dinosaur roaring with 61 on his chest.

* * *

_Number 61: Volcasaurus_

_Fire Type_

_Rank 5_

_Dinosaur/Xyz_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1000_

_Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy 1 monster your opponent controls, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

At that a lightning bolt struck Cloud causing him to grunt before giving a determined expression. **(Cloud: 3500)**

"Why did he do that?" Allie asked nervously.

"I place 1 card down, and end my turn." Cloud said ending his turn before another lightning bolt struck him causing him to grunt. **(Cloud: 3000)** "Okay Roscoe go to that formation!"

He pointed to a structure at their left.

Roscoe barked before running off.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Marin admitted.

Declan 1st Turn:

"Alright Cloud get ready, I draw!" Declan called drawing, "First I place Scale 3 D/D Dog, and Scale 8 D/D Proud Ogre to set the Pendulum Scale!"

At that a fiendish Dog, and a ogre holding a blade rose up.

* * *

_D/D Dog_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Pendulum Scale: 3_

_Fiend/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** You can target 1 Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Monster your opponent controls; negate that monster's effects until the end of this turn, then destroy this card in the Pendulum Zone. You can only use this effect of "D/D Dog" once per turn._

_**Monster Effect:** Once per turn, if your opponent Special Summons a Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Monster(s): You can target 1 of those monsters; during that turn, that monster cannot attack, also negate its effect(s)._

* * *

_D/D Proud Ogre_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Pendulum Scale: 8_

_Fiend/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1500_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can pay 500 LP, then target 1 "D/D" monster you control; it gains 500 ATK (even if this card leaves the field). Unless you have a "D/D" card in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 5._

_**Monster Effect:** When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 face-up DARK Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck, but it has its effects negated, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "D/D" monsters._

* * *

"I can summon monsters between levels 4, and 7 all at once!" Declan called before chanting, "Grand power that shakes my very soul, arise within me and become a new light that rends the darkness. Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my monsters!"

The portal let out three monsters.

"D/D Savant Copernicus!" Declan said first as a fiendish orb appeared.

* * *

_D/D Savant Copernicus_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Pendulum Scale: 1_

_Fiend/Pendulum_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_**Pendulum Effect:** You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "D/D" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone, you can negate an activated Spell effect that would inflict damage to you, then destroy this card._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 "D/D" or "Dark Contract" card from your Deck to the Graveyard, except "D/D Savant Copernicus". You can only use this effect of "D/D Savant Copernicus" once per turn._

* * *

"D/D Vice Typhon!" Declan added as a woman snake hybrid appeared.

* * *

_D/D Vice Typhon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 2800_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Tribute 1 "D/D" monster; Special Summon 1 Level 7 "D/D/D" monster from your Deck. During your Main Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was sent there this turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 Level 8 or higher "D/D/D" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your GY, including this card. You can only use each effect of "D/D Vice Typhon" once per turn._

* * *

"And finally D/D Savant Nikola!" Declan finished as a new fiend appeared.

* * *

_D/D Savant Nikola_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Pendulum Scale: 8_

_Fiend/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "D/D" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn: You can discard 1 "D/D/D" monster, then target 1 Level 6 or lower "D/D" monster you control; it gains 2000 ATK and DEF until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field)._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card in the Pendulum Zone is destroyed: You can target 1 "D/D/D" monster you control; return it to the hand, and if you do, place up to 2 face-up "D/D" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck in your Pendulum Zones, but they cannot activate their Pendulum Effects this turn. You can only use this effect of "D/D Savant Nikola" once per turn._

* * *

"That mechanic has a fatal flaw." Shark frowned seeing that.

"What is it?" Tate asked curiously.

"If your opponent can destroy those monsters with a trap, you have no defenses for your opponent's turn." Shark answered. "Torrential Tribute for example, you put too much hope in monsters with no protection."

"Never underestimate Declan. He always manages to figure out every outcome." Riley told him.

"Maybe, but the same thing applies to anyone using that mechanic." Vector pointed out.

"And Copernicus' ability activates! Anytime it's summoned, I take a Dark Contract or D/D card to my hand." Declan said adding a card, "And now I summon D/D Berfomet!"

A fiendish demon appeared roaring.

* * *

_D/D Berfomet_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1800_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 "D/D" monster you control that has a Level, except "D/D Berfomet", and declare a Level from 1 to 8; it becomes that Level until the end of this turn, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "D/D" monsters._

* * *

"Berfomet's Special Ability is that once per turn, I can change the level of one D/D monster on my field from 1 to 8! So Berfomet use your Special Ability, and change Vice Typhon's level from 7 to 6!" Declan called as Berfomet worked on Vice Typhon making it hiss.

_Vice Typhon:** (LV: 7 - 1 = 6)**_

"And then I activate Dark Contract with the Swamp King!" Declan added.

* * *

_Dark Contract with the Swamp King_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_During your Main Phase: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fiend-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials. You can only use this effect of "Dark Contract with the Swamp King" once per turn. If Summoning a "D/D" Fusion Monster this way, you can also banish monsters from your Graveyard as Fusion Material. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Take 1000 damage._

* * *

"Once per turn, I can fuse monsters on my field to summon a Fiend Fusion Monster! So first, I fuse Berfomet, and Copernicus!" Declan called as the two fused.

"Swirl Savant that takes shape! Engulf the grotesque God! Be reborn into a new king! Fusion Summon! Come forth, ruler who carries the glory of God! D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc!"

At that a fiendish warrior with wings appeared.

* * *

_D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Fiend/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 "D/D" monsters_  
_Any effect that would inflict damage to you makes you gain that much LP, instead._

* * *

"Then I overlay Nikola, and Vice Typhon as one!" Declan called as the two entered the Overlay Network, "Xyz Summon! Be born! D/D/D Wave High King Caesar!"

At that a large black warrior holding a giant sword appeared.

* * *

_D/D/D Wave High King Caesar_

_Water Type_

_Rank 6_

_Fiend/Xyz_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 1800_

_2 Level 6 Fiend monsters_  
_When a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, is activated that includes an effect that Special Summons a monster (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 material from this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card, then you can make 1 other "D/D" monster you control and this card gain 1800 ATK until the end of this turn. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 "Dark Contract" card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"I'm guessing there's a reason he willingly Xyz Summoned even knowing about Sargasso?" Alito asked.

"Now he takes damage!" Frederick called as Sargasso fired a lightning bolt.

That wouldn't be so cause Declan called, "d'Arc's ability activates! All effect damage I would take is negated!"

d'Arc caught the bolt in her rapier shocking Cloud, "What?"

"Then my Life Points go up by that amount." Declan added as d'Arc stretch her hand to him where a green light showered on him. **(Declan: 4500)**

Vector's eyes narrowed at that. "You've got to be kidding me, of course a Fusion Monster renders Sargasso meaningless."

"And now I activate Proud Ogre's Pendulum Ability! Once per turn by paying 500 Life Points, I can buff one of my D/D monsters by 500!" Declan called as Proud Ogre concentrated on d'Arc.

**(Declan: 4000)**

_d'Arc: **(ATK: 2800 + 500 = 3300)**_

"And then I activate D/D Dog's Pendulum Ability! By destroying this card Volcasaurus loses it's Special Abilities this turn!" Declan called as Dog shattered while Volcasaurus roared in agony, "Now it can be destroyed like any normal monster!"

"Cloudy!" Allie cried nervously hearing that.

"Ah crap!" Cloud looked around before seeing an Action Card, "Roscoe over there!"

Roscoe barked before running towards the card.

"Battle! d'Arc attacks Volcasaurus!" Declan called as d'Arc charged in at that weakened Xyz Monster only for Cloud to grab the card.

"I activate, Tenacity!" Cloud called.

* * *

_Tenacity_

_Action Spell Card_

_If you control only 1 monster: Target that monster; it cannot be destroyed by battle this turn._

* * *

"Since I only have 1 monster on my field it can't be destroyed in battle this turn!" Cloud called as d'Arc struck her rapier at Volcasaurus.

"But you still take damage!" Declan reminded as Cloud grunted. **(Cloud: 2200)** "And now High King Caesar attack!"

Caesar charged slashing Volcasaurus who roared while not destroyed due to Tenacity it still dealt damage causing the recoil to hit Cloud. **(Cloud: 1900)**

"Cloud needs a miracle to turn things around." Sapphire admitted.

"Well... if Volcasaurus only loses his abilities this turn he does have something he can do." Pip admitted.

"I end my turn which meant Sargasso deals damage as I have an Xyz Monster in play." Declan said as the lightning bolt charged only for d'Arc to counter giving light to Declan, "But due to d'Arc's ability I negate that damage, and gain points equal."

**(Declan: 4500)**

"I'll give him this much, this Declan is certainly skilled." Mizar admitted.

"Maybe, but we're going to need every advantage we can get if we want to take down our common enemies." Kaiba told him.

* * *

**Cloud: 1900**

**Declan: 4500**

* * *

Cloud 2nd Turn:

"My turn!" Cloud called drawing as Volcasaurus glowed bright again, "And now first off, I activate the trap, Dinomist Rush!"

* * *

_Dinomist Rush_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Special Summon 1 "Dinomist" monster from your Deck, and if you do, it is unaffected by other cards' effects, also destroy it during the End Phase. You can only activate 1 "Dinomist Rush" per turn._

* * *

"With this card, I can summon a Dinomist from my Deck, and make it unaffected to other effects but I have to destroy it at the end of the turn!" Cloud called reaching for his deck.

"I don't think so!" Declan countered causing Cloud to look, "D/D High King Caesar's ability activates! Once per turn, when you activate an effect that summons a monster, I can negate that effect by using one Overlay Unit!"

Caesar took a Unit in his blade while Rush grayed. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

"In addition both he, and d'Arc gain 1800 attack points until the end of this turn!" Declan added as both his monsters powered up.

_Caesar: **(ATK: 2800 + 1800 = 4600)**_

_d'Arc: **(ATK: 3300 + 1800 = 5100)**_

"5100!" Allie cried in shock only to notice Pip smiling. "Huh?"

"Just watch." Pip smiled.

Cloud grinned, "Alright I knew that monster has a power up effect!"

"What?" Declan asked hearing that.

"I activate Volcasaurus' special ability! By using an Overlay Unit, I destroy a monster on your field, and deal you damage equal to it's attack points!" Cloud revealed as Volcasaurus took a unit in it's mouth roaring, **(ORU: 2 - 1)** "Molten Meltdown!"

Volcasaurus shot lava from it's shoulders aiming straight at d'Arc.

"If that works not only will Declan not be able to recover anymore life points he'll lose all of them in one blast." Sapphire whispered in disbelief.

Declan ran to Action Card which Cloud quickly told Roscoe, "Roscoe head to the Action Card on your left!"

Roscoe immediately ran for the card. Declan reached the Action Card calling, "I activate Mirror Barrier!"

* * *

_Mirror Barrier_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster on the field; it cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

"So now, d'Arc is unable to be destroyed by effects!" Declan called as a barrier build around d'Arc.

"What did Cloudy get?" Allie asked nervously.

The lava struck as they could see visible cracks on Mirror Barrier.

"What?" Declan asked seeing that.

"I had used this!" Cloud called causing Declan to turn seeing something.

* * *

_No Action_

_Action Spell Card_

_Negate the activation and the effect of an Action Spell Card, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

"That card..." Sapphire whispered in awe.

"Ah... what do you know?" Declan softly smiled seeing this.

"This negates the effect of an Action Card, and you know what that means!" Cloud grinned to Declan who grinned back.

"Sure do." Declan agreed as the barrier broke down striking d'Arc who screeched in agony before the lava struck Declan causing him to cry out landing hard at the floor.

* * *

**Cloud: 1900**

**Declan: 0000**

**Cloud wins the duel!**

* * *

Everyone stared in disbelief at that. Sargasso, and the cards vanished as Cloud smiled down to Roscoe, "Thanks for the help big guy. I'll make sure you'll get some treats for this."

Roscoe just barked gently before lying down so it would be easier for Cloud to get down.

"That was luck, but sometimes that can be the key to winning a duel." Kaiba admitted.

Cloud gently got down sitting next to Roscoe rubbing his rub scratching gently behind his ear.

"It was both of you." Sapphire told him. "Working as a team."

"And speaking of team." Cloud smiled showing he had drawn Fog King.

"Is that your ace?" Pip asked him.

"Yeah." Cloud nodded.

Pip nodded with a smile.

"Well Declan what now?" Shark asked walking up to him.

Declan rose up brushing his shoulder, "Well now, I was wrong that his injury will be a liability. He can join us now. By tomorrow morning we will make our jump to the other Dimension starting with Synchro. Best for all your folks not to worry."

Pip's eyes widened and she shuddered hearing that. "Syn... Synchro?"

Cloud softly grabbed Pip's hand pulling her to him, "It's okay Pip."

"I use Synchro Monsters myself but I don't use them like that guy did." Cloud told her.

Pip nodded at that. "Ok."

"Get some for tomorrow all of you." Declan told them as they nodded walking off.

Cloud riding Rosoce messaged as he said, "I told Mrs. Sakaki to meet at your house Allie so she can hear what happened, and what we're doing."

"Ok." Allie nodded.

"I already messaged mother about it." Sapphire mentioned, "She wants me to tell Cloud don't let anything happen to me or Duel Academy will be the least of his worries."

"Got ya." Cloud nodded.

Allie giggled at that.

"When do we need to meet tomorrow?" Dumon inquired.

"By the evening." Declan said as they split up.

They arrived at Allie's house where her parents, Skip, and Yoko were waiting.

"Well yeah, and no." Cloud admitted as Pip, and Allie helped him off Roscoe, "Yuya, and Zuzu were both taken."

Yoko's eyes widened. "Taken, what do you mean taken?"

They all explained what happened. The four adults listened quietly.

"I see..." Skip said when they finished. "And you're sure that's where Yuya and Zuzu are?"

"Yeah. And now we have to get them back." Cloud told them.

"Cloud, you have to take care of them." Yoko told him.

"Allie, are you sure about this?" her mom asked.

"Yes Mom." Allie nodded.

"What about your parents?" Skip asked Sapphire and Pip.

"I already let Mother know." Sapphire answered as Pip looked down.

"Pip's parents... There were caught in the crossfire." Cloud admitted.

Yoko knelt down and hugged her. "I'm so sorry."

Pip hugged her back.

"Just promise you four will be careful and stay together." Allie's father mentioned.

They nodded as Cloud got back on Roscoe telling him, "Head upstairs big guy."

Roscoe nodded going upstairs as the three girls followed him. Once they entered the room Cloud closed the door before softly getting off Roscoe leaving the dog to get under the bed to rest. Allie and Sapphire moved to help him while Pip gently pet Roscoe.

"Thanks girls." Cloud smiled.

"You're welcome." Allie smiled.

"What now, we aren't leaving until tomorrow." Sapphire pointed out.

"We can always relax together." Cloud told her.

"That sounds like a plan." Allie smiled.

"Pip?" Cloud asked after the girls let him down on the floor sitting down.

"Yeah?" she asked curiously.

"You want to join us to relax?" Cloud smiled to her taking her hand.

"Oh... ok." she smiled.

With that Cloud kissed her close. She blushed slightly at that.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Ryan was sleeping at bed.

"Ryan?"

"Hm?" Ryan slowly opened his eyes.

Molly was sitting on the bed next to him still undressed but had a smile. "Your match is starting soon, are you ready?"

He blinked before blushing nodding, "Y-Yes. Just gotta get ready."

Molly nodded at that. After getting dressed Ryan turned to her, "And... Your able to use your magic to dress yourself?"

"No." Molly answered. "But... we're alone right?"

He nodded at that, "And you've... linked our hearts."

He placed a hand on his chest at that. Molly smiled. "Because I love you."

Ryan smiled before handing her the uniform for her to get ready, "When we're alone."

She nodded while getting dressed. With that they both walked out to the Professor's Throne Room. They arrived only to see the Professor, Yuri, Celina, a group of Obelisk Force, and Zane. Ryan bowed to the Professor.

"I trust you're prepared?" the Professor asked him.

"Yes sir." Ryan answered raising up.

Ryan looked nodding pulling out his Deck looking as he thought, _'Alright everyone... Let's do this!'_

He placed in his Deck ready as they all stood back.

"You remember the conditions for this match?" the Professor questioned.

"I win me, and Molly are to do as we wish. But if I lose then we will be given punishment." Ryan answered.

The Professor nodded. "Then begin."

They both prepare.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: I Will Show You by From Ashes to New)**

**Ryan: 4000**

**Zane: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"You can go first." Zane told Ryan.

Ryan 1st Turn:

"My turn draw!" Ryan drew looking seeing Lyna the Light Charmer as he smiled.

Molly smiled seeing that.

"Alright to start off I'll place 1 card down, and one monster your turn." Ryan said to Zane.

Zane 1st Turn:

"That's it?" Zane questioned. "I'm disappointed, I summon Cyber Dragon Core in attack mode."

A small Cyber Dragon appeared.

* * *

_Cyber Dragon Core_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Machine_

_ATK: 400_

_DEF: 1500_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: Add 1 "Cyber" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand. If only your opponent controls a monster: You can banish this card from your GY; Special Summon 1 "Cyber Dragon" monster from your Deck. You can only use 1 "Cyber Dragon Core" effect per turn, and only once that turn. This card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while on the field or in the GY._

* * *

"That lets me add Cyber Network to my hand, and then I'll play three cards facedown to end my turn."

* * *

**Ryan: 4000**

**Zane: 4000**

* * *

Ryan 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Ryan called drawing before calling, "And to start I'll activate Magical Meltdown!"

* * *

_Magical Meltdown_

_Field Spell Card_

_When this card is activated: You can add 1 "Aleister the Invoker" from your Deck to your hand. The activation of your cards and effects that include an effect that Fusion Summons a Fusion Monster cannot be negated, also your opponent's cards and effects cannot activate when a monster is Fusion Summoned this way. You can only activate 1 "Magical Meltdown" per turn._

* * *

"When it activates, I can add Aleister to my hand." Ryan said adding a card, "Then I flip my face-down up!"

Lyna burst up giggling.

* * *

_Lyna the Light Charmer_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Spellcaster/Flip_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 1500_

_FLIP: Take control of 1 LIGHT monster your opponent controls, while this card is face-up on the field._

* * *

Zane's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"And when Lyna's flip, I take control of one Light monster on your field." Ryan said as Lyna cast a spell on Cyber Dragon Core.

Core went to Ryan's field as he smiled, "People don't use them anymore but they want me to show them that their still powerful here. And here's a start by sacrificing Lyna, and a Light Monster in play, I can summon Familiar-Possessed - Lyna!"

The two vanished as a stronger version of Lyna appeared.

* * *

_Familiar-Possessed - Lyna_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1850_

_DEF: 1500_

_You can Special Summon this card (from your hand or Deck) by sending 1 face-up "Lyna the Light Charmer" you control and 1 face-up LIGHT monster you control to the Graveyard. When Summoned this way: You can add 1 Spellcaster-Type monster with 1500 DEF from your Deck to your hand, except "Familiar-Possessed - Lyna". If this card Special Summoned by its own effect attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"With it's summoned by it's ability I take Dharc the Dark Chamer from my Deck, and place him into my hand." Ryan said showing the card, "Then for my Normal Summon, I summon Aleister the Invoker!"

Aleister appeared readying.

* * *

_Aleister the Invoker_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1800_

_(Quick Effect): You can send this card from your hand to the GY, then target 1 Fusion Monster you control; it gains 1000 ATK/DEF until the end of this turn. If this card is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up: You can add 1 "Invocation" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Zane frowned. _'Maybe I underestimated him.'_

"And with Aleister summoned I add Invocation to my hand!" Ryan said adding the card, "Which I will use!"

* * *

_Invocation_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand as Fusion Material. If Summoning an "Invoked" Fusion Monster this way, you can also banish monsters from your field and/or either player's GY as Fusion Material. If this card is in your GY: You can target 1 of your banished "Aleister the Invoker"; shuffle this card into the Deck, and if you do, add that card to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Invocation" once per turn._

* * *

"By banishing both Cyber Dragon Core, and Aleister himself, I can Fusion Summon one of his many form, and due to Magical Meltdown you can't negate or use cards against effects that includes Fusion Summoning!" Ryan told Zane.

Zane's expression darkened. "You're starting to annoy me Ryan."

The two fused as Ryan called, "Sorcerer of the Arcane Magics! Join together with the Core of the Cybernetic Dragons to reshape yourself into an envoy of light! Fusion Summon! Invoked Mechaba!"

A gray knight riding a mechanical machine appeared ready.

* * *

_Invoked Mechaba_

_Light Type_

_Level 9_

_Machine/Fusion_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2100_

_"Aleister the Invoker" + 1 LIGHT monster_  
_Once per turn, when a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, is activated (Quick Effect): You can send the same type of card (Monster, Spell, or Trap) from your hand to the GY; negate the activation, and if you do, banish that card._

* * *

Zane's eyes widened in disbelief.

"That... how?" Yuri questioned in disbelief. "Just how?"

"Finally due to Invocation's other effect, I send it back to add Aleister from banishment back to my hand." Ryan said adding the card, "Now first off Lyna attack Zane directly!"

Lyna charged a light orb at Zane. Zane braced himself as the attack hit.

**(Zane: 2150)**

"Now Mechaba your turn!" Ryan called as Mechaba charged in at Zane.

The blast hit wiping out the last of Zane's life points.

* * *

**Ryan: 4000**

**Zane: 0000**

**Ryan wins the duel!**

* * *

Ryan blinked seeing that, _'I... I honestly thought he had a counter or something.'_

_'A deck as weak and pathetic as the Charmers beat me that fast?'_ Zane thought angrily. _'It's impossible, those things are worthless!'_

Ryan then took a card out of his graveyard smiling at Lyna, _'Thanks for the help Lyna. Maybe now the views on you, and your friends will change.'_

He felt her smile at that. He then turned to Zane saying to him, "The Charmer Cards are not strong but it doesn't mean their weak. If used in the right way with the right cards then they can be strong which is what my Invoked Cards are able to do, and that is why they won today Zane. If you take the time to know things like that with cards not used back then you can see their still a great aid."

Zane's expression darkened at that before he walked off. Ryan watched before bowing to the Professor. The Professor stared at him before closing his eyes. "Take the rest of the day to rest, then you and Molly can do whatever you like. Yuri, Celina. We need to discuss something."

They nodded as Ryan walked to Molly. She immediately embraced him. "That was amazing."

He hugged her back smiling before they walked off. The Professor frowned. "What do you two think of that match?"

"He's so strong now." Celina admitted with a smile.

"Yeah, he really is." Yuri agreed.

The Professor closed his eyes. "You two are to keep an eye on both of them, understood?"

They both looked before nodding. The Professor nodded back.

* * *

_With Molly and Ryan..._

They arrived back at Ryan's room. Molly kissed Ryan with a huge smile. Ryan smiled kissing her back. Molly blushed slightly. "Um... the Professor said to rest for tomorrow so... do you want to cuddle?"

Ryan nodded before stepping back. Molly carefully took her uniform off again and blushed slightly before laying down. "Ryan... can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?" Ryan asked laying down next to her.

Molly gently embraced him. "That other boy... do you think we'll see him again?"

"I think so." Ryan said hugging her close.

Molly nodded. "Well, as long as we're together it'll be ok."

Ryan nodded softly rubbing her back, "Your so lovely."

"Stop it..." Molly blushed in embarrassment.

He went down kissing below her chest.

"Heheheh." Molly giggled.

"Everything about you is perfect." Ryan smiled up to her.

Molly smiled at that and gently kissed him. "Thank you."

Ryan smiled before blushing at something, "Can you turn?"

"Turn?" Molly asked.

"Turn around where your back is facing me?" Ryan asked.

Molly rolled over at that. She felt him softly rub her back before feeling something on her butt. She quietly gasped before smiling. Ryan turned her back around where she can see he's bright red at the face.

"Ryan, it's ok." Molly told him.

He looked at her. She was blushing before gently taking his hands and putting them back. "I know you wouldn't ever hurt me, and..."

She gently embraced him.

"Being like this makes me happy, and I feel safe with you."

"...Even if I kissed that part?" Ryan asked quietly.

"Even then." Molly nodded.

She then felt Ryan gently squeezing. Molly blushed at that before resting her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her back close to him before covering them both up before asking, "Molly?"

"Yeah Ryan?" she asked.

"...Do you want to be a mom in the future?" Ryan asked her.

Molly's eyes widened. "Oh... I never gave it much thought. Is that possible?"

"You said it's possible... Since I managed to get you to stay. It should work like normal." Ryan told her.

Molly blushed at that. "Well... yes, once everything is over, the utopia is formed, and you're a little older... I do."

Ryan softly placed on her stomach softly rubbing at that, "I'll be ready."

Molly smiled as she closed her eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

**bopdog111: Another promise formed.**

**Ulrich362: True, a rather large one.**

**bopdog111: Cloud, and Ryan both can advance forward with their future with their loved ones all six of them.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely, though now all the pieces are preparing to head to a new world.**

**bopdog111: Peewee's home.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, the Synchro Dimension. It'll be interesting to say the least. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	25. Midnight Fluff!

**bopdog111: Well before their send off their is one thing they need to do.**

**Ulrich362: Should we tell everyone what that is?**

**bopdog111: Some more fluff with Cloud being careful for his injury.**

**Ulrich362: Sounds good to me, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Cloud, and the girls were upstairs after Pip agreed to join them.

"How's your foot Cloud?" Sapphire asked him.

"Aching a bit but nothing too serious." Cloud admitted looking at his bandaged foot.

Allie frowned before hugging him. Cloud smiled at this using one hand to but her back.

"We're not leaving until tomorrow... what should we do?" Sapphire inquired.

"Like I told Pip. We should relax." Cloud smiled.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Allie nodded.

"Though can you three help me be ready?" Cloud requested.

"Um... I can try." Pip admitted.

Cloud nodded with a smile.

"How can we help?" Allie asked curiously.

"Ya know." Cloud answered gesturing to his lower clothes.

"Another massage?" Sapphire asked. "Alright then, Pip could you give us a hand?"

Pip blushed but nodded as Cloud takes off his coat.

"Lay down Cloudy." Allie told him.

Cloud at that laid down on the floor.

"I'll go get the massage oils." Sapphire mentioned as Allie helped Cloud get his clothes off.

Cloud raised his arms to help her get his shirt off with his legs up to get off his shorts. Pip blushed slightly seeing that only for Allie to pause.

"Cloudy?"

"Yeah?" Cloud asked looking up at her.

Allie looked unsure. "Do you think Jack can be here with us?"

"I don't know." Cloud admitted to her, "I'm not sure if I can do anything for him."

She frowned. "Oh... I thought we could do something nice for him and Pip."

"You can cause we can take care of Pip." Cloud smiled to her, "I am Jack in a way."

She nodded. He lifted his legs again for Allie to remove his last article of clothing. Allie smiled doing so as Sapphire walked in with the oil. Pip takes a good look at Cloud. She blushed. "Um... can I try?"

They looked at her hearing that. She was blushing and looking down nervously. "Can... can I do it?"

Allie looked at Sapphire as they both smiled nodding as Sapphire hand the oil to her. Pip blushed before putting some of the oil on Cloud's chest. Cloud smiled, "That feels good Pip."

She blushed more before rubbing it into his chest. "Um... your muscles feel strong."

"Well when you have someone like Allie, and Action Duel a lot you can get real athletic." Cloud admitted to her.

Pip smiled as she continued rubbing his chest. "Am I doing it right?"

"Oh yes." Cloud nodded softly closing his eyes.

Pip continued before moving down to his stomach. Cloud started breathing as she does while Allie softly takes his head in her lap.

"Just relax Cloudy." she smiled gently massaging his head.

Cloud smiled with his eyes closed breathing.

"Room for one more?" Sapphire asked starting on his legs.

Allie felt his head shiver from this breathing in from his nose. She giggled while rubbing his head gently. They continued on for a few minutes as Cloud continued feeling amazing from all three of the girls massaging his body. Suddenly he heard Pip gasp nervously.

"What is it?" Sapphire asked her.

She noticed Pip had accidentally bumped Cloud there and was blushing. Cloud stiffened taking in a gasp from that opening his eyes, "Wha...?"

"I'm sorry, it was an accident." Pip said nervously.

Allie smiled gently, "It's okay Pip. That was part of a High Class Massage me, Cloudy, and Sapphire all done together."

"That... it's ok?" she asked nervously.

The girls nodded with Cloud joining who admitted, "I also done it to Allie, and Sapphire."

Pip blushed. "Um... ok. You're sure?"

Cloud nodded softly. Pip blushed before putting a bit more of the oil on her hands and touching him there. Cloud shuddered closing his eyes again breathing in again. Cloud shuddered closing his eyes again breathing in again. Pip blushed. "I'm... going to rub the oil in ok?"

Cloud nodded not opening his eyes. Pip blushed and started rubbing him. "Sorry. Sorry. Sorry."

Cloud sighed contently looking relaxed. Pip was blushing more and more.

"Your making him so relaxed, Girlfriend." Allie smiled continuing to rub Cloud's head, "And it also means your also making Jack feel relaxed."

Pip's eyes widened. "Really?"

Allie nodded smiling with Sapphire agreeing. Pip blushed more only to pause and put a bit more oil on her hand before rubbing Cloud more. "Um... we can all stay together right?"

"Of course." Sapphire answered.

Pip smiled at that only to pause. "Can you help me do this?"

Allie looked over to what she's talking about. Pip was blushing and and rubbing Cloud there.

"Of course." Allie smiled before asking Sapphire, "Can you take care of Cloudy's head while I help Pip?"

Allie meanwhile settled his head on Sapphire's lap before going to help Pip. Cloud sighed. "Thanks you three."

"Not a problem Cloudly." Allie smiled to her boyfriend helping Pip rub Cloud there.

Soon Cloud starts moving trying to sit up, "Girls, girls."

They turned to him.

"I... Need to use the bathroom." He admitted blushing.

Allie blushed. "Oh... ok."

Cloud tries getting up.

"Wait Cloud, your injury." Sapphire pointed out. "Should one of us help you?"

"Yeah but I don't want you girls embarrassed." Cloud smiled.

"I can't speak for Allie or Pip, but I think we're past the point of being embarrassed Cloud." Sapphire mentioned.

Cloud nodded hearing that. Sapphire nodded before she and Allie helped Cloud to his feet. They head to the bathroom where Cloud places his hand on the sink, "I'll... Tell you two when I'm done okay?"

"Ok." Allie nodded.

They walked out as Cloud uses the bathroom, wiping himself, and washed his hands looking at himself in the mirror seeing Jack instead of him as he blinks for the Jack reflection to nod at him with a smile, and points at a moon sticker on the mirror before fading showing Cloud.

_'Does that mean...?'_ Cloud thought before finishing up drying himself before saying, "Okay girls. You can come in again."

They walked in. They helped Cloud back into the room where they see Pip had gotten a pretty big towel, and placed it on Allie's bed.

"Do you feel better?" Pip asked.

"Yeah." Cloud nodded smiling, "Where'd you get that big towel?"

"I... Always had it. You would've been uncomfortable on the floor aren't you?" Pip asked him.

Cloud smiled to her, "Thanks for caring Pip, Jack is lucky to have you, and in turn I am."

She smiled at that. They helped Cloud back on the bed where he asked, "Okay time for the back don't you think?"

"Ok." Allie smiled.

Cloud turned over showing the girls his back. Sapphire put oil on his back. Cloud softly closed his eyes at that as Allie, Pip, and Sapphire hop on the big bed with him. Allie blushed. "Cloudy?"

"Hm?" Cloud asked with his eyes closed.

He felt her quickly kiss his butt before starting to massage the back of his legs.

"That's like you Aela." Cloud smiled softly using a nickname for her.

She blushed at that. "Oh..."

"And Pippy?" Cloud asked Pip.

"Yeah?" she asked rubbing his shoulders.

"Your the only one that didn't have the High Class Massage me, and the girls had. I don't want you missing out." Cloud smiled to her opening his eyes to look at her.

She blushed. "Oh... um, ok. It's a little scary though."

"Don't worry it's weird but it actually isn't that bad." Sapphire admitted to her rubbing Cloud's back.

She blushed but nodded. After several minutes Cloud sat up smiling breathing, "Thanks for all that girls."

"Anytime Cloudy." Allie smiled.

"So now it's your turn to give Pip one?" Sapphire asked him.

Cloud nodded at that, "But I don't want any oil getting on her clothes so can you help her with them?"

Allie and Sapphire nodded at that. With that they softly helped Pip out of her clothes.

"Um... what do I do?" she asked.

"Just lay down and try to relax." Allie smiled.

"And when you feel weirded out from Cloud doing the real thing tell us, and we will stop." Sapphire added.

"OK." Pip nodded.

With that Cloud grabbed the oil before blinking, "Oh before we head out we need to get another bottle cause this is almost empty."

"Good idea." Allie nodded. "Um... Orange?"

Cloud nodded with a smile before squirting some on Pip's chest. She gasped and shuddered.

"Yup it is cold." Sapphire softly nodded before Cloud starts rubbing it in.

Pip sighed. "That feels really nice."

"Yeah it does." Cloud smiled continuing to rub the oil on Pip's body to her arms, her shoulders, her chest, her stomach, and her waist to her legs getting between her toes, and her belly button.

She sighed softly at that. That was when Cloud slowly massages down to where Pip realizes where his hands are going. Her eyes widened before she blushed and closed them nervously.

"Okay are you ready?" Cloud asked her.

"I... I think so." Pip nodded.

With that Cloud got some more oil in his hands before softly starts massaging it in to Pip's special spot. She gasped and squeaked. "Cold."

Allie softly took her hand asking, "How is it?"

"Weird... I don't know if it feels nice or not." Pip admitted before shuddering again.

"Tell us if you want him to stop okay?" Sapphire asked her.

She nodded. "It's... it's still ok."

Cloud continued rubbing Pip there at that. Suddenly Pip gasped and moaned before covering her mouth and turning red.

"Yeah..." Allie giggled sheepishly with a blush, "I was the same thing once."

Pip blushed at that before closing her eyes. "Um... can you stop in a minute?"

Cloud nodded continuing to massage, "Okay."

A minute later Cloud stopped and Pip was blushing bright red.

"Wow..."

Cloud smiled to her, "Jack, and in turn, I'm proud of you Pippy."

She smiled hearing that.

"Okay since we got a low of amount of oil there isn't enough for all four of us sorry girls." Cloud apologized to Allie, and Sapphire.

"It's ok." Sapphire told him.

Cloud softly pulled Pip to him and applied the rest of the oil on her back massaging it in.

* * *

_Later at night..._

After washing they were all asleep on Allie's bed where the moon shines bright, and Cloud softly glowed before he held Pip so secure that it stirred her awake.

"Huh?" she asked tiredly rubbing her eyes.

When she looked up, she sees a familiar face smiling down at her.

"Hi Pippy." her boyfriend whispered.

"Ja... Jack?" she asked in disbelief. "Is it really you?"

Jack softly nodded, "Yes. It's me Pip."

Her eyes started to water before she embraced him sobbing. Jack hugged her back, "I'm so sorry Pip about leaving. Did Cloud take care of you well?"

She nodded while choking up and explaining everything. Jack only smiled, "Well he's right. Me, and him are one, and I am happy, and proud of you Pippy. But there is one thing."

"What is it Jack?" Pip asked.

"I think it's my turn to give you some love." Jack answered with a smile.

Pip smiled. "Ok."

With that Jack looked to Allie, and Sapphire who both are asleep before he softly takes her to one of the bean bag chairs Allie has in her room before kissing Pip on her lips deep. She hugged him and kissed him back with tears. This continued before Jack softly kisses her chin, and down to her neck. Pip gasped quietly. Jack then smiled pressing his forehead against her's staring deep into her eyes as he softly unbuttoned the PJs Allie given Pip from the top. She blushed with a smile. When it was half-way un-buttoned Jack softly grinned to Pip before leaning down, and starting kissing his chest. She gasped. "Jack..."

"While I was seeing through Cloud's memories of the massages. It made me see how beautiful you really are Pip." Jack said in between kisses, "And I decided that when I take over, I will give you how much I love you."

She smiled at that. "Thank you."

Jack continued before he then started un-buttoning the rest of her top. Pip blushed before letting him take it off. Once it's off Jack then started lightly sucking her chest. Pip gasped quietly. "Jack... that tickles."

Jack continued softly while rubbing her arms. She sighed softly. He continued after switching before kissing down her chest to her stomach, and then her belly button.

"Jack, that feels nice." Pip admitted.

"Well it will keep getting better." Jack whispered before getting her to stand pulling down her lower clothing.

Pip blushed slightly. He set her back down before softly rubbing her legs kissing them before kissing her spot. She squeaked at that. He continued kissing softly while rubbing her legs.

"Ja... Jack." Pip moaned quietly. "Can... Can I do... do anything?"

That made Jack smiling up at her, "Sure. Cloud, and you had that moment together so we should as well."

She frowned. "We're out of oil though, so what can I do?"

"Just done what I done." Jack smiled to her helping her off before kissing her spot one more time taking her place on the bean bag chair, "For good luck."

She blushed only to nod and start unbuttoning his pajamas. Jack watches as she does so pulling them down. Pip blushed before touching him.

"Ah Pip that feels good." Jack smiled sighing softly.

Pip blushed before kissing it. Jack gasped at that softly rubbing her head. Pip looked up nervously. "Um... Jack?"

"Hm?" Jack asked her.

"When... Allie and I were massaging Cloud he said he had to use the bathroom. Do you have to?" she asked nervously.

"Of course not." Jack softly chuckled, "I should be okay."

Pip blushed. "Um... actually Jack, I know what that really means."

"Hm?" Jack asked curiously.

"I've... seen Roscoe get like that before." she explained with a blush. "It means... he wants to find a mate."

"Well Cloud's got those two." Jack said turning his head to the sleeping Allie, and Sapphire, "And you have me."

Pip nodded but blushed more. "I mean... he wants to find a mate... now."

"Well uh... From what I seen from Cloud's memory there was a stray dog that Yoko Sakaki took it." Jack admitted, "And it's a girl dog."

Pip blushed before swallowing nervously. "I think... you need one."

Jack blinked before saying, "I already have one."

Pip blushed. "I know."

Jack softly rubbed her head with a smile before asking, "Now let's get back to showing our love together okay?"

Pip nodded. "Ok."

Jack leaned back in the bean bag chair. Pip blushed before touching him again. Jack closes his eyes smiling rubbing Pip's head.

"Jack..." Pip started before kissing him again.

"Your doing great Pippy." Jack said smiling.

She blushed before closing her eyes and gently licking him only to turn red. Jack while shivering smiled, "I'm again proud of you."

Pip blushed. "Did that make you happy?"

"Feels good I'll say that. Maybe you can give Allie, and Sapphire some pointers on Cloud." Jack suggested winking.

Pip blushed before starting to lick him again. Jack let her before taking a look out the window, and tapped Pip's head.

She stopped. "Jack?"

"Take a look outside." Jack said as she looked, "When the moon glows bright then it allows me to have enough strength to take over, and for Cloud to rest. But my first time doing it isn't perfect, so I don't have much. But the more, I done this, the more I can stay but soon Cloud will take over again. We need to be ready for the night before that happens, before Cloud will be so confused."

Pip pouted. "We're out of time?"

"You have time for one more thing." Jack assures with a smile.

Pip blushed. "What do you want the last one to be?"

"Come here." Jack said to her pulling up his lower clothes.

She nodded moving closer to him. After she gets her top back on, and then starts pulling up her bottoms she grins up at her before licks her spot himself. Pip gasped at that. Jack continued for half a minute before he finished pulling up her bottoms standing up looking at her with a smile. Pip was blushing. "I don't want you to leave."

"Don't worry you'll see me again just remember that I'll be back each time the moon shines, and I'll stay longer. Maybe next time with Allie, and Sapphire just remember that I love you, and maybe do the same for Cloud." Jack smiled to her hugging her.

She hugged him back with tears. They walked back in the bed laying down just as Jack began glowing as he smiled to her, "Well... See you tomorrow night Pip."

She nodded at that. With that he closed his eyes as the glow died revealing Cloud again snoozing softly as if his sleeping was not disturbed from Jack taking over. Pip closed her eyes staying near him. Cloud wrapped an arm around her at that as she fell back asleep.

* * *

_The next day..._

After a delivery of new bandages the girls said they'll help Cloud treat it, and now Allie was unwrapping the soiled bandages.

"How does it look?" Cloud asked.

Allie looked before saying, "Not bleeding anymore, but still needs some healing."

Sapphire sprayed his foot with ointment to keep infection out, and Pip wrapped the new bandages tight.

"Thanks girls." Cloud smiled to them.

"Roscoe, you'll help him right?" Pip asked.

Roscoe barked before sitting allowing Cloud to climb on as he said, "Okay before we head to the arena let's get Orange Scented Massaging Oil."

The girls all nodded. They all walked to the store as Sapphire, and Allie walked in leaving Cloud, Roscoe, and Pip outside waiting before they walked out with Sapphire holding a bag of the oil.

"Oh, will have time during the war?" Cloud asked.

"We have night to consider." Sapphire answered.

"Do you think the others are at the stadium?" Allie inquired.

"Of course." Sapphire answered as they walked to the stadium arriving.

"Is this everyone?" Shay asked noticing them.

"Yes everyone is here." Declan said seeing this with everyone, "Now that we are all here we're ready to head to the Synchro Dimension."

"Does anyone know what to expect there?" Alito asked him.

"Other then Obelisk Force hasn't invaded yet, and that Xyz, and Pendulum don't exist in it so we need to stay cautious." Declan answered.

He nodded hearing that.

"Everyone take hold of your Dimensionizers, and be ready to mark on my go." Declan said as they all inserted spells with Cloud wrapping an arm around Roscoe's neck, and the three girls leaning close on him to be sure he's not left behind, "One, two, three, Go!"

They all pressed the buttons vanishing.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Sir Yugo, Miss Rin! Wake up please!"

"Huh, what?"

Yuya, and Zuzu slowly woke up where their at somewhere different at sunset with Peewee close to them, "Ah you two are awake."

"Huh, Cloud?" Zuzu asked. "What's going on?"

Yuya's eyes suddenly widened. "Wait, you aren't Cloud. You're that other boy."

"What? You two know who I am." Peewee said confused, "And your back home."

"You're wrong, we aren't who you think we are." Zuzu told him. "We have to get back home."

"But you are home. Your Sir Yugo, and Miss Rin aren't you?" Peewee asked them.

"Hm then I've erred." Peewee said hearing that before saying, "Well, my name is Peewee, and this is my home of the Synchro Dimension. Sir Yugo, and Miss Rin were who helped me, and they were kidnapped by a girl, and I was looking for them, and I found you two. Now knowing you two are not who I thought."

"Wait, a girl?" Yuya asked. "What did she look like?"

"Well she looks like Miss Rin so I thought she was related." Peewee answered before turning, "It's getting dark Sir Leo, and them should be here soon before they come."

Yuya and Zuzu exchanged a glance before nodding.

"Oh... who's Sir Leo?" Zuzu asked.

"One of the people who lived up there who were nice." Peewee answered only for them to heard something, "And speak of the devil."

Leo along with Dexter were on a white Duel Runner, and Luna with Patty were on Duel Boards rode in.

"Thanks for bringing the Runner here Sir Leo." Peewee smiled to the dazed Leo who was rubbing his head.

"Yeah please don't ask me that again." Leo requested rubbing his head.

"What's this thing?" Yuya asked seeing the Duel Runner.

They looked, and Patty blinked, "Yugo? Where is your..."

"Actually Lady Patty, I've made a miscalculation. I thought I found Sir Yugo, and Miss Rin but their not them. Their Sir Yuya, and Miss Zuzu." Peewee explained to them.

"Yuya and Zuzu?" Leo asked looking at them. "They look just like... wait Peewee isn't that the girl who took Yugo and Rin away?"

"I thought as well but my feeling is telling me this isn't her." Peewee explained.

"Are you sure?" Dexter asked him.

"Yes. Besides we don't have a lot of time to talk we need to move before they come in." Peewee good them before kissing Party's forehead, "And you be careful Lady Patty."

She blushed and nodded as the seven of them walked off.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... everyone's heading to the Synchro Dimension aren't they Bopdog.**

**bopdog111: Yeah out to begin the next step of the journey?**

**Ulrich362: It should be interesting to say the least.**

**bopdog111: And where we focus more on Peewee to see what he can do around here with Yuya, and Zuzu with him.**

**Ulrich362: Makes sense to me, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	26. Times in the Synchro Dimension!

**bopdog111: We're at Peewee's home, and domain now.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, and Yuya and Zuzu are with him.**

**bopdog111: From their they can see what Peewee can do when they run into Sector Security.**

**Ulrich362: True, so shall we Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

After introductions Peewee putting the Duel Runner on Auto Pilot was riding with Zuzu, and Yuya at night as their were explained with their story as Peewee asked, "So you all are focusing to fighting in a big battle against a Dimension that seeks to destroy everything?"

"I knew that something was wrong in the Dimension, I was in." Peewee admitted sighing, "I didn't even realized I wasn't in the right area until that girl told me about it."

"Well, you know what's going on now." Yuya told him.

"Indeed, Sir Yuya." Peewee agreed to him, "But I doubt your gonna find much allies here."

"What do you mean?" Zuzu asked. "The others are planning on coming to find allies."

"This City in particular has a real problem. This area we are all passing by is called the Topsiders. The people who live here the Tops live in luxury, and also used a lot of money for there uses while those who lived below the city known as the Commons struggle to survive day by day always being oppressed by Security, and charged for small reason." Peewee explained it to them both, "I am a Common myself while my friends that are with us right now are Tops themselves but their different then the other Topsiders you can meet, and trust me no Top would ever believe your story, and are always godawful people. No offense to Sir Leo, and you 3 of course."

"None taken." Leo mentioned.

"That's awful!" Yuya cried. "Why is the city split like that?'

"I don't have a clue why. But none of us want to know cause every Common desires revenge on the Topsiders for looking down on them, and taking everything they got. Warmpth, food, comfort, and love." Peewee said to him, "But their is a way to change that by winning a tournament called the Friendship Cup."

Yuya and Zuzu exchanged a glance.

"Do you think we could help you?" Zuzu asked.

"Are you two skilled?" Peewee asked.

Yuya blushed. "That... well, I'm not as good as Zuzu but I'm pretty good."

"Well the way to win the Friendship Cup is defeating the Champion Jack Atlas." Peewee mentioned to him, "And Sir Leo's a huge fan of his I might add."

"So is everyone else in then city, Tops or Common he's a hero to everyone." Akiza added. "If there's one thing that can bring everyone together it's watching him duel."

Peewee then sensed something narrowing his eyes.

"Peewee?" Patty asked seeing that. "What's wrong?"

"Security." Peewee answered to her not turning.

"I'm guessing that's not a good thing?" Zuzu asked.

"Unfortunately not. Since I'm a Common, and this is the Topsiders area it counts as Trespassing." Peewee answered before telling the two, "Leave this to me, Sir Yuya, Miss Zuzu."

They looked unsure but nodded. An officer on a Runner pulled up as he said, "Surrender now, and your punishment will be lightened."

Yuya flinched at that. "You weren't kidding."

"Get ready to see the Dueling that this Dimension is known for. Turbo Dueling! Activating Speed World Neo." Peewee said as the Duel Runner shows a card.

* * *

_Speed World Neo_

_Field Spell Card_

_This card cannot be destroyed._

* * *

**"Duel Mode engaged. Auto Pilot activated."** the Runner said as both it, and the Officer's Runners shifted to a Duel Disk tray in front of them as the field appeared on the screens.

Their eyes widened in shock seeing that.

"Watch close. This is the way the duels at the Friendship Cup are arranged." Peewee told the two before getting in Position.

"LET'S RIDE!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Landmine by TDG)**

**Peewee: 4000**

**Officer 227: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Officer 227 1st Turn:

"I'm gonna crush Common scum like you." the Officer said drawing, "And to start off, I'll summon Marauding Captain from my hand!"

A warrior holding two swords appeared.

* * *

_Marauding Captain_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 400_

_Your opponent cannot target Warrior monsters for attacks, except this one. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand._

* * *

"When successfully summoned, it allows me to summon a level 4 or lower monster!" the Officer said taking a card, "I summon the Tuner Monster, Jutte Fighter!"

A small warrior appeared raising up.

* * *

_Jutte Fighter_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Warrior/Tuner_

_ATK: 700_

_DEF: 900_

_Once per turn, you can change 1 face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls to face-up Defense Position._

* * *

"And as their is a Warrior on my field, I can summon Fire Flint Lady!" the Officer said as a woman appeared.

* * *

_Fire Flint Lady_

_Fire Type_

_Level 1_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_If you control a Warrior monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can send this card from the field to the GY; Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior monster from your hand, and if you do, your opponent cannot target it with card effects this turn. You can only use each effect of "Fire Flint Lady" once per turn._

* * *

"Not good, he has three monsters." Yuya frowned.

"Yeah, and one of them is a Tuner which can only mean one thing." Zuzu agreed.

"I tune level 2 Jutte Fighter with level 1 Fire Flint Lady, and Level 3 Marauding Captain!" the officer called as Jutte Fighter turned to two stars while the other two monsters turned to 4 stars.

**(LV: 2 + 1 + 4 = 6)**

"Enforcement of the Law! Catch these lowlifes in your chains! Synchro Summon! Level 6, Goyo Guardian!"

A white faced warrior with a loose cloak, and having a rode with a fork like shape at the end appeared smirking.

* * *

_Goyo Guardian_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior/Synchro_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 EARTH Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
_When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the GY: You can Special Summon that monster to your field in Defense Position._

* * *

"2800 points!" Yuya cried in shock.

"That's what makes Security well known." Peewee told him, and Zuzu, "Their Decks focuses on the Goyo Synchro Monsters, that can either inflict a ton of damage or using their opponent's monsters to their advantage."

Zuzu frowned. "They take them prisoner? That's horrible."

"That's Sector Security for you. Their specifically trained for any Common." Peewee mentioned to her.

"I place 2 cards down, and end my turn. Go ahead, and make your move Common Scum but it's pretty much useless." the officer smirked thinking he's dueling Yuya.

"You're sure you can handle him?" Zuzu asked.

"Yeah. Trust me Sir Yugo trained me well." Peewee told her.

Peewee 1st Turn:

"Okay my turn!" Peewee called drawing, "And to start things off, I'll activate the spell card, Foolish Burial!"

* * *

_Foolish Burial_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Send 1 monster from your Deck to the GY._

* * *

"I take one monster from my Deck, and send it to my graveyard." Peewee said sending a card, "Then I summon Pilica, Descendant of Gusto from my hand!"

The young girl from his duel with Jack appeared readying herself.

* * *

_Pilica, Descendant of Gusto_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Psychic_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1500_

_When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 WIND Tuner monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Defense Position. Its effects are negated. If you activated this effect, you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except WIND monsters. You can only use this effect of "Pilica, Descendant of Gusto" once per turn._

* * *

"What, the kid?" the officer questioned.

"And now with her summoned, I summon a Tuner from my graveyard that's Wind Attribute but I can only summon Wind Monsters for the rest of this turn!" Peewee called summoning a card, "I summon out Level 2, Gusto Falco!"

At that a orange bird wearing armor appeared cawing.

* * *

_Gusto Falco_

_Wind Type_

_Level 2_

_Winged Beast/Tuner_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 1400_

_When this face-up card on the field is sent to the Graveyard, except by battle: You can Special Summon 1 "Gusto" monster from your Deck in face-down Defense Position._

* * *

"That'll help." Zuzu smiled.

"And now level 2 Falco tunes level 3 Pilica!" Peewee called as Falco turned to 2 rings while Pilica turned to 3 stars.

**(LV: 2 + 3 = 5)**

"Fierce Winds! Manifest as a master of cyclones! Synchro Summon! Level 5, Daigusto Gulldos!" Peewee called as a light green feathered bird wearing spikey bronze armor being riden by another girl wearing a green dress appeared from the winds cawing.

* * *

_Daigusto Gulldos_

_Wind Type_

_Level 5_

_Winged Beast_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 800_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Gusto" monsters_  
_Once per turn: You can shuffle 2 "Gusto" monsters from your Graveyard into the Main Deck to target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; destroy that target._

* * *

"That thing is much weaker than my Goyo Guardian." the officer told him.

"Maybe, but looks aren't everything." Luna mentioned while Patty smiled.

"And here's this! By shuffling Falco, and Pilica back to my Deck, I can destroy your Guardian!" Peewee called as Gulldos charged a wind blast as it pierced through Goyo Guardian destroying it.

"The hell?" the officer cursed not expecting that.

"Whoa, that's incredible." Yuya whispered.

"And now battle!" Peewee called, "Gulldos attack him directly!"

Gulldos charged a blast only for the officer smirked, "Don't think your off scott free! I activate the trap, Shadow Spell!"

* * *

_Shadow Spell_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 700 ATK, also it cannot attack or change its battle position. When it leaves the field, destroy this card._

* * *

"It binds your monster so it cannot attack or change battle mode!" the officer said as Gulldos was chained up, "And not only that it also loses 700 points!"

_Daigusto Gulldos: **(ATK: 2200 - 700 = 1500)**_

"Don't worry that trap won't do much." Peewee told her.

"Huh?" Yuya asked. "What do you mean?"

"It's with this, I activate the Counter Trap from my hand, Red Reboot!" Peewee called as a trap appeared.

* * *

_Red Reboot_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When your opponent activates a Trap Card: Negate the activation, and if you do, Set that card face-down, then they can Set 1 Trap directly from their Deck. For the rest of this turn after this card resolves, your opponent cannot activate Trap Cards. You can activate this card from your hand by paying half your LP._

* * *

"A trap from the hand?" the officer asked shocked.

"By playing this card from my hand, I have to give up half my Life Points." Peewee said to him, **(Peewee: 2000)** "But it's worth the price cause your trap's activation is negated, and reset!"

A crossed mark appeared on the officer's runner as Shadow Spell was reset.

"After that, you can place 1 trap from your Deck to the field." Peewee added to him, "But for the rest of this turn when resolved Red Reboot prevents your Trap Cards from activating."

The officer growled searching his Deck, and set Solemn Judgment.

"That means Gulldos can attack." Patty smiled.

The chains snapped from Gulldos.

_Daigusto Gulldos:** (ATK: 1500 + 700 = 2200)**_

Uninterrupted Gulldos charged striking the officer. **(Officer 227: 1800)**

"One more hit and Peewee wins." Leo grinned.

"But Leo... He has Solemn Judgment on his field. When Peewee's turn ends, it can be activated." Dexter said to him nervously, "Not to mention Shadow Spell is still on his field."

"We know, but Peewee's stronger than those traps." Luna reassured him with a gentle smile.

"I place 2 cards down. Your turn officer." Peewee said with a mock salute.

"We can't keep this up for long." Peewee said hearing that, "We gotta end this fast."

* * *

**Peewee: 2000**

****Officer 227: 1800****

* * *

Officer 227 2nd Turn:

"Screw with Sector Security, and your getting a trip to the Facility!" the Officer cried drawing from his Deck.

"Peewee, you're running out of road!" Leo told him pointing to a roadblock up ahead.

Peewee looked before closing his eyes at this, "Miss Zuzu, Sir Yuya... Trust me. We will be okay."

The two of them exchanged a glance before nodding. Peewee focused before he glowed snapping his eyes opened before they vanished.

"Wha-Where they go!?" one of the Officers at the roadblock asked in shock only to see something behind them as from the light exited the three speeding passed them.

"What just happened?" Yuya asked in shock.

"I knew... that the ability for Clear Mind would be handy." Peewee admitted opening his eyes with a smile.

"Clear Mind?" Zuzu asked only for her eyes widen. "What about the others?"

"Don't worry their okay." Peewee said pointing to another lane where the four kids are at speeding.

"That's a relief." Yuya sighed.

"Clear the road, clear the road!" the officer yelled as they hurriedly moved out of the way for the Officer to catch up, "I don't know how you did that but if a roadblock won't stop you then I will! I activate Monster Reborn!"

* * *

_Monster Reborn_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster in either GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"It summons back Goyo Guardian!" the Officer called as Guardian reappeared, "And I activate the trap, All-Out Attacks!"

* * *

_All-Out Attacks_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_All monsters that are Special Summoned are changed to face-up Attack Position and must attack, if able, during the turn they are Special Summoned._

* * *

"As long as this card is on the field all monsters that are Special Summoned this turn must attack, and go to attack mode!" the Officer called to Peewee.

"Not good." Yuya frowned.

"Goyo Guardian can summon the monster it destroys in battle to it's controller's field in Defense Mode." Peewee told the two.

"Wait, he can steal your monster?" Zuzu asked in shock.

"That's really bad." Yuya admitted.

"And to spice things up further, I activate Shadow Spell!" the Officer called as the trap chained up Golldos again. **(ATK: 2200 - 700 = 1500)**

_"Peewee, be careful!"_ Patty messaged.

_"Don't worry Miss Patty. I've won this turn."_ Peewee replied to her.

She smiled hearing that.

"Goyo Guardian attack that beast!" the Officer called charging in, _'When Guardian summons it to my side after destroying it, All-Out Attacks changes it back to attack mode allowing me to end this duel!'_

He was shocked by what Peewee said bluntly, "You officers are really predictable."

"Huh?" Zuzu asked.

"I said you officers are really predictable. From my time growing up you all charged in on us Commons, and oppress us with your abilities but in truth is that your not that strong. You flaunt the power of your cards, and not give way to new strategies refusing to change. And that in turn makes you rusty against new opponents allowing them to make a counter attack." Peewee told the officer.

The officer angered snapped, "Don't you criticize me you Common Scum!"

"That's another thing you anger too easily. Well here's what I mean! I activate Magic Cylinder!" Peewee called playing a trap.

* * *

_Magic Cylinder_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK._

* * *

"This negates your attack, and Guardian's attack points goes to you!" Peewee said as the cylinders appeared.

"But Peewee, he has Solemn Judgment!" Dexter panicked.

"He knows, right Peewee?" Leo asked.

"Common Scum! You forgotten, I had Solemn Judgment from Red Reboot!" the officer cried using the trap.

* * *

_Solemn Judgment_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When a monster(s) would be Summoned, OR a Spell/Trap Card is activated: Pay half your LP; negate the Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

"By paying half my points your petty trap is stopped!" the Officer cried **(Officer 227: 0900)**, "You had allowed me to use this card, and it lead to your trip to the Facility!"

"And that's one more thing." Peewee told him lifting a finger.

"What?" the officer questioned.

"You flaunt your power more then you realize. Your too confident that when we do a move that allows you to draw, or place cards down you take them without thinking the consequences, and know they aid your strategies. I've fine tuned my Deck to deal with your plans more specifically your Trap Cards that I can use." Peewee told him sounding like a disappointed father, "I know you had Solemn Judgment set yet you don't seem to care about if something happens to it. Well, I expected you to use it so I have this prepared! Another Counter Trap, Wiretap!"

* * *

_Wiretap_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When a Trap Card is activated: Negate the activation, and if you do, shuffle that card into the Deck._

* * *

"When a Trap Card is activated this card puts a hold to it's activation, and goes back to your Deck!" Peewee told the officer.

The officer's eyes widened in horror. Solemn Judgment vanished being sent back to his Deck.

"That's expected of Peewee." Luna admitted, "Being a critic at heart, and being ready for his opponent's traps."

"Yea, just like Miss Rin taught him." Patty recalled.

"Let this be a reminder that if you don't change the way you are, and continue to flaunt your power it will lead to trouble." Peewee said as Guardian's attack redirected at the officer.

* * *

**Peewee: 2000**

**Officer 227: 0000**

**Peewee wins the duel!**

* * *

With that the officer's runner accessed coolant forcing him to stop as he muttered, "There goes my promotion. That means I'm going back to be a Duel Runner Meter Maid."

Peewee rode ahead as the officer disappeared from view.

"That was amazing." Yuya admitted.

"In all honestly I haven't break a sweat. Security are not challenging at all. If they gang up that's another thing." Peewee told him.

"And you were taught how to duel by this Yugo and Rin?" Zuzu inquired. "Just how strong are they?"

"Miss Rin uses lots of strategies for Burn Damage that can potentially one shot an opponent while Sir Yugo destroys multiple cards while powering up his dragon to great heights allowing him to land a critical blow." Peewee answered that question, "Their both the best duelists, I had met."

"Well yeah, but it's thanks to Rin that Yugo's as good as he is remember?" Leo reminded him.

"Indeed which is why she's really deserving to take the place as Champion." Peewee mentioned, "Sir Yugo is a close second but Miss Rin knows what to do which is why she's tough."

"That sounds familiar, Zuzu helped me out a lot when we were younger." Yuya admitted only to frown. "Do you think the others will be alright when they get here?"

"That depends as long as Sector Security doesn't find them. They don't show any mercy to anyone." Peewee said as they arrived at the house, "Not much but Miss Rin, and Sir Yugo honed their skills, and worked their Runner here."

"It looks cozy." Zuzu admitted.

"It has been for years since I was tossed here." Peewee said to them, "Sir Leo, you, and the others need to head back or your parents will find out you've been here."

"Right, we'll see you guys later." Leo nodded was they raced off.

That left Peewee, Yuya, and Zuzu to them as Peewee unlocked the door telling them, "Make yourselves at home."

They walked in the house. They looked around when they got inside. Not much things around saved for a garage with a table, and a couch all looks real old. Suddenly Yuya blushed. "Wait, Rin and Yugo live here together... alone?"

"Well they used too years before they met me." Peewee admitted to him, "We all stayed together here, and when they vanished I took care of the place for them."

"You miss them, don't you?" Zuzu asked before gently hugging Peewee. "I'm sorry."

Peewee blinks at this.

"Can we do anything?" Yuya asked him.

"Well... Since you both want to help the Commons you can start by entering the Friendship Cup." Peewee answered to them, "You two should also change into something to prevent standing out."

"We don't have any other clothes though. You teleported us here remember?" Zuzu pointed out.

"You can use Sir Yugo, and Miss Rin's clothes." Peewee pointed out himself.

"Oh... thanks." Yuya smiled.

"Their room is upstairs." Peewee said pointing to the stairs, "Showers are in the room across the room."

Yuya and Zuzu nodded at that before going upstairs.

* * *

_ After a few minutes..._

Peewee was working on the Duel Runner.

"That felt nice." Zuzu's voice mentioned. "I think we needed that, thanks."

He turned over to see Zuzu with her hair down wearing some of Rin's clothes while Yuya has his hair down with his goggles off in Yugo's clothes. Suddenly Yuya's eyes widened. "Oh crap, I forgot it. I'll be right back."

With that he ran back upstairs. Peewee blinks at this. When he came back down Yuya had his Pendulum around his neck.

"Sorry, I forgot I took this off when I got in the shower." he explained.

"Ah." Peewee said nodding before turning back to the Runner.

"What are you working on?" Zuzu asked.

"Need to make modifications for the Duel Runner." Peewee answered.

She nodded at that. "By the way, Yuya and I were talking. When does that tournament you mentioned start? The Friendship Cup right?"

"Yes. It starts in about 3 days." Peewee answered, "There are two ways to sign in an application form."

"If we can... we'd like to help you." Yuya mentioned.

"Well first is to signed one, and apply it but it has to be improved by the Director of Sector Security." Peewee told them, "Another way is winning 6 Duels in a Underground Arena. I wouldn't recommend that one. Sector Security is aware of it, and can have it shut down at any moment."

"But then... we can't enter. Sector Security would arrest us." Yuya frowned. "Sorry."

"I've already applied us though." Peewee mentioned.

"Already, but how?" Zuzu asked.

"I've done it by turning it in to the director of Sector Security of course." Peewee answered to them.

"Wait, but I thought Sector Security was chasing you." Yuya mentioned. "How did you get to the director?"

"I sent them to him." Peewee answered.

"Well, I guess that means we just have to wait." Zuzu said thoughtfully.

"Until then, I gotta know what you two can do so that I can get you both ready for the Friendship Cup." Peewee said to them.

"You mean you want us to have a duel?" Yuya asked him.

"So I can adjust your skills for you two to be ready. 'Practice makes perfect'." Peewee told him.

"That's true." Yuya nodded.

"Alright that might be fun." Zuzu smiled.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

From a portal emerged only Cloud, Allie, Sapphire, and Pip with Cloud on Roscoe's back.

"Huh, where's everybody else?" Allie asked looking around.

"We must've been separated." Sapphire said looking around.

"Well, at least we're all together." Cloud mentioned.

"But... Where are we?" Pip asked nervously looking around.

"Declan said it was the Synchro Dimension, so... maybe we should try to find someone who can help us?" Allie suggested.

"Well let's-" Cloud stopped hearing the sound of sirens.

"Police?" Sapphire questioned.

Some officers of Sector Security rode up, "Well well. Just a couple of brats, and a mutt."

"Roscoe's not a mutt." Pip pouted.

"You dare talk back?" the Officer gave her a stare of intimidation.

She immediately flinched and hid behind Roscoe and Cloud.

"You brats are under arrest either way." another Officer told them.

"Under arrest, for what? We haven't done anything." Sapphire told him.

"Nice try Common Scum. You all are always up to something." a third Officer said as the three activated their Duel Disks.

Seeing that Allie's eyes widened before she activated hers. "We have to protect Cloudy."

"Indeed." Sapphire said activating her Duel Disk.

Pip looked nervous before stepping next to Allie and activating her own.

"Be careful girls." Cloud said to them.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Painkiller by TDG)**

**Allie, Sapphire, & Pip: 4000**

**Sector Security Officers: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

**"Action Field: Crossover activated."** the girls' Duel Disks said as a field appeared.

* * *

_Crossover_

_Action Field Spell_

_You can use Action Cards, but can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

Sapphire smirked. "Well, glad to know that works."

The Officers looked around before shrugging.

Officer #1 1st Turn:

"Whatever." the officer said drawing, "I summon Jutte Fighter!"

The Tuner appeared.

* * *

_Jutte Fighter_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Warrior/Tuner_

_ATK: 700_

_DEF: 900_

_Once per turn, you can change 1 face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls to face-up Defense Position._

* * *

"Then I summon Fire Flit Lady as I control a Warrior!" the Officer called as Fire Flint Lady appeared.

* * *

_Fire Flint Lady_

_Fire Type_

_Level 1_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_If you control a Warrior monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can send this card from the field to the GY; Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior monster from your hand, and if you do, your opponent cannot target it with card effects this turn. You can only use each effect of "Fire Flint Lady" once per turn._

* * *

"Level 2 Jutte Fighter tune with level 1 Fire Flit Lady!" the Officer called as the two rose up.

**(LV: 2 + 1 = 3)**

"A Synchro Summon already?" Allie asked in surprise.

"Law Enforcement! Form a barricade so that the criminals cannot escape the chains of captivity! Synchro Summon!" the Officer chanted, "Level 3, Goyo Defender!"

At that a small white faced warrior having a large shield holding a small fork appeared.

* * *

_Goyo Defender_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior/Synchro_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_Once per turn, if all monsters you control are EARTH Warrior-Type Synchro Monsters (min. 1): You can Special Summon "Goyo Defender" from your Extra Deck. When this card is targeted for an attack: You can make this card gain 1000 ATK for each EARTH Warrior-Type Synchro Monster you control (other than this card), until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Only 1000 points?" Cloud asked seeing that.

"Once per turn if I have only Earth Attribute Warrior Synchro Monsters, I can summon 1 Goyo Defender!" the Officer said as a second Defender appeared, "And my second Defender's ability summons my third one!"

The third Defender appeared at this.

"Three monsters on his first turn, these officers are strong." Cloud frowned.

"Cross the law, and your getting a one way trip to the Facility. I place 1 card down, and end my turn." the Officer ended his turn.

Pip looked at her hand before turning to Allie and Sapphire. "Um... can I go first?"

They all nodded to her.

Pip looked at her hand and smiled. "I summon Tribulldog in attack mode."

* * *

_Tribulldog_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1100_

_If you control this face-up card: You can Special Summon 1 "Tribulldog" from your hand._

* * *

"Then since I control Tribulldog I can summon another one from my hand."

A second dog appeared barking loud. Pip smiled hearing that. "Ok, next I play Doubulldog."

* * *

_Doubulldog_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control 2 "Tribulldog": Special Summon 1 "Tribulldog" from your Deck._

* * *

"Since I have two Tribulldogs in play I can use this to play a third one from my deck."

A third dog appeared barking loud.

"Gather all the canines you want they can't get pass Defender." the Officer told her.

Pip looked down only for Roscoe to nudge her as she turned to him before nodding. "I Overlay my three Tribulldogs, with these three monsters I build the Overlay Network! I Xyz Summon!"

The three dogs turned into brown lights and entered a vortex.

"Come forth, legendary dog from the older days! Sumo King Dog!"

* * *

_Sumo King Dog_

_Earth Type_

_Rank 4_

_Beast/Xyz_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2100_

_3 Level 4 Beast-Type monsters_  
_During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Trap Card: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

**(ORU: 3)**

"Whoa." Allie admitted.

"Yeah whoa." Sapphire admitted to her.

Pip blushed slightly only to notice an Action Card and start running towards it. "Next I equip Sumo King Dog with the spell card Dogking."

* * *

_Dogking_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to an Attack Position "Inu" or "Dog" monster. It gains 500 ATK for each Beast-Type monster you control._

* * *

"It gives Sumo King Dog 500 more points for every Beast monster on my field."

_Sumo King Dog: **(ATK: 2600 + 500 = 3100)**_

"Where's she going?" one of the Officers questioned.

"Now I play the spell Raise the Woof!" Pip called. "Since I don't have any level three or higher monsters I can summon four Woof Tokens in attack mode!"

Four dogs appeared at this barking.

* * *

_Raise the Woof_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control no Level 3 or higher monsters: Special Summon 4 "Woof Tokens" (Beast-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in face-up Attack Position. They cannot be Tributed._

* * *

_Woof Token_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Beast_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Summoned by the effect of "Raise the Woof"._

* * *

_Sumo King Dog: **(ATK: 3100 + (500 * 4) = 5100)**_

"What the eff?" the officers asked in shock.

"Sumo King Dog, attack Goyo Defender!" Pip called.

The monster charged as the officer called, "I activate Mirror Force!"

* * *

_Mirror Force_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all your opponent's Attack Position monsters._

* * *

"Since your attacking all your monsters in attack mode are destroyed!" the officer told Pip.

"I play Sumo King Dog's ability, by using an Overlay Unit your trap is negated and destroyed." Pip called.

_Sumo King Dog: **(ORU: 3 - 1 = 2)**_

The trap shattered as the Officer grunted, "In that case I activate Goyo Defender's Special Ability! This card gets 1000 points stronger for every other monster that's a Earth Attribute Warrior Synchro monster!"

_Defender: **(ATK: 1000 + (1000 * 2) = 3000)**_

"Sumo Dog King's still stronger." Allie pointed out.

The Dog attacked Defender destroying it.** (Sector Security Officers: 1900)**

"Maybe but that didn't one shot them." Sapphire told her.

"I play Wonder Chance!" Pip said playing the Action Card she was running towards.

* * *

_Wonder Chance_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster you control; this turn, it can attack once again._

* * *

"It lets a monster attack again, I pick Sumo King Dog!"

"That's what she was doing?" one of the Officers asked at that.

"Attack the second Goyo Defender and end this duel!" Pip called.

The monster charged only for a blizzard to push it back.

"What?" Pip asked seeing that.

"Two can play at that game!" one of the Officers said revealing he used an Action Card.

* * *

_Blinding Blizzard_

_Action Spell Card_

_End the Battle Phase._

* * *

Pip's eyes widened in fear. "I... end my turn."

Officer #2 1st Turn:

"My turn! And due to Defender's ability, I can summon my own Trio!" the Officer called drawing before summoning three Defenders of his own.

"Wait, but if those monsters gain 1000 points for every other Earth Synchro in play..." Allie started nervously.

"It means they'll have 5000 points, and we have four tokens with zero attack points all in attack mode." Sapphire frowned.

"Defender attack!" the Officer called as one of them charged at the Token as they noticed it isn't gaining points.

"Huh, what's wrong with his monster?" Allie asked.

"I think they only gain points when their being attacked. It's not called Defender if it activates when it attacks." Cloud mentioned.

"That helps." Sapphire admitted as the Defender destroyed one of the Woof Tokens.

**(Allie, Sapphire, & Pip: 3000)**

_Sumo King Dog: **(ATK: 5100 - 500 = 4600)**_

Two more charged at Tokens.

The tokens shattered as Pip cried out.

**(Allie, Sapphire, & Pip: 1000)**

_Sumo King Dog: **(ATK: 4600 - (500 * 2) = 3600)**_

"End this duel!" the officer called as they charged.

"Girls get an Action Card!" Cloud cried to them.

The three of them ran to find an Action Card. They all found one grabbing it.

"I play Evasion!" Allie called.

* * *

_Evasion_

_Action Spell Card_

_When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

The attack missed as the last one charged in.

"I play Choice Choice!" Sapphire called.

* * *

_Choice Choice_

_Action Spell Card_

_During damage calculation: Activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Monsters cannot be destroyed by this battle._  
_● Any battle damage from this battle becomes halved._

* * *

"I can use it to cut the damage in half."

**(Allie, Sapphire, & Pip: 0500)**

_Sumo King Dog: **(ATK: 3600 - 500 = 3100)**_

The officers growled, "Luck."

"Sorry you guys... I nearly cost us everything." Pip apologized sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Sapphire asked her.

"Because of me we lost almost all our life points." Pip pointed out.

"That was meant for you to look surprised." Sapphire told her.

"You haven't cost us anything." Allie said to Pip with a smile.

She looked at them in confusion.

"It's not your fault for that." Cloud said getting down to softly hug her, "You just didn't expect for them to use that Action Card is all Pippy."

She hugged him back at that.

"Sapphire your next." Allie told her.

Sapphire nodded at that.

Sapphire 1st Turn:

Sapphire drew her card and smiled. "Pip, mind if I borrow your monster?"

Pip blinked before saying, "Okay."

"I equip Sumo Dog King with Attribute Mastery and Attribute Bomb." Sapphire called.

* * *

_Attribute Mastery_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Declare 1 Attribute. The equipped monster is unaffected by the effects of monsters of the declared Attribute. At the Damage Step, if the equipped monster battles a monster of that Attribute: Destroy that monster._

* * *

_Attribute Bomb_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Declare 1 Attribute. The equipped monster is unaffected by the effects of monsters of the declared Attribute. If the equipped monster battles a monster of the declared Attribute: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"I declare Earth for both my spells."

The two glowed at this.

"Now Sumo King Dog attack Goyo Defender." Sapphire called.

Dog King charges in as the officer cried, "You dumb girl! Defender's ability activates!"

_Defender: **(ATK: 1000 + (1000 * 4) = 5000)**_

"Attribute Master's effect, Sumo King Dog automatically destroys any monster it battles of the declared attribute, and Attribute Bomb deals 1000 points of damage when the equipped monster battles a monster with the attribute I picked." Sapphire mentioned. "Goyo Defender is an Earth monster."

"What?" the officer asked shocked as the Defender shattered.** (Security Officers: 0900)**

"I end my turn, Allie can we leave the rest to you?" Sapphire asked her.

"As long as we survive this turn." Allie answered.

Officer #3 1st Turn:

"Which is unlikely!" the Officer called summoning a Jutte Fighter.

Pip looked at her card before nodding. "I play Battle Lock."

* * *

_Battle Lock_

_Action Spell Card_

_Your opponent's monsters cannot declare an attack this turn._

* * *

"You can't attack this turn."

"Doesn't mean, I can do this!" the Officer called as Jutte Fighter turned to 2 rings while two Defenders turned to 3 stars each.

**(LV: 2 + 3 + 3 = 8)**

"What?" Pip asked nervously.

"Law Enforcement! Lead on to the officers to show discipline to the prisoners captured by their chains! Synchro Summon! Level 8, Goyo King!"

A huge warrior stood up with a long beard, and a huge sword appeared.

* * *

_Goyo King_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior/Synchro_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Synchro Monsters_  
_When this card declares an attack on an opponent's monster: This card gains 400 ATK for each EARTH Warrior-Type Synchro Monster you control, until the end of the Damage Step. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Special Summon that monster to your side of the field._  
_● Take control of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls._

* * *

Pip shuddered slightly seeing that monster.

"Then due to Defender's ability, I summon two of my own Defenders!" the Officer said as two Defenders appeared ending his turn.

Allie 1st Turn:

Allie drew her card before nodding. "Sumo King Dog attack Goyo King!"

It charged as the Officers went to an Action Card.

"Huh?" they looked before King with all four Defenders shattered as the officers screamed.

* * *

**Allie, Sapphire, & Pip: 0500  
**

**Officers: 0000**

**Allie, Sapphire, & Pip wins the duel!**

* * *

"We... we won?" Pip asked in shock.

Cloud hugged her with a smile. She blushed and hugged him back only for them to hear even more sirens.

"We gotta mov-" Sapphire cried only for them to be grabbed by something as Roscoe barked running after who took them.

"You kids okay?"

"What?" Cloud asked looking at who grabbed him.

It was a orange haired man with marks on his face having on a black helmet who grinned down to him, "I've never seen kids managed to handle Security by themselves."

"They're all really strong." Cloud smiled.

They arrived at a house as a man told the orange haired man, "Me, Damon, and Toni will be with you in a sec Crow. We gotta check on something."

"Be careful Shinji." Crow said as the three men wheeled off leaving him with Cloud, and the girls while Roscoe caught up barking.

Pip looked scared before hugging Roscoe.

"Thank you." Allie said politely to Crow.

"Ah no problem. Security's backup was showing up. Me, and Shinji would have been in your match sooner but you looked like you can take care of yourselves." Crow grinned setting Cloud down who winced loudly which alarmed Crow, "Hey, you okay?"

"He stepped on a pretty big piece of glass earlier." Sapphire explained. "It's pretty bad."

"Oh man that sucks sorry bout that little guy." Crow said sitting Cloud down on his Runner, "How's long has it been healing?"

"At best... Only a day and a half I think. It was healed by someone but it only took care of a bleeding out problem." Cloud admitted to him.

Crow at that called in the house, "Amanda!"

A young girl ran out. "Yeah Crow?"

"Take this kid to the Living Room, and be careful of his foot." Crow told her.

"Ok, let me help you." Amanda said running to Cloud.

Cloud softly leaned on her shoulder while making sure he doesn't apply pressure to his injured foot, "Sorry bout this. I might be heavy."

"It's ok." she smiled. "Let's get you inside."

Cloud hopped from his foot while Amanda helped him inside while the girls, and Roscoe walked in as Crow kept a look out for Security in case their followed.

"Alright, so mind telling me who you guys are?" Crow requested.

"Well this is gonna sound nuts." Cloud warned before saying, "Me, and my girls are from a different Dimension."

Crow stared at him for a few seconds. "You know... I wouldn't agree with you... but after what happened to Yugo and Rin I think you're probably telling the truth."

"Yugo, Rin? Who are they?" Allie asked confused.

"They're friends of ours, some girl beat them and they disappeared." Crow answered.

"Wait a minute..." Cloud trailed of remembering Yuto, and Lulu from Jack's memories before remembering Peewee, "Do you know someone by the name of Peewee?"

"Yeah, he's one of my friends." Crow nodded.

"Well do you know where he is? I think we have to talk with him, and it concerns why me, and my girlfriends are here." Cloud mentioned to him.

"He should be chasing down that girl who took Yugo and Rin, I don't know where he is now." Crow admitted.

Cloud sighed at this as Amanda said, "But he does come here sometimes so maybe you can encounter him if you stay here."

"With Cloudy's injury we shouldn't leave." Allie admitted.

"True, and actually we could use more allies." Sapphire pointed out. "That is why we're here."

"Well whatever this business is about you can talk to me, Shinji, and the others." Crow told them.

The four of them nodded.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Ryan yawned sitting up on his bed with a groggy look.

"Ryan?" Molly asked quietly.

"Huh?" Ryan turned to her rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out.

She was still undressed but looked thoughtful. "What should we do now?"

Ryan smiled to her before asking, "Can you wait for a minute?"

She nodded. Ryan walked out before returning a minute later carrying a box, "For you Molly."

She blinked before opening the box. It was a new blue dress that's strapless, and has white designs on it.

Her eyes widened before she started tearing up. "Ryan... it's beautiful."

"Try it on." Ryan smiled closing his eyes to her.

She nodded was she slowly put the dress on. "How does it look?"

She was when she noticed it came with a bra, underwear, long blue gloves that sparkles, and slippers. She put the rest of the clothes on before blushing. "Ryan? Does it look good?"

Ryan smiled lifting a sign out of nowhere that said 10 on it before opening his bathroom door that has a mirror glued on it to show Molly what she looks like now. She looked before her eyes widened and she started tearing up before embracing him. "It's amazing, thank you."

Ryan hugged her back with a smile, "You look really beautiful with that on. Your whole body looks incredible but I want you to wear something just as perfect when we have company or go out of the room."

She nodded. "Ok."

"How's it feel honey?" Ryan asked with a smile.

"It feels amazing." Molly answered before closing her eyes. "What should we do now?"

"Well now we can help Duel Academy with their goals. Celina already got the two from Synchro while Yuri has the two from Xyz, and Ritual, and they said that the two from Standard were spotted but haven't gotten them so they might be at Synchro."

"Then... we should go there." Molly mentioned. "Together."

Ryan nodded, "You, the Charmers, Brron, Aleister, and everyone else will help me finish this, and don't hurt anyone."

Molly nodded in agreement as the two of them vanished in a blue glow.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... things are getting interesting.**

**bopdog111: They hit the Synchro World.**

**Ulrich362: True, and apparently there's quite the tournament coming up very soon.**

**bopdog111: Peewee's gonna be a hard Duelist to beat with his use of disarming his opponent's of their Trap Cards.**

**Ulrich362: Not to mention Daigusto Sphreez reflecting the damage. We'll have to see what happens, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	27. Gathering Strength!

**bopdog111: We're back at the Synchro Dimension.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, and things... well they could be going worse I guess, everyone seems to be safe for the moment.**

**bopdog111: Peewee done a job taking care of that Officer.**

**Ulrich362: True, and Crow managed to get Cloud, Allie, Sapphire, Pip, and Roscoe to safety.**

**bopdog111: Cloud will need his foot taken care of.**

**Ulrich362: True, let's see what happens. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Cloud winced as Amanda wrapped new bandages on his foot.

"Ah." Cloud grunted.

"Is he ok?" Allie asked nervously.

"The Bandages need to be tight." Amanda answered.

"Well, as long as it isn't infected that's the important part." Sapphire mentioned.

"I placed some ointment before." Amanda told her.

She nodded.

"Um... Amanda?" Pip asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" Amanda asked turning to her.

She looked nervous. "Um... is Peewee mean?"

"Of course not. He's real polite though has a habit of calling someone Sir, or Miss based on who he meets." Amanda answered.

"Oh..." Pip mentioned looking down.

"There was a... misunderstanding, and he hurt Pip's boyfriend." Cloud explained before wincing again.

"Well he said that he thought he was in the Fusion Dimension." Amanda said finishing up.

"Like I said, a misunderstanding." Cloud repeated before frowning. "Does that happen often? The police trying to arrest people like that?"

"Only the Commons." Amanda answered standing up.

"That's not fair, you didn't do anything wrong right?" Allie asked. "The police should protect and help everybody."

"Well Sector Security is different then what your used too." Amanda told them, "They only act as Enforcers of the Law only to the Tops, and make fun of us Commons with the added sting that they punish us for no reason."

"Can anybody do anything about that?" Cloud asked her.

"By changing the system of the city by winning the Friendship Cup." Amanda answered.

"Friendship Cup?" Pip asked.

"It's a tournament that celebrates the union between both Tops, and Commons as a way to forget the things that happened." Amanda answered, "But in reality it's a way to celebrate the Division of the City between here, and up there."

"But... if a Common were to win things would have to change right?" Allie asked her. "That way everybody would have to admit you're equal."

"Well we thought Jack does." Amanda said pointing to a poster of a blonde haired man having on a white suit, "But he didn't do anything for us."

Sapphire frowned. "Then we'll have to, it's the least we can do after you helped us out before."

"Thank you." Amanda smiled at that.

Cloud smiled back. Amanda head out before Cloud looked down.

"Cloudy?" Allie asked seeing that.

"What if something happens with you three?" Cloud asked looking up at his girls.

"It'll be ok." Sapphire told him. "You saw us duel those officers before."

"I know." Cloud nodded to them, "I didn't fell for you three for nothing."

Pip blushed at that.

"Oh, Roscoe?" Cloud asked whistling as Roscoe head over, "Can you help me to the men's room Roscoe?"

Roscoe barked before kneeling down.

Cloud softly climb on as Roscoe carried Cloud out. Allie frowned. "I wish he wasn't hurt."

Sapphire softly rubbed her shoulders, "He'll be alright Allie."

She nodded only for Pip to suddenly look down with a blush.

"Something wrong Pip?" Sapphire asked her.

"Um... you both... you like Cloud right?" she asked blushing more.

"Of course." Allie smiled to her.

"Sapphire?" Pip asked.

Sapphire nodded to her. Pip swallowed nervously. "Then... I think you two should... spend time alone with him... like, I did with Jack yesterday."

"Jack? He was there?" Allie asked surprised.

"When the moon came out... they switched somehow and..." Pip started before blushing more. "We... did stuff."

"You've massaged each other?" Sapphire asked.

"Not... exactly." Pip admitted before telling them what happened only to blush brighter and look down.

The two girls looked at each other surprised as Allie asked her, "W-What do you think Saph?"

Sapphire looked stunned. "I... you can. He was your boyfriend first."

"But you met him first." Allie told her.

"And treated him horribly and..." Sapphire started before pausing. "Wait... don't boys like that though? Both of us?"

Pip blinked confused.

"Pip... are you ok if we... it is technically Jack too." Sapphire mentioned.

"Well... I did done it, and he is Cloud." Pip said embarrassed.

"Then... ok, we'll talk to Cloudy about it." Allie mentioned only to smile and hug Pip. "But... it's ok, I'm happy you and Jack got to spend time together."

Pip blushed hugging her back before Cloud got back with Roscoe, "What you three talking about?"

"Um... Cloudy, can the three of us talk alone?" Allie asked. "You, me, and Sapphire?"

Cloud blink before nodding, "Okay sure. Roscoe can you go to the coach?"

Roscoe barked going to the coach as Cloud got off allowing Pip, and him to walk off as he turned to his girls, "What is it you two?"

"You remember... the high class massage?" Sapphire asked him.

"Do you two want that tonight?" Cloud asked thinking that's why their having this talk.

"Actually... we can do more." Allie told him.

"More? There's something more elite then High Class?" Cloud asked blinking.

"Well... yes." Sapphire nodded.

"Well how does this massage work?" Cloud asked curiously.

"It isn't... a massage." Allie explained.

"Wait wait it's not?" Cloud asked confused, "Then what it is?"

Sapphire turned to Allie and nodded before Allie blushed and kissed him. Cloud only smiled kissing her back. Allie blushed more before deepening the kiss a bit only to pull back. Cloud smiled to her, "I don't get it if that's the answer."

Allie blushed more before Sapphire explained what they meant.

"What?" Cloud asked blinking a bit, "Jack, and Pip done that?"

They nodded.

"And... Pip thought we should do it with you." Allie mentioned blushing. "If... you want."

Cloud looked at the two before asking, "Do you two want to?"

"Well... after hearing what Pip and Jack did... kind of." Sapphire admitted.

Hearing that he smiled closing his eyes, "Well when I was practicing for you Sapphire, I made a promising vow."

"That no matter what's going on with a girl I love, or how uncomfortable, or embarrassed I would feel, I will always go forward the Cloud Way." Cloud answered with a smile.

Allie and Sapphire both exchanged a glance before blushing.

"Then... go forward Cloud." Sapphire told him.

"Well can we do it upstairs? Cause if Crow, or Amanda catches us it'll be bad." Cloud admitted to them.

They nodded before they both moved to help him upstairs. When they arrived at the room Cloud sat down looking at them with a smile getting them to sit on his knees kissing their cheeks.

"Um... who should go first?" Allie asked.

"Why pick, when I can try both of you?" Cloud asked with a smile.

"I told you Allie." Sapphire mentioned before blushing. "Um... how do we start?"

Cloud laid them down starting to rub their chests through their shirts. They moaned softly at that.

"Cloudy... that feels funny." Allie mentioned.

"This is how we massage at times." Cloud said with a smile.

She blushed at that. "It's... different this time though."

Cloud only chuckled before pulling up both their shirts but not off. Sapphire shuddered. "This... I'm a little nervous."

"I am too but I'm doing good Saph." Cloud said kissing Sapphire's stomach softly.

She moaned lightly. He then turned doing it to Allie. She gasped and giggled. "That tickles."

He then kissed her belly button. She giggled more at that. Cloud continued before giving a lick. Allie shuddered slightly. "Cloudy..."

"How does that feel?" Cloud asked before giving one to Sapphire.

Sapphire gasped. "Wow... that feels... nice actually."

Cloud looked to Allie for her answer. She was smiling. "I liked it."

Cloud smiled at this. Allie and Sapphire blushed slightly at that. Cloud then started to continue on both his girls. Allie squeaked while Sapphire moaned softly. Cloud then pulled back after a little while.

"You're... talented." Sapphire admitted.

"Yeah, that was amazing Cloudy." Allie agreed.

"Well be sure to nicely share me k you two?" Cloud asked with a smile closing his eyes with a blush.

They both blushed before nodding.

"Allie, you brought the Cloud Way back so do you want to start us off?" Sapphire asked her.

Allie softly nodded as Cloud laid down between them with a smile. Allie gently kissed Cloud's cheek before pulling up his shirt. Cloud rubbed Allie's head closing his eyes with a smile. Allie blushed only to pause and look at Sappire before nodding as they both gently kissed his chest. Cloud softly gasped at this. Sapphire gently traced his stomach.

"Do you like this Cloudy?" Allie asked.

"Ah yeah." Cloud smiled.

"Um... can I do what Pip did?" Allie asked him.

Cloud nodded to her, "Of course."

She blushed and pulled his pants down before kissing his boxers. Cloud shivered a little at this. Allie pulled back and Sapphire kissed him. Cloud smiled rubbing the top of their heads. Sapphire blushed pulling his boxers down before they both gave him a small kiss together only too blush. Cloud shivered gasping.

"Can... can you do it to us?" Allie asked nervously.

"Sure." Cloud said blushing with a smile at them.

They both lied down with blushes on their faces. Cloud then worked taking off Allie's skirt. She blushed and covered her face. Then he pulled down her underwear before going to Sapphire pulling her pants, and underwear down as well. They blushed. He then softly kissed them both. They gasped at that.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

From a purple portal appeared Ryan, and Molly wearing her new dress looking around.

"This is the Synchro Dimension?" Ryan asked. "It's really fancy."

"Yeah." Molly agreed nodding.

The two of them looked around.

"Huh, who's that?" Ryan asked noticing a poster of a man in a white suit.

"I don't know. He must be famous." Molly admitted.

"Probably." Ryan agreed before frowning only to shake his head. "No, that's not possible anyway."

"What's wrong?" Molly asked him.

"I was just worried what if he's stronger than Celina... but there's no way anyone can be." Ryan admitted.

Molly rubbed his back at this. He smiled before taking her hand. "Let's look around."

Molly nodded walking around. As they walked they noticed people staring at them. Molly looks nervous at that. Ryan squeezed her hand gently. "It's ok, I'll keep you safe."

Molly smiled to her boyfriend at that. He kissed her cheek at that. She leaned to him with a smile. Suddenly they heard sirens. Hearing they looked over to see Security Officers riding. Ryan's eyes widened seeing them. "Molly run!"

Molly looked frozen seeing them. His eyes widened before moving to protect her. The Officers stopped as one warned, "Step away from the Topsider, Common."

"What?" Ryan asked. "What do you mean?"

"Miss we will save you from this Common just stay calm." another Officer told Molly.

Molly's eyes widened. "Ryan isn't doing anything wrong, he's my boyfriend."

"What? You fell for a Common?" another Officer asked hearing that.

"What's a Common?" Ryan asked.

"Don't play dumb! Your one of the slums!" another Officer snapped making Ryan flinch.

Seeing that Molly's eyes widened before she glared at him. "Knock it off!"

"We're trying to help you Miss, and your protecting this piece of Garbage?" one of them asked.

"Ryan is not a piece of garbage!" Molly snapped. "Leave us alone."

"This doesn't make sense. She's a Topsider but she's protecting this Common?" one of the Officers asked.

"What if their both Commons?" one Officer suggested.

"No if she is she would not have a Dress like that. And if their both Tops then he would have clothes more suitable then... Whatever that is." the Officer said looking at Ryan's clothes in disgust.

"But what can we do?" another Officer asked.

The leading Officer called, "Director Roget? We have a problem here sir."

_"What is it?"_ questioned a male voice.

"We found a Topsider Girl with a Common Boy, and she said that's her boyfriend, and she's protecting him. What should we do?" the leading Officer asked.

_"You're certain she's a top?"_ the voice asked.

The Officer shows a holographic image of the two.

_"Arrest them both."_

The Officer nodded as he told them, "Boys we got orders. Arrest them both."

They nodded activating their Duel Disks at the two. Molly's eyes widened. "Ryan..."

He nodded before the two of them started running.

"Hey!" the Officers ran after them.

"This is bad, maybe we should go back." Molly told Ryan nervously.

"I made a promise. I don't want to make the Professor, and Duel Academy look bad." Ryan said as they headed to a penthouse known as 'King's Domain' which they didn't notice but the Officers do.

Molly frowned before looking back. "They're gaining on us."

They continued before bumping into something looking up seeing the same man in the poster looking at them before they turned to the Officers hiding behind the man as they stopped where the leading Officer greeted, "Jack Atlas, sir."

"What's going on here?" Jack questioned.

"Those two kids there, their resisting arrest." the Officer answered pointing at the two.

"You were trying to arrest us for no reason!" Molly snapped.

Jack stared at them. "That's enough, we can't have you disturbing people so close to the tournament."

"Sir?" the leading Officer asked.

"The Friendship Cup starts in two days." Jack told him. "Understand?"

"...Understood. Let's go boys." the Officer said as they nod walking off.

Ryan and Molly watched before letting out a sigh.

"Thank you." Ryan mentioned politely.

Jack turned to them as Ryan gasped, "Your that guy from the poster."

Molly's eyes widened before swallowing nervously.

"Your Jack Atlas?" Ryan asked him.

"That's right, I take it you're not from around here?" Jack asked them.

"Well we're not a Common, or a Top whatever those are." Ryan admitted.

Jack stared at them. "You're from another Dimension aren't you?"

"How did you...?" Molly trailed off shocked.

"You don't recognize Sector Security, and after what happened to Yugo and Rin some of us are more aware of that kind of thing." Jack answered.

"Well yeah..." Ryan said answering his earlier question.

Jack just nodded calmly at that.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Pip was looking over her Deck with Amanda.

"You like Dogs a lot. You, and Peewee would get along well." Amanda admitted.

"Really?" Pip asked before smiling. "He likes dogs too?"

"Well, I haven't seem him with a Dog but he does have a pet of his own. A Mouse named Boris." Amanda answered.

"A mouse?" Pip asked before smiling. "That sounds cute, does he feed Boris cheese?"

"Cheese is hard to come by here." Amanda admitted.

"Oh..." Pip mentioned sadly. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm really lucky then."

"Hey cheer up." Amanda said patting her back with a smile, "It doesn't mean that Boris has a bad life. He, and Peewee are very loyal to each other."

Pip smiled. "That's true, just like I got to teach Roscoe to duel. He's one of my closest friends."

Roscoe licked her at that. She smiled hugging him.

"What you two up to?" Crow asked walking in.

"We were talking." Amanda answered.

"Where's Cloud, and the two girls?" Crow asked, "Shouldn't he get his bandages checked out?"

"They're upstairs." Pip mentioned before blushing slightly.

* * *

_Back upstairs..._

Cloud kissed Sapphire one last time.

"That... wow." Sapphire blushed.

"How you two feel?" Cloud asked with a smile laying between the two.

"Amazing." Allie smiled hugging him.

Cloud closed his eyes with a smile, "You two want to continue like that?"

"Maybe." Sapphire smiled. "We could do that."

"Well, I done it for you two several times but you two only done it once." Cloud admitted to them.

"There's plenty of time for that, but actually... we should probably talk to Crow about that tournament so we can find more allies right?" Sapphire asked them. "We're entering with Pip right Allie?"

Allie nodded to her.

"You'll root for us right Cloudy?" Allie asked him.

"Yeah. Can I do 2 more somethings?" Cloud asked.

"Of course you can." she smiled.

At that Cloud blushed crawling down, and starts licking softly. They blushed at that. He gave a slow one at Allie. She squeaked at that. "Cloudy!"

He then gave one to Sapphire. She gasped and shuddered slightly. Cloud then climbed up sucking on Allie's chest after pulling her shirt up. She blushed and squeaked again.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... things are getting interesting.**

**bopdog111: So it would seem.**

**Ulrich362: The Friendship Cup is coming up... and more and more people might be getting involved in it.**

**bopdog111: They all got each other.**

**Ulrich362: True, well we'll have to see what happens next. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


End file.
